Lily Potter & The Wizarding Games
by 13Kali
Summary: It all started with the Wizarding Games, and now the rebellion is starting. On top of helping the rebellion Lily and Scorpius have to raise their twins; Kenzie and Orion, whose growth is barely predictable. Voldemort is coming closer than ever to finally having what he hasn't; Lily and Harry. And now he wants Scorpius, Kenzie, and Orion. How will it end? Ten reviews for an update.
1. The Reaping

I squirm in my bed, and I scream as another nightmare finishes.

I was dreaming of the year when my cousin Louis got picked for the Wizarding Games.  
The Wizarding Games, were all of Voldemort's doing, he made the law that two people from one city or district must compete in the games.

But they weren't any ordinary games they were a fight to the death.

There were 10 cities, that he picked out of, that equaled to ten girls, and ten guys, one of each gender from each city.

"Lily, shh.." James whispers walking into my room and stroking my hair.

"I was dreaming about him… Louis." I say and James nods his head.

Louis had been chosen for the Wizarding Games last year.

Twenty people went in, to fight to the death, and only one came out alive.

It was Voldemort's form of sick entertainment, he had created after my father had disappeared, he said it was a punishment for all of us.

Louis of course never had a chance, Voldemort always makes it harder for anyone out of my family.

Today's Reaping day, it's early in the morning, maybe 6, that meant I have only till 10.

James looks down at me, and rocks me slightly in his arms.

"You're not going to be picked. I'll make sure of it." James says and I shake my head.

"James… My name is in almost a hundred times." I say and I sigh and stand up.

"You're going to be fine. I promise, you know anyone would volunteer for you." James says and I shake my head and go to my closet.

I grab my neon pink shorts, a navy tank top, and a bright yellow pullover hoodie.

I put them on my bathroom counter and ignore James as I put my combat boots, and green socks in the bathroom as well.

"James… Why do you think dad left?" I ask and he looks at me and sighs.

"Maybe he thought it would be safer, if he wasn't here." James says and I shake my head.

"He should've known better." I say glancing in the mirror at my bright green eyes, and red hair.

"I know baby sis. But he left me to take care of you." James says and I sigh.

"You can't." I say and he starts to protest but I sigh.

"Lily, this is the last year your name is in there, and then you'll be free." James says and I shake my head.

"And then what? James don't you see we'll never be free. Voldemort will change the rules. There won't be an age limit anymore, and then we could have babies in there, and old people." I say and James sighs.

"I know, but listen everything will be okay, I promise. Come on, I'm sure mum is up by now." James says and I nod my head as I follow him down the stairs and to the kitchen.

We still live in our nice house in Godric's Hollow far away from the Ministry.

I had went to Hogwarts as well, I would never see that place again though, every year with twenty students missing, and only one coming back, I couldn't take it, after all your seventh year was just a review year anyway.

Dad had been smart about one thing, he had secured us our house, and made sure that no one could take it away.

However he could secure our way of living, but not our food.

My father had left us tons of money, but it wasn't enough.

My mother demands that we only use what's in the savings account at Gringgotts if it's an emergency, otherwise Teddy, James, and Al will bring us home money, they worked hard everyday.

Teddy owns a restaurant, and James and Al own a store.

Voldemort, also has a cruel way of making sure his game never went without enough players, he makes us have kids, at least one child per house, and then if we hadn't had a baby by the time we are eighteen or nineteen he would kill or force us to.

I stand in the middle of the living room, blankly staring out the windows.

We lived in the 2nd city, so naturally we were one of the first cities to be picked.

The first city was the Ministry city.

Of course no one in the actual Ministry, or Ministry families are chosen.

No, there at the Ministry they had a special center where they raised natural-born killers.

There hasn't been a year in ten that the Ministry district hasn't won.

I look around, and I think of how today, two little children will be taken from their home, to be slaughtered.

I look across the street at Malfoy manor.

Scorpius Malfoy runs outside along with his grandfather.

Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, and he almost always is fighting with his grandson.

Lucius is screaming loudly at Scorp, jabbing his finger at him, and then pointing his finger toward my house.

Scorp screams right back, and I can tell by the look on Lucius's face that he has just cussed him out.

I decide to intervene before it goes too far, but it's already gone way too far because Lucius has taken out his wand.

I run outside, throwing open the door, and I realize what I'm wearing.  
I'm wearing my white lacey sleep shorts, and my bright blue tank top.

The cold air hits my skin strongly, and yet I still bound to where Scorp is standing.

I shove him out-of-the-way and glare at Lucius, barefoot and all.

"Lily what the bloody hell?" Scorp shouts loudly as he tries to shove me behind him.

"Get out of here girl!" Lucius shouts lowering his wand but drawing a knife.

"You go now!" I hiss and Lucius glares at me sharply as the town clock tolls loudly.

I look around in desperation, that was the signal that it's time to wake, prepare our children, and send our children off to be murdered.

As the toll ends I look at Lucius and he glares at me.  
"Last chance." Lucius hisses and Scorp tugs on my arm, trying to shove me behind him.

"Never." I hiss and Scorp looks at me desperately.

"Lily move out-of-the-way!" Scorp shouts as Lucius grabs the knife in a more steady hand and he shoves it into my stomach.

I glare sharply, and Scorp looks at me.

It didn't go deep, I could feel it easily.

I draw it out slowly, and then I turn to look at him and I throw it on the ground.

"Stay away from Scorp." I hiss as I hear a tearing sound.

Scorp rips the bottom of his t-shirt and he holds it out to me.  
I nod my head and he wraps it around my waist, my mother wasn't going to be pleased about my new injury,"Thanks."

He nods and wraps an arm around me, "No problem."

I'm supposed to be the baby, the scared one.

But I never am, I'm the one that always talks back, gets in trouble, and I'm the one who got stabbed, punched, kicked and on the brink of being murdered.

Scorp looks at me as his grandfather reluctantly walks away.  
"One day, Potter, I will enjoy killing you." Lucius shouts as he slams the door shut behind him.

"And one day, I'm going to love to see the look on your face when I kill you and Voldemort." I hiss smirking as Scorp takes my hand.  
"Come on let's get you inside, before someone hears you." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Okay." I say as we start to walk back to my house.  
"You really shouldn't do that you know." Scorp says and I raise my eyebrows, "Talk back. You're gonna get yourself killed."

I shrug and sigh, as we enter my house.

"Mum is breakfast done yet?" I shout and Scorp sits down on the couch.

"Lily Potter! If you go outside one more time before the bell rings you're sure to be killed on the spot." My mother says as she finishes putting all the plates on the table.

My mother takes one look at me and gasps but I roll my eyes, she plants her hands on her hips, and I examine the meal.

My mother made the traditional games feast; blueberry crepes, strawberry shortcake pancakes, scrambled eggs, peanut butter toast, grape jelly toast, hash-browns, sausage patties, bacon, doughnuts, and small mints, that the Ministry sends out to everyone.

My mother tries to make us all feel a little better about the games, she says it was trying to start it off with a good day and luck.

"Again Lily?" my mother asks, then she tsks.

I roll my eyes and take my seat, right next to the head of the table.

The head of the table is now empty, no one has sat there in years, Scorp takes his seat next to me.

James, and Al sit across from us and my mother sits at the other head of the table.

"Is Chloe?" my mother asks James and he nods his head.

"Yeah, the Ministry they forced us, we wanted to wait until after we're married." James says sighing.

"That's such a shame. Such a waste of beautiful life." My mother muses as she takes a bite of her food.

"Yeah, Chloe's not taking it too well." James says.

"Oh my goodness! We forgot to say the prayer." My mother says and I sigh as we all link hands.

My right was empty, reminding me of the stinging pain behind my father's absence.

James takes my hand and I try to give him a brave smile, and he smiles as we bow our heads.

"We pray to you God, that you take extra special care of Lily, and Scorpius. They both need you so much, we pray that you keep their names from the death toll at the Ministry. We pray that they stay out of the games , and we pray that their generation is finally able to finish Voldemort off. We pray to you to watch over Teddy and Victoire's little girl, and James' and Chloe's baby on the way. I pray to you that we keep all the families involved in the Games safe, and cared for." My mother says as she chokes out a breath.

"Harry, come home." I hear her whisper under her breath as we all release our hands and I sigh.

We dig into our food and soon enough our stomach's our full, and the table is almost empty.

We chit-chat about the weather and my mother sighs.

"Lily if you could please I would like you to wear that black dress." My mother says and I sigh.

"I'm wearing shorts and a sweatshirt." I say and my mother shakes her head.

"Absolutely not Lily Potter! You will get arrested." My mother says and I roll my eyes.

"Big deal mum. I'm not exactly a stranger to the Death Eaters." I say and my mother sighs.

"Lily, we're not drawing any more attention to ourselves." My mother says and I roll my eyes and stomp upstairs.

I take a cold shower, scrubbing my body, I wax myself, then I get dressed.

I dry my hair, making sure its pin straight, then I brush my teeth, apply my eyeliner and mascara.

I go to my closet and slip on some tall sparkly pumps, then I slip on my yellow hoodie I originally planned on wearing.  
I walk down the stairs quickly and I turn to see Scorp gone.

"He's left to change, he's meeting us in a few minutes, at the square." My mother says and I nod my head.

"Lils you look beautiful." She says stroking my hair and I smile.

She takes my blue diamond heart necklace and puts it on me and she smiles.

"You look truly ravishing." My mother says and I smile.

"You're not going to be picked." My mother says and I shake my head.

"My name's in there at least a hundred times mum." I say and she sighs.

"It doesn't matter baby, it doesn't. Everyone's is." My mother says and I try to give her a reassuring smile as the clock tolls again signaling that we have to be going.

James, and Al hold me closer to them, then I think of one person that needs me more.

"Mum I'll catch up with you, I need to talk with someone." I say and my mother nods her head.

"Not too long." My mother whispers kissing my forehead as she walks out the door, and my brothers pat my arm and follow her.

I run next door to my cousin Lucy's house, she was thirteen, and it was her first reaping.

"Lucy!" I shout for her and she turns to look at me, through the screen door.

Lucy was wearing her pajamas, as her sister Victoire, sighs and finishes curling her hair.  
"All done Luc." Victoire announces as Lucy's springy curls bounce vibrantly.

Lucy smiles at me and she hugs me tightly.

Victoire sighs and looks at me.

"You look pretty. Has the bell rung yet?" Victoire asks and I nod my head.

"Oh dear. I have to get Dominique, and…." Victoire almost says Louis name, she chokes back a sob and I look at Dominique who's sitting on the couch fully ready.

"I'm sorry again for him." I say and she nods her head.

"Lily could you please get Lucy dressed. Dom needs to get there. They've already warned her before about being late." Victoire says and I nod my head as Victoire leads Dominique out, and I look at Katie as she sits on the couch.

Katie is Victoire's and Teddy's daughter, she was only six.

Katie wasn't allowed to go to the reaping, Victorie I'm sure had plans to make sure that Katie never went.

I look at Lucy and smile, as I lead her to her room.

I grab a pretty black and white polka dot dress, with a lace collar.

Lucy slides it on quickly pulling it over her bra and underwear.

I smile as she slides on a pair of white as snow pumps, that sparkled brilliantly in the light.

"I want to see your dress." Lucy says and I nod my head and take off my sweatshirt.

Lucy smiles, "I wish I was as beautiful as you."  
I shake my head.

"You're prettier than anyone in the world." I say and she shakes her head.

"No I'm not." She protests and I sigh as I lead her out of her room, and I roll my eyes as she looks at me, as we approach the door.

"I don't want to leave Katie by herself." Lucy says and I look at Katie.  
Katie's blonde curls which are identical to Lucy's, fall across her sad face.

"Teddy's not here?" I ask Lucy and she shakes her head.  
"He's usually here by now." Lucy says and I sigh.

"Katie c'mon sweetheart." I say as the little girl springs to her feet and slides her converse on.

Katie was wearing pink shorts, and a cute navy ruffled tank top, and I grab a small lacey blue jacket for her and she slides it on gratefully as we exit the house.

As we approach the crowd in the middle of the square Lucy starts to hyperventilate.  
I bend down to her level.

"Listen to me Lucy. Everything is going to be fine. Your name is in there once. Now come on. Just take a deep breath, take my hand, and let's go. We don't want to be gone for too long." I say and Lucy nods her head.

I take Lucy's hand in my right, then Katie's in my left.

"Try to be brave. It shows them we're not scared of them." I say and Lucy nods her head and raises her chin high.

Katie clutches tightly at my hand and draws in closer to me as we reach the area where the girls stand.

Dominique and Roxanne are behind us, they're my best friends but I have to be strong for Katie, and Lucy right now.

"Katie." I whisper her name and she looks at me as his people surround the square.

I watch as Scorp smiles at me and I nod my head and try to give him my best smile.

I watch as Voldemort himself comes on to the stage, his red eyes surveying the crowd.

I walk to the front, gripping my cousin's and niece's hand tightly, as I stand in the front row of girls, closest to the stage, but still a good ten feet back.

Voldemort looks at us all, his red eyes scanning the crowd, and when he reaches the front row he smirks when he see's my face, and then he see's Lucy's and Katie's.

"You all know why we have these games. I believe that it's the proper punishment for not coming forward about the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Again I will offer you all a chance to spare not only your children but everyone's. Does anyone want to confess the whereabouts?" Voldemort asks and when no one responds a hiss escapes my mouth and he glares at me.

"Men first." Voldemort says and he goes to the drawing table.

It was in a large, rectangular type of bowl, where the names lied, one for the guys, and one for the girls.

Voldemort takes a piece of paper and reads aloud, "Scorpius Malfoy."  
The name snarls off his tongue and I watch as Scorp swallows hard.

Scorp walks to the stage, like he is zoning out, paying no attention to what he's doing or where he's going, moving almost robotically.

Voldemort without pausing goes to the girls.

"Lucy Weasley." Voldemort announces his voice cold.

Lucy looks at me terrified.

An image of her appears on a screen and I pull her tighter to my body, as Death Eaters circle us.

I watch as her sisters scream out loudly, but I'm the one that pulls her behind me along with Katie.

I'm also the one that takes out her wand and glares sharply.

"Touch her. I dare you." I hiss.

"Lily." Lucy whispers.

"What's your name?" Voldemort hisses at me and I look him directly in the eye, my hold on Lucy, and Katie strong.

"Lily Potter." I say and Voldemort sneers.

"Is this your way of volunteering?" Voldemort hisses.

"No! I'll do it!" Lucy shouts and I shake my head.

"Yes it is. Now tell your men to retreat or I'll make them retreat." I hiss my tone threatening and Voldemort waves them off.

Dominique comes forward, and grabs Katie, but it's no use to grab Lucy, she's putting up one hell of a fight.

Logan, Scorp's best friend comes over and removes a screaming, kicking, and crying Lucy.

"Come." Voldemort hisses and I nod my head.

I take the short walk to the stage, and I stand beside Scorp.

"The people who have the honor to be in the Wizarding Games are; From The Ministry District, Lee Miller, and Molly Weasley. And from the Godric's Hollow District; Scorpius Malfoy, and Lily Potter." I can't help but notice the way he spits out my name and an earnest smile spreads to my lips when I learn that my traitor cousin will be in the games.

"As a reminder, only one person can win." Voldemort says.

I smirk and as a blatant act of defiance Scorp and I join hands and raise them high above our heads.

And soon the crowd does it as well, the sisters, the brothers, the friends, the parents, they all proudly hold their hands tightly above their heads.

Then as Voldemort as tradition, leads us out and I turn back, I see the national sign, for rebellion.

People press their lips to their three fingers on their right hands then they raise them high, along with their hands are holding someone elses, there was bound to be a rebellion tonight.

Voldemort sees me looking back and shoves us forward.

We enter the doors, that take us away from our families.

Voldemort instead of letting a guard escort us to the goodbye rooms, he leads us there personally, and when I refuse to go in he grabs me by my arm and forces me to.

Voldemort holding my arm in a death grip, making me sit on the couch next to Scorp.

"Do you know where daddy is, Potter?" Voldemort hisses at me and I stare at my hands purposely ignoring him.

Voldemort raises his wand and me and I lay back into the couch cushions.

I don't care what he does to me.

"I'm not scared of you." I say and he looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"Then we have a problem." Voldemort hisses.

"Ever since you took over we've had a problem." I hiss and a smirk of recognition comes to his face.

"Ah, hoping to start a rebellion then aren't we?" Voldemort asks and I roll my eyes.

"Does it matter?" I hiss.

"This is your warning. If you cause any trouble, I will kill you and your entire family? Am I clear?" Voldemort hisses at me and I glare.

"Crystal." I hiss and he nods his head

"Good." Voldemort hisses and he walks out.

I look over at Scorp.

"Bloody hell, you're going to get yourself killed." Scorp says and I sigh.  
"They'd be doing me a favor." I hiss as the doors swing open.

_**Note from the Author,**_

_**Hey guys so I've already been working on a Lily Potter fanfiction, but I thought that since I love the Hunger Games so much I'd make a crossover since there aren't any good ones. I hope you guys like it, but if no one follows or reviews, I won't be adding to it just saying (: Hope you guys liked it!**_


	2. Tears & Goodbyes

"Lily." Mum exclaims, but I ignore her and hug Lucy.

Lucy's crying her tears soaking into my sweatshirt.

"Shh... Everything will be okay." I whisper to her and she shakes her head.

"No it won't!" Lucy wails and I stroke her hair softly and look at her.  
"Lucy I promise you I will win." I whisper to her and she shakes uncontrollably.

"But Louis." Lucy says bringing up her brother.  
"Listen to me Lucy. Your brother loved you so much and he wanted more than anything to come home to you. He would've too. But he wasn't well prepared Luc. He wasn't well-trained, and he didn't know his stuff. But hey I do. And I promise you I'm going to come home." I say and Lucy cries even more.

"But then what? The Games continue? I watch more people around me get killed!" Lucy sobs and I look at her and bend down so I'm shorter than her.

"Lucy I swear to God that once this is over, I will end the games. And Voldemort." I say and she looks at me.

"Really?" Lucy asks and I nod my head.  
"Promise." I whisper and she holds out her pinky and I pinky promise her.

"I love you so much." I whisper and I pull her close to me.

"I love you too, Lily. Thank you so much." She whispers and I nod my head and dry her tears.

"Listen to me; I want you to have this. It'll remind you of me." I whisper and I take off my blue diamond necklace and put it on her.

"Thanks Lily." Lucy says and she gives me another bone crushing hug.

Next to hug me was Victoire, she beat my brothers to it.  
"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you." Victoire says and she hugs me tightly.

"Promise you'll keep her safe. And Katie Lee." I say and she nods her head.  
"I'll keep everyone safe. I love you Lily, thank you so much." Victoire says and she hugs me even tighter.

"I love you too Victoire." I whisper my throat tight.

"Let me know if you need anything." Victoire whispers and I nod my head.

"I'll try to get you sponsors." Victoire says.

"Thanks." I mutter.

And then James is hugging me.

"Lily, I love you so much. We're going to pay everything. Tell us whatever you need we'll get it to you." James says and he hugs me tightly.

"I will. I love you Jamie." I whisper, and I call him his name I called him back when we were kids and things were so different.

"Stay safe. Keep yourself alive. Trust no one. Remember what we practiced. You can do it." James says and he hugs me one last time.

"I will." I whisper.

Al's arms are soon around me.

"Listen to me. You have to win. I love you so much little sis." Al says and he hugs me tightly.

"I love you too Al. I will." I say.

"Lily. Oh Merlin." Roxanne exclaims hugging me tight.

"I know Roxanne." I whisper and she looks at me.

"I'm going to start the rebellion. I'm going to do my best to get you out of there. Just stay alive okay. You're my best friend. I can't lose you." Roxanne says and I nod my head.  
"I will. You keep yourself alive. I love you Rox." I say.

"I love you Lils." Roxanne whispers in my ear and I nod my head.

"Lily, take care of yourself. I love you so much." Dominique says and she hugs me tight.

"I will. I love you too." I say and she smiles.

"Cousin, you better take care of yourself. Stay safe, okay." Fred says and he hugs me quickly.

I nod my head and he whispers "I love you baby cuz."

"Love you too." I whisper back and he lets me go.

"Katie." I whisper and she hugs me tight.  
"Do you have to go Aunt Lily?" Katie asks childlike.

I smile sadly at her.

"Yeah. But listen to me. Everyone is going to take care of you. I promise." I whisper and she smiles at me.

"I'm so sorry." Katie whispers.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being a bad kid. That's why you have to go away isn't it?" Katie asks.

"No Katie. You're a good kid, sweetie. Listen I love you always. None of this is your fault. Now I have something I need you to do." I say and she looks at me.

"I love you too. What do you need?" Katie asks.

"I need you to tell your daddy I love him. Tell him that I will do whatever it takes to talk to him again in real person." I say and Katie nods her head and Victoire picks her up.

"Lily." My mum whispers.

"You need to find Dad. And then I want you to start the rebellion. This will be the last Wizarding Games." I say determined and she nods her head.

"My strong baby." My mother murmurs.

"I love you mum. Take care." I say and she nods her head, as the guard opens the door.

"Your five minutes is up. Leave." The guard says and I watch as people slowly file out.

"Do as I say!" James reminds me and I nod my head.

I sit on the couch next to Scorp as the guard enters again.  
This time only two women and a man enter.

"Mum, Grandmum, Dad." Scorp says.

"Scorpius, you can do this. You can win." Draco Malfoy says.

"I'm not going to even try." Scorp says and his family looks at him outraged.  
"Scorpius you can't sacrifice yourself! Why would you do such a stupid thing?!" Narcissa asks, and Astoria looks at me.

"Because, I won't let Lily die." Scorp says and I blush.

"Then you have to change the rules so you can both win." Astoria says and Scorp and I nod our heads.

"I love you. Do as I say." Astoria whispers planting a kiss on Scorp's forehead.

"I love you." Narcissa whispers.

"Son. Be brave." Draco says and Scorp nods his head.

"Leave." The guard says not giving Scorp his five minutes.

His family shuffles out and Scorp looks at me and squeezes my hand I didn't know he was still holding.


	3. Mentors

Time changes people.

It changed my dad.

Now I sat on the train craving someone's arms to come around me and tell me everything was going to be okay, but honestly was it?

I almost burst out in erratic tears, but then I remember.  
I never cry, and I wasn't going to cry over anything.

Scorp and I stare out the window as the train starts to pull away from the station.

I see my family's blank expressions mirroring mine as my mum tears up and waves silently.

James and Al look at me sadly, then I see Teddy and I run to the door.  
"Stop." A guard warns me and I glare.

"Try and stop me." I hiss and I jump off the train.  
There was a barrier though and I slam into it blooding my face, and making my body feel numb and hollow.

Yet I stand again and I put my hand on it, and Teddy looks at me.

"I'm sorry." I mouth to him and he nods his head.

"I love you." Teddy mouths back.

"I love you too." I mouth back and the train pulls out of view.  
"Oh shit Lily." Scorp says helping me back to where the couches were.  
"I told you so." The guard says chuckling and I shoot him a dirty look.

"Fuck you." I hiss and he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't be a bitch." The guard hisses stalking away.

"Hello I'm Annabelle Triston, oh my what happened to you?" A woman asks her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, and her black shorts, navy blazer, and black blazer making her look very co-ed.

"I tried to jump off the train." I say and Scorp holds a napkin against my overflowing nose.

I feel a little embarrassed, slamming into a force field with Scorp standing right there, and now he's mopping the blood off of my face.

"Oh my, aren't you a little fiery spirit." Annabelle says grinning slightly.

"Look I'm not gonna remember you're full name so I'm just gonna call you Belle." I say and the woman nods her head.  
"Of course, now may I ask your names?" Belle asks and I nod my head.

"ow." I mutter as Scorp touches my nose, and its tender.

"Sorry babe." Scorp says.

"I'm Lily, and this is Scorp." I say and Belle nods her head.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm so very sorry for your er predicament. But I promise everything will be alright. Now I'm going to be your manager, and I'll give you the best advice that I can. Now tell me of your situation at home." Belle says and Scorp shoots me a look.

I already know everything about Scorp, so I sigh.

"I'm gonna go find a nurse." I say.

"Right through there, dear." Belle says pointing toward the last train.

I nod my head and walk toward it, and I look at Scorp again and he gives me a comforting smile.

I walk through the train, it was fancy, with a gold and black color scheme, and I admire it slowly, but then I remember that they spend all their money on riches, and that all the districts are starving.

"Who are you dear?" A man ask and I look at him.

He was the winner of the very first games, Charlie Lacross.

He was now twenty-five now, and he sported messy brown hair, and a crumpled t-shirt, along with jeans that looked distressed and old, with more than enough holes in them.

"Lily Potter." I say and he looks at me.  
"I seen what you did out there very brave. Did you get hit?" Charlie asks and I shake my head.

"I tried to jump off the train." I say and Charlie chuckles lowly.

"Ah I see. The girl from my district tried that too. She put too much force in it though, and then there had to be a second reaping." Charlie says all humor lost from his voice.

"Will you be our mentor along with Annabelle?" I ask and Charlie nods his head.  
"Yes oh dear sweet Anna, she won the year after me. Then she got close with the Ministry, she claimed it was because she wanted to keep her family safe. I doubt it though." Charlie says.

"Oh. I have to go the nurse." I say and Charlie stops me.

"Who's the boy from your district?" Charlie asks.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I say and Charlie nods his head.  
"Now darling, go get your face washed up, wouldn't want you to look bad for the cameras." Charlie says then he snorts lowly and I nod my head and head for the nurse.

_**Hey guys; Minilock, you asked some questions so here's the answers. I'm not in training first of all I'm in the middle of writing two fanfictions. One of them which has tons of great reviews. The reason I have them wearing Hollister and Abercrombie is because I thought it would be cool if I described the clothes and people could actually go on the websites and see what I was picturing, also I think they have cute clothes. This story has the setting for the Hunger Games, and is a little different than Harry Potter. And I don't believe that clothes make that big of a difference whether you like the story or not. They wear 'muggle' clothes because I thought it would be weird for them to be fighting in the arena wearing cloaks, and robes and other such things. Now they are conservative with their money, but as I said their father left them a substantial amount of money and secured their way of living, but not their food. So he secured their clothes and homes and etc. And I'm not basing this off of myself, and I honestly don't care if you look down on my writing js. And if you really know the Hunger Games you would know that for the reaping you have to dress up, and Ginny tells Lily to wear a dress because she doesn't want her daughter getting arrested. She may have been a tomboy when she was a teenager but she's grown up and has children that she needs to set a good example for.**_


	4. Dinner

After the nurse had healed my nose, I head for dinner.

There was a long table in the enormous dining room, with the Ministry district already seated.

I glare subtly as I see my cousin.

Molly, had long black hair, dark, cold eyes, red as blood lips, and pale skin.

As I take my place next to Scorp who pats my knee, Molly sneers at me across the table.

"Charlie! Be a gentleman and pull my chair out will you?" Belle asks her blonde hair overflowing onto a cocktail, bright blue dress.

"Anna, you got legs. Use em." Charlie says sitting next to me, and Belle rolls her eyes.

"For the hundredth time Charles, call me Annabelle, or Belle!" Belle says and Molly and Lee snort and I roll my eyes.

"It's Charlie, Anna." Charlie says and Scorp laughs.

"Well then, perhaps we should just eat." Belle snaps.

I look at the delicacies laid out in front of me, and my stomach growls with hunger.

I immediately put some of the mac and cheese, chicken tenders, lasagna, bread sticks, and blueberries onto my plate.

I dig into the food and Scorp smiles as he digs into his.

"Did they forget how to eat in the 2nd district?" Molly sneers glaring at me and Lee chuckles.

"Apparently. Huh it should be easy finding them, just look for the fat ones by the food." Lee says and Molly snickers.

I glare at my cousin sharply.  
"Just ignore them, darling." Charlie says and Molly smiles.

"Are you two coming to the reaping tomorrow?" Belle asks us.

"No." I reply and Charlie shakes his head.

"It would help." Belle says.

"I don't want to see the crying children." I reply and Charlie shakes his head.

"Darling, you have to. It's rules." Charlie says.

"They weren't at my reaping." I say pointing toward the bitch, and asshole across from me.

"No we didn't feel like seeing pathetic losers like yourself." Lee says.

Molly gives him a strange look, she always did like to play dirty.

"Please. It's not like we need to see your family desperately try to protect you as you got chosen." Molly sneers and Lee smirks.

"Actually Lily, volunteered." Charlie says taking a swig of beer.

"I always knew you were an attention seeker, Potter." Molly sneers.

"I volunteered for Lucy." I say and Molly raises her eyebrows.

"Lucy? Ha she would have been dead in five minutes." Molly says trying to stifle laughter.

"Another Weasley?" Lee asks a smirk coming across his face.

"Don't worry about it Lee, I'm the best Weasley around. The other one's are blood traitors." Molly sneers, smirking and I glare at her.

"You're the traitor." I hiss at her and she raises an eyebrow, cocky.

"Oh really, Potter? Tell me, where's your dad? Is he gone?" Molly sneers and before I can even register what I'm doing my fist has collided with her face.

Molly's face is priceless, ridden with shock, anger, and yes, blood.

I smirk at the crunching noise her nose makes and she glares.

"You'll pay for that, Potter." Molly snaps and just as I'm about to beat her into a bloody pulp, Scorp restrains me.

"She's not worth it, red." Scorp says and he holds my arms behind me.

"Lily!" Belle snaps.

Charlie laughs loudly, and Belle shoots him a dirty look.

"I'll take you to the nurse." Lee says giving me a glare, and Molly also glares, blood dripping onto her lips.

"You better watch your back, Potter." Molly hisses as she and Lee stalk away.

"Nice job, darling." Charlie says and I smirk.

"Thanks." I say as I continue eating my food, Scorp letting me go.

"That was very impolite!" Belle snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut it, Anna." Charlie says and Belle shoots him a glare.

"This isn't proper etiquette. If Voldemort was here we'd be all dead." Belle says and we roll our eyes.

"Molly deserved it." Scorp says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Hmph." Belle says shooting us a look.

"I'm done." I say.

Molly's words hurt.

My dad.  
How could he have left?

"I'll come with you." Scorp says as I stand.

"No." I say and I shake my head and he sighs, and returns to sitting down.

"Lily, you should have your strength." Belle says and I shake my head and run out of the room.

I run to the room Belle had told me, was mine.

I slam the door shut behind me, and collapse onto the bed.

I lay my head on my pillow, and look at the Earth spinning by outside.

One whole wall was like a glass window, and we were going by a small town.

I look at the District 3 sign, and I sigh.

Only two Districts had names, the first one, The Ministry District, and my district, The Godric's Hollow District.

My door creaks open and Charlie sits on the edge of my bed.

"Thought you could use some company." Charlie says and I shrug.

"What happened with your dad?" Charlie asks and I sigh.

"He left, when I was five. Things were getting really dangerous, and one morning he was just gone. Voldemort searched for a year for him, and then he created the Games." I say and Charlie looks at me.

"He probably just left to protect you, and your family." Charlie says and I shrug.

"Things wouldn't have been any worse if he had stayed." I say.

"Yeah, I remember, that was the worst year." Charlie says.

"How did you win?" I ask him and his face falls.

"I'm sorry if it was too personal, I just don't remember." I say and Charlie shakes his head.

"It's fine. I fought, I never hid. And I didn't get too close to anyone." Charlie says.

"Wasn't it hard to be out there by yourself?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No. But that's not what I want you to do. That Scorpius boy, he has real potential, you two need to team up and take the others out." Charlie says.

"I've never killed anyone before." I say and Charlie shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. Are you good with weapons?" Charlie asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah I've been training with them since the games begun, my brothers never wanted to leave me defenseless." I say.

"Are you good with climbing and running?" Charlie asks.  
"Yeah, I'm used to running, and I always did have to climb to get away from Death Eaters." I say and Charlie nods his head.

"Now you see. You have nothing to worry about." Charlie says.

"Why do you believe in me?" I ask him as he stands to go.

"Because, I see the determination in your eyes. The rebellion you want. The protectiveness over your family. It's everything that it takes to win." Charlie says and I watch him go.

I ponder his words, as I lay back down.

Yes, I'm determined.

I guess there was a part inside me that hoped that if I ended this my dad would come home.

I wanted nothing more than a rebellion, I wanted it almost as much as I wanted my dad.

I wanted to lead it too.

I was protective over my family, over my cousins.

I guess that when my dad left, I had to become strong and take care of my younger cousins.

But the thing was, I didn't want to win.

Because winning would mean killing Scorp.

And that was something I absolutely refused to do.

_**Hey guys; so I love all the reviews I've been getting! I'm so glad that you guys love this story! I thought it would be a great idea to mix the Hunger Games and Harry Potter, and make Lily the main character. I hope you guys love this chapter and as always review (:**_


	5. District 3 & Announcements

I awake quietly.

I feel someone's arms around me and I immediately think it's James, and I'm back at home in my bed, safe and sound.

And then I remember the reaping, and I know I'm on the train.

I turn around, and look at him.

A blonde mess of hair greeted me, along with a muscular body pressed up against me, his bare chest curved around my body perfectly.

I plant a kiss on his forehead, and pull off my black dress.

I lay it on the floor and find that Belle has left me a more than decent closet full of choices.

District 3 wasn't exactly rich, in fact they were the poorest District out there, so I grab some pink shorts, and a cute green tank top, then I grab a cute crochet back denim shirt.

"Lily." Scorp stirs and I look at him.

"Hey Scorp." I say as he jumps up.

"Oh red, you scared me." Scorp whispers softly.

"I'm sorry." I mutter as I slip on a pair of navy wedge converse.

"It's okay." Scorp says and he hugs me tightly.

I brush my fingers through my hair and Scorp kisses my cheek.

"Lil, it's okay." Scorp whispers again.

"I know." I say and I head for the bathroom.

I brush my teeth quickly, and make sure my hair looks good, then I walk back into the bedroom.

Scorp is sitting on the bed wearing shorts, and a green t-shirt.

"I thought we could match." Scorp says and I smile as he kisses my forehead and slips on some grey nike's.

"Shall we go down for breakfast?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as we head out of the room.

Scorp takes my hand and I smile as we enter the dining room.

Molly was sitting there along with Lee, Molly who had to wear a bandage on her nose, glared unhappily at her scrambled eggs, while Lee swung his arm over her shoulders while she shrugged him off.

Belle was sitting there tsking and Charlie was rolling his eyes as she unpatiently taps her fingers on the table.

"There you two are!" Belle exclaims and she rushes over to usher us to sit down.

"Anna let the kids breathe." Charlie says lazily as he drinks something that smells strongly of alcohol.

Belle glares, "It's Belle."

"Don't care." Charlie mutters under his breath and I laugh.

Molly glares at me and I casually shoot her a mess-with-me-i-dare-you look.

"You two!" Belle barks at us, "Have got to see your makeup and hair crew! The reaping is in less than an hour and you're not looking very presentable!"

"Anna they look fine!" Charlie says as he takes another swig of the strong smelling stuff.

"No they don't! They look poor!" Belle shouts.

"They look like kids! Or have you forgotten how kids look?" Charlie shouts and Belle looks hurt.

Charlie sighs and takes a swig and Belle runs off to her room.

"Eat up." Charlie says sighing, "You got another big day."

I nod my head and reach for a glass filled with what looks like cranberry juice.

"Woah there! That's pomegranate wine, darling!" Charlie says and I shrug.

"Eh I'll drink it anyway." I say and I take a small sip.

It tasted like heaven, and I watch as four prep teams come in.

"Molly that's your prep team." A dark haired woman says running her fingers through Molly's hair.

Molly nods her head and follows a pair of women dressed in dark clothes, that look like goth's.

"Lee that's yours." An older man says his hand patting Lee's shoulder.

I look at the chairs by where Lee and Molly were sitting.

Two kids would be taking that place and I put my head down at the thought and I set my drink aside.

"I'm not hungry." I say and Charlie raises his eyebrows.

"You sure?" Charlie asks and I nod my head.

"That's your prep team." Charlie says gesturing to two young girls wearing simple black dresses, and a girl around my age wearing the same.

They lead me down to a room with a series of mirrors and vanities.

The woman writes something on a piece of paper and shows it to me.

It reads; your hair is pretty would you like me to just do makeup?

I look at the three women and understand.

They're avoxes, they had their tongues cut out.

I nod my head.

They give me another note; nothing too crazy right? Keep it natural?

I nod my head again, and they get to work.

I turn and see Scorp sitting next to me, and he smiles as they comb his hair and try to calm it.

Soon enough it's styled in a sexy- messy kind of way and I look in the mirror.

My red hair made my bright green eyes stand out, and my eyeliner and mascara made my eyes pop, my face looked pure and innocent, yet when I seen the sparkle in my eyes I could see the rebel.

I smile slightly, and I admire the angel in the mirror with the secret dark side.

"It's time for the reaping!" A woman announces over the speaker and I stand up.

"Thank you." I say and I hug the avoxes.

"Are you ready?" Scorp asks and I hear the clock bell going off, tolling once, twice, again.

"Yeah." I say and I nod my head as he takes my hand and we walk off.

We head towards the door, and soon we're standing in a small section, reserved for the people who are reaped from the other Districts and have to watch.

I see all the children standing around and sadness hits me hard.

"Scorp." I whisper looking at all the young children.

There were only four people over 15, and all the others were young, and small.

I sighed and gripped Scorp's hand tighter.

"You know why we have these games. It's the proper punishment for not coming forward with the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Again, being a forgiving Dark Lord, I will give you another opportunity to turn him over and spare your children. Does anyone wish to come forward?" Voldemort asks his red eyes scanning the crowd.

No one comes forward instead they all look with cold eyes at the ground, the few older ones glaring directly at Voldemort.

I glare, pure hatred running through my veins.

I want to say something so bad, but I don't want to get my family hurt.

But we'll get hurt somehow, anyway, so I speak, hatred running through me.

"I have something to say." I say filling the silence.

Everyone's eyes look at me, and Voldemort's red eyes pierce into my green ones.

"No one knows where my dad is! How dare you punish innocent children who have no idea where he is! My dad left! And no one knows where he went!" I shout and then I ponder my next words.

I was about to betray my father, but I had to do it.

"Why don't you spend your time trying to find him instead of punishing us?! We're innocent! Why punish children for the mistakes of my father!" I shout.

Voldemort's eyes pierce mine, and for a split second I see the pure danger, yet I reflect it back and I know what he see's in me.

He see's my father.

He lets off a low hiss.

"You want me to kill your father?" Voldemort asks me his eyes studying me.

I look into the cameras surrounding the city, they're all focused on me.

I choke out a breath.

"You don't have to answer that." Scorp whispers in my ear.

My voice is thick and I can barely speak the words.

I mouth the words 'I'm sorry daddy' to the camera my green eyes piercing.

"If that's what it takes to end the suffering. Yes." I say and the crowd gapes at me.

"Interesting words from Lily Potter, bearing that in mind would anyone like to come forward?" Voldemort asks.

No one moves an inch all perplexed by the words I've spoken.

"Now then for the reaping men first." Voldemort says.

"Carlos Marchini." Voldemort reads off and a brown haired, brown eyed, tan skinned thirteen year old kid stands up and walks to the stage.

"Rain Rodriguez" Voldemort reads and a fourteen year old girl, with long blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and tan skin steps forward.

"I have an announcement." Voldemort says and Scorp pulls me tighter as the crowd looks around.

I glance at Molly who's tapping her foot impatiently.

"Now this year we're doing things a little different. We will be selecting four people from each District. We will go back to the other districts, there will be two different dates set for each District. After this reaping only the people from the Districts can go to their other District reapings. There you will greet your parents and your fellow peers, but right after the reaping you must get on the train immediately. If you are not… The punishment will be rather… severe. For you and your family." Voldemort says.

I gape at him.

No.

Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique, Rose.

They could all be picked.

I shriek loudly.

"You cruel selfish son of a bitch!" I shriek then I'm torn away from Scorp.

The townspeople are fighting and the Death Eaters are on me, taking me back to the train, and when I keep on fighting one of them slams my head into the concrete, then everything goes dark as blood drips down my face.

_**Hey guys; So I got a really weird review from CrimsonFuckr and it was really dumb and I did not get it at all. Anyway for the hundredth time I'm not self inserting on this story whatsoever and if I get another review like that I will do something about it. And if you don't like it I don't see why you have to leave reviews like that. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I am also going on vaca Friday and I won't be able to update again till Wednesday so I'm going to try to do as many chapters as I can this week. As always review!**_


	6. Promises

"Lily." That single voice could pull me out of the most terrifying nightmares.

The dreamless sleep was encountered with watching my cousin die over and over again.  
Louis.

I could remember it, and it was so terrifying.

It was only last year that I had to watch the gory murder of him.

He was injured when one of the gamemakers set off this thing that melts most of the skin off your body.

After that a Ministry district kid had killed him off, slicing a knife down his main arteries.

I could remember my mum desperately trying to cover my face.

I was sitting there in shock, my mouth gaping open, as Victorie, Dominique, Lucy, and Katie Lee all sobbed.

James, and Al had held me so tight, and we had almost run off.

I don't know why we didn't, apparently the ministry officials had started to close in, making it impossible to sneak out into the woods.

Then the security got tighter.

I open my eyes, my body writhes in pain.

I bolt upright, the sun streaming in through the window.

I look around; I could've sworn I heard him.

I sigh and pull on a jumpsuit, all black with green stripes down the sides of my body, from where it's laid out on the bench at the foot of my bed.

The train shakes and I do too.

I notice my cleanly waxed body, and the sweet smell coming off of me.

I walk to the mirror and note that my makeup has been done; subtle makeup though, only included eyeliner and mascara, along with a subtle pink tint on my lips.

My hair has been dried and done to its original state just minus the blood, I notice how it hangs as usual long and straight, but it's soft to the touch and shines beautifully, catching the sun.

I slide on a pair of black sneaker wedges that are planted by the bench.

I walk out of the room, and make my way to the dining room.

"Well hello there darling, sleep well?" Charlie asks and I shoot a glare his way.

"Where's Scorp?" I ask and Charlie sighs.

"Lily! My goodness! How you look beautiful! Do you feel alright? You took quite a hit." Belle says fussing over me.

I sigh, and nod my head.

"Yep fine." I say getting annoyed, "Where's Scorp?"

"In the kitchens getting you something to eat." Charlie says and I watch as he slips a shot of liquor into his morning coffee.

"Charlie Lacross! I seen that!" Belle screeches at him.

"Chill out Anna." Charlie says rolling his eyes.  
"Charles Lacross! How can you be so selfish? These poor children need your help! And here you are downing shots!" Belle exclaims.

I roll my eyes as they continue arguing as I make my way to the kitchens.

I stop by a place with four couches, with wide open windows.

I plop down on a couch and look outside.

I can clearly see woods; we must almost be to Godric's Hollow.

I sigh and turn away from the windows.

I didn't want to remember the woods where so many good memories were with my family like this.

I felt so violated here.

I watch the train tear destruction through my woods.

I sigh and turn away from the window yet again.

I slump into the couch and grab the remote, trying to find something suitable to watch.

"Hey beautiful." Scorp says as the train screeches to a halt.

"Hey. I thought I heard you." I say and he smiles as he snatches the remote away from me.

"Well you did beautiful. You didn't honestly think I would leave you. Did you?" Scorp asks and I shrug as he kisses my cheek.

I sigh, we were back home again.

"Oi Reapers over here!" A burly man shouts for us and we sigh and make our way to the dining room table.

On the table is two syringes with a tracking device inside of both.

I shrink back, I wasn't scared of anything… except needles.

"It'll be fine." Scorp says and he squeezes my hand tightly under the table.

"Hold out your left arm." The burly man orders me.

I groan and hold it out, as I feel the big needle press into my forearm then I watch as it disappears underneath my skin.

I look at my forearm curiously, just underneath my skin I can see the blinking light flashing, reminding me that I'm always under surveillance.

Scorp, after being inserted with the tracking device is at my side immediately.

"You okay?" Scorp asks planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Fine." I say as fix my sleeve that had been rolled up.

"Come on." Belle says and we follow her.

"Scorp what happened?" I ask and he looks at me nervously.

"Not now. They can hear us." Scorp says gesturing around us.

I nod my head as we reach the door to the train.

"I'm warning you both. If you try anything I'll kill your entire family? Is that clear?" Voldemort hisses.

I give him a defiant look before jumping off the train.

Scorp is by my side in an instant.  
I want to run into the woods, but I know I can't.

I dig my fingernails into my forearm trying to dig that damn tracker out of me.

"Lily, stop. It can't be removed." Scorp says and I look around.

The small district, the center of town was empty.

"Where's everyone?" I ask and Scorp shrugs.

"Come on. Let's go to your house." Scorp says and I nod my head.

We were early, but we only had an hour till the next reaping.

I break out into a sprint towards my house, desperate to reach the people I missed most.

I burst through the doors, and I look around as my family rises.

"Lily!" A little girl shouts, running for me.

Lucy wraps her arms around me and I brush her hair back.

Lucy looked extremely small and I examine her.

I wasn't gone for too long, not even a week, yet she looked ten pounds lighter.

Her cheekbones were clearly showing through her face, and I put my hand on her cheek.

"Lucy." I say hugging the thirteen year old girl.

"Lily, I'm scared." Lucy murmurs and I smile at her.

Lucy, although I would never admit it, was growing up.

She was tall, and gangly she almost was my height, her blonde hair sweeps across her face and her blue eyes examined me.

"Shh…. Everything's going to be fine. You can't be reaped anymore." I say squeezing her hand tightly.

"Lily." James says and he hugs me tightly.

"Where's Teddy?" I ask.

"With Victorie. Lils it's not good." James says and I look at him confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

"You didn't hear?" James asks and I shake my head.

"Lily, they're making Katie Lee be in the reaping list." James says and my mouth opens with shock.

"No! They can't! She's not even of age!" I screech and James nods his head.

"They wanted Lucy or Katie Lee in the games, but Voldemort he decided that seeing a six year old being killed is much more entertaining." James says and my eyes widen with shock.

"We have to get her out of here!" I scream.

"We can't Lils. They dragged her out of her house this morning. Teddy was finishing things up at work, and Victorie fought back. They almost killed Victorie. And Lucy and Dom they fought too." James says and I look at Lucy.

"Where's Dom?" I ask.

"She's upstairs. She's not doing well." James says and a tear slides down my cheek.

I sit on the couch next to Lucy.

"What did they do to you?" I ask her brushing her hair out of her face and wrapping my arms around her protectively.

I see it, I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large purple mark on her cheek where a fist had connected to her face.

"I tried. Katie she was right there. I'm sorry." Lucy whispers and I rock her back and forth.

"I'm going to get her out." I say firmly and she shakes her head.

"You can't. Voldemort's with her now." Lucy says.

"I'm not fucking scared of that bastard." I say and Lucy looks at me.

"Lily please! I need you! Please don't get yourself hurt!" Lucy exclaims clutching at my hand.

"Lucy, I'm in the Games. I won't allow my niece to be out there. She'll be killed." I say and Lucy looks at me scared.

"Lily, sweetheart." My mum says and she hugs me tightly.

"Hi mum." I whisper.

"You're going to be fine." My mum says.

"Lily." A voice I can easily recognize says behind me.

"Teddy!" I scream and I run into his arms.

Teddy strokes my hair softly, soothing me.

"Lily everything will be fine. I promise." Teddy whispers.  
"Teddy! I'm so sorry! Katie!" I splutter and he hugs me tight.

"Watch over her will you? Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Teddy says.

"Teddy, it's all my fault!" I cry out.

I wasn't crying, I wouldn't reduce myself to that for Voldemort's sick enjoyment.

"Lily. This. Will. Never. Be. Your. Fault." Teddy says pausing for a moment for me to soak his words in, "Promise me, you'll take good care of her."

I nod my head, "I promise."

I hear the clock bell tolling and I ignore it.

My mum squeezes her eyes shut, and sighs.

"I'm going to go see Dom." I say.

Dom was more important than that damn clock.

I enter her room, which was my room.

I sit on her bed and she looks up at me.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Dom says smirking slightly and I smile.

"You look far more beautiful." I say and she rolls her eyes as she swings her feet off the bed.  
"Did Teddy make you promise?" Dom asks and I nod my head.

"Lily. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I have to choose now which one of you I want to win." Dom says and I watch as she looks at me intensely.

"Lily. I choose you." Dominique says quietly and I throw my arms around her.

"You shouldn't. You should choose Katie." I say and she looks at me.

"I can't. Lily I have two best friends that I consider my sisters. You and Roxanne. I love Katie so much. But I love you more. I couldn't bear to lose a sister. So you listen to me, Potter. You're going to win. I don't care who you have to kill, and what damn rules you have to break. You are going to win, and then we're going to take Voldemort's ass down. And we're going to do it, together." Dom says and I nod my head as she looks at me.

"Together." I say and she smiles as she reaches over to the bedside table.

"You forgot this you know." Dom says holding out a locket.

Inside the locket was a picture of me and my father and the note he left me when he left.

I lift my hair up and she puts it on.

I open it up, and much to my surprise there was another compartment inside of it.

I open that compartment of it and see a picture of Roxanne, Dom, and I and etched on the other side of the compartment was 'Together'.

I hug Dom even tighter and she smiles.

"Keep this with you in the arena. And remember, you're not alone." Dom says and I nod my head as I close the locket up.

"Come on." Dom says sliding on a pair of converse as we walk out.  
"Rebel? I like it." I say admiring her black shirt with the word rebel on it and an all lace back, then she was also wearing white denim shorts.

"Good. Because I got this outfit for all three of us." Dom says and I roll my eyes as we laugh.

Al stops me in the kitchen, and I see Roxanne sitting on the couch.

"Lily." Al says and he hugs me tight.

I pull away hearing the clock toll again.

"I'll see you in a few months I swear." I say and he smiles and nods his head.  
"I'll miss you Lily-flower." Al says and I mock punch his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Ally boy." I say and he laughs.

"Lily!" Rose screeches and she hugs me once more along with Hugo.

"I'll see you guys soon. Go on. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." I say and they nod their heads and race off to the square along with Al.

Roxanne, Dom, and I walk out proudly.

We reach the square in no time and Rox throws her arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you. Kick everyone's ass will you?" Rox asks and I nod my head and laugh.

"Of course I will, Rox." I say and she glances at my locket.

"I hope you like it." Rox says and I nod my head.

"I love it." I say as Scorp is escorted to the stage.

He must've gone to see his parents, and grandmum one last time.

"Good. I love you, both of you. Now come on together." Rox says and we nod our heads and walk towards the stage.

When I reach the steps, Rox and Dom hug me tight and then they shout out in unision, "Together!"

I respond by doing our district signal, pressing my lips to my three fingers on my right hand and raising them high.

Roxanne and Dominique are the first to do the same, then comes a weakened Victorie along with Teddy, James and a distressed looking Chloe, Al and mum, Lucy, Rose and Hugo, and soon enough the whole town is doing it.

I smile in pride as I drop my hands but they don't and a burly Death Eater grabs me by my arm and forces me to stand next to Voldemort.

Scorp was on the other side of Voldemort and I look at the crowd.

The rebellion sign was still up, and I knew there would be hell to pay.

"From the men, or should I say cowardly boys, Leo Scraben." Voldemort says.

I look in confusion.

I had never heard of Leo Scraben, but I reckon that'll make it easier to kill him.

"And for the girls, we've bended the rules to allow a very special one to enter." Voldemort sneers and hatred and rage builds up inside of me.

"Katie Lupin Potter." Voldemort says and hatred runs through my veins.

I see the crowd screaming in protest and I look around as a Death Eater leading Katie onto the stage.

I race to her and shove the Death Eaters out of the way and I scoop her up into my arms.

Voldemort glares at me, as the screaming and chanting of people increase.

Katie buries her face in my neck and I give Voldemort one last look, and then I make a run for it.


	7. Scores

Katie buries her face in my neck and I give Voldemort one last look, and then I make a run for it.

I don't make it far.

A Death Eater chases after me, shooting spell after endless spell, and soon enough all of them are.

"Lily!" I hear Scorp's shout.

"Run!" I hear Dom and Rox.

The Death Eaters were getting closer, and I was just reaching the woods.

I look at Katie and I know that I can't take her the rest of the way.

I run just a bit farther through the woods then I stop just before we reach a river.

"Katie get out of here! Run!" I say to her.

Katie takes off without a second glance, and the Death Eaters finally reach us.

One goes off after Katie and I hear her scream and know that I've failed.

Then I look deeper into the woods, something catching my senses as a Death Eater grabs me.

I see a man standing across the river a little bit farther than where Katie went, his wand raised.

But that's not what catches my attention, his glasses, jet black hair, and bright green eyes do.

"Daddy!" I whisper softly and I watch as he starts shooting off spells.

"Help me!" I scream loudly then I'm slammed into a rock.

I wake up blood smeared across my face, and I feel the trains rocking motion.

I try to sit up but then I notice Scorp sitting beside me with a wet cloth in his hand.

"Shh." Scorp says and he starts putting the cloth on my nose.

"What happened?" I ask and he continues dabbing my nose.

"A lot." Scorp says and I look to him.

"That's not an answer." I say.

"Katie's been taken in. We're almost to the Ministry." Scorp says and I groan.

"Why's my head pounding?" I ask.

"A Death Eater grabbed you. Smacked your head a few times against a rock. We almost lost you Lily. You're still bleeding from your head and your nose." Scorp says dabbing my nose again.

"It hurts." I say and he nods his head.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"It's not your fault." I say turning to look outside.

"Scorp what happened the other time?" I ask.

"Someone showed up. He caused havoc then he left." Scorp says.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Your dad." Scorp says.

"My dad?" I say and he nods his head.

"He was there in the woods. I seen him." I say and Scorp sighs.

"I think he's been watching over you." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"I wish he would come, and explain." I say and Scorp sighs.

"Lily, how would you react if he did?" Scorp asks.

I sigh and think about it for a moment.

"I would probably try to kill him." I say with a shaky laugh as I sit up and Scorp smiles slightly.

"I thought so." Scorp says with all seriousness and I sigh.

"I just don't understand. I don't know why he had to leave." I say and Scorp sighs.

"I can't explain that, red. The only one who can is your dad." Scorp says.

"I wish he would just come and talk to me." I say.

"He can't, Lils. You're too heavily guarded by Death Eaters." Scorp says and I sigh.

I know he's right, but I miss my dad so much.

The train halts, and I sigh.

We must be here.

The Ministry District.

"What did you learn about the guy from our district?" I ask.

"Scraben? He's a bloody coward, and he eats about ten times as much as we do." Scorp says and I raise my eyebrows.

"I reckon we'll know where to find him then." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah I reckon." Scorp says.

I hop out of bed, and head to the bathroom, Scorp following.

I brush my teeth quickly, and notice the stylist has done me up again, and Scorp looks at my nose.

"Repairo." Scorp says and I wince as it stops bleeding.

I make sure all of the blood is off of me, and then Scorp wraps his arms around my waist.

"Lily?" Scorp asks and I notice that he's wearing tight sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Hmm?" I say resting my head against Scorp's chest.

Scorp takes off his jacket and on the back I notice that his last name is on it.

"I don't want you to kill anyone. Your soul should stay pure. I don't want you to live with that for the rest of your life." Scorp says and I look at him.

"I have to, Scorp. It's the only way." I say and he shakes his head.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Scorp asks and I shrug.

"Scorp, I can guarantee you I already know one person I'm going to kill." I say and Scorp raises his eyebrows.  
"And who might that be?" Scorp asks.

"Molly." I say simply.

Scorp chuckles slightly.

"Just be careful." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Always." I say and he smiles.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way." Scorp says and I smile.

"Good." I say as I pull away and we walk out of my room together.

We walk into the dining room and find it empty; I head for the kitchens leaving Scorp to find Charlie.

I see Charlie in the kitchens, standing next to a beer fridge, downing countless shots.

"Charlie, you can't." I say and he whirls around to face me.

"Figured you'd be awake by now." Charlie says as he downs another shot.

"What are you doing? Interviews and Scores are today." I say and he sighs.

"Lily, I can't do this anymore. I see teens being killed every day, but now a little girl." Charlie says in a strained voice.

"Charlie." I say softly.

"Darling, I must go." Charlie says and he walks off.

I sigh and look at the broken bottles around us.

The pain that they represent makes me resent my father.

It's his fault.

How could he have been so cowardly to just leave?  
Scorp interrupts my thoughts, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Come on. It's time." Scorp says and I nod my head as we exit the train.

The Ministry District was huge filled to the brim with people running about.

There were towering buildings all around us, and I watch as reporters swarm us.

"Miss Potter! A comment?" Most of them yell and I take Scorp's hand and shove past them.

I was in a pissy mood, and I needed to head to the main building so I could find Katie.

The Ministry District was magnificent looking, but I didn't stop to admire it, it didn't matter.

"Lily. Wait up." Scorp says yanking me by my hand back, and I look back to see him talking to the camera.

"I'm going. Let me know when you're done basking in your new celebrity status." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Lily, I-" Scorp starts to say but I cut him off.

"I don't care." I say and I stalk away the cameras focused on me.

What was this intense hatred creeping up inside of me?  
I couldn't understand it.

But I knew it was brought on by someone and I could easily guess who that someone is.

I walk right into the main building, apparently I was the first one in, and the rest were probably doing the same as Scorp.

"District?" A woman asks me examining me.

"2." I say and the woman briskly nods her head and leads me down the hall.

"Name?" The woman asks.

"Lily Potter." I say and the woman's mouth gapes open and then she examines me openly, and she smiles as she continues walking.

She leads me down to a room, a room with knives, guns, bows and arrows, targets, and heavy weights.

She smiles as she holds the door open for me, "Good luck."

I nod my head briskly and turn around as she closes the door behind me.

I notice a small girl standing in the background, her blonde curls smeared against her face, her brilliant eyes sad, her body hanging in a defeated manner and her face smeared with makeup, Katie.

"Katie!" I scream and I race to her.

I engulf her in my arms smearing her blonde curls into my face, and I rub her back soothingly, as she whimpers into my uniform.

I notice the room is covered in cameras and I sigh as I pull back from her and study her face.

She has a large welt on her face; one of the Death Eater's hurt her.

She looks ill, and severely starved.

"Aunt Lily." She whispers softly and I scoop her up into my arms and try to comfort her.

Someone clearing their throat interrupts us.

"Ehem. Miss Potter, Miss Lupin Potter, please get ready." A gamemaker says and I glare at him.

If Katie wasn't here I would scream thousands of curse words at him and I'd try and successfully kill him.

The intensity of my glare doesn't go unnoticed.

"Lily Potter, go." The man says and I put Katie on her feet.

I lead her out of harm's way to my stylist who's standing by the door, and she smiles comfortingly at the small child.

Katie starts to whimper softly then she screams out, "No! Don't leave me Aunt Lily! Help me!"

I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Katie this is our stylist, she's just going to fix your hair, everything is fine." I say and she looks at me a desperate feeling comes into my stomach but I push it away.

I look at her and I know this is going to be the last time before I see her in the arena.

"I love you Aunt Lily." Katie whispers and I nod my head.

"I know. I love you, Katie." I say and I hug her once more and let her go off with my stylist.

Tears begin to surface but I sigh, Lily Potter never cries.

I look around and shiver when I notice the small podium with the main gamemaker watching intently as he perches on it.

"Well aren't you doing a fabulous job of making yourself seem weak? Let's see if the brave Lily Potter really is everything she thinks she can be." The gamemaker taunts and I grab a knife and throw it at the target.

It hits the target right on bull's-eye, and I smirk triumphantly.

"Lily Potter oh my my, maybe she's not the little child we thought she is." The gamemaker taunts and I grab a weight, the 500 lb weight and I throw it across the room.

It lands with a large thump and the ground shutters.

"It takes more than that to win." The gamemaker says and I go for the gun.

I shoot it at the pop up targets that activate once I've grabbed it off its stand.

I hit every one flat in the chest area and once they've deactivated I set the gun back down.

"Potter. Are you honestly that naïve?" The gamemaker taunts once again and I glare.

I grab the bow and arrow and shoot it directly at the string that holds the lights above the gamemakers head.

I watch as the lights collapse and the gamemaker dives out of the way.

"Go." The gamemaker says glaring at me.

I stare back blankly; a look of satisfaction appears on my face.

"Go! Get out! Now!" The gamemaker orders and I smile slightly and place the bow back down.

"My pleasure." I say sweetly as I bow and walk out of the room.


	8. Interviews

I smirk knowingly as I walk out of the training room, the gamemakers eyes fixated upon me.

I walk back out into the street where I bump into Molly.

"Oi Potter watch it." Molly snaps and I glare at her.

"Watch yourself blood traitor." I retort and she glares.

"You know I could mess up your face so bad, your stylist wouldn't even be able to help you." Molly hisses at me and I raise my eyebrows and plant a hand on my hip.

"Is that what happened to you?" I ask her smiling cheekily.

"You're the first one I get, Potter." Molly snaps her body tense and her tone angry.

"Ha good luck finding me, bitch." I say and Molly's nostrils flare.

"I'm the bitch? Yeah right. Who's the one who's father hated her little bitchy mouth so much he left her, who's the one with the father who's never going to help her. He'll be so glad to get rid of your bitchy little self." Molly hisses and I snap.

My fist connects with Molly's ribs and she screeches in pain.  
I'm so pissed off and I know I should stop but I can't.

I punch her again and again and she grabs me by my hair and throws me into the street.

I fall down but not without taking her down with me.

We wrestle, both of us trying to get the upper hand.

Finally I do and I crush my knee into her ribs, and she shrieks in pain.

"I'm gonna make you regret that you little bitch." Molly shrieks and she grabs me by my arm and drags me down.

I connect my fist with her face, and then Molly knees me hard in my stomach.

I notice all the people around us, and I look at Charlie who's shaking his head.

I look at Molly again and I notice that I have her pinned on her back.

"Whatever fight we have can wait till the arena." I hiss at her.

"Fine." Molly hisses back and Charlie hoists me up.

I look at Molly and notice the bone protruding from her side.

A single rib is sticking out, almost breaking the delicate skin, and Molly whimpers.

"You okay?" Charlie asks me and I nod my head, then I start to feel dizzy and a pair of warm arms come around me.

"Take her to the hospital. Get her stylist there ASAP. I'll help this one." Charlie says nodding towards Molly's broken body.

Scorp nods his head and helps me walk inside.

Once we're inside I grab onto a railing that leads to stairs.

"I can handle myself." I say starting to stumble and Scorp sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Yes it seems like you're quite capable at the moment." Scorp says and I sigh as he wraps his arms around my waist and leads me up several flights of stairs.

"You think with all the money they have they'd have an elevator." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Yes. You'd think." Scorp says as we walk into the hospital.

"Get her fixed up." Scorp says and I grip his hand.

"Stay with me?" I ask and he sighs.

"I thought you didn't want me to." Scorp says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped back there like that. But don't get used to hearing the words I'm sorry come out of my mouth." I say and Scorp shrugs.

"Fair enough." Scorp says as a nurse leads me to a hospital bed.

After getting the internal bleeding fixed in my lower abdomen, and patching up my bruised rib, my stylists come in.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Is all they can manage since they're avoxes but still I shrug.

One of them writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Scorp.

"They want me to yell at you." Scorp says shrugging and I nod my head and shrug too.

"Lily Potter! You're a mess! Interviews are in less than an hour!" Scorp reads off and I start to feel nervous.

Just then another pair of avoxes enter the room, this time looking for Scorp and they lead him out and he gives me an 'I'm sorry' look.

My stylists straighten my hair since it's in disarray, put some shining spray, and leave in conditioner and other nameless products into my hair.

I look at my soft, shiny, straight hair and notice something.

"Is that sparkles in my hair?" I ask them as I look into the handheld mirror they've provided.

They silently nod their heads and I smile.

My hair had green and white sparkles in it representing my house at Hogwarts.

One of my stylists raise an eyebrow as if to ask 'do you like it' and I nod my head and smile big.

My stylists now moving on to my face decide not to put foundation on since my skin was flawless on my face anyway, and instead they put a dab of mineral powder, black eyeliner, and waterproof mascara on.

I looked simply gorgeous, well except for the fact that I was wearing a hospital gown.

They apply some chapstick to my lips which leave them softer than usual.

Then a stylist holds up a gorgeous dark green, short, strapless dress up.

I grin widely as I slide it on.

The dress ends halfway between my upper thigh and my lower thigh, it was tight, and it made me look like a super model.

I smile widely as they hold out a pair of silver shoes, and then I get a confused look but they wave their wands and my shoes are suddenly sparkling brighter than the brightest star.

They lead me promptly out of the hospital wing and to the backstage area.

I take a look in the full body mirror and I smile widely.

I looked absolutely gorgeous, I looked so natural too.

Scorp walks up next to me his eyes fixated on me.

Scorp was wearing the traditional black tux, but it had a green tie and a white undershirt and he just looked absolutely hot in it.

Scorp and I looked like the perfect couple in the mirror, we looked so pretty, it's too bad it was for the Games.

A person from the stage crew ushers me to go on and I nod my head and Scorp gives me a swift kiss on the lips.

It wasn't the first time he had kissed me, but it felt like it.

My head went blank, and after his lips had left mine they left me feeling empty, not whole.

The man ushers me onto the stage.

"District 2 you know her as the littlest Potter, may I present Lily Potter!" The interviewer says and I sigh and walk on stage.

My eyes meet the thousands of cheering people, standing up, most of the men wolf whistling, and it disgusts me.

I watch my feet carefully as I walk, trying to make sure I don't trip on public television that would make me look awful strong to the other contestants.

"Lily, my, my, my if I do say so myself you look awfully beautiful tonight." The man says smiling.

I immediately recognize him as Caesar Flickerman the man who's been doing the interviews for an awfully long time.

"Thanks. My stylists are amazing." I say flashing my eyes up to look at the camera, as I search the crowds.

"Tell me you weren't looking at the crowd when you walked in. What was on your mind?" Caesar asks.

"I was just trying not to trip." I say.

The whole crowd fills with laughter, as does the stage.

"Well with those shoes I can't blame you. But look at how fabulous they are. There's no doubt that their not worth it." Caesar says and I nod my head.

"Yes. They are." I say going along with it, easily bored.

"Tell me what does your outfit mean to you?" Caesar asks.

"The green and the silver represent my house at Hogwarts." I say.

"Ah I see. Now tell me how are you feeling about the games?" Caesar asks.

I almost open my mouth to say confident but then again my family is starting a rebellion I can't exactly openly say that.

"I'm not really scared. I'm just anxious." I finish looking up at the audience hoping that I hadn't come off as someone who's planning a rebellion.

"Anxious. Hmm…" Caesar says.

Oh no.

Did I break my cover?  
Are Death Eaters going to storm in this very minute?

"Tell me why are you anxious?" Caesar asks and I decide to be honest.

"Well Caesar I have two reasons. The first, I don't want anyone I love to be hurt. The second it's going to be very hard to kill Thirty-Seven people." I say.

"Thirty-Seven? Why just Thirty-Seven? Which two people are you excluding?" Caesar asks.

"I won't kill my niece Katie, and I won't kill my best-friend Scorp." I say.

"Ah I see. Now are you and Scorp more than just friends?" Caesar asks.

"Sort of." I say.

Caesar arcs an eyebrow.

"I love him." I say quietly and I hear a very loud audible sigh from the audience.

"Could we get him out here?" Caesar asks and I watch as Scorp steps onto the stage his eyes fixated on me.

"Scorpius do you feel the same way for Lily Potter?" Caesar asks as Scorp sits next to me winding his arm around my waist.

"Yeah." Scorp says his air about him cool and breezy.

"How does this affect your strategy for the Games?" Caesar asks.

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect her." Scorp says.

"And I'm going to do everything I can to protect him." I say my resolution sound.

"Ah. Young love." Caesar says turning to the audience.

"One last question for Lily." Caesar says pausing to see if I'm still paying attention.

I nod my head in response and Scorp pulls me tightly against him.

"What can you tell me about the reaping? And the relationship between Lucy and you?" Caesar asks.

I pause, did people really need to know all this.

I'm about to shout out something like sod off or fuck you, but I catch Charlie's eye.

Charlie's seated in the front row, and he's giving me a 'go on' look.

"I umm… I remember it was Lucy's first reaping and we're pretty close, and I remember that I just had to protect her. When her name got called I couldn't believe it." I say my head pounding.

"Wow…. Tell me about your relationship." Caesar says.

Was nothing off limits for these people?

"Uh, Lucy's my younger cousin, we're really close. I kind of helped raise her. I just couldn't let another one of my cousins go." I say.

"Ah. I see." Caesar says pausing to look at the audience.

Some of the audience was in tears, sobbing into their brightly colored neon handkerchiefs.

"And now I must present the first two from the first reaping. From District 2 may I present Lily Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy." Caesar says.

I nod my head slightly as Scorp and I stand, joining hands and raising them high above our heads like we did at the reaping.

I turn around as people gasp.

The scores were always announced during the interviews, and I see them now on the screen high above our heads.

The highest you could get was a ten.

Scorp had gotten a nine and I grin and throw my arms around his neck.

"Lily you did awesome." Scorp says rubbing my back and I look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him and Scorp nods his head towards the scores.

I turn back and see my score.

A ten.  
A perfect ten.

My mouth gapes open as the audience claps and I look towards Charlie.

Charlie smiles and gives me a thumbs up, then winks.

I smirk as a stage person leads us off the stage.

**Hey guys; so how'd you like this chapter? I'm sorry I forgot to do a A/N for the last chapter but I want to thank everyone for reviewing your support means a ton. But just to let you guys know I'm going to request that I get two reviews per chapter until I get two reviews I'm not going to update. Anyway as always review, and if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to PM me.  
**


	9. Katie's Interview

After we had gone on the Scraben boy went on.

Scraben was short, with stubby legs, sandy brown hair, and dark black eyes.

He wasn't a big hit with the audience, trying to tell bad jokes, and then he just gave up and became cold.

I glance at Charlie as I'm standing backstage with Scorp.

Charlie shakes his head at Scraben and groans as Caesar motions that he's done and a stage person ushers him away.

"Potter. Malfoy." Scraben hisses bumping into each of our shoulders.

"Asshole." I respond and he glares at me and I roll my eyes.

I look behind me and see Katie Lee.

Katie looked beautiful wearing a soft pink, short dress with lovely lace details and sparkles all over it.

Her blonde curls shone beautifully and bounced when she walked, her blue eyes were sad but she had mascara and pink eyeliner on which made her look grown up.

She was wearing lip gloss, and her lips spread into a wide smile once she sees me.

"Aunt Lily!" Katie shouts.

"Hey kid." I say hugging her tight and she smiles, her face lighting up.

"You look pretty!" Katie announces.  
"Not as beautiful as you." I say and she smiles.

"It's my favorite color." Katie says and I smile and nod my head.

"I know. I remember." I say and she looks around.

"Is Charlie nice?" Katie asks and I smile.

"He's the best. He's so nice." I say smiling at her and she sighs.

"I'm nervous." Katie says and I bend down to look at her.

"Don't worry about it kid. It's nothing. Trust me." I say and she half smiles and sighs.

"And now our final contestant from District 2, and a rather unfortunate case, but none the less I present to you, Katie Lupin Potter!" Caesar announces and I smile.

"Walk out with me?" Katie whispers clutching at my hand.

"Alright." I agree with her and I take her hand as we walk out.

We haven't even let the crowd reach us yet before Scorp comes up on Katie's other side and takes her hand, beaming down at the small child.

"Thank you." I mouth to him and he nods his head.

We walk onto the stage and Caesar seems mildly surprised to see Scorp and me again.

"Oh and look at this she has groupies! This little girl must be very loved!" Caesar says smiling to himself as Katie looks around her breathing hitched.

"It's okay." I say to her and she looks up at me and I squeeze her hand.

I look towards Scorp and we swing her off her feet in a straight line and she giggles and laughs.  
Scorp lets go of her hand and I twirl her for a second making her look like a princess and Katie smiles.

I smile back at her as she giggles endlessly; I wasn't going to show her I was scared for her.

"Aunt Lily!" Katie exclaims and Caesar motions for us to sit down.

Katie pulls on my arm and I bend down as she whispers in my ear, "Stay with me?"

I nod my head and Scorp raises his eyebrows.

Scorp waves to Katie, and then he waves to the audience this time with displeasure.

Scorp walks off the stage and I sit down and place Katie on top of my lap.

"How nice to see you again Lily." Caesar comments and I nod my head.

"Nice to see you again too." I mutter too preoccupied with the tiny girl shaking in my arms.

"So Katie you look like a princess, tell me is pink your favorite color?" Caesar asks Katie.

"Yes. I love pink!" Katie exclaims.

"You do? Well guess what?" Caesar asks motioning for someone to come onto the stage.

I stiffen when I see them and make my grip on Katie's arms tighter.

"You're hurting me, Aunt Lily." Katie says and Caesar laughs, as an assistant hands him a small pink rose.

"No need to fret, Lily. I would never dream of hurting young Katie." Caesar says gesturing as he hands Katie the rose.

"It's beautiful." Katie murmurs turning it over in her hands.

Caesar's words send a shot of ice into my veins, making my spine tingle.

Those words were as icy, as if Voldemort were saying them himself.

Those words were filled with hatred, and lies and I hiss instinctively.

Caesar looks at me strangely for a moment, and Katie looks at me.

"Aunt Lily put this in my hair?" Katie asks and I turn my attention back to the six year old girl.

I shoot Caesar a warning look and watch him out of the corner of my eyes as Katie jumps down from my lap, and I put the rose in her hair, right above her ear.

Katie smiles and decides to sit by herself, for she's now sitting on the couch, touching the rose pinned in her hair.

"So Katie tell me about your family." Caesar urges and Katie sighs.

A deep and heavy sigh, filled with sadness.

Something that should not be coming from a six year old girl.

"My mum's Victorie Weasley." Katie starts off.

"She's part veela." I say and Katie smiles and nods her head.

"My dad's Teddy Lupin Potter." Katie says.

"He's a metamorphogous." I add and Katie smiles.

"I have two aunts. Dominique Weasley." Katie says.

"She's funny right?" I ask and Katie nods her head.

"And Lucy Weasley." Katie says.

"Lucy's nice right." I say and Katie smiles.

"My grandmum on my mum's side is Fleur." I say.

"She's a veela right? And her last name's Delacour." I say and Katie smiles and nods her head.

"And my granddad on my mum's side is Bill." Katie adds smiling slightly.

I nod my head and squeeze her tiny hand.

"And my grandpa and grandma from the war are dead. So is my Uncle Louis." Katie adds sadly.

"But you have other uncles right?" I ask her and she smiles slightly.

"Yeah. I have my granddad Harry, I've never met him." Katie adds sadly before continuing, "And I have a grandmum Ginny. She's the best."

I smile at this and put my hand on the child's hair, her smile becoming wider.

"And I have my Uncle Jamie he's funny. And my Uncle Ally, he likes to mess around with Jamie." Katie says smiling slightly.

"Ah I see." Caesar adds disdainfully.

"Well I wish you all the luck young one; you're going to need it." Caesar says and Katie takes a gulp out of fear and clutches my hand tightly.

"And now I present to you, the youngest member in the Games ever, Katie Lupin Potter!" Caesar announces and I look up as the scores are announced.

A five.

A five!

Katie did amazing for her age.

"Katie a five! Do you know how good that is?" I all but shriek at her as I twirl her around and she smiles.

"Really?" Katie asks giggling.

"Yes." I state simply as I take her hand.

Caesar as tradition, we stand and he takes his hand and raises it high.

I nod my head as he drops it and I usher her out.

We walk backstage and Scorp wraps his arms around me.

"Hey lovely." Scorp whispers into my ear and I smile as he kisses my cheek.

"Katie what did you show them?" I ask the little girl curiously.

Katie shrugs.

"I threw around some knives, shot some guns, and climbed a little. Nothing big." Katie says rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Where'd you learn that stuff?" I ask her.

"When Uncle Jamie, Uncle Al, and you went outside I'd watch you train." Katie says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh Katie." I say smiling.

"I'm sorry." Katie adds biting her lip.

"Don't be." I respond and I pat her hair and lift her up into my arms.

"C'mere." Scorp says taking her from me and putting her on his shoulders.

I smile as we start to walk out and we sit and wait for Charlie and Belle.

* * *

**Hey guys; So I know this was a pretty boring chapter, but seriously the next chapters till the end are going to be non-stop action! I wanted to develop Katie's character a little better, and if you have any predictions about what her outcome for the Games is let me know I'd love to hear them! Remember if you guys want another chapter just two reviews! As always review guys it's a huge inspiration and thanks to those who did!**


	10. Just a Little Kiss Not

I lay in the Ministry bed, waiting for the moment that comes tomorrow.

The moment that the games start, and my fight for survival begins.

But I'm not the only one I'll be fighting for.

I'm fighting for Scorp, Rox, Dom, my mum, my brothers, my cousins, my grandparents, everyone I know and love.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I'll be fighting for my dad too.

I sit up in the Ministry bed, I know I should sleep since I won't be getting much of it in the arena.

Yet I can't bring myself to close my bright green eyes, I'm too nervous.

So I sit up, in my tight electric blue strapless nightgown, that cuts off mid thigh.

I slip my black leather jacket that sits on my nightstand on.

I walk over to my balcony and slip the doors open.

I slide it open and climb over my balcony.

I guess I didn't want to wake anyone by going to the terrace in the living room, since Charlie's and Belle's room was there.

I climb onto the large part of the roof that seperates the terrace and my balcony, and I sit down, staring at the stars.

"Stars huh?" Scorp asks coming up behind me and winding his arms around my waist.

I silently nod my head as I sit in between his legs, my head pressed up against his chest.

I put a hand on his shirt, and feel his muscular build.

Scorp has a six pack, and man do I love that.

His arms come around me even tighter now, so tight I can feel the muscles trying not to hurt me, but reminding me that I'm warm and safe… for now.

We don't talk for a while we just look at the stars, blatantly ignoring the screams of the crowds below us.

I hear some chant my name, others Molly's.

I didn't even know what score Molly got, most likely if they could see the toddler like qualities of her, she'd get a 2.

But I know that isn't likely especially since she's from here, and everyone loves her here.

I already know her daddy, Percy is worming his way into people's hearts to get her sponsors already.

I wonder for a moment if my dad would try to get me sponsors.

But that's stupid since he's the reason these games are going on.

I bet that my brothers are working feverishly to get me sponsors by now, and rallying anyone who doesn't want dead kids.

I wonder if anyone is working for Scorp, I have to ask Charlie to promise on getting Scorp sponsors instead of me.

And then I wonder about Katie.  
Sweet, innocent, Katie, who's no doubt going to see something truly horrific tomorrow.

I'm going to have to remember to tell her to go to the tree's and stay there.

It would be too dangerous for her to be with Scorp and I, since we won't be hiding.

All I can do to protect her, is cross my fingers and hope for the best now.

It's not the best protection, but it's the best I can do for her right now.

Scorp strokes my hair softly and I look up into those grey eyes.

He smiles and they soften and I cuddle in farther to him.

Our bodies are mushed together, and I know it actually has been hours since the sun is starting to rise.

I look into his eyes for a while until dawn sets in, the sky becoming pretty with different colors, and the stars disappearing.

Scorp opens his mouth to talk but I shock myself by pressing a finger to his soft lips.

I shake my head, our eyes never leaving each other.

We both lean in, and soon enough we're passionately kissing.

His tongue darts in and out of my mouth, our lips envelop each other as if we're two puzzle pieces, that have always been meant to meet.

I ignore the sound of people arising as we sit there for a while, not pausing for one second.

Our kiss continues for what only seems like seconds but it's most likely been hours.

When I finally break apart I realize with horror, that I never wanted to end this kiss.

"Scorp." I let out a low plead and he kisses me once more.

The kiss is anything but gentle.

He wraps his arms around my hips (a little too low, but right now it didn't matter), and I wrap my arms around his neck.

I have no worries of falling off the roof, since there's surely a force field to prevent anything from happening.

I expect they had that put into place since some people thought that suicide was a much better way to go.

Maybe they thought it would be quicker, and less painful than the Games.

And they're probably right.

We've been standing now, kissing for quite some time.

I almost feel scandalized and a bit ashamed to admit that I want more.

I crush my body closer to his, which I'm not even sure is possible.

Scorp sensing my urgent need lifts me up and I straddle his hips as he pushes me against the wall of the building.

This feeling was incredible.

His body was pushed against mine and he left my lips for a minute to kiss my neck, undoubtedly giving me a hickey.

I grin at the thought of that.

Lily Potter appearing on national television with a hickey.

My brothers were sure to flip.  
But that didn't matter because we would face something much worse today than my brothers rage, we would face death.

At that thought he kisses my neck more passionate making me give out a pleasurable moan.

"Scorp." I moan and he smirks, but continues to kiss me.

The kisses spread from my neck, to my shoulders, and down my chest a bit.

His lips go to my breast bone but he doesn't push my nightgown down.

"Charlie let them be!" I hear Belle's snap inside.

I jump as the terrace doors open and Charlie chuckles half drunk already.

Scorp immediately stops, and I can feel the heat rise to my face as Charlie stands there shaking his head.

"Come on you two. Don't need to get, Lily here pregnant, yet." Charlie snickers taking a swig out of a champagne glass, and Scorp puts me back on my feet, reluctantly.

I hiss and grab a glass beer bottle from the terrace and chuck it at his head.

"Whoa there, darling. Take it easy now." Charlie sneers easily dodging it.

Scorp takes my hand as we walk past Charlie and I give him a light shove, which causes him to slip and fall back into the force field.

Charlie glares as we step inside.

"There you two are! Come on now, You're stylists have breakfast waiting in your rooms, we have to hurry, hurry, hurry now!" Belle exclaims and I nod my head as she whisks me off to my room.

I'm not sad for the momentary lapse of Scorp by my side, I know he'll be by my side every minute in the arena anyway.

When I reach the Ministry bedroom, I see my stylists waiting for me, pacing back and forth.

I see a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a Gatorade, a huge chunk of pepper jack and Colby jack cheese, and cheese crackers.

I smile at the meal, it used to be one of my favorites as a kid, how the stylists know this I have no idea.

My jumpsuit is laid out on the bed, along with a pair of neon yellow and electric blue Nike's.

I smile slightly, as they throw their hands up in the air in despair and wag their fingers at me.

They proceed to motion for me to drop my nightgown, which I do revealing my panties and bra.

I slide on a new pair of each and then I slide my neon green striped jumpsuit on along with socks and my Nikes.

They smile slightly at me then motion for me to sit down.

I let them re-straighten my hair, as I gladly eat my breakfast.

I take a swig of my Gatorade, trying to quench the thirst I know is coming.

They spin me away from the mirror as they finish fiddling with my hair, and they start applying makeup.  
I feel the eyeliner on my eyelids, as I continue to munch my breakfast enjoying the full feeling it gives my stomach.

Especially since I know it won't last.

They point towards the ceiling as they apply my mascara, then they put chapstick on my lips and clap their hands together just as I finish my breakfast.

They smile at me, and one by one they pat my cheek or my shoulder then they leave my room.

I sigh and look in the mirror.

I look pretty, but I turn away.

I shake slightly and I shake my hands a bit waving them around slightly, trying to ease my nerves.

I resolve on going to Katie's room but she's not there.

I groan as I walk into the living room, where Charlie is wearing a suit arms crossed solemnly and Scorp is sitting on a chair gulping down water.

Katie is sitting on the chair her hair curled, and a hot pink jumpsuit on.

I go to sit next to her, my head pounding.

"Katie. We're leaving soon. But listen, you can't be with me and Scorp. We have to try to win for all three of us okay. But I want you to go to the trees. Stay there. It shouldn't take too long, and I'll try to get you a backpack for water and food. But you stay in those trees do you hear me?" I ask her.

Katie nods her head, "Yes."

I nod my head as I see a armed guard come in the room, "Good."

**Hey guys; So let me know what you think? Again two reviews gets you another chapter! I didn't do that last time since it wasn't all that interesting but you need two reviews this time! Anyway as always review.**


	11. Let The Games Begin

Scorp wraps his arms around me, his arms wrapped around my hips, and my head on his chest.

"Scorpius Malfoy, 30 seconds." A woman announces over a speaker.

I look at the two tubes that shoot us up, to the place where all rules are off.

He kisses my hair, and rests his cheek on my hair, inhaling my scent.

"I love you." He whispers to me and I look up at him.

"I know." I say and he laughs a little.

"Do you love me?" Scorp asks.

"I always have." I say and he smiles.

"Let me hear you say it." Scorp says.

"I love you, Scorp. Forever." I say and he smiles.

"I knew you might." Scorp says, teasing.

"Scorpius Malfoy 15 seconds." The woman announces.

"I'll see you in a minute." Scorp says giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Okay." I whisper his lips still on mine.

His lips move down to my neck, going up and down.

"Oh god." I moan and he smirks.

"Does that feel good?"Scorp asks, removing his lips from my neck.

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy." I say laughing, pushing him away from me.

Scorp grabs my hand and pulls me close to him again, this time giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck." Charlie says nodding toward Scorp.

I had almost forgotten that Charlie was in this room, I guess Scorp distracts me.

"Thanks Charlie." Scorp says, and then he kisses my hand and steps into the tube.

The tube closes the moment his feet hit the bottom of it, and I listen to the sound of it shooting up thirty floors to the arena.

"Lily Potter, 30 seconds." The woman announces over the speaker.

I put my hand on my other arm and massage the muscle I know I'll be using in a few minutes.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Charlie says, crossing the room to pat my shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie." I say and he chuckles.

"My bet's on you winning." Charlie says.

"Charlie can you do me a favor?" I ask glancing up at him.

"Course, sweetheart." Charlie says, sounding exasperated.

"Get Scorp the sponsors. Don't bother with me. My brothers are getting me sponsors, and if they can't I don't care how much I scream and how much I cry or beg for help, you don't send anything." I say.

"Sweetheart, you're the one that's going to win. You're the one with a family to go home to." Charlie says.

"Scorp has a family too. His mum, and his grandmum and his dad love him. My family's big. They'll get over it." I say and Charlie sighs.

"Lily Potter, 15 seconds." The woman announces over the speaker.

"You sure? You could see your dad again." Charlie says sounding exasperated.

"Positive. I don't want to see him." I say and Charlie nods his head.

Charlie hugs me tight and looks down at me.

"You're brave, Lily Potter. Good luck." Charlie says and I nod my head and he squeezes my shoulder.

"Thanks, Charlie. For everything." I say and Charlie nods his head.

"See you…. Someday kid." Charlie says as I move to step into the tube.

"See you Charlie. I hope it's nice up there." I say and he smiles slightly.

"If you see… My girl Charlotte, tell her I love her." Charlie says and I nod my head as I step into the tube.

The tube makes a buzzing sound and then it shoots up thirty floors.

I press my hands against the glass, a tear starting to form in my eye.

"You're not gonna cry. Not for anything." I say to myself, sounding determined.

I look up and I see the sun.

It's just rising, and looking beautiful, except it's not the real thing it's just a clone.

They must want it to be early morning in this arena.

As the tube reaches the top it dissolves, falling into a heap of ashes at my feet.

I take in my surroundings.  
The first thing I note is that Scorp, and Katie are right next to me, each on either side of me.

The arena this year is a forest, and I'm guessing we're standing in the biggest clearing since the trees seem to span for miles, and they're thick and tall.

I see everyone, from all the districts lined up to die.

It reminds me of a song my brothers taught me when I was little.

_Can't shout _

_Can't even cry_

_The men are coming by_

_Looking in windows_

_Knocking on doors_

_They need to take two and they might take yours_

_Can't call to Mum_

_Can't call to Him_

_Can't say a word_

_You're gonna die screaming_

_But you won't be heard_

Mum was so mad when my brothers taught me that song, she had yelled for weeks.

She told me to stop singing that song and to just forget it.  
But I was never one to take orders.

I taught everyone I knew that song.

It's like the song is playing out in front of my eyes, well at least it will be in a minute or two.

"Welcome everyone to the 11th annual Wizarding Games. Let's start the countdown." A woman announces.

I hadn't realized that the games were beginning now.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Voldemort's voice comes over the speaker, not actually a voice more of a hissing noise, loud and it hurts me ears.

His voice feels like someone stuck an ice pick in my ears and dragged the along the walls of my ears, and it sends a shiver up my spine that feels like someone stabbed me in the back with a thousand knives.

It all happens at once.

The Ministry district and my district run to the Cornucopia.

Katie darts off into the tree's and as I'm running toward the Cornucopia I think of glancing back to make sure she's alright.

But Molly's advancing on me, and I need to get to those weapons first.

I run faster and faster, my body kicking into overdrive.

I make an animal noise as I reach the Cornucopia.

I toss a knife to Scorp who's a few paces behind me, about the same distance as Molly.

The other districts which decided to stick around are advancing on us.

Scraben, the boy in my district is getting closer.

I grip my knife tightly as Scorp reaches me.

We press our backs together and circle slowly, waiting for anyone who wants a weapon or food.

The first one to reach us is Lee, the boy from Molly's district.

Lee who seems to be oblivious to the fact I'm standing right behind him reaches for a knife.

I come up from behind him and slice his throat.

One shot of the cannon.

I hadn't thought about what I was doing, and my actions shock me.

I had just killed a man and I hadn't given it a second thought.

Unfortunately people take advantage of my lapse.

Scorp is struggling with Scraben and I look and see Molly darting into the woods with a bag full of weapons, clanking loudly.

I lunge for a large girl, who's stocking up on food, trying to sh0ve it into her jumpsuit.

I stab her in the back and she falls to the ground.

Two cannon shots.

I look back at Scorp to see that he's losing.

I run over to where he is, checking my surroundings as I reach him.

Everyone else is at least ten feet away from the Cornucopia.

They're all fighting amongst themselves, using their fists to kill each other.

As I reach Scorp, I grab Scraben by the neck and lift him off of his feet.

Scorp looks at me and his eyes are pleading.

I look away my grip on Scraben's neck still tight.

I hear a slight squishing sound and then another cannon.

I look around us, as I drop Scraben.

Ten cannons all fire simultaneously.

Bodies of children litter the ground, spread across like trash.

I look towards Scorp whose face is covered in blood, and by the looks of it, it's his own.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

I'm tackled to the ground almost instantly, and a boy starts fighting with Scorp.

The girl on top of me digs her knee into my ribs and I scream out loud.  
"Ughh." I scream.

I thrust my hips up, and try to roll on top of her.

Each of us are trying to get the upper hand, but I won't die this early in the Games.

"You little bitch." The girl sneers her silvery blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail and her cold black eyes watching my every move.

She pins me down again, her hands holding my wrists down.

She moves both of her feet to rest on my wrists, and she now tries to dig the knife out of my hands.

"You're not gonna win." I sneer gripping it tightly in my hand.

"Give me the knife you little bitch." The girl sneers as I hear another round of shots.

Another ten dead.

Twenty-four dead so far.

"Pry it from my cold dead hands." I hiss, and then I hack up my saliva and spit in her face.

"I will." The girl sneers smirking maliciously at me.  
I hear another cannon shot and I look towards Scorp, anxiety and fear dreaded into my very soul.

"Scorp?" I call out and the girl hisses smirking.

"Ah is he the key?" The girl asks smirking wildly.

"You bitch! You leave him alone!" I hiss screaming out loudly.

It wasn't Scorp, or the boy he was fighting and still is.

Twenty-five dead.

"Give me the knife and it won't hurt so much." The girl hisses.

"Go fuck yourself." I say spitting again on her face, and struggling.

The girl smiles, "Gladly."

She punches me right on my cheek, causing a snapping sound.

I know my jaw's broken and I scream out in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that." I say grunting as I muster up all of my strength.

I close my eyes for a minute and when I open them I use that strength to free my hands.

I grab her foot that's not on my knife hand and then I shove it upwards.

She lets out a cry of pain as her bones in her leg snap, broken.

She moves to clutch it with both of her hands, freeing my knife hand.

I dig the knife into her neck and she splutters.

She coughs up blood and I pull the knife out.

She gasps for air looking up at me, and then she falls over dead.

Twenty-six dead.

Another cannon shot.

I scramble up, holding my surely black, blue, and purple cheek with my hand, and then I race off to where Scorp is.

Scorp and the boy are fighting and I scream loudly as the boy looks like he's about to win.

My jaw throbs in pain as I scream, and I raise my knife.

"Stop!" Scorp yells at me and I drop my knife.

I hear another cannon shot, and then Scorp rolls the boy off of him, dead.

I look around us at the bodies that scatter the field.

I look up at the sky, it's getting darker already, the gamemakers must want it to be dark fast.

"Lily I'm sorry." Scorp says and he hugs me tightly, winding his arms around my hips and pressing his lips tenderly to my cheek.

"It's okay." I say a pang of dread filling my stomach.

"How many are dead?" Scorp asks brushing my hair out of my face.

"27." I say taking in a big breathe of air.

"C'mon let's go get the stuff, and get into the forest before it gets too dark." Scorp says unwrapping himself from around me.

Scorp goes to the Cornucopia and when I don't follow him, he comes back, taking my hand and squeezing it.

Dark was starting to set in, and we were about to survive our first night here.

**Hey guys: So, sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is a super long chapter so it should make up for it. Again two reviews gets you another chapter and it will come a lot sooner cuz I really had a lot of problems writing this chapter. As always review, and let me know what you think.**


	12. Gamemaker Tricks

I cling closely to Scorp's arm, the magically extended bag with all of the supplies from the Cornucopia on his back.

I had my knife gripped tightly in my hand, and Scorp had his held equally tightly.

His arm drapes across my shoulders as he presses me close to him.

We had been walking around the arena woods for what seemed like miles, but we hadn't found a tree that was thick enough for Scorp to climb.

He had ushered me to climb one by myself when cannons starting going off again, probably a few hours after the Games had started.

But I'm not one to listen so I ignored him and told him that they were too busy bothering each other to bother us, and if they were coming after us we'd be sure to hear them.

Three cannons had gone off, bringing the total to thirty dead in one day, ten left.

My thoughts start to drift toward Katie, I wonder if she's safe, tucked nicely in a tree.

I start to look up at the tree tops, but their thick leafy canopy, and the blatant fact that it's almost pitch black makes it impossible to see anything.

I start to hear a rustling sound behind us and I look back, my heart starting to pound into my chest.

The sound was about twenty-thirty feet away, and it was definitely human based on the heavy sound of footsteps and twigs breaking.

Our footsteps start to pick up, as we start to jog aimlessly through the woods, crossing our fingers that we don't stumble into a tree.

The sound of footsteps stop and so do I, yet Scorp doesn't and I yank him back with my hand.

"Lil what are you doing?" Scorp hisses anxiously at me and I smack his shoulder.

"Bloody hell what was that for?" Scorp asks.

"Shh. Listen." I hiss.

The quiet tip toe of feet moving on the ground, stepping on leaves fills my ears and I put my hand on Scorp's back.

I give him a rough shove and shout, "Run!"

Scorp grabs my hand and pulls me in front of him as we take off running.

The footsteps pick up now, into a loud pounding sound that keeps getting louder by the minute.

There was no way we could defend ourselves when we can't even see our attacker.

Then I'm brought to a halt.

"Ow." I hiss in a raspy voice.

I had just smacked my face into a tree, and Scorp grabs me by my arms to keep me from falling.

"C'mon climb the tree." Scorp says lifting me back up to my feet.

I ignore the feeling of blood dripping from my nose onto my lips as I press my hands into the cool bark, and look for a place to lift myself up.

I find a small nook and I pull myself up to it digging my hand into it, then I find a small foot hole for my feet.

I continue like that climbing until the canopy of leaves and branches is far below me and then I hoist myself onto a wide branch and press my back into the base of the tree.

"Scorp." I call out softly, not too loud so that the attacker below can't hear us.

"Right here." His voice carries up into the treetops.

Scorp swings his legs onto the branch I'm perched on and I sit in between his legs and I rest my head on his chest.

"What did you do to yourself?" Scorp asks me, lips pressed into my hair.

"I think I broke my nose." I say and I see a small parachute floating towards us.

"What's that?" Scorp asks.  
"I'm gonna kill Charlie." I hiss as I snatch it up.

I tear it open and find a small flask full of bone mending potion.

"Charlie's dead." I hiss and Scorp rolls his eyes and throws the parachute down into the canopy of trees.

"Don't be so over-dramatic. Drink it." Scorp says and I shoot him a glare.

"No. If you get hurt I want to be prepared." I say and Scorp sighs.

"Lil if I get hurt Charlie will send me my own flask, drink it now. Or i'll make you." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

I unfasten the flask and flip the lid open, taking a swift drink of the nasty tasting liquid.

I cough and spit half of it out then i feel my nose snapping back into place, and my jaw.

"Wasn't so hard now was it?" Scorp asks and i shoot him a glare.

"Hungry?" Scorp asks and i eagerly nod my head as he tears the knapsack open and grabs a can of ramen noodles.

"Eat up." Scorp says as the pounding footsteps below start to fade.

The noodles are cold, but they taste wonderful, and i down more than half the can in ten seconds.

"I'm going to go to the top of the tree and see if there's anything we should worry about." Scorp says and i nod my head as he climbs, disappearing out of my view.

Then i hear an all too familiar scream and I look behind me frantically.

"Scorp!" i shriek loudly clawing at the tree as i try to climb it.

My fingers hit a barrier and i stumble back, falling on the ground.

"Scorp!" i shriek even louder as the terrible screams continue.

I hear a loud shouting, "Lily!"

"Scorp!" I shriek as i stumble to my feet and claw at the tree trying to climb it.

But there's some sort of barrier around it and i scream loudly and sink to the ground.

I wrap my arms around my knees and continue shrieking, "Scorp!"

What was happening to him?  
Was it the gamemakers?  
Another reaper?  
An animal of some sorts?  
"Scorp!" i shriek even louder, my voice dry and sore.

The horrid screaming goes on all night, the gamemakers not allowing the sun to rise until hours maybe even days later.

"Scorp!" i cry out, wondering what was happening to him that was making him scream like that.

His scream makes my soul break and heart twist, and i clutch my chest in sheer pain, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

"Scorp!" i screech again as the sun rises, bright oranges and yellows filling the sky.

"Scorp!" i cry out mournfully as the screams fade.

Maybe it was a good thing the screams were gone, maybe it meant the torture stopped, or maybe it meant my worst fear.

I claw at the tree again, this time nothing pushing me back.

I climb it quickly. and sloppily letting my injured legs and midsection scream in protest as i climb to where the knapsack is.

"Scorp!" i shriek again, not caring who hears me.

"Lily!" Scorp shrieks back but this time it's not a scream and in a matter of seconds his arms are around me.

"What happened?" i cry out, tears threatening to spill.

"Are you hurt?" Scorp asks me brushing my hair out of my face.

"No. I heard you scream and i tried to get to you but there was some sort of barrier and i fell." i say and he looks at me.

"I tried to get to you too. Why were you screaming like that?" Scorp asks.

"I wasn't screaming i was shrieking your name. You were the one screaming." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"No. You were screaming and i thought i lost you." Scorp says his face turning into one of pain.

"I thought i lost you." i say and he smashes his lips to mine.

I realized what it was at that moment.

A gamemaker trick.

"I'm here." Scorp says holding me close to him once the kiss breaks.

I nod my head and he strokes my hair and sighs, "We should go. People probably heard that."

"Stay with me this time? The gamemakers are probably going to pull it again." I say and he quickly nods his head and swallows hard.

"You scared the shit out of me, red." Scorp says as we climb the tree and collect our knapsack and other such things.

"Damn you Scorp." i say and he smiles softly and kisses me once more.

**Hey guys so I'm really sorry i haven't updated in like a month but i've had basketball, a ton of tests, homework bleh it sucked :P i'm sorry it's not long but I wanted to show the depth of how much Lily loves Scorp, enough that if he's in pain she's in pain. So yeah anyway let me know what you think and as always review!**


	13. Pain

"We should start talking strategy." Scorp says and I look to him.

The sun was in almost full rise, and we were slowly making our way around the forest.

"We need to find Molly." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Red, I know you want revenge, but." Scorp says looking into my eyes his voice trailing off.

"Scorp, this has nothing to do with my father. I don't care what Molly says about him. I don't need to defend him. I'm not some little girl looking to earn her daddy's approval. Because I don't have a dad. I have a man that claims to be my father but honestly he's not. Scorp, I know you think that when this is all over I'll forgive him and maybe we'll all live happily ever after. But fairytale endings only exist in books, not in reality. And in reality I don't ever want to see him again." I say and Scorp nods his head taking a deep breath and then he wraps his arms around me.

"Well there'll be a happy ending for us, Lil. We'll have our forever." Scorp says and I shake my head as I pull back to look him in the eye.  
"Scorp our future is now. Chances are we're not going to make it back, and if we do then what happens? There's going to be an uprising and I think we both know that we'll all die. Every single family will die, including ours. I mean, what makes us so special? Every husband and wife, every boyfriend and girlfriend they love each other right? But a lot of them aren't going to make it. So what says that we are?" I say and he sighs.

"Lil, whether we're dead or alive, we'll still be with each other. We'll still have some form of forever." Scorp says.

I shake my head, "Scorp, I'm not going to go to heaven. You are. You're too nice to not go. But me. Scorp I'm going to take down everyone that I can before I die. I'm a fighter and I'm going to be damned for it. If I was you I'd get out now while you still can. I'll corrupt you in so many ways, and I don't want you to be someone you aren't. I want you to promise me that no matter what you'll always stay true to you. I know you think that somehow we're both going to make it out of here alive but the truth is, only you are. I want you to promise me that you can do this. Because I know you can."

"I'm going to fight for you until my heart stops beating. I'm not going to ever let you go, Lily Potter. I know you think that you're corrupt and damaged, but if only you could see how good you are. Lil, you're the reason I'm me. You're the reason I wake up every morning. And I refuse to live in a world where you don't exist." Scorp says and he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Scorp." I beg quietly biting my lip as we pause for a breath of air.

"No." Scorp says smashing my lips to his once again.

I hear a rustling in the tree's and I look around us, Scorp pulling me behind him.

I hear something directly in front of, coming from behind the base of a tree.

Scorp pushes me back even more, and I stumble backward, tripping over a branch.

I fall to the ground and then all of a sudden a net drops around me and I scream and thrash around as the net raises me higher until I'm suspended a good fifteen feet off the ground.

"Scorp!" I shriek as the figure jumps out from behind the tree, and then one jumps out of the tree.

Scorp raises his knife and I watch as he walks backward toward me trying to give me the knife.

But I'm too high for him to reach and he looks at me, desperately.

The figure behind the tree, is a very distressed yet smirking Molly, and there's a large burly man that jumped down from the tree, his face twisted up and his cheek bleeding.

"Well, well, well look what the wind blew in." Molly says chuckling and I scream.

"Who's first, Molls?" The man asks.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Molly asks smiling sweetly.

"That right there is the famous bloodtraitor Malfoy. And this is the all too innocent Potter girl. Of course I'm Molly, and you're Vincent, the boy from ten." Molly says and I glare.

"I think that I'll be having the Malfoy git then." Vincent snaps his muscular shape closing in on Scorp.

"You can have me. Just don't touch her." Scorp says and I scream loudly.

"No! Molly please! You can have what you always wanted! To kill me." I say and Molly smirks.

"No! Damn it Lily you're not sacrificing yourself!" Scorp says and Molly turns her attention back to him.

"Kill me! Kill me!" I shriek loudly and Molly smirks.

"Malfoy if you drop the knife we won't hurt her." Molly says smiling innocently.

"Scorp don't do it! It's a trap!" I shriek at him and he looks up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I love you so much." Scorp says and his knife clatters to the ground.

"Cut Potter down, she's first." Molly adds smirking and Scorp lunges for his knife but Vincent grabs him by his arms and pins them behind his back, putting a knife to his throat.

"You do it Molly, I'll keep Malfoy restrained." Vincent hisses and I thrash around.

"Scorp!" I screech loudly and he lets out a sob.

"Lily! No stop!" He screams but Molly smiles and climbs the tree, cutting the rope then jumping down.

I fall to the ground in a heap, hitting my head really hard on a large boulder.

I gasp putting my fingers to my head and feeling the blood pour out.

Molly rips the net off of me and smiles cruelly, tossing it to the ground.

"Pitiful Lily Potter, not even bothering to fight back." Molly hisses and I scream loudly as she kicks me painfully in the ribs and I feel my ribs snap into pieces, the fragments cutting into my flesh.

I scream and it sounds so animal, that it frightens me.

"Lily! Stop! Don't touch her!" Scorp screams struggling and Molly sits down on my hurt ribs, making me scream.

"Sweet little princess, Potter. Daddy can't save you now can he?" Molly hisses and I spit on her face.

"Let me go you dumb fucking bitch!" I scream and Scorp thrashes and I hear a banging sound.

"I'm a bitch? You're not even seventeen yet and I'm sure you and Malfoy have been shagging, haven't you slut?" Molly hisses and I growl.

"Never." I say spitting on her face and Molly smiles.  
"Aww so you're going to die a virgin. What a shame! I'm sure Vincent could take care of that." Molly says and I scream and Scorp growls.

"If you touch her I will kill you!" Scorp threatens.

"I'm going to fuck her, Malfoy. Hope you enjoy the show." Vincent says and Scorp growls and I scream and thrash.

"But first, I think the little bitch needs to learn her lesson." Molly hisses and she gets up, putting her knees on either side of me then unzipping my jumpsuit down to hip level.

I scream, and thrash and struggle but I can't focus on anything, let alone getting up.

"Shh. It'll hurt for a just a second." Molly hisses and then she raises a knife and stabs me in the stomach.

I scream loudly and she moves the knife around in my stomach, slicing the flesh, as I feel blood trail down my legs.

"There you go princess, now we'll always know it was me that killed you." Molly hisses and I scream as I put my hand to my stomach and feel the deep cuts of where the M-O-L-L-Y are.

"Lily! Stop it! Please!" Scorp begs and Molly smirks at him.

"If you liked that part of the show then you're going to love what's next." Molly says and she nods her head at Vincent.

"Listen up, Malfoy. I'm going to give you to Molly, and if you try to fight back or struggle I will hurt Potter in ways you can't even dream of." Vincent threatens and I shiver and shake my body feeling like someone stuck a white-hot branding iron down my throat and slicing every single piece of flesh on my body.

"What are you going to do to her?" Scorp hisses a dangerous look in his eye.

"I'm going to hurt her in so many different ways until she's begging for more." Vincent says and Scorp knees him hard in the groin.

"Shut the fuck up! She's_ mine_." Scorp growls._  
_

Vincent drops to the ground clutching his groin and Molly glares and races to me, putting a knife to my neck.

"Scorp!" I scream my throat raw, and a tear comes to his eye.

A cannon fires, and by this time Scorp has gotten his knife and there's a dead Vincent lying on the ground.

"Let her go, Molly. It's over." Scorp hisses and he walks closer to us.

"You come any closer I'll make her wish she was never born." Molly hisses and I let out a fearful cry of pain.

"Stay away from her." Scorp hisses and Molly cocks her head to the side.

"What's so special about her?" Molly hisses and Scorp growls lowly.

"I love her." Scorp hisses and before I have the time to even blink he pins Molly to the ground and ties her down with her own rope.

"Scorp!" I scream and he races to my side.

"Oh shit Lily." Scorp says and I clutch my burning stomach.

"It hurts, so bad." I cry out and Scorp turns around knife gripped tightly.

Molly's long gone though, and I know that she'll be back for more.

"Scorp, I need to get out of here." I say and he looks at me.

Blood is everywhere, my ribs are sticking out unnaturally and the carving in my stomach is bleeding profusely.

"Right come here." Scorp says and I look at him and fumble around the zipper of my jumpsuit.

Scorp sighs and zips it up to just above my breastbone and he lifts me up into his arm and I let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry." He mutters and I nod my head and bite my inside of my cheek.

My mouth was bleeding now too, because every single step, or movement that Scorp made hurt me, making me bite my cheek and hold in the scream while, he apologizes profusely for it.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Scorp says bending down to swing the bag over his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." I hiss out and I wince as he runs through the forest.

It's starting to rain in the arena now, heavily.

Thunder booms in the arena sky and lightening cracks.

"Come here. There's a cave over here, we'll be safe here." Scorp says and I nod my head.

Scorp places me down on the cave floor, bothering to put a large boulder in front of the entrance.

Then he looks at the small walls and ceiling of the cave, and every time he finds a camera in here he rips it out.

"Scorp." I say as he finishes checking and he looks at me.

"Lily, I need to take your jumpsuit off, I can't look at you with it on." Scorp says and I nod my head in permission.  
"It's just so cold outside." I say my teeth chattering.

"Don't worry about it, you've got me." Scorp says and I nod my head as he carefully unzips my jumpsuit.

The cold air hits my body and the wind blows a breeze over my cut making it sting even more.

"I'm sorry." Scorp says and he puts his hand on my stomach as he slides my shoes and the rest of my jumpsuit off.

"It's okay." I stutter out as he smiles and looks at me.

I was wearing a black push up lace bra, and panties that were black panties that on the back said 'come over'.

Scorp slides off his leather jacket with his last name on it and he carefully slides my arms through it.

"Better?" Scorp asks and I smile and nod my head.

"Loads." I say and he looks at me.

"Maybe my brothers sent something." I say sensing the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Scorp says walking toward the cave entrance and moments later coming back with two parachutes.

One of them had Charlie's c and the other had a J and A.

I smile and Scorp opens the one with the c on it.

"It's a bone healing potion." Scorp says and I swallow hard in disgust and drink the nasty liquid.

Scorp quickly tears open the other one and a note falls out along with another potion.

"It's umm a letter from James and Al, and a blood stopping potion." Scorp says and I drink it quickly.

"Hand me the letter?" I ask as my ribs go back into my place and I flinch as my bleeding finally stops.

He sits down next to me, and then he falls apart.

**Hey guys so I usually don't write these type of chapters but I wanted to show how dark Molly is and how strong Lily is. The next chapter won't really focus on all the action in the games, it'll focus on Lily and Scorp. Anyway as always review!**


	14. The First Time

"Scorp." I say leaning up against the wall, the blood from my stomach running down my legs.

Scorp turns to face me and then he wraps his arms around me and rubs my back soothingly.

"Scorp." I say burying my face in his chest.

"I love you so much." He says kissing my hair, his tears making my hair wet.

"I love you too." I say and he sighs and rubs circles on my back as I put my hand over my stomach, soaking my hand in blood.

The floor of the cave is soaked in blood and he looks at me and wipes his face off.

"That potions not working." Scorp says and he looks at me.

"Scorp, I'm alright." I say and he sighs, a sob rocking his body.

"If anything ever happened to you, I would die." Scorp says his arms wrapping around my shoulders and I put my head on his chest.

"Scorp." I say and he sighs.

"Just let me hold you." Scorp says his cheek against mine.

I look down at the blood at my stomach and notice it's stopped, but not before covering Scorp's shirt and sweatpants.

Scorp's shirt clings to him tightly and I can easily see his warm abs as he pulls me even tighter to me.

"You're covered in blood." I say and he nods his head.

"Yeah, let me go put our clothes outside to wash off." Scorp says and I nod my head as he lets me up, making sure I'm comfortable pressed against the cold cave stone.

I cling to his jacket, burying my face inside of it as he strips off his sweatpants and his t-shirt.

Scorp stands there in his navy moose boxers, watching me carefully.

Scorp nods his head and picks up my jumpsuit and slides the boulder that's blocking the small mouth of the cave over.

He walks outside for a few minutes draping our clothes on the boulder before coming back inside and sitting by me.

I hear thunder and I shudder, it was even colder in here.

"Are you cold?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as he presses up against me.

"Scorp, I realized something when Molly was talking." I say and Scorp looks to me.

"And what's that?" Scorp asks.

"I don't want to die without having all of you." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"I can't, Lily. You're hurt." Scorp says and I look into those grey eyes, green meeting grey and pouting my lip out.

"Please Scorp. Please. I want you, all of you." I say, breathing slowly.

"Lily, I don't want to hurt you." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"You won't. I feel fine, honest." I say and he looks at me.

"I love you, red." Scorp says and I smile slightly.

"I love you so much, Scorp." I say and his lips press against mine.

Scorp puts his hand on my back and another on my neck, and I lock my fingers into his hair.

I wrap my legs around his hips pushing myself up as he rubs my back his hands moving up and down.

Scorp unhooks my bra and throws it behind him, hopefully not soaking it in blood.

Scorp moves his lips to my neck as I press against him and I arc my back when he gives me a hickey my breathing harsh.

I press up against him and he leans back, his back pressing against the cold stone floor.

Somewhere in between this kissing the rest of our clothes come off, and it feels incredible.

His hands go up and down my back, his lips rotating from my neck, down my chest, and my lips.

I was on top at first, but then we switch things up, never letting any space come in between us.

Suddenly we're not cold anymore and by the time we're done Scorp looks down at me a smile spreading across his lips.

"Incredible." I breathe out his arms wrapped around my waist, and our bodies pushed together.

My back is against his chest and I can feel his cool harsh breath on my cheek.

Scorp smirks at me and kisses my neck and I giggle.

"Well, red. Malfoy's are good at everything." Scorp says and I smirk at him.

"I'm never going to get enough of this. Of you." I say and he smirks.

"Once you go Malfoy you never go back." Scorp says smirking and I elbow him slightly and turn to face him, burying my face in his chest.

Once he stops laughing he looks down at me and I look up at him, our eyes melting together.

"Beautiful, red." Scorp says smiling at me brushing hair out of my face.

I lean back down on my back, and he comes on top of me again, and he smiles at me as I lock my fingers in his hair.

"I love you, forever." I say and he kisses my neck softly.

I let a soft and low moan escape me, and then he looks me in the eye.

"I love you, always." Scorp says and I hear a shot of the cannon and Scorp shoots up.

Scorp had put his boxers and I had put my bra and underwear back on after we were finished.

Scorp helps me up, grabbing my hand tenderly and lifting me up, pulling me behind him.

"Scorp it sounded far away." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"We can't take any chances; we've probably been in here for days." Scorp says and I blush slightly.

"I don't know." I say and he looks at me.

"How many dead?" Scorp asks.

"Thirty-two." I say and he looks to me.

"I should go get our clothes." Scorp says rather coldly and then he heads off to get our stuff.

When Scorp comes back in he goes to another corner of the cave to change into his now stainless clothes.

"Scorp?" I ask as he tosses my jumpsuit to me and straightens out his shirt.

"What?" Scorp snaps and I look at him, hurt.

"Did I do something?" I ask him and he walks over to me in a few quick strides and pins me up against the wall.

"You didn't do anything it's just. Lily when that guy from ten said he was going to shag and hurt you, I-I lost it. Lily I love you so much, and I know that only one of us is going to make it out. And it's going to be you. And this is so selfish but I want you to be with me every day of my life. Not with anyone else." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

"Scorp in the end it's going to be you and me, I thought that I could let you live. That I could let you go off, and get out of this arena without me and go marry some other witch and have children. But I want you, forever. I never want to let you go. I can't bear being without you even for a second. So please, please stay with me. We have to do what your mum said; we have to change the rules." I say and he looks at me his lips parting.

"You really are incredible, Lily Potter." Scorp says and he kisses me once more than smiles.

"C'mon lets go win this thing." Scorp says and I nod my head and put my jumpsuit on then my shoes, and then he puts his shoes on.

Scorp smiles at me, and presses his lips to my neck, then unzips the top of my jumpsuit down a little.

"Lily?" Scorp asks and I look at him as he examines me.

"Hmm?" I ask him as I tie my shoes.

"Did you read the letter your brothers sent you?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"Whatever they have to say to me they can say it after we get out of here." I say and he nods his head as I touch my locket.

My locket now had the picture of Roxanne, Dom, and I, my dad and I, the letter my dad gave me and the letter my brothers sent me.

"Lily?" Scorp asks me again as I finish tying my shoes, my head starting to hurt from where I had banged it earlier.

"Yeah?" I ask breathing heavily.

"You saved yourself for me? Didn't you?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"I love you, Scorp. I've known that for a while." I say and he presses his lips to mine once again.

"We should go." I say and he nods his head.  
"Right." Scorp says and he takes my hand and leads me out of the cave into the bright sunlight.

**Hey guys so this is a chapter focusing on Lily and Scorp, and them taking the next step in their relationship. But the next few chapters will be focusing on the games and i might make a sequel or just add more chapters. The games are close to being over and in the next chapter a major character is going to die. Sorry you guys but i need to have as much guts when it comes to killing off major characters, like J.K Rowling and Susan Collins. I'm also probably going to be setting up a poll for you guys about how you want this story to end, but i think i have the general idea. And if you guys want a preview before anyone else to see what's coming just P.M. me: ****_Preview_**** and i will send it to you as fast as possible. Thanks for the reviews and they majorly inspire me so keep up the good work! As always review!**


	15. Looking For Something You Can't Have

I look up into his eyes, the sun shimmering down, brightly.

His grey eyes meet mine and the depth and perfection in them makes me stare in awe.

I don't know how this wonderful creature could possibly love me, I'm far from perfect, unlike him.

I'm Harry Potter's spawn, his only daughter, the youngest Potter, nothing special, just being known for having Harry Potter as an excuse for a father.

My red hair shimmers in the rising sun, the blood that was in our clothes long gone.

"I want to check on Katie." I say and Scorp looks at me strangely.

"Red, she might be already… Gone." Scorp says his expression making my heart sink into the pits of my stomach

"She can't be." I say shaking my head, unwilling to admit the very possible truth.

Katie's the youngest one out here after all, and definitely the weakest.

Maybe it would be a good thing if she was already gone, I mean I couldn't hurt her, and only one can win, and we already have to change that rule to two, let alone three.

But if she was, then Teddy would hate me forever.

After all I have been off with Scorp, and not taking care of Katie, and I swore to protect her.

"We'll try to find her." Scorp says and I nod my head, as he squeezes my hand, "It'll be alright."

"Of course it will." I say as my breath hitches in my throat and he presses his lips against mine.

"You're a terrible liar." Scorp says and then his lips brush my cheek softly.

I press my hand to my stomach, it still hurt like hell.

"C'mon we should get this all over with. The longer we wait the more you're gonna be hurt." Scorp says and I nod my head as he wraps an arm protectively around my waist.

"We should start with the Cornucopia." I say and he looks at me strangely.

"You told her to stay to the trees." Scorp says and I look at him.

"She's more like me than you know." I say and he lets out a small soft snort, "Anyway she had to come down sometime to eat."

"Brilliant." Scorp says and I sigh and speed up my walking pulling him forward.

We trek the few miles that separate the Cornucopia and the thick tree's, finally arriving at the clearing where it all started.

All the dead bodies surround it, and I turn away, and Scorp squeezes my hand.

"Scorp, I can't picture her like that. I don't want that burned into my memory." I say and he looks at me.

"Stay here, I'll check." Scorp says and he presses his lips to my forehead, squeezes my hand and takes a step forward.

I grab onto his arm and pull him back to me, my head pounding and my heart beating furiously in my chest.

I couldn't stand the thought of him going out into that clearing all alone.

"Scorp, it could be a trap." I say dragging him back by his arm with surprising strength.

"I'm not letting you go then, Lil." Scorp says and I look at him.

"We'll do it together. Just stay close." I say and I drop his arm and take the lead, walking straight to the clearing.

If I thought the sun was bright in the thick tree's it's definitely brighter now, the brilliant color making my skin burn, and my stomach ache, I was hungry, thirsty, tired, and ready to get out of here.

Ever since the first Wizarding Games all the bodies surround the Cornucopia, the gamemakers come in helicopters and move them, making it a huge graveyard.

Blood seems to be everywhere on this grass and I'm not even sure if it was ever green, the dark red liquid stains every single inch of the area surrounding the Cornucopia and I put my hand over my mouth, protecting myself from the overpowering stench of rotting bodies and grimy blood.

I force myself to look at every face, finding some of the one's that I killed personally and it overpowers me when I see the younger one's sprawled out, looking innocent and my throat goes dry.

That could have been Lucy, sweet, naïve, little Lucy, the one who everyone looks out for, the one who doesn't know all the evil of this world.

My chest heaves and falls, pure hatred burning through my veins.

Two people hold the responsibility of the deaths of these innocent children, the first one I despise to call my father, the second Voldemort.

And I was for sure going to make them both pay.

I didn't realize that I was shaking and that I was dry crying, but when Scorp wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair soothingly, rubbing my back, I realize that it's bad.

"Shhh… it's alright. Katie's not one of them." Scorp says and I look at him and he looks me in the eye.

"But all these kids." I choke out and Scorp shakes his head and puts his thumb under my chin forcing me to have eye contact with him.

"It doesn't matter right now, babe. What matters is that I'm here, and you're here. Katie isn't dead right now, and that's all you need to focus on babe." Scorp says and I nod my head and he squeezes my hand.

"It's alright." Scorp says and I nod my head as he kisses my cheek then my neck, "Come on, we have to go."

I nod my head as we walk back to the thick forest of tree's, his hand holding mine and squeezing it ever so often.

Just as we reach the part where the woods meets the Cornucopia I hear a loud scream, and I look around my eyes searching.

Scorp pulls me behind him, pressing his arms around either side of me, boxing me out.

"Scorp, stop." I snap at him but he doesn't drop his hands and I search around desperately my head pounding the scream piercing my ears.

"Aunt Lily!" The scream comes from inside the small center of the Cornucopia and I race to it, ducking under Scorp, my stomach filling with dread.  
"Katie!" I shriek as Scorp races to catch up with me.

"Lily!" Scorp yells to me and I race inside the small diamond shaped center of the Cornucopia, where I see blood surrounding every single surface.

I immediately cover my nose, the filthy scent filling up my nostrils and making me despise whoever did this.

No one's here, but it looked like someone relatively small got dragged, and Scorp grabs my arms and pins me against him.

"Lily, you can't. With this amount of blood…." Scorp says his voice trailing off and I look him in the eye.

"I'm not letting her die." I hiss back and I pull away quickly, and he scrambles to get a hold on me, but I'm already through the other side of the Cornucopia.

I see Katie laying on the ground a net around her and before I can even think I'm clawing and tearing at it, not bothering to check my surroundings.

"Aunt Lily!" Katie cries out and I desperately claw at the net, my nails ripping out completely and blood pours over my hands.

Finally the net rips and I rip it off of her, and hug her tightly to me, picking her up in one swift notion, my blood smearing across the back of her jumpsuit.

"Oh Katie." I say sighing and she looks at me and lets out a cry.

"Aunt Lily! You're really here!" Katie cries out and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I would never leave you, Katie. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you at first but it would've been so much more dangerous if you had been with us." I say and she nods her head and burrows into my neck and I pat her back and Scorp looks at me.

"We should go." Scorp says and I nod my head and look up at the rapidly darkening sky.

Thunder booms and I groan.

"We can't go much farther, it's too dangerous out there in the dark." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"We'll stay here for the night. Get her well rested and build up our strength." Scorp says and I nod my head as I soothingly rub Katie's back.

Scorp finds a few spots without blood on it, pushed up into a far corner of the Cornucopia, Scorp lays down a few blankets and pillows, and I put Katie on one, her sleeping form moving up and down peacefully.

Then it all happens at once, lightning cracks across the sky, three men enter the Cornucopia and I'm immediately pinned on the ground.

**Hey guys: so I slowed it down a bit in this chapter, and that major character killing I was talking about will take place in the next chapter. So I know that the Games are going by really fast, but it's not really the Games that are the center of the story. It's going to be the events after the Games that really are the focus of the story. I was thinking of doing a sequel but I'm going to put it all into this story, so there's probably gonna be like fifty chapters, because there's so much more major things that are going to happen! The Games are almost over they might be over at like the 20th chapter maybe? But that's about as long as I want to drag it out. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys but it's two reviews for another chapter so post two reviews and you'll get the next chapter as soon as possible which will probably end up being tomorrow night or Saturday, if I have two reviews! So as always review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Skyscraper

"Lily!" Scorp screams and I thrash around kicking and screaming, my head pounding and my chest aching.

"Let me go!" I scream and Scorp knocks one of them to the ground, knife in hand and a body on the ground, and I hear the slicing of flesh and the boom of the cannon.

Thirty-Three Dead.

"Scorp!" I scream as one more man enters the Cornucopia making his way over to Katie.

"Hold her down." The new man commands approaching a still sleeping Katie.

"Katie wake up!" I shriek at the top of my lungs hoping that I can at least save Katie.

Katie bolts up and she looks back and forth between me and Scorp.

The new man turns around and looks to Katie, a dangerous glint in his eye, while the one that's pinning me on my back struggles to keep me in place.

"Stop moving!" The man hisses at me his fist connecting with my jaw.

I spit in his face and look back towards Katie, hoping she's taken the opportunity to run.

But she didn't and she's standing there looking around her eyes darting wildly, and I take a deep breath before I scream.

"Run!" I shriek to her my chest hurting and my throat aching in response.

Katie takes off running darting out of the Cornucopia and to the graveyard surrounding it.

The man pinning me down puts his hands over my eyes and I scream and thrash but it's no use, his burly form has me pinned under him.

I hear a squishing sound, a squealing sound, a loud scream, and finally the thing pinning me down moves and I bolt upward my eyes searching for Scorp and Katie.

Scorp stands there looking towards me, his eyes looking frantic and scared, and his body blocking the way to the backside of the Cornucopia.

Next to him, on the ground were three bodies, including the one he killed earlier.

I hear a soft crying and I dart underneath Scorp, so fast he doesn't have time to wrap his hands around my waist and pull me back, instead he clutches at the air and shrieks, "Lily! You don't wanna see this!"

I turn toward where the crying is and I see it, the sight that I feared.

Katie's lying on her back, on the ground, with blood surrounding her and an arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Katie!" I shriek tears blinding my vision as I race to her, my head pounding, and feeling rather dizzy.

I drop to the ground beside her, on my knees, her blonde curls sticking to her face with the crimson-y blood and tears.

"Aunt Lily." Katie whispers softly, her blue eyes fluttering ever so softly and slowly and my heart slows in my chest, knowing that this is exactly what's happening to her.

"Katie." I whisper swiping away at the tears that are already forming.

I hadn't cried since I was little, and I didn't know if I had the strength right now to resist the salty liquid.

"Aunt Lily." Katie whimpers and I grab onto her hand and she clutches it painfully tight.

"You've got an aurror's grip." I say to her making her laugh, her blue eyes lighting up for probably the last time and a wide smile spread across her face until she coughs up blood and gasps for air.

"Hey sweetheart." Scorp says kneeling down next to her head and Katie looks up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Scorpius? Ow." Katie shrieks as her body twitches and I look up at him.

"James, Al, please help." I say softly, brushing her blonde curls out of her face and squeezing her hand tightly.

"Katie, I'm gonna take this out it might help." Scorp says and Katie looks at him apprehensively.

Katie nods her head and squeezes her eyes shut and for a minute I think I've lost her, but when Scorp pulls the arrow out she shrieks loudly.

"Aunt Lily!" Katie shrieks her voice so dry and I put my hand on her forehead, she was so warm.

I squeeze her hand tighter, which now feels like ice, and her eyes flutter open softly and Scorp tosses the arrow to the ground.

"Aunt Lily?" Katie whispers.

"Yeah baby I'm here." I say wiping away one of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're gonna win right?" Katie whispers and I nod my head.

"Yeah baby, I'm gonna win for you." I say and she looks at me, her eyes meeting mine.

"Promise?" Katie asks whimpering.

"I promise." I say squeezing her hand and she smiles slightly making me choke on my own breath.

"Katie, you're so loved." Scorpius says and I nod my head.

"Everyone loves you Katie, especially your mum and dad." I say and she looks up at me.

"Sing to me, Aunt Lily?" Katie whispers, her voice deathly small and raspy.

I nod my head and brush a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Skies are crying. I am watching. Catching teardrops in my hands, only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance. You can take everything I am, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground." I say and Katie's eyes flutter shut tears rolling down her cheeks, and her hand loosely squeezing mine.

I choke back a sob, "Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper."

The hand that was squeezing mine drops to the ground soundly and her body goes limp.

"Katie? Katie! No! Help me! Scorp help!" I scream at him but he shakes his head and puts his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug him off, and rise to my feet, "James! Al! Help me! Please!"

I drop back to my knees and swipe away the tears threatening to pour over, "Please."

"Lily, she's gone." Scorp says and I collapse to the ground putting my hand on her cheek.

"No." I cry out.

Thirty-seven dead, including my little niece.

I hear a rustling behind us and I rise, gripping a bow and arrow from Scorp's backpack.

"Lily?" Scorp asks and I whip around as I hear another rustling.

I pull the arrow back without hesitation and I watch as it zooms into the man that killed Katie.

I hear a squishing sound and within a second the cannon fires.

I look at the man, probably around fifteen brown hair, and black eyes, an arrow straight through his head.

I drop to my knees and throw the bow and sack of arrows away from me, tears glistening my cheeks.

"Scorp." I say softly and he wraps his arms around me and rocks me back and forth for hours.

"Katie." I whisper burying my face in his chest as it starts to rain, the cool liquid drenching us both.

After hours of this, and the sun finally beginning to rise, I look up from his chest, neither of us having slept.

I look at Scorp and he wipes off his face, and I notice the blotchy redness around his eyes and notice that he's been crying too.

**Hey guys: so this was a really sad chapter, but it had to be done. The song that Lily was singing is called Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. So I know this chapter, like it's very hard to keep up with everyone who's dead but there's only three left, so thirty-seven dead. The only three left are Scorp, Lily, and Molly. The next few chapters are going to be the games finishing up, and then it'll get to the really interesting part, life after the games. So I set up a poll on my profile if you guys want to check it out. It's if you guys want me to continue adding onto this story, like 50 chapters, or start the sequel as a different fanfic? So let me know, and I would love to hear you're opinions on this chapter. Oh and a special thanks to Zuzanna3, you're review was amazing and greatly appreciated (:, and I only got one review but since it was so good, I wrote this chapter. But it's gonna be two reviews for the next, no exceptions. Oh and I probably will have the next few chapters all typed out so it's just a matter of reviewing for me to post! And I do plan on keeping this story up! Anyway as always review (:**


	17. Life at Home

"Is Lily-?" A man asks as James Potter walks into a shop on a cold Wednesday morning.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking Logan." James says as his younger brother Al walks into the shop behind him.

"Hey Al, how's your sister?" Rae Pierce asks running her fingers through her brown hair.

"Not so good. We came to see if there were any funds from sponsors." Al says, and Rae Pierce bites her lip tentatively.  
"Logan, can we spare some money?" Rae asks her older brother.

"Sorry James, Sorry Al, but we don't have much money left." Logan says regretfully.

"We could trade you something from our Uncle's old joke shop." James says desperately wanting to send his sister something.

"Sorry, but business has been bad around here, we only have enough money for meals." Logan says and Rae sighs.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rae asks and Al shakes his head.

"I don't think so Rae." Al says and Rae sighs and grabs his hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Are you sure?" Rae asks looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Positive." Al says and she sighs.

"How's your mother?" Rae asks.

"Falling apart at the seams, actually." Al says and James sighs.

"You're having a baby soon aren't you James?" Logan asks smacking his old friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, a little boy." James says running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Rae whispers to James and he nods his head.

"It'll all be over soon." James says and Al nods his head in agreement.

The phone rings from the counter and James jumps, and Logan grabs the phone.

"So uh have you two shagged yet?" James asks causing Al to glare profusely, and Rae to blush and look at her feet.

"James, you're fucking dumb." Al says smacking his brother upside the head and James snorts.

"James, it's bad." Logan says slamming the phone down.

James and Al take off running towards their house, as Rae and Logan exchange a worried glance.

"Let them go." Logan says stopping Rae from going after them and they sigh solemnly and glare at the floor wishing things weren't that way.

Two panting boys reach their house throwing open the door and running inside, eyes glued to the TV.

James and Al breathe a sigh of relief as they see their sister, still alive.

But something's terribly wrong, Lily's crying and Scorpius Malfoy is comforting her.

James turns to look towards the couch and the people in the room watching the TV.

Ginny Potter is crying on the couch, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley have tears clouding their eyes while comforting a distraught Lucy, Hugo and Rose Weasley are squeezing each other's hands (which is really saying something) and Rose is swiping away at a few stray tears, Hermione Weasley is trying to console her friend Ginny, Fred Weasley is sitting there while his mum Angelina Weasley sobs into his shoulder, George Weasley is squeezing his wife's hand and rubbing her back, Fleur Weasley is running her fingers through her very distraught daughter's hair, Bill Weasley is squeezing his sobbing wife's shoulder, and Teddy and Victorie Lupin Potter are clutching at each other distraught and hyperventilating.

"What's happened?" James asks as his fiancee comes into the room, her stomach huge and carrying boxes of tissues.

"James, Al, Katie's dead." Chloe says softly her blonde hair flowing and her hand resting on her stomach as she sets the tissues down.

Hearing this makes Victorie and Teddy sob even harder, and James and Al swallow hard.

This didn't come as a surprise to James and Al Potter, it didn't come as a surprise to any of them, deep down they all knew that this would happen.

But that didn't make it any easier.

"Oh." James says clutching onto the sturdy frame of the door, and Al looks at him.

James looks up when he hears the screaming of his sister, and he knows that it's official.

James' and Al's baby sister is screaming their name begging for help.

James finally loses it, there was his little sister, the little girl with pigtails he swore to protect all of his life, screaming and crying his name begging for his help.

But this was out of his hands, there was nothing he could do, but the sounds made his heart ache, his baby sister's crying tugging at his heart strings.

Al groans and puts his head in-between his knees.

Ginny crosses the room to comfort her two sons, and it goes on like that all day and all night.

Everyone finally starts to pass out, running out of tears, and bodies aching from shaking so much.

The next morning brings a new sort of promise and Ginny Potter's the first one to wake up, untangling herself from where she had slept next to Hermione and Ron.

Ginny glances at the TV, it's alternating between Molly sleeping and Lily and Scorp somewhat sleeping.

Ginny glances at her daughter somewhat peaceful face and she knows that things will only get better for them.

Ginny sighs and decides to start the coffee, switching it on and then cleaning up the hundreds of discarded tissues.

With a wave of her wand, Ginny Potter pours herself a cup of coffee, and sips it glancing at the TV every so often, still in somewhat disbelief.

Her first grandchild was dead, thanks to Voldemort.

Ginny would still be crying if she had any more tears left, but she didn't and that's the only reason she got the few hours of sleep that she had.

Ginny watches her children sleep peacefully their faces so innocent, but red and blotchy.

James and Chloe were snuggled up against each other, Al had his arms around Rae (who had come looking for him a few hours later), Teddy and Victorie were tangled together tears still fresh on their face, Roxanne Dominique and Lucy were curled up with Lucy in the middle, Fred and Hugo were sleeping with their backs to each other, the couple's were cuddled up, and Rose was only a foot away from Hugo.

Ginny prayed that everyone would continue sleeping; after all they needed to escape from reality for as long as they could, and they definitely needed their sleep with everything happening around them.

She started to think about Harry and if he even knew his daughter was in the Games.

Oh how she wished he was here, here to help her, here to save Lily, here to make everything better.

But he left them all, he deserted them, he made this happen in a way, and Ginny didn't know if she could ever truly forgive him.

So there she sits, sipping her coffee, face red and blotchy, her heart deeply saddened.

Worry for her daughter taking over her mind, as she watches her family sleep a little longer, praying that it would all be over soon.

**Hey guys so this chapter is for Zuzanna3, she suggested that I show what's happening at Lily's home and I know it's a really short chapter but this is all I've got, since I'm mainly focusing on Scorp and Lily. And thanks for the review I got it was great to know you loved it! And some characters I don't plan on killing off (:. A special thanks to all who reviewed! And i know there hasn't been much magic but in the Games you aren't allowed to even have a wand, but after they are finished there'll be plenty of magic action lol. Two reviews gets you the next chapter and i already have it typed out! As always review!**


	18. Roses & Lilies

His red, blotchy eyes glanced at me almost nervously, in a way that I felt weak, and like a child again.

I hadn't felt that feeling in so long.

"Scorp, you can stop looking at me like that. I'm not glass, I'm not gonna break." I say and he offers me his hand, but I put mine on the ground pushing myself up to a standing position.

Scorp sighs and rests his hand against my cheek, his rough, somewhat bloody thumb caressing the reddened area.

"You don't always have to be so strong. It's alright for you to break." Scorp says and I shake my head.

I put my hand on his hand, the one caressing my cheek, and I move it down, letting it drop.

I stare at the ground and he puts his thumb underneath my chin, and forces my eyes to meet his.

"Red, I'm here for you. I always have been." Scorp says and I glance at him and shake my head, blinking back tears.

"Scorp, nobody's always ever been there for me. My mum zoned out, my brothers kept their distance the first few months, and although Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were there, I could tell they were waiting for me to break. Scorp, Roxanne and Dominique are the only ones who've always been there for me. Their the ones that have stuck by my side, and their the ones that made me strong." I say and Scorp sighs.

"I'm sorry, red. I truly am. I wish that I could go back and change the fact that I sort of left you and your family alone for the hardest time of your life. I'll regret it for the rest of my existence." Scorp says and I touch my hand to his.  
"Scorp, it's our family now. It always has been. I don't want you to regret that. You came back after only a few months, and the most important thing is that you did." I say and he nods his head and pulls me in for a hug, and I rest my head on his chest as he rubs circles into my back.

"It feels so weird, to cry." I say and he chuckles.

"I hope you won't have to get used to it." Scorp says his voice raspy and I give him a grim smile.

"Me too." I say and he plants a kiss on my lips, soft, sweet, and tender, winding his hands through my hair, and finally all the way down my arms and back.

"We should get this over with. You need to go home and get fixed up. And we need to not keep our parents waiting any longer." Scorp says and I take a deep breath and nod my head.

Scorp starts to pull me away, easing my hand into his, but I yank him back.  
"Scorp, there's something I want to do first." I say and Scorp looks at me hesitantly and nods his head.

"You want to bury her." Scorp says, it was a statement not a question.

"Yes." I say and he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Whatever you want, love." Scorp says pulling away.

"I'm gonna gather some flowers." I say and Scorp takes my hand yet again and brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"What kind?" Scorp asks and I swallow hard.

"Lilies and roses were her favorite." I say willing myself not to cry any longer.

"Okay." Scorp says nodding his head and we trudge along the woods in search of wild roses and in search of a stream.

We find a rose bush almost immediately but Scorp stops my hand from going to yank one off.

"Thorns." Scorp says and I nod my head and he starts to break the roses off of their bush.

For a moment it's quiet, except for the sound of twigs breaking and stems snapping off.

I start to listen where I hear a whooshing sound, and I notice it's coming only a few yards away.

"Scorp, I hear a stream." I say and Scorp looks up from where he's plucking roses, swearing when one of them lodges a thorn into his thumb.

"Dammit." Scorp cusses turning back to me, "I'll be there soon, red."

"It's not too far away. I can do it by myself." I say and Scorp sighs and nods his head.

"If you want to, but stay close, and scream if you hear anything." Scorp says carefully studying my face, intently.

"'Course." I say nodding my head, convincingly enough.

I walk off in the direction of the stream leaving Scorp to his rose plucking, and cussing.

I find the stream and find one of the most beautiful collections of lilies.

Purple, pink, blue, white, red, orange, yellow, and a brilliant green collection of water lilies.

I gather them all up into my arms, making sure I didn't leave a single one behind, Katie would have loved to see this.

I smile when I see a blue butterfly fly my way swooping and twirling about in the air, reminding me of Katie, somehow.

I hear twigs snapping behind me and I jump, but luckily not dropping the flowers.

"Sorry, red. But I'm finished, you?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as we head back to where Katie's body is.

We hurriedly set the flowers on the grass, then Scorp looks at me and I comb my hair out of my face with my fingers.

I get down on my knee's and lean over her tiny body, her hand that I had been holding open.

I choke back a sob as I brush a piece of her blonde curls out of her face, and then I tenderly plant a wet kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Katie Lee." I whisper and then I start putting flowers around her body.

Scorp kneels down across from me and starts putting the roses around her body, making a sort of pattern.

And that's how we work for hours, lilies, rose, lilies, rose.

Every time we would make an imperfection, rip the flower or mess up the pattern I would insist on starting over again.

Katie deserves this as perfection, and when we're finally finished, I fix her hair and straighten out her jumpsuit, and then I spy the arrow that killed her laying above her head.

I grab the arrow and break it in half and then I look at Scorp.

"Build a fire." I say and he looks at me.

"Red, its getting late." Scorp says and I growl in frustration and snap the arrow into tinier pieces, until only microscopic shards remain and I toss them to the ground, hoping that they burn.

"I'm acting crazy." I say and then I snort lowly and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Scorp says and he kisses the top of my head.

"Scorp, Katie didn't deserve any of this." I say and I bury my face in his chest, a tear starting to make its way down my face.

"I know, red. I know. But we have to go now, and we have to win for her." Scorp says and I swallow hard and nod my head.

"Er. Right." I say wiping my face off with the back of my hand and kneeling down next to Katie.

"You're so loved, Katie Lee. I love you so much. Everyone does. We're gonna go win for you now, angel. I'll see you later." I whisper and I press my lips against her forehead and smooth her hair out.

"See you later kid." Scorp says and he squeezes her hand affectionately as he stands up.

I look down at her face, her blue eyes shut forever, her blonde hair not bouncing, and blood covering her chest and stomach.

"C'mon, red." Scorp says and he offers me his hand.

I take it gratefully and he lifts me up, then wraps his arm around my shoulder and I wrap mine around his waist as we trudge off in search of Molly.

When we reach the edge of the clearing and the beginning of the woods I turn back, and drop my arms, and Scorp stares into my face.

I press my three right fingers to my lips and raise them high over my head, a defiant expression on my face.

"I'm still alive. I'm still fighting. I'm still here, winning. And I'm still as defiant as ever." I hiss and then I smirk, and take Scorp's hand and he raises it high above our heads.

"Nothing will ever break us apart." Scorp hisses, "So don't even try."

I smirk and he does too, and then we finally drop our hands, and he slings his arm around my shoulders again and I take his hand and wrap my other arm around his hips.

We head off into the woods in search to end these Games, and yearning to start the rebellion, that would take down Voldemort and his followers.

**Hey guys; sorry for how long it was but thanks for all the reviews and I did have this chapter all written out and then I wanted to change it a bit. So anyway I do have the other chapters all written out but I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow so please please post two reviews today cuz I hate to keep you guys waiting! Charlie Weasley isn't the Charlie we met on the train, and he's in Romania right now with the dragons, and he might come into this story sooner or later. James' fiancée was already like four-five months pregnant when he told his mum and they've only been in the arena about a week and a half. But there was about a week before that, so she's like five and a half months pregnant. And I did make a mistake in the last chapter which I will fix, and thanks for letting me know! Thanks for the reviews and I am planning on writing a chapter about the Malfoy family and how their coping but it might be like the Potter and the Malfoy family together watching the end of the games in the town square or something like that. Two reviews gets you the next chapter! Anyway as always review! **


	19. Preparing For The End

We trudge through the woods for about an hour, quietly and watching, listening for any sign of human life.

But finding none I cup my hands around my mouth and call out to her, "Molly! Let's end this!"

But no reply comes and I look at Scorp and sigh.

"This is useless." I say, gripping his hand tightly and running a hand through my hair.

"You want to wait here while I-" Scorp starts to say but I cut him off with a sharp look.

I groan as I look up at the sky, it was rapidly beginning to darken.

Were the gamemakers as eager to end this as we are?

A resounding echo comes across the arena and a man's voice takes center stage.

"Attention Tributes, head to the Cornucopia immediately, this ending has been stalled enough." A man's voice says and I look up at Scorp and tug on his hand.

"Let's go." I say tugging roughly on his hand but he yanks me back and I look into his eyes.

Scorp wordlessly hands me a sack of arrows putting it on my back, then he puts a black holster around my hips, then he opens up his backpack and I look up at him.

Scorp secures a variety of knives into my holster, and his hand brushes my butt, and his eyes glance up at me then he draws back.

"Best be going then." Scorp says and I grab his hand.

"Scorp." I whisper softly, and he whips back around to face me.

I lean back against a tree and he pins me there, our bodies against each other and his lips on mine.

The kisses were anything but soft and tender, they were passionate and fierce, desperate and like he could never get enough.

I lock my fingers in his hair, and I grip his neck with my other hand, pushing myself as close to him as I could get.

"I love you." I whisper through the few breaths I can get, and he kisses my neck, leaving bites all the way down my neck.

I moan out loudly and take deep gasps of air, breathing heavily I grip his hair tighter and he looks at me.

"You're beautiful, Lily Potter." Scorp says leaving me glaring slightly at him.

"I wasn't finished." I say and he smirks.

"We'll never be finished, Red. But honestly, love I don't know how much longer we have together. But I'll always be there, red. Whether you can see me or not." Scorp says and I look at him then I launch myself against his chest and he stumbles back a few feet, but quickly recovers.

Scorp wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair, "It'll be okay, shh…"

I look up into his eyes, "I'm never letting you go."

"Me neither." Scorp whispers and I sigh and break away from his gaze.

"I want this over with." I hiss and he smiles and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers and I nod my head.

Scorp swings the backpack back over his back, and then he hands me a bow, and I smile slightly, yet gratefully, and take it.

"We're gonna win, Katie Lee. For you." I mumble under my breath and Scorp looks at my face.

"What?" Scorp asks his eyes scanning me over.

"Nothing, C'mon let's get this over with." I say gripping the bow tightly in my hand, and taking Scorp's hand in the other.

We trudge through the arena my head pounding, my heart racing in my chest.

Maybe it sensed these were the last few minutes left, I didn't quite know.

But I knew that if both of us couldn't win, I would take one of these knives off of my holster that sits on my hips, and plunge it through my chest, straight through my heart.

I know that it's gonna be hard to make the gamemakers change their minds, probably impossible.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be a Potter and a Malfoy falling in love and having their happily ever after.

But happily ever after's only existed in fairytales, and they don't exist in this world, especially not in this arena.

I don't believe in stereotypes, and it's on a rare occasion that I use my last name, because I wasn't just Harry Potter's daughter, I'm something more.

Something that had to set off the rebellion.

Someone with sparks, and fire burning in their soul, mind, and eyes.

I'm special but not just for that reason, I'm special because maybe I am the chosen one's daughter, the baby of the family, but that's not why I'm special.

I'm special because I was the one that had to die, the one that had to set everything in motion, the one that fought to the end, and the one with enough courage and bravery to sink that knife in her chest.

I wouldn't let Scorp die for me, no, that would be senseless.

But me dying for him, that made sense.

Maybe he'd have a future after this was all over, I really hope he does.

Maybe he'll meet a nice woman, who loves him half as much as I do, maybe they'll have children, and maybe he'll tell them about me.

This woman didn't even exist, but I already hated her.

Maybe I wasn't as pure and innocent as everyone that I was, I'm selfish for keeping Scorp all to myself.

But the idea of another woman kissing him, and sleeping with him… ugh I can't take it.

Rage builds up inside of me and I clench my fists and Scorp looks at me strangely.

"You alright?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

Maybe I'm not that noble after all.

I hear a loud noise as the trees start to become thinner and thinner, causing bile to rise in my throat and my heart to beat in an unnatural rhythm.

My hand moves for my knife so fast that Scorp gives me a confused look.

Something clicks in his brain though and he grabs my hands with his, and squeezes hard until my hands concave and I drop the bow and the knife.

"No, Lily. No." Scorp says and I look away from him as he examines my face.

"I won't let you do this to yourself." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"I won't let you die." I say and he looks at me.

"The second you die I'll be dead. Red, I'll be an empty shell walking around, my heart and my soul will always be with you. The second you die, I'll take that very same weapon and plunge it through my heart." Scorp says, only inches away from my face, his cool breath calming me.

"Scorp you can't, one of us has to win. One of us has to fight. Scorp, please, do this for me." I beg and he grabs my chin and forces me to meet his eye.

"Then it's gonna be you." Scorp says pausing to bend down and pick up my knife and bow, "Might as well end it now."

Scorp puts my knife to his chest and I grab onto the hilt of it trying to rip it away.

"Scorp, the second you do that, I'll take that knife and I'll slit my throat with it. And then Molly will win. And how will that turn out?" I threaten and he looks into my eyes, searching for some sign I'm bluffing.

But I meet his eyes with a sharp look, and I shake my head and give him my best 'I'm serious' look.

Scorp pulls my hand off the hilt and then he pulls the knife away from his chest and slips it back inside my holster.

"One false move towards that knife, and mine goes in my chest, got it?" Scorp hisses harshly, there was nothing playful or nice about his tone and I nod my head and he hands me my bow and squeezes my hand, it was a sign he loved me, but was dead serious.

I glance at him in a nervous sort of way as we finally make our way out of the woods, entering the Cornucopia.

This is where it would end, the way it was supposed to, Scorp alive.

**Hey guys; so I wanted to do a chapter of what Lily was thinking right before it all ended, because the next chapter is going to be pure action and a little bit of desperation and romance. So here are the answers to your questions; Lily's in a bit of shock, she's also sad, desperate, and pissed off. So yeah she's sort of distancing herself from people and right now a little bit of the pain behind Katie's death is gone from the shock, but it might be back soon. And I absolutely hate short reviews, so thanks to the people (Zuzanna3) who bother to tell me what they think! Anyway as always review! **


	20. Girl On Fire

We walk into the Cornucopia, and he squeezes my hand tightly, and locks it in a death grip.

I look up into his eyes and he nods his head and we continue walking to the center of the field.

We step over bodies and I bite my lip and try to keep my head up.

Some of these people I killed myself, others I watched get killed.

Only a few people were 17, the rest were still kids, like me.

But I'm not a kid, I haven't been since my dad left.

Sure I might turn seventeen in October, but that didn't mean I wasn't an adult.

When we reach the center of the Cornucopia I look around us.

Where was Molly?  
I hear a whooshing sound and before I can comprehend what's happening I'm thrown on the ground, with Scorp on top of me.

I look up and see Molly in one of the tree's with a bow made out of sticks and arrows.

I try my hardest to shove Scorp off of me, he was trying to shield my body with his own.

"Scorp get off!" I shriek at him but he grabs onto my shoulders and throws me into the mouth of the Cornucopia then I hear his grunt.

"Scorp!" I shriek as I brace myself before smashing face-first into the cold steel of the Cornucopia.

I hear a crack and a slight pain in my ribs but I ignore it and whip around to look at Scorp.

An arrow is in his backpack and another is in his arm.

"Scorp!" I shriek at him dropping onto my knee's and he looks up at me.

"Red, go." Scorp says softly brushing a piece of hair out of my face and I hear a loud crunching sound as twigs and leaves break about twenty-thirty feet away from us.

"Scorp, don't leave me." I say ripping off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve.

The arrow was lodged in the hollow between his shoulder and neck, and there was so much blood.

"Go!" Scorp yells at me as he pushes himself up.

I try to help him up but at that moment Molly reaches us, and throws herself at me, literally.

I scream as my head hits the steel and my vision turns fuzzy, going black in some places and darker in others.

Scorp throws Molly off of me and I take a deep gasp of air, blood dripping on my face.

I reach my hand up to my head and groan when I feel a pool of blood dripping down my hair and I flinch when my fingers brush my scalp.

My skull was definitely cracked.

I hear grunting and when my vision finally clears I see Scorp on the ground with Molly ripping the arrow out of his shoulder.

A pool of blood forms under his shoulder as he tries to roll her off of him.

I wince as I stand up and then I launch myself at Molly, my own cousin.

I land on top of her, and her body makes a thudding sound as she lands on the grass.

"You stay away from him!" I shriek at her as my fist connects with her face and she grabs my neck and squeezes so hard I can't breathe.

I roll off of her and try to stand up, trying to catch my breath, but she grabs me by my hair and throws me back on the ground then she raises a knife to my chest.

I make an animal like noise as I block her knife, putting my arm against her wrist.

"Bitch! Just die already!" Molly screams at me as she grabs me with her free hand and slams my head into the ground.

I shriek as I knee her sharply in the ribs and she gasps and I push my legs up and kick her off of me.

As soon as I stand up I hear a creaking sound and I look behind me as a tree is slowly falling over, it's destination, me.

I shriek as Molly knocks me down again but I grab her by her hair and I throw her over my head and her body makes a sick crunching noise as she falls on the grass and I scramble to get up before the tree falls on top of me.

I look over at Scorp as soon as I'm out of the way, and notice how he's not moving, and how there's a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Scorp!" I shriek as I race to him, and I fall down on my knees as I reach him, the ground shuddering as the tree falls.

I watch his chest for what seems like minutes, praying for some sign that's he's alive.

But his chest never moves.

"Scorp. Please." I beg silently but he doesn't stir.

He's gone.

Scorp's gone.

"Scorp!" I shriek and then I'm being dragged backward by my hair, and I feel a strange feeling in my chest.

There was no will to live anymore, there was nothing.

I had nothing, but a certain need was beginning to fill my head.

Revenge.

I needed to kill this bitch.

I have to make her suffer, I have to make her pay for killing him.

For taking away the only thing I ever really wanted, and for a moment, had.

She drags me backward until she throws me down on the cold concrete of the Cornucopia floor.

My head burns but something's dulling the pain.

Maybe it's shock, maybe it's adrenaline, I don't really know.

She sits on top of me, kneeing my ribs and she smiles wickedly.

"Aww poor little Lily Potter. Aww are you sad? Is that a tear? You know you're boyfriend, was very keen on protecting you. It's such a shame, handsome bloke. But he's gone, princess Potter. He's gone. And it's all your fault." Molly hisses at me and I glare at her as rage builds up inside of me.

"I'm going to make you pay, you bitch!" I shriek at her and she smiles wickedly and grabs me by my red, bloody hair and slams my head onto the concrete again.

"You know the last thing that he said before I put that knife right through his chest? Lily, I love you." Molly says smiling evilly and I shriek and I grab the knife from her grip, and I kick and throw a surprised Molly off of me, grabbing her by her hair and kicking her in the ribs before tossing her over my head, where she hits the wall of the Cornucopia and falls with a loud scream.

I walk over to her knife in hand, and when I see her chest moving up and down I give out an animalistic sound, annoyed and frustrated I grab her by her hair and lift her up.

My green eyes meet her black eyes and she lets out a low plea, "Please."

I shake my head, she hadn't shown any mercy when she carved her name into my skin, or when she helped plan Katie's death, or when she just killed Scorp, and I shove the knife straight through the side of her neck.

She lets out a gurgling sound, coughing up blood as I drop her and her body slams into the concrete of the Cornucopia.

I lean down and grab the knife out of her neck but when I do she takes it from my hand and shoves it through my stomach, then she drops her head and a cannon sounds.

Thirty-nine dead.

I flinch and I put my hand against my stomach, and then I rip the knife out.

I feel the ground begin to shudder and the Cornucopia starts to collapse on itself.

I didn't try to run but I walk to the opening of the mouth of the Cornucopia and then it collapses, on me.

"Scorp I love you." I whisper, then it all goes dark and blank.

A chunk of steel falls on my head and I fall to the ground, laying in a pool of blood and holding the hand of the man that I want and need to spend forever with.

Then the concaved Cornucopia erupts in flames.

**Hey guys; so there it is! i know a lot of people are going to be sad about Scorp but it's not quite the end of the Games there's a twist! A special thanks to Zuzanna3 your review was so nice and i'm soo glad you loved it! I had this chapter written out for a while so i'm sorry about the ending with this chapter. It means so much that this is your favorite fanfiction so far and i know you probably hate the ending but i promise the next chapter you'll love! I totally agree with you reviews totally help me, and they let me know what you want to see and happen in the story. Anyway as always two reviews gets you the next chapter! As always review!**


	21. Blood & Burns

**A/N: Hey guys so let's see if your guess was right!**

**Scorp's POV**

I open up my clenched shut eyes, gasp for air as blood fills my lungs.

I cough it up and spit the blood out of my mouth then I look around myself.

The Cornucopia was in shambles and there was a dull fire burning its final embers.

I seen two bodies surrounding me, one was a girl with black hair but she could pass as red hair since it was covered in blood, and the other was my girl, and she had her back to me.

I blink and try to think, Lily must've killed Molly but what's wrong with her?

All I can remember is Molly putting this damned knife in my chest and then I could remember hearing them toss each other around, and the desperate need to protect Lily and then it went dark.

I look up as the sun begins to set and I try to shrug off the stiffness in my shoulders as I put my hand on the hilt of the knife.

Oh Merlin this was gonna hurt, hopefully Lily's a deep sleeper, and hopefully she is just sleeping.

But if anything had happened to her I wouldn't be here and that puts my mind to ease.

I grunt as I pull it out of my chest, as quick as I can and I have to muffle my sharp gasp of pain by burying my face in the grass.

But the grass was almost completely burnt off in some areas, making me cough up dirt.

I throw the knife away from me and I can already feel the blood pouring out of me.

I put my hand against my wound then I look around me.

The ground in between me and Lily was literally covered in parachutes, was everyone that concerned?

I look to Lily and I realize that no one would've sent me a parachute, but they would've sent Lily parachutes, and loads of them.

I look over the parachutes trying to find one so that I can heal myself then find out what's wrong with red.

Amongst the eleven parachutes, one was for me, with a silver M on it and I pick it up and I'm immediately relieved to see that it's a blood stopping potion.

I down the potion quickly then I toss the parachute aside.

I carefully get up and walk towards her, and fear starts to creep into my mind.

How bad was she hurt?  
Enough for ten parachutes.

I reach her and then I drop down onto my knees, she still had her back to me and I tenderly put my hand on her shoulder and squeeze it, before I roll her face up.

I gasp when I see her face and neck.

She was literally ravaged with burns, her whole body looked like a flaming roast and I take a deep breath when I see the blood pouring out of her head.

"Red? Babe please wake up." I say putting my hand on her head and examining the huge blood pouring smashed skull that she had.

I gasp a breath of air as I look around us, blood covered every inch of her jumpsuit and I wondered if it was all coming from her head, was that even possible?

I carefully zip her jumpsuit down revealing her very bloody chest, and stomach.

It literally looked like multiple people had been murdered, there was so much blood that I looked at her and carefully pressed my ear up against her chest.

I hear nothing at first and then I press my ear harder against her chest, praying that her heart is still beating.

I wait for a few minutes before I finally hear it.

It was the quietest heartbeat that I have ever heard, she was just barely alive.

I press my lips against her neck, thankful that she was still alive, but she needed to be healed.

"Don't worry red. I'll heal you. I promise I'll make you better." I say and I quickly turn around and grab the nearest parachute I could find.

It was burn cream, while she needed burn cream I had to stop her from bleeding out first, but after searching through all the parachutes I found none.

There was no blood stopping potion or anything of the sort, it was all burn cream and I look at her in frustration.

"James! Al! Please! She needs something for the blood! She's bleeding out!" I scream out but nothing comes.

I put my hand against her cheek, it was burned severely.

I grab the jar of burn cream quickly and apply it to her blistering cheek, but one cheek takes up the whole jar and I soon find myself applying the burn cream to every single inch of her face and her neck.

The burn cream had dulled some of the burns, but her skin was still blistering hot to the touch, and I can't begin to imagine the amount of pain she must be in.

I plant a kiss against her cheek and she flinches and I back away slightly, thinking I've hurt her.

"Sorry, red." I say but she raises her hand off to the side and when finding nothing she lets it fall onto the dirt ground, and it makes a thumping sound and a cloud of dust appears, and her body tightens up.

I take her hand between both of mine and bring her hand up to my lips before blowing softly on it, trying to cool the blistering flesh.

She immediately relaxes and I smile and kiss her hand tenderly, before putting her hand on her ribs, and I smile and brush a piece of hair out of her face.

It seemed like her hair was the only thing that hadn't been burned severely, and I stroke it soothingly.

But as I'm brushing a piece of her hair out of her face, my thumb brushes up against her burned cheek and she flinches suddenly.

"I'm sorry, red." I say and I start to pull away but she reaches her hand up and locks her fingers into my hair.

I sigh as she pulls me down, her eyes still sealed shut.

She pulls me down until our faces are only a few inches apart, and I smirk as her slight breathing comes through her chapped and slightly burned lips.

Damn even when she was severely burned and bleeding out she still wanted me.

"Scorp." Her ghost of a whisper comes off her lips, but her lips never move and her eyes never open.

I smirk the famous Malfoy smirk, and then I plant a tender kiss on her lips.

She drops her hand as soon as I pull away from her and I smile and kiss that hand softly too, before putting it on her ribcage.

I look at her stomach that is currently gushing blood and I grab my jacket with my last name on it and tie a sort of tourniquet or wrap around her stomach, carefully placing my hand under her ribcage to make her back arch and I tie it tightly around her stomach.

I look up at the sky and notice that the sun has finally set, it's getting dark, and hopefully the night air will cool Red's blistering skin.

"You'll be alright, Red. I promise I'll make you better, love." I say pressing my lips against her forehead and then I lay down against her back, and wrap my arms around her carefully.

I try not to put my arms anywhere near her lower stomach which is where she's bleeding out of.

I press my body against her back and hope that she'll wake up soon.

I stay up that whole night, waiting and praying for a parachute or for Lily to wake up.

For the whole next two days Lily never wakes up, but she shows a few signs that she's still alive every once and a while.

She flinches, sometimes rolls over, clenches her fists, and grabs at me throughout the next two days.

Dozens of parachutes come over the next few days, but none contain the blood stopping potion that would guarantee her life.

All of the parachutes contain burn cream and I apply it dozens of time over the next few days to the most affected area, her face and neck.

Finally when the second day comes her face and neck are completely healed, but she's still bleeding quite heavily.

I press my lips to her cheek and sigh, "Wake up soon, red. I miss seeing those bright green eyes of yours."

And then finally the moment that I've been waiting for arrives, her eyelids flutter and then they open revealing the brilliant, bright green that I've been waiting for, for what seems like forever.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter is told from Scorp's point of view and Zuzanna3 was right about her guess! I do have most of the story planned out and I hope you guys like this chapter! As always a huge thanks to my reviews and Zuzanna3 for everything she's done to help me get more reviews and for giving me her honest opinion! Two reviews gets you the next chapter and if you have anything you'd like to suggest for the story I'd love to hear it, and any pairings you'd like let me know! As always review!**


	22. I Am Nothing Without You

I open my bright green eyes, and I see a messy-haired, grey eyed, tan skinned, blood covered guy sitting beside me, his eyes watching me fervently, but it wasn't just any guy, it was my guy.

I want to launch myself into his arms and bury my head in his chest, and I try to sit up but he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, red. You need to stay laying down." Scorp says moving his hand from my shoulder to my cheek.

I flinch at the feel of his rough thumb on my skin and he sighs and puts his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up again." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

"I just hit my head. Didn't I? How are you still alive?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"Red, I woke up and I took this potion that stopped my bleeding, when I saw you. Lily, I don't know how but the Cornucopia collapsed and it must've caught on fire. And er well." Scorp starts to say but I glance at him.

I reach my hand up to examine it, and I find that it's burnt, blistering hot, and sore.

"Scorp… Does my whole body look like this?" I ask him staring at my sore hand.

"Er, well red, I uh your brothers sent burn cream and I used it on your face and neck. So that looks fine. The jumpsuit protected most of it. But that's not the whole deal…" Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

I feel the sun beating down on my chest and I look down and gasp when I see my whole lower body covered in blood, and Scorp's jacket around my waist.

"Scorp… What's wrong with me?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Red, you're heads bleeding and I think you cracked your skull. And you're stomach's bleeding." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

"Oh that's why my head hurts." I say and he scowls slightly and I smile slightly at him.

"It's just us right?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"I have an idea to what we could do." I say smirking slightly and he rolls his eyes.

"No way, Red. You're way too hurt. You're damn brothers need to send some of that blood stopping potion." Scorp says and I snort lowly.

"Scorp, that stuff is crazy expensive. You know that right? They're probably trying their best." I say and he shakes his head.

"Then my family should send it." Scorp says and I chuckle.

"Malfoy, they want you out of here, not me." I say and he sighs.

"Well, red. I'm not leaving without you." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Scorp, why did you save me?" I ask him and he looks at me strangely and brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Because I won't live without you." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Only one of us is gonna make it out of here." I say and he shakes his head.

"Then it'll be you." Scorp says and I glare slightly at him.

"Scorp, no. I'm about ready to die anyway, you should just end it. Scorp, it's not gonna be pretty in a few hours." I say and he shakes his head.

"The potion'll be here by then." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"Scorp, that potion's never coming. Please, Scorp. I don't want to go out that way. I don't want all of my blood drained out of my veins. If I'm gonna die I don't want to suffer." I say and he shakes his head.

"It will come. Or I'll make it." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"You don't get what I'm saying. Both of us aren't going home, you know that. I won't let you die out here. You need to go home to your family." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"Red, you're my family now. You're everything to me. I'm not letting you go." Scorp says and he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Scorp... You're part of me. And I'm part of you. I'll never completely leave you. You just won't be able to see me." I say and he shakes his head.

"No. I'm not losing you. Lily I don't care if we have to stay here for the rest of our lives. Red, every morning I want to wake up with you right beside me. Every day I want you by my side. I won't let it be any other way. And if one of us isn't going to get out of here it's going to be me." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Scorp, I want that too! Don't you see? It fucking kills me to have to let you go! But one of us needs to go home! Please! Go home and have a happy fulfilling life! I'll be damned if I let you die here! Your life doesn't end here! Malfoy, you have so much left to live for." I say and he shakes his head.

"I have nothing without you, Red. I am nothing without you." Scorp says and he presses his lips against mine.

It was a fierce kiss, it was passionate, and loving and it held a sort of promise to it.

A promise that pretty much said I'll never let you go.

Scorp was right, we're nothing without each other.

But I know he can be something,and I know that he has to go home.

When he pulls away I look up into his grey eyes and he sighs.

"You're incredible, Lily Potter." Scorp says and I sigh and he brushes my tender cheek with his thumb.

"You're not so bad yourself, Malfoy." I say and he presses his lips to mine again and then he kisses down my jaw and kisses my neck.

"Red, if we can't get out of here, both of us. Then both of us will just stay here." Scorp says and I look at him like he's crazy.

"Scorp, that's crazy. They control this arena, and they will never let us live. They'll be watching our every move, and soon enough they'll just pick one of us and kill the other. Scorp, as much as I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that I'm going to be dead in a few hours." I say and he shakes his head.

"No you won't. I won't let that happen." Scorp says kissing my forehead and laying back down on the dirt.

"You can't control it, Scorp. Neither can your jacket." I say glancing at the wrap he made out of his jacket that's tied a little too tight on my stomach.

Scorp sighs and looks at me.

"Can I hold you?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as he carefully puts his hand underneath my back and archs it, then he slides his arm underneath my back and snakes his arm around my waist.

I wince slightly but instead of pulling me to him, he scoots closer to me until he's right up against me.

"Scorp?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Yeah, red?" Scorp says looking down at me as I try my hardest to move my body closer to his.

"I love you." I whisper and I look up at him and meet his gaze, green and grey meeting perfectly.

"I love you too, red. Get some rest." Scorp says pressing his lips to my hair and I try my hardest to lift my head up against his chest.

I gasp a sharp gasp of pain but then I put my head down on his chest and I snuggle in closer to him.

And I do fall asleep, his arms holding me tightly and my head pounding, and the sound of his heartbeat comforting me.

**Hey guys; So this is sort of an inbetween chapter and I think that the next chapter's gonna be the end of the Games. I'm sort of done prolonging it and I'm soo excited to write everything that happens after the Games! You guys are going to absolutely love what happens after the Games! Review and let me know what you think is going to happen, and let me know what you think! Will Lily get the blood stopping potion that would save her life? As always a huge thanks to Zuzanna3 who is my biggest supporter! As always review and two reviews gets you the next chapter!**


	23. Can't Hear Me Anymore

**Hey guys; so this was a suggestion from Zuzanna3 and the next chapter is going to be the end of the games. Also I recommend listening to this song while reading the chapter. Words by Skylar Grey ** watch?v=eZku7yyALbc&list=PLGcKGagy5SYlbpuC2da_T4XdkHAp1MsYg&index=30

I was standing there in darkness, my whole body pale and blood soaking every inch of me.

Then a bright light flashes across and I see myself.

The 'me' I see has her eyes closed tightly, blood soaking herself, and worst of all Scorp over her.

I must've died in my sleep.

I wanted to run to him, to tell him that I'm here, and that I'm still fighting.

But the minute my hand touches his it disappears, I'm transparent.

"Scorp!" I shout at him, but he can't hear me anymore.

He clutches my lifeless body, tears streaking down his face, my blood making his hair stick to his face.

His sobs rock my lifeless body, and he buries his face in my hair.

"Scorp! I'm here! I'm right here!" I shriek at him but he can't hear me.

He looks up from me and grabs at the knife above my head.

He takes it and puts it to my chest, causing my heart to drop.

"Scorp! Don't! Please! Scorp! I love you! Please! Stop!" I shriek at him, but he stabs himself straight through his heart just as the helicopters are flying over.

"Scorp!" I shriek as his now lifeless body falls to the ground, and my lifeless body falls against his chest.

My heart drops, and sobs shake my body as I bring my hands up to my hair and I grip it tightly.

The bright light flashes again and I'm back at my house.

"Lily!" My mum screams, it was the loudest shriek in the room.

My mum races into the kitchen, she was alone in this house.

She grips the counter tightly and lets the sobs rock her body, then when she looks up pale-faced she looks outside.

"Mum!" I shriek at her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." My mum cries out and then she takes a kitchen knife and stabs in through her chest.

My mum slumps to the ground and I let out a loud cry.

"Mum! NO! Don't!" I scream but it's too late, she's dead too.

Then the bright light flashes again and I'm standing in my brother's shop, it was a joke shop that Uncle George let them help run.

James was on his knees, and Al was gripping onto the shop counter.

Both of my brothers were crying and I'd never seen them that shaken up before.

James was shaking and screaming something uncoherent.

"Damn it! Not her! Not Lily!" James cries out and Al finally loses his hold and drops to the ground next to him.

"We failed her. We failed her." Al sobs out his tears, running his fingers through his hair and about to rip it out of his head.

"No you didn't! It's not your fault!" I shriek at them but they can't hear me, no one can.

"I'm sorry, Lils! I'm sorry!" Al sobs out and James makes a choking sound.

"I'm her big brother! I was supposed to protect her! I failed her!" James cries out and then he falls back, gasping for air.

"James! JAMES!" I shriek at him but it's too late.

I could feel the rhythm his heart was beating at, and then it stopped.

James was dead.  
"James!" I shriek.

Al finally noticing looks at him and then sobs once more and falls over.  
"Al! AL!" I shriek but he was gone too.

The bright light flashes and I'm somewhere else.

I stumble slightly, I'm in Teddy and Victorie's house.

Victorie who already looked like she was about to fall over dead, had red eyes, and tears silently falling down her face as she rocks back and forth on the couch.

Dominique and Roxanne were sitting beside her, Lucy was clutching at digging her nails into her leg, tears streaming down her face.

"It's my fault. She volunteered for me." Lucy cries out, despite the tears my young cousin spoke strongly.

Dominique and Roxanne were trying to comfort her, but nothing was working.

"Lucy it's not your fault!" I cry out to her.

I was like a second mother to Lucy and it hurt me that she was so upset.

Dom and Rox exchange a glance and I look at them sadly, my two bestfriends.

They had silent tears streaming down their faces, and I wanted to tell them more than anything that I was still here.

"We have to start the rebellion now for her." Dom says and Rox nods her head in agreement.

"Together." Dom and Rox say as Lucy sobs even harder and the trio grab hands as Victorie cries out and wipes tears off of her face.

The bright light flashes again, and I'm standing in a restaurant.

Teddy was clutching onto the cutting board in the kitchen, a knife in one hand and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"My baby sister." Teddy cries out, he was the only one in the kitchen.  
"Teddy it'll be alright." I say but he can't hear me.

No one can hear me now.

"First Katie, now Lily. Why?" Teddy asks simply, tears rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall, and his sobs rocking his body.

"I'm right here!" I shriek.

Teddy sobs even harder, then he falls down against the cutting board, but his knife was propped up on it.

"Teddy! No!" I shriek but it was too late.

Teddy was dead now too.

"Teddy!" I shriek as the light flashes again.

I'm standing in my Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house.

Ron is slamming his fist hard on the dining room table, tears streaming down bright red face.

Hermione is sobbing as she tries to comfort her also sobbing daughter.

Hugo is trying to swipe away the tears, trying to be brave, but it wasn't working, and soon enough when his mum puts her hand on his shoulder he breaks.

"First Katie, now Lily! Why? Damn it! This is all Harry's fault!" Uncle Ron shouts his voice booming and then he finally breaks too and falls against the table, letting the angry and sad tears mark his red face.

"It's not anyone's fault." I say and then the bright light flashes again.

This time I'm standing in Uncle George's house.

Uncle George is by far my favorite uncle and I'm his favorite niece.

"Why her?" Uncle George asks swiping away at the tears.

Aunt Angelina sighs and lets her body rock with tears as Fred angrily swipes at his tears.

"Freddy take care of her. Please." Uncle George whispers and then the bright light flashes again.

I'm standing in my Uncle Percy's office, he had a pleasant smirk on his face.

"She deserves this. She killed my Molly." Percy says glaring at the TV and an earnest smile spread across his face.

"Because Molly's a bitch." I hiss, finding myself unable to cry as the light flashes again.

This time I was standing at the edge of Godric Hollow's woods, a dark haired, green eyed man in front of me.

His glasses were slightly dirty, and he was about to reach the town square.

Dad.

I look at him, his messy black hair, his bright green eyes, this was the man I haven't seen in over ten years.

There was a large screen in the middle of the town square for the end of the Games.

My dad falls to his knees at the sight of my lifeless body, his eyes going wide and tears rolling down his cheek.

"No! Not my little girl!" My dad cries out.

"Dad." I say simply and then the bright light flashes again.

Something's charging towards me, it was all the other tributes charging towards me, cackling manically.

I scream loudly, until I feel them slam into me.  
I feel someone's arms around my waist, pulling me away from this deep dark abyss, and this terrible fate.

I continue screaming and then I open my eyes and see a bright light.

"Shh… I'm here." Scorp says bringing me back down to Earth.

I was alive, it was just a nightmare, and we were still here in this arena.

Scorp crushes me to his chest and I cry out, this is exactly what would happen if I die.

Now I have to live.

Now we both have to live.

**Hey guys so this was a suggestion from Zuzanna3 and I promise you'll see the family probably in chapter 25. It depends though. And also I will probably show you how Charlie is doing within the next few chapters and how he's coping. I wanted to do Scorp's families reactions if he died but I just couldn't properly fit it into this chapter. You will see Scorp's family in the same chapter as Lily's, and there might be a little bit of them coming together to celebrate. Also the whole Harry coming back to check on his daughter is a bit of foreshadowing that I'll get to probably by chapter 30, hopefully. Two reviews gets you the next chapter! As always review!**


	24. Both Of Us Live, Or Both Of Us Die

**I recommend reading this chapter while listening to Imagine Dragons 'Radioactive' watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM **

Scorp's hands rest on my shoulders as he steadies me.

"It's alright, babe. It was just a dream." Scorp says as he presses his hands against my cheeks.

I clutch his arm as he strokes my hair softly, his cool breath on my face, soothing the overly hot and sensitive skin.

I look up at his face, wincing as my head moves.

His face was soft, but his tightened jaw told me that he was mad, and the look in his eyes told me he was desperate.

"It didn't come did it?" I ask him and he makes a pained expression and shakes his head.

He looks at his feet as I examine his face.

He's managed to be strong this whole time for me, it's time I was strong for him.

"It will." I say looking up at him and confusion crosses his face.

"But I thought-" Scorp starts but I cut him off.

"I changed my mind." I state simply and he smiles slightly a pushes a strand of hair off my face.

"I knew you'd come around." Scorp says kissing my forehead softly and I smile.

My chapped lips pull up and he smiles and sighs.

"Charlie's probably passed out drunk by now. That's why he hasn't sent it." I say and Scorp nods his head.  
"He's probably going to kill us when he wakes up." Scorp says and then he snorts and I smile.

"He'll deal." I say and he sighs.

"So what was this dream of yours about?" Scorp asks and I sigh.

"It's nothing, now." I say and he nods his head and sighs.

"You sure you're okay?" Scorp asks looking down at my face.

I nod my head and he sighs and lazily ruffles his own hair, his grey eyes fixated on me.

I feel a sort of numbness in my fingers and I try to make a fists, but my fingers refuse to budge, or bend at all.

I look up at Scorp and hope that he hasn't noticed but he has, and his face twists up and he shakes his head.

"Hey, I'm still right here. Always. Alright?" I say to him reaching up and put my hand on his cheek.

He puts his hand on top of mine and brings it to his lips, kissing my palm and putting it back onto my stomach.

I smile slightly and he sighs.

"Lily." Scorp says and I shake my head and put my finger to his lips.

"I'm still right here. And that's all that matters right now." I say and he nods his head and sighs deeply.

"I know." Scorp says choking on his breath and I smile slightly at him.

"It'll be alright." I say and he sighs as I take a deep breath and try to steady my now heavily shaking body.

It was getting harder for me to breathe, my lungs were starting to slowly fill up with blood and I could hardly gasp a little bit of air.

"You're not gonna leave me right?" Scorp asks me a puppy dog look on his face.

"Never." I say, trying my best to smile at him.

I cough, it started out light and then I could barely get in a breath with how hard I was coughing and then, despite my injuries, I bolt upright and spit blood out of my breath.

My head burns and I groan as Scorp pulls my hair off of my face, and rubs circles into my back.

Then I vomit the blood up, my whole body heaving, and I can't even breathe between the vomiting, panting and coughing.

Finally it stops and I fall onto my back, my head hitting a little too hard on the ground, and then my back arcs and I cough up a little more blood, and it drips down my chin.

"Red." Scorp says, examining me.

Scorp wipes the blood off of my face, and then he takes off his t-shirt and lifts my head up, sliding the t-shirt underneath it.

I look at him questioningly and he sighs.

"It'll help you breathe. Trust me." Scorp says placing a kiss on my neck.

"Scorp." I say gasping for air and he puts his hand on my stomach, covering my wound.

"It's alright, red. Shh..." Scorp says a tear sliding down his face and I look up at him and groan as my body starts to tingle, feeling numb.

I look up at the sky, enjoying the look of the sky at mid-morning, the fake sun starting to rise, and it relaxes me.

Then I see it.  
It's tiny, and held in a chrome tube with a white parachute on it, and I smile slightly, this is what would save me.

This is what would save my family.

And this is what would save Scorp.

But was it too late?

"Scorp." I say, intending to shriek it out with happiness but instead it comes out as a ghostly whisper, barely audible.

Scorp whips around and when he see's it he dashes to it, scooping it up into his arms and sprinting back, dropping to his knees and opening the chrome tube with eagerness.

A wide grin spreads across his face and he smiles as he retrieves a blood-stopping jar with the initials J,A, and C on it.

Scorp twists the small jar open and smiles as he lifts me head and brings the jar to my lips.

I drink it in one chug, my head pounding and my body burning, and the potion tasting absolutely awful.

I cough, it tastes horrible.

But it really does work.

The effect is almost immediate, my body tingles as the blood from my wounds stop pouring out and then more blood starts to enter my system.

My fingers no longer feel numb and I can easily make a fist, my face twisting up into one of happiness, even though my head hurts, I push myself up, and Scorp smiles.

Scorp wraps his arms tenderly around me, pinning my arms to the side as he puts his head on the nook of my shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright?" Scorp asks as if he needs my own reassurance.  
I look up into his face and slowly nod my head.

"We're both gonna be alright." I say and he smiles and kisses my neck then wraps his arms tighter around my sore body, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Promise?" Scorp asks breathing lightly into my ear.

I nod my head and press my body up against his, it feels so right, and like nothing can take this moment away from us.

"Yeah." I say and he nibbles my ear lightly, then he kisses my neck and collarbone, literally attacking me and I laugh and giggle as he continues to pepper me with his kisses.

"Scorp, lets wait till we get home okay?" I say and he smiles and nods his head.

"Attention tributes!" A booming voice comes across the arena speakers and Scorp grabs me by my hand and shoulder and pulls me behind him, covering my body with his.

"Either one of you choose who dies, or we do." The voice threatens and I look up at Scorp, and tighten my grip on his arm.

"We won't choose. Neither of us are going to die." I hiss and Scorp nods his head.

"Listen you little shits. Lily Potter, do you want your entire family to die? Hmm, how about you Scorpius Malfoy? How would you feel if your mummy's and daddy's were gone. Oh that's right, Potter. Your's left you didn't he? Either one of you dies or we kill off your entire family." Voldemort's ice cold voice threatens over the speakers and I look up at Scorp and he looks back at me.

Scorp pulls out a knife from his jeans pockets and glances at me, before forcing it into my hand.

"I won't let my family die, or you. One of us have to survive, so our families can. I'm so sorry, Lily." Scorp says and I look up at him as he puts his hands on my hips and stares at me intently.

"No. Neither of us are going to die. Neither of us can live in a world where the other doesn't exist." I say and he meets my gaze.

"Red, I wish we both could live. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But one of us has to get out of this arena, one of us has to go home. And it has to be you. Red, you can go home and marry someone and you can have little red-headed babies who are just as stubborn and as beautiful as you." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"Scorp, the only man I can ever marry is you, and when I picture my children I picture little blonde babies that look exactly like you. Scorp, if this is all we'll ever have, then I'll die." I say and he shakes his head.

"Red, I fucking want to marry you! I want to spend my entire life with you. But it's either one of us or our families. I won't let them die, Lily. They have to have their winner." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"No they don't. Scorp if both of us can't live, then both of us will die." I say and Scorp looks at me.  
"Lily you could have so much. Are you sure, red? You could have such a wonderful life. I don't want you to give that up for me." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"The only future for me now, includes you. Even if that future includes death. I'd rather die than live in a world where you don't exist." I say and he pulls me closer to him, letting my body press up against his, his muscles flexing around me.

"This isn't something we can change, Red. It's permanent." Scorp says looking down at me, his grey eyes meeting my green eyes and there's such a depth to them, such a plead that I actually choke on my breath.

I shake my head as my body shakes a little,"I won't live without you. I refuse to lie in a world where you don't exist. I can't live without you, Scorp. I love you way too much."

He looks at me and nods his head, "I feel the same way, Red. It's decided?"

I nod my head, "Yeah."

He presses his lips to mine with such a ferocity and passion that I yearn for the life that we could've had.

But that life was gone now, and there was no way of getting it back.

The kiss is so intense it tops all of our previous kisses, even the ones when we had sex for the first time.

That want, that need, is yearning deep inside of me, I want nothing more than to just kiss him like this forever, to let his hands run down my body and let our bodies become one, like our life has.

Because if one of us dies, so does the other, and vice versa.

I can feel his heat radiating off of his body, his exposed abs tightening as he pulls me even closer to him (which I'm not even sure is possible).

Finally it breaks apart and I gasp our last few breaths.

I bend down, the urge to stand back up and kiss him for eternity rising up inside of me, but I ignore it and pick up a knife then I hand it to him.

"I love you, Lily." He says his eyes studying me as if he'll never see me again.

And maybe he won't.

Because Merlin know's that such a beautiful creature like him can't be damned, but someone like me was surely damned forever.

I put the blade to my chest, my hand firmly gripping the hilt and he does the same, looking into my eyes for the last time.

"I love you, Scorp." I say and then we raise our knives back.

"Wait! Stop! Ladies and Gentleman may I present the winners of the 11th annual Wizarding Games!" The gamemaker's voice booms over the speakers and I toss the knife away from me in shock, listening as it clatters noisily to the ground.

Scorp does the same as we hear the helicopter approach, then he wraps his arms around me again and holds me against his chest.

I gaze around us in shock as the wind from the helicopter starts to make my hair blow in the wind, my head still pounding and my heart racing.

Did this really just happen?

Were we just allowed to spend the rest of our life together?

Are we already dead?

But when I raise my head and Scorp's lips crush down on mine, I just know we're both still alive.

I savor his touch, and his kiss, the flaming embers building up inside of me, pure joy moving through my body like blood.

"Forever." Scorp whispers and I nod my head.

"Always." I say as we pause for breath as the helicopter's ladder falls down, inviting us to climb it.

I grab onto the ladder, and Scorp grabs it as well, and I make sure he has a firm grip on it just in case this was some sort of sick gamemaker trick.

We climb it hastily, ready to get the fuck out of this damn arena.

I reach the helicopter at the same time as Scorp does, and as we're ushered in a needle injects into our arms.

And it goes black.

**Hey guys; So there it is the end of the games! So not much to say but I hope I get more reviews and if you want another chapter two reviews (from different people) get you another chapter! I've got some big plans for the rest of this story and I can't wait to share it with you! As always review!**


	25. Celebrating

Screams and cheers erupted throughout the crowd in the center of the town of Godric's Hollow.

James Potter grinned and cheered loudly, along with his brother, Al, their screams were the loudest there.

Ginny Potter cheered for her daughter, grinning and amazed by her daughter's incredible bravery, and courage.

"That's my baby girl." Ginny says smiling and silently making a vow to try to be more like her little girl, like the old 17 year old Ginny, fiery and hot headed, and a little no, a lot temperamental.

Roxanne and Dominique Weasley were cheering loudly and taking shots, downing countless numbers, before screaming  
"Go Lily!"

Rose actually hugged Hugo, throwing her arms around his neck and he looks at her back weird before patting her back and she springs off of him.

Hermione Weasley threw her arms around her husband, Ron Weasley, and they hugged for a minute, before they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Ginny stared at the exchange going on between Hermione and Ron, knowing that they knew how Lily and Scorpius felt about each other, and it makes Ginny's heart fall in her chest.

Ginny knew how Lily and Scorpius felt too, the thing is though, her man left her.

Ginny sighed and turned back around, allowing her heart to swell again in pride of her daughter, and she smiled as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Ginny comes face to face with Astoria Malfoy when she turns around and the women stare at each other for a minute, before wrapping their arms around each other in a warm embrace.

Draco looked at his wife and Ginny Potter hugging and he ruffled his hair a little uncomfortably, as the two women began crying and rocking each other back and forth.

"I'm so glad that Scorpius found something to fight for. It's about time we all did." Astoria says and Ginny smiles back at her, tears still rolling down their cheeks.

"They keep each other alive." Ginny agrees and the two woman nod their head.

"They came together despite their differences." Astoria agrees and they both nod their heads.

"Maybe it's time we do the same." Draco Malfoy says and Astoria looks back at her husband and he smiles slightly at her.

"I agree." Hermione says and Ron gives her a look.

"'Mione." Ron warns and she rolls her eyes.

"Ron, it was over 20 years ago. Let's forget about it, forgive and forget." Hermione says squeezing her husband's shoulder and he shakes his head.

"This git, tried to kill you 'Mione. I can't ever forget that." Ron says and Hermione sighs.

"Ron, do it for the kids. Look at them. Did you just see what Lily and Scorpius did? They did it, Ron. They did the impossible, isn't it time we do the same? They set a wonderful example for us, it's time we become the adults and set an example for our children. I don't want Rosie and Hugo resenting the Malfoy family for the rest of their lives." Hermione says and Ron sighs with her.

"But 'Mione." Ron protests.

"No, Ron. We have to." Hermione says and Ron sighs and nods his head, outstretching his hand.

"I'll try my best, 'Mione. Malfoy?" Ron asks and Draco reaches out his hand and they shake hands, before Rose comes in.

"Daddy, I have to tell you something." Rose says and Ron sighs.

"Bloody hell, what is it doll?" Ron asks his daughter and she smiles.

"Daddy, me and Nathan Zabini are dating." Rose says tentatively and Ron groans.

"Merlin help us." Ron mumbles and Hermione hugs her daughter as Ginny smiles at the screen.

"Look at you, Lily. You're doing the impossible again. Going to make a habit out of this, angel?" Ginny says grinning slightly.

Her daughter was alive, alive and coming home soon.

And her daughter had found her something to fight for.

One more tear comes from Ginny's eyes, but it's the most meaningful tear yet.

That tear stands for losing her first grandchild, for her husband running away, for her daughter being in the games, and for every single life lost because of these Games and Voldemort.

Angelina Weasley eyes her daughter, Roxanne, downing shots and gives her a disapproving look before George Weasley winds his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Let them be, Ange." George says smiling.

His favorite niece was alive, alive and on her way home.

Roxanne and Dominique smile and cheer as Lucy grabs onto Fred's arm.

"Fred?" Lucy asks tentatively.

"Hey Luce." Fred says, bending down and allow Lucy to climb onto his shoulders.

"Let's celebrate. The Weasley way." Lucy says smiling and Fred smirks.

"I like the way you think, baby cousin." Fred says as he bends down and sets off the fireworks.

Lily Luna Potter covered the sky with brilliant, flashing lights.

Fred and Lucy scream and cheer with delight and clap their hands as the fireworks light up the dark night sky.

James Potter grins and looks at Chloe, a very amused look on his face as he looks to her.

"Now our baby can have the best aunt ever." James says and Chloe smiles as she puts her hand on her stomach.

Logan Pierce looks longingly after his sister, Rae, and finds her and Al holding hands and smiling, then they both lean in for a passionate kiss.

Logan, resisting the urge to kill Al, walks over to where Roxanne and Dominique Weasley are standing.

"Roxanne." Logan says causing Roxanne to turn around and Dominique to giggle.

"Roxanne, I have something to say to you." Logan says and Roxanne raises her eyebrows then grabs him by his t-shirt and yanks him over to her.

His body covers hers and she kisses him, their lips meeting and igniting a passion as a very drunken Dominique giggles profusely.

Teddy and Victorie Weasley couldn't manage to leave their house, their hearts still aching over the loss of their daughter.

Bill stands with his daughter, wife, and son-in-law, as his wife strokes Victorie's hair and murmurs words into her ear.

Teddy smile slightly, he was proud of his baby sister, but the ache in his heart stopped him from smiling any further and he sighs and lets a few tears run down his face.

If only Katie Lee were still here.

Bill pats Teddy's back and sighs.

"Son. Everything will be alright. I know what you're going through. When we lost Louis, it nearly killed us. But just you wait and see. Everything will turn out like it's supposed to." Bill says patting his son-in-law's shoulder and sighing as Victorie sobs even harder.

A man with jet black messy hair, dull green eyes framed by glasses, and tired from his journey arrive's in Godric's Hollow.

Stepping out of the woods he looks around, a crowd was gathered around a huge screen.

He had just found out about the Wizarding Games when he was passing through town, and then he heard the worst news of all, his daughter was in them.

He could see his wife from here, standing watching the screen intently, as his two best friends surround her.

He could see two of his sons, smiling proudly and both of them currently snogging two beautiful girls.

One of the girls had a large stomach and Harry sighs, he had missed so much.

And he could also see the screen where a loop of Lily and Scorpius were playing.

He didn't recognize his own daughter at first, but when he seen her brilliant green eyes and pretty red hair, he knew it was his baby.

Then the image that made his heart stop and begin beating again, his daughter about to kill herself and then the booming voice over the arena that announced that they won.

A tear slid down his face as he stands there, in admiration of his only little girl.

Who wasn't so little anymore.

**Hey guys; thanks to the three people that did review and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter. I am thinking of doing some of your suggestions but we'll see. Same rules apply to get the next chapter, and I always appreciate the long reviews! Anyway as always review!**


	26. Warnings

I open my eyes, and see a bright white hospital light shining in my face.

I quickly cover my eyes with my hands and then I stare at them in amazement.

Where was the burn marks?  
I look down at my body, it was clean, not a trace of blood left, and there were no burn marks.

"What?" I say confusingly.

I put my hand to my head as I wipe off a bead of sweat.  
"Well, sweetheart, it's about time you woke up." Charlie says walking into the hospital room carrying a flask that smelled strongly of alcohol, even across the room.

Charlie crosses the room and I look at him confusedly, and he chuckles.

"Where are we?" I ask sleepily, laying back against my pillow, that currently feels like a cloud.

"Ministry Hospital." Charlie says as he tilts his head back and chugs a huge drink of the nasty smelling liquid.

My nose scrunched up at the smell and I look around me.

I hold my hand up to the light and find that no scars are on it, that's not possible.

"That's impossible." I say and Charlie chuckles.

"Sweetheart, don't ya know? After ya win the games, they fix ya up. Make ya look…. Special." Charlie says and I look at him weird.

"So I have no scars?" I ask jumping up and stumbling as I trip on my sheets.

Vertigo hits me and I clutch at the bed before falling down, and Charlie roughly grabs my arm and yanks me back up.

"Sweetheart, all this work took two weeks. Wouldn't want the healers pissed now would ya?" Charlie asks and I shake my head as I stand again, this time carefully as I glance around us.

"No." I say and Charlie chuckles.

"Where's Scorp?" I ask and Charlie chuckles.

"Easy now, girl. You're head just got fixed, wouldn't want ya going insane now would we?" Charlie asks and I shake my head.

"Where is he?" I ask, clearly getting annoyed.

"I wouldn't know, sweetheart. Probably pacing the room while his stylists do his hair." Charlie says pausing for a chuckle and a swig of his liquid.

"Our stylists are here?" I ask and Charlie nods his head.

"Yep, yours is waiting outside the room, something about wanting to give you room to breathe. Huh." Charlie says then chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Why are our stylists here?" I demand looking at Charlie dangerously as my hospital gown clings tightly to me.

"Well, sweetheart. Don't want ya looking like this for interviews with Flickerman, now do we?" Charlie asks snickering and I glare.

"You're serious?" I say groaning and he nods his head and I fall back onto the bed, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets, compared to the rough trees.

"Dead serious, sweetheart." Charlie says looking at me strangely and I snort.

"Funny." I say and I sigh as the hospital door opens and my stylists comes in, accompanied by a healer.  
"You wait here." The healer orders my stylists glaring at her slightly before turning to me.

"Hello, Miss Potter. My name's Julianna Monroe." The healer says straightening out her white lab coat.

"Hi." I say and she sighs.

"Follow the flashlight with your eyes." The healer orders bring up a small flashlight and darting it in front of my eyes, and I follow the light.

She sighs and looks at me, "No pain?"

I shake my head, and she nods her head and sighs.

"No permanent brain damage. You should be fine. Now any questions about your operation?" The healer asks and I nod my head.

"What did you even do?" I ask and she smiles.

"We removed all of your scars, except for one. It was Voldemort's special order that we keep it." The healer says and I look at her strangely.

"Which scar?" I ask.

"This one." The healer says pointing to my stomach and my jaw drops.

"I don't want that one." I say and the healers sighs.  
"Sorry, Miss. Special orders. Anyway you may get ready now." The healer says and I look at her as she quickly walks to the door.

"What about, umm. What about Scorp?" I ask and she sighs.

"Mr. Malfoy? He had some scar tissue that could've been a problem but we took it out and his scars were removed." The healer says and I nod my head.

"He's going to be fine?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yes. Now I suggest you take it easy for the next few days." The healer says before nodding to me and closing the door behind her.

I walk to the mirror, right past my stylist who stares at me curiously, and past Charlie who is currently pressing the call button for more alcohol.

I lift up my hospital gown, revealing my bra and underwear, and the scar.

I was permanently going to have Molly's name scarred into my skin, forever.

I gulp a breath and sigh, steadying myself as I examine my face, letting the hospital gown drop.

My face looked radiant, and new, tan skin, green eyes, red hair that was no longer ridden with blood.

I looked like a better version of the old me.

I sigh and my stylist pats my shoulder and leads me over to the end of the hospital bed.

She sighs and gets me ready.

She straightens my already straight hair, applies my black eyeliner and mascara then she smiles and holds up a dress for me.

It was an emerald green, it was just above my knee's length and had a slit that would probably go up to my inner thighs, and the sides had white diamonds, making it shimmer, and then she hands me a pair of snowy colored pumps, before turning around as I pull the clothes on.

The dress fit me wonderfully, it was tight, and it looked gorgeous on.

The slit in it was actually on my side, and it ended at my hipbone.

The shoes were extremely uncomfortable compared to the nike's I had been wearing lately, but I still pull them on then my stylist turn back around and guides me towards the mirror.

"It's gorgeous." I say and Charlie sighs from behind me.

"Avox, a minute?" Charlie asks giving up on the call button and the avox nods her head and waves to me before leaving.

"Charlie?" I ask and he sighs as I look in the mirror.

I looked absolutely gorgeous, but Charlie was looking at me in a weird way.

"Sweetheart, this interview determines a lot." Charlie says and I narrow my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask running my fingers through my long hair.

"Sweetheart, Voldemort and the Death Eaters are convinced you did this to start a rebellion. District 10's already started. However he's trying to convince the people of the Districts and of the Ministry that you did it because you were madly in love. Drove insane by want and need for this boy." Charlie says and I look at him, taken aback.

"I did it for both of those reasons. But the main thing was that I wanted Scorp, and I wouldn't live without him and vice versa." I say and Charlie sighs.

"Sweetheart, I get that. But Voldemort doesn't. You have to convince them that you love him." Charlie says and I look at him strangely.

"But I do love him. More than anything." I say and Charlie nods his head.

"Then show everyone that. We have a lot at stake here Lily, you have to be able to do this." Charlie says and I look at him.

"Why should I care anyway? He killed Katie, I want them all dead." I say and Charlie groans.

"Sweetheart, I get that. But he's threatened to kill both of your families, and I have no doubt that he would follow through. It rests on your shoulders, Potter." Charlie says and I groan.

"Did you tell Scorp?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Yes. He gave me the same answer you did." Charlie says and someone knocks on the door.

"Mr Lacross, Miss Potter. The interviews begin in five. I'd recommend you aparate." A man says and Charlie nods his head.

"I'll take her. Thanks." Charlie grumbles taking a swig of his drink.

"You have to be very careful about this, Sweetheart. You don't want to lose everything. If you can't pull this off he will take everything you have away from you. He will leave you with nothing." Charlie says and I nod my head.

"How do you know?" I ask him and pain crosses his face.

"I had a girlfriend, Charlotte. She wasn't in the Games and the year I won, I used accidental magic. Voldemort took everything I had away from me, and when I got home I found them. My entire family, her entire family, and then her. Trust me. You don't want to go through that ever." Charlie says and then he roughly grabs my arm and we aparate with a crack.

**Hey guys; So two updates in one day! Thanks to those who did review. I'll try not to let you down! Dom doesn't have a boyfriend yet but she will soon. I'm not planning on sticking to the Hunger Games plot because personally I cried my eyes out when Prim died and I don't want Lucy to. But I don't have the end quite figured out yet, so we'll see. I'll try updating sometime this week but I can't if you guys don't review! Same rules for a new chapter! Anyway as always review **


	27. Questions & Answers

I stand there backstage, waiting for Casear Flickerman to call my name.

I was a little anxious, and a lot nervous.

My family's life depends on this interview going well, it was all a ton of pressure.

I look around myself, yearning for the moment that they would also call Scorp's name.

They wouldn't let me see him, they told me that it would be more authentic when we seen each other for the first time after the Games.

I take this opportunity to badger Charlie about what's happened since they injected that needle into our skin, and effectively put me out for two weeks.

"What's happened?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

"Sweetheart, knock it off. You've asked me the same question for the whole hour that you've been awake. I'm already missing the unconscious you." Charlie says rolling his eyes at me as he takes a swig from his flask, that he demanded be refilled.

"What about Scorp? Is he okay?" I ask, even though I've already asked that question a million times.

"Sweetheart. For the a thousandth time. HE IS FINE." Charlie states loudly, drawing out the last sentence.

I scowl and look down at my feet, they were killing me, no correction, these heels were killing me.

I could hear the crowd's roar from here, their happy, delighted laughter, their talk and claps as Caesar Flickerman finally announces his name.

"Well I am Caesar Flickerman and we are here to celebrate the end of the most interesting Games in quite a while." Caesar Flickerman states and I look at Charlie.

My stomach starts to hurt, I wanted to see him, no I needed to see him.

Scorp, that was the only thing running through my mind at this moment, fuck the interview.

It didn't honestly matter, all that does is that I haven't seen him in two weeks.

And the Games are over.

The Games are over.

And we won.

Scorpius Malfoy and I actually won.

"Miss Potter!" I hear a squeal and I turn around and see Belle's blonde hair in my face, wearing her black blazer, with a black skirt, and a green tank top.

"Oh hey Belle." I say suprisedly as she hugs me tightly then pulls away from me.

"You look gorgeous, Miss Potter." Belle says and I smile slightly and nod my head, an indication of thanks.

"Thanks, Belle. You look great too." I say emotionless, he was going to announce my name in a minute, just a minute.

Then Scorp's, and then he would have his arms around me, and his lips against mine.

"And now I present to you the Winners of the 11th Annual Wizarding Games! Ladies and Gentleman to your feet!" Caesar announces and Belle looks at me.

"You'll do great." She says leaning in for one last hug, and I nod my head gratefully.

"Good luck, sweetheart. Don't forget what I told you." Charlie says eyeing me in his half-drunken state, yet in all seriousness and I nod my head and he squeezes my shoulder.

"District 2 you know him as the lover of Lily Potter, but we know him as the handsome Scorpius Malfoy winner of the 11th annual Wizarding Games!" Caesar announces and my heart lurches in my chest.

The roar of the crowd was loud, but nothing compared to what it has been in the past.

"Now District 2, you know her as the brilliant,and gorgeous littlest Potter, but we know her as the lovely Lily Potter winner of the 11th annual Wizarding Games!" Caesar announces and it takes everything I have not to run out onto the stage.

It's a good thing I'm wearing heels, it's the only thing keeping me back.

I step onto the stage then take a few steps then the bright stage lights shine on my face and I look at the crowd.

They were cheering wildly and blowing kisses, and I'm a bit taken aback.

Then the stage light dies down and I see him.

He's dressed in the same tux as he was wearing for the Interviews.

He looks healthy, blonde hair not messy, grey eyes that burn into mine, his face studying me, but I could see the bags under his eyes.

Was he sick?

"Scorp." I whisper and I run towards him, despite the heels.

I run towards him, wobbling slightly, but still I reach him much quicker as he wraps his arms lowly around my hips, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

We press our bodies against each other, our lips connecting and it was an intense kiss, so intense, I wish we were in a private room.

Finally we have to break apart for air and we press our foreheads together, breathing softly, and he strokes my back looking into my eyes.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" Scorp asks and I nod my head and he smiles.

"You're alright?" I ask him and he nods his head and I meet his gaze.

"Yeah. You?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as he takes my hand and a soft aww is let out throughout the crowd and I sigh and he leads me toward the couch.

Caesar smiles and sighs as he sits down in the chair then he glances at us.

"So, Scorpius, I didn't think I would see you again." Caesar says looking at us as Scorp wraps his arm around my hips and presses his lips to my ear, soundlessly nodding.

"I would never let that happen." I say and Caesar sighs and smiles slightly.

"So, Lily, can you tell me what it was like in the arena?" Caesar asks.

"It was something I've never experience before. You're being hunted constantly and you have to watch your back." I say and Scorp kisses my ear and I smile as I turn to look at him.

"Were you nervous?" Caesar asks and I shake my head.

"No. Not really, I was more scared, I knew that I would probably die, and that was okay as long as Scorp was okay." I say and Caesar nods his head.

"So was that you're strategy from the start?" Caesar asks and I nod my head.

"It was always about saving Scorp. And then he told me he would kill himself if I died, and I would do the same if he died. So we just decided that if the only way to be together was to die, then we were alright with that." I say and Caesar nods his head.

"But you're not dead, you're very much alive. Tell me about the worst part of the Games?" Caesar asks.

"Well, for me the worst part was always when Lily was hurt, but I think that the time that the Cornucopia caught fire and she was just burnt and bleeding out, that was definitely the worst part of it all." Scorp says and I look up at him.

"But I'm okay. Most of the scars are gone." I say and Scorp eyes me curiously.

"Alright Lily same question. Also what do you mean by most of your scars are gone, I thought that all of them are taken off." Caesar says and I nod my head.

"Well I think the worst part of the Games for me was definitely when my niece Katie Lee died. I pretty much lost it." I say and Caesar nods his head.

"That was a very emotional moment in the Games as well, so can you tell me about what you meant earlier?" Caesar asks and I look up at Scorp.

He looks at me strangely and presses his lips to my ear once more.

"Well all of my scars were taken off except for the one that my cousin gave me." I say and Caesar nods his head.

"Ah interesting. So, Lily, what are yours and Scorp's plans for the future?" Caesar asks and I sigh.

"They definitely involve marriage. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else except for him." I say and Scorp breathes softly into my ear.

"Don't say anything about kids." Scorp whispers and I nod my head.

That would be way too dangerous, hopefully this is all over before that time comes.

"And what about children? Are we going to see any blonde or redhead kids running around eh Scorp, Lily? Casesar asks and my breath hitches in my throat.

Not if I have anything to do with it.

The Ministry will never get to even see my kids, I glare slightly and Scorp looks at me.

Scorp looks at Caesar and sighs.

"Someday." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"One more thing before we go, where did you two go when Lily was attacked by Vincent and Molly?" Caesar asks and I look to Scorp and blush slightly, feeling the heat creep up in my cheeks.

"Umm... That's private." I say and Caesar chuckles and Scorp sighs and glances at the audience who has a look of disbelief on their face.

Oh Merlin, my brothers are going to kill Scorp now, quite literally kill him.

"Oh is it?" Caesar teases and I look at Scorp's and my hand interlocked and I smile slightly and take a deep breath.

"Er... Yes." Scorp adds and Caesar lets out a hearty laugh.

The audience is now laughing too and Caesar sighs, "Ah young love."

Caesar motions for us to stand and we do, and Caesar sighs and takes a deep breath letting the photography crew snap pictures of us, then Caesar puts his hand on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine and Scorp squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Finally when it's over he laughs and goes to stand behind Scorp and I, then he takes our interlocked hands and shouts out, "Ladies and Gentleman may I present to you the winners of the 11th annual Wizarding Games! Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy!"

We smile slightly, and the audience starts throwing flowers at us, then they wave and blow kisses to which I pretend to catch, playing up my role as good as I can.

Maybe Voldemort will let us live.

Probably not, though.

Finally when the roar of the audience starts to die down Caesar drops our hands and ushers us off the stage before turning back around shouting incoherent words.

I look up at Scorp and he smiles and looks into my eyes.

"You truly look beautiful today, love." Scorp says and I smile as he pulls me in for a kiss, backstage.

Charlie greet us and smacks us both a high-five.

"You both did amazing." Charlie says and I sigh and look up at Scorp.

"That's because we weren't acting." I say and Charlie grunts and rolls his eyes taking a huge swig of the nasty smelling liquid.

"C'mon now you two! Regain you're composure, you've got crownings in less than five minutes." Belle says swiftly grabbing onto my wrist, and Charlie rolls his eyes and grabs onto Scorp's arm and then our fingers separate as we aparate.

The second I regain the feeling and I'm sure that I'm not going to throw up I look around us.

I could clearly see Voldemort standing up on a podium and I take a deep breath my breathing hitched in my throat, as his icy cold glare pierces my eyes, and he grabs me by my arm and yanks me backstage.

**Hey guys; So not a very interesting chapter, I know. Anyway I want to say thanks for all the reviews I got for the last few chapters and I wish you guys would keep that up, because it literally made my day! Review and tell me what you liked what you didn't and same rules for new chapter. Anyway as always review!**


	28. Crownings

His red piercing eyes were staring forward, as he yanked me backstage, his cold fingers dragging me by my arm.

Scorp starts to follow me and I look behind as Death Eaters grab onto his arms and hold him back, the audience cheers, anxiously awaiting us, having no idea of what's going on backstage.

"Let me go." I say struggling, but his bony, ice-cold fingers tighten around my arm, surely creating a bruise, as he drags me forward a dangerous look in his eye.

When he finally lets me go I look down at my arm and rub it slightly, then I take a few steps, still massaging my arm.

I hear a slight cracking sound in the air and I gasp sharply as he slaps me in the face, then I look up at him, my hand on my burning cheek.

"You don't get to touch me." I hiss and I start to walk towards him, my fists clenched and someone holds me back.

"Don't talk to the Dark Lord that way." A Death Eater snaps at me, pinning my arms behind my back and I glare at Voldemort, his red cruel eyes glaring at me.

"Something wrong? Or are you too cowardly to kill me in front of an audience." I snap and he glares.

"You little bitch. I knew I should've killed you as a child." Voldemort hisses at me, his voice sending shivers up my spine.

I can hear Scorp's protesting and shouts from the room next to us, and Voldemort smirks.

"You're lucky he's still alive, Potter. Take this as your only warning." Voldemort snaps his red eyes blazing a fire and I glare at him.

"No you take this as you're warning. I'm not scared of you, I never have been and I never will be." I snap and he glares at me.

"If you do one thing at all to aid this so called rebellion, I will have every last person you've ever known dead. I will kill you're entire family, including that boyfriend of yours. I'd recommend you behave yourself." He snaps and I glare at him.

"Don't you dare ever come near my family, or Scorp. I will fucking have you're ass on the ground in five seconds? Got that. You stay the hell away from me and my family." I snap and he glares.

He points his wand at me.

"If there wasn't people waiting I would crucio you into the next century. By the way, Potter. You better hope that you have kids and soon. I can't wait to put those little spoiled brats into the arena, where they will die. A very slow and painful death. Understood?" Voldemort snaps and I glare at him.

I'm pretty sure if this Death Eater wasn't pinning my arms back, I would be fighting Voldemort by now.

"You won't ever get to see my kids. I promise you." I hiss and Voldemort smirks and his cold eyes look at me maliciously.

"We'll see about that, Potter. Now I suggest you cut your losses get your ass on that stage and put on a good show." Voldemort snaps and I glare.

"Fine." I snap then I add, "But if you think that I'm going to portray you as a good ruler, you're mistaken."

Voldemort smirks and nods his head, "And if you think I'm gonna let you and your family live for another year, you're mistaken too."

"We'll see about that." I hiss and the Death Eater drops my arms, and I put my back to him.

"Oh and Potter, one more thing." Voldemort snaps just as I reach the door.

I turn around and I see the red light flying towards me, but I dodge it easily, ducking down and then throwing open the door.

"Lily!" Scorp screams sounding relieved as I walk out the door.

"Hey." I say and Belle and Charlie approach us as Scorp races towards me.

"What happened? You're hurt." Scorp says glancing at my cheek and I sigh and shake my head.

"It's fine. Really." I say and Scorp clenches his fist.  
"That bastard. I think I'll go give him a piece of my mind." Scorp says starting to walk away but I grab onto his arm.  
"Scorp, don't. It's not gonna do any good." I say and he shakes his head and takes another step forward and I latch onto his arm.

"Scorp, don't. Please." I say and he shakes his head and wraps his arms around my waist.

"She's right. It won't do any good." Charlie says and Belle looks around us.

"Accio icepack." Belle says and a cold looking, blue, square shaped thingy comes racing towards her and she holds it out to me.

"That should help with the swelling. It's gonna be a bruise though." Belle says and I look at her strangely.

"Can't you just heal it?" I ask as Scorp puts his hands on my hips looking at Belle curiously.

"No. I'm sorry our wands have been placed on watch. We can't perform any healing spells, or any complex spells." Belle says and I look at her strangely.

"Why?" I ask.

"Voldemort doesn't want you or Scorpius to be healed." Charlie says.

Belle reaches the icepack out to me and I take it easily, but Scorp snatches it from my hands.

"I'll do it." Scorp says as he puts the freezing thing on my cheek, causing me to jump.

"Better?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as he kisses me pressing his lips down hard on mine.

"You realize I'm going to kick his ass, right?" Scorp whispers in my ear and I nod my head.  
"It's time for the crowning ceremony." A voice booms over the speakers and Scorp and I separate.

"Not tonight." I say to Scorp and he scowls as he hands the icepack back to Belle.

Scorp wraps his arm around my hips, letting his arm hang lowly as he presses me against him.

"You're alright?" Scorp whispers in my ear and I nod my head as I rest my head on his shoulder, and press my body against his.

"And now may I present Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy the winners of the 11th Annual Wizarding Games!" An automated voice booms across the speakers and I take Scorp's hand instead, making myself stand straight and proud.  
These Games didn't break me, and neither can Voldemort.

Scorp and I walk on stage, hands held tightly and he squeezes mine and looks into my eyes for a moment as the crowd goes insane, clapping and cheering.

He smiles slightly at me and I smile back, and then we both break out into full, wide smiles, our faces lighting up as we turn back to the audience, raising our hands high above our heads.

The crowd goes wild, a smile upon each of their neon painted faces, and then a loud screeching sound goes across the speakers.

I cover my ears with my hands, and Scorp does too as we look around us, our eyes examining every area of the stage.

Billowing black robes and a snakelike man come onto the stage, moving as if he's an actual snake as he goes to stand in front of us.

"It is with great dishonor that I crown Potter and Malfoy, winners of the Games. But let this be a warning to you all, if there is a rebellion I will put every last woman, man, and child into that arena to fight to the death. And this time there will be only one winner. In a sense, the real Games have only just begun." Voldemort hisses as a podium raises up out of the stage, two crowns placed upon the top.

He slithers to the crowns, in a snake-like manner, before he takes the first crown.

It was simple, and flatish, it was silver with a single green jewel embedded in the front, it looked simple but pretty in a subtle way.

He takes it into his bony, pale fingers a dissatisfied look on his face as he places it upon Scorp's head, and I grip his hand tightly, making sure that he was alright.  
I hated even the thought of Voldemort near Scorp, let alone touching him.

Voldemort moves back to the podium and Scorp looks at me, and squeezes my hand reassuringly, as if saying he wasn't going to start a fight, tonight.

He gives me a weird look before he kisses my hand and squeezes it again, as Voldemort walks towards me, a glorious crown in hand.

It was silver, like Scorp's, and it had green jewels all over it, it wasn't flat, it had sort of an arch, and it would surely stand tall on my head.

Voldemort approaches me, half expecting that I'll drop the gaze and cowardly look at the floor.

But that's not who I am.

I stare right into his red eyes, his face was so full of hate and I could feel the power radiating off of his body as he swiftly places the crown on my head.

"You'd do best to remember what I said." Voldemort hisses and then he stalks away, his black robes billowing behind him.

Scorp looks at me and squeezes my hand again, before he nods his head at me carefully as not to drop the crown, and then he takes my hand and raises it high in the air, as the crowd screams and cheers mercilessly.

I smile slightly, but before long Belle and Charlie were walking onto the stage, escorting us away from here.

Away from the Ministry District.

And most importantly, Home.

**Hey guys; so I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had to figure out what I really wanted to happen in this chapter, and then I've had so much homework since we're nearing the end of school. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's always appreciated and thanks to Zuzanna3 who kept on pushing me to write this chapter. I know it's not very long but I don't really want to drag them getting home out any longer, the next chapter will sort of be the train ride home and then chapter 30's the big reunion. So some people asked some questions so here are the answers; They were not allowed to use magic in the games, and yes Harry will be coming back at some point in time because I still want you guys to be surprised when he does so I'm not going to tell you what chapter, but it'll be soon. Also there are some huge surprises and happiness to come so if you guys would be so kind as to review and tell me what you think the surprise will be(it's not about Harry) I'd love to hear what you think! Same rules for a new chapter, and as always review!**


	29. Unexpected

As we walk out to the train people trail behind us, screaming and cheering, and chanting our names.

Why were they so wrapped up in the Games?

They were cruel, unfair, and unjust, but yet the people of the Ministry District didn't seem to realize that.

They seemed to be childlike in a way, always needing to be entertained, so when the biggest entertainment of the year happened that's all they could think about.

In way they were possessed by these Games, they wanted nothing more than to watch them and to be part of them.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort had them fooled too, they didn't know the cruelty and the hardships that come and follow in the Games.

"Lily! Potter! Malfoy! Scorpius!" They all scream and for a moment after Scorp climbs on the train, escorted by Belle, I stare at them.

Some of their faces were neon colored, some had our district number's, some had our last names, and some had our Hogwarts colors, splattered all over their faces.

Charlie looks down at me, I was experiencing vertigo, this was wrong.

"Sweetheart, c'mon." Charlie says his features softening as he looks down at me, then he grabs my arm and helps me onto the train, and I look back for one moment.

It went silent, all of their eyes were on me, and they were half expecting me to say something or half expecting me to hug them, and the second option definitely wouldn't happen.

A child was there, so small and so innocent looking, she was pretty with raven black hair and green eyes, eyes that reminded me so much of me as a child.

I pull away from Charlie and walk off the train, and stare at the child, who's timidly glancing up at me, a number one painted on her face, the Ministry District.

She looked like Molly, exceptionally like Molly, except that she was sweet and innocent and kind, and just a child.

I kneel down by her side and I faintly here Scorp yell for me, "Lily!"

I ignore him and she glances up at me a timid look on her face before she bites her lip and forces herself to look up at me.

"I'm Ravenna, Ravenna Weasley. My sister was Molly." The small girl says, she looked like she was trying to be strong, but I could see the tears forming in her green eyes, her face distorting as she sucks in a breath, trying to hold the dam that was about to break.

"I'm so sorry." I say and she stomps her foot on the pavement, looking up at me again.

"My sister's gone. Molly's gone." She says almost whimpering as tears slide down her rosy cheeks.

"Listen Ravenna, there's nothing I can do to bring Molly back. But Ravenna, your sister loved you, more than anything. She loved you so much. And I'm so sorry for her. I can't take what I did back, but I hope that you can forgive me." I say to the girl, the yearning need to make this child forgive me and feel better clouding my mind.

"Lily, c'mon let's go home." Scorp says and I hear his footsteps on the steps of the train.

"Let them be, she needs this." Charlie snaps, assumingly holding out an arm to stop him.

"You're my cousin right?" Ravenna asks.

I nod my head, "Yeah. I never knew I had another cousin."

"Me neither. Is there more?" Ravenna asks.

"Yeah, a lot more." I say and Ravenna sighs dreamily.

"Daddy's losing his mind, he can't take this. Can I go home with you?" Ravenna asks and I sigh, taken aback.

"Ravenna, I don't know. You're daddy needs you." I say and she shakes her head.

"He's gonna make me grow up to be just like her, just like Molly. And I love her, but I'm not her." Ravenna says slightly, timidly as she looks at me her face small and angelic.

"Your daddy will miss you, Ravenna." I say and the small girl shakes her head.

"Daddy has work, Molly raised me, Daddy just came into the picture two months ago." Ravenna says and my heart aches for this child.

"Ravenna, are you sure? There are some things that you can't take back, no matter how hard you try." I say and the small girl shakes her head.

"I need you, Lily. You're the only hope I have. I watched you, I watched how determined you were, and I watched how loving you were to that little girl from you're district. I watched you kill my sister, and the whole time I thought, that I wish that you would win, I need to go home. I don't have a home without Molly. I need to meet the rest of my family." Ravenna says tears once again clouding her small green eyes.

"Alright, Ravenna. Let's go home." I say taking the small child's hand and squeezing it tightly before stepping onto the train.

Scorp didn't try to stop me, neither did Charlie, and the only protest I got from Belle was a warning glance.

The train speeds away, and I sit down on the couch next to the window, while Ravenna looks outside, and assumingly saying a silent goodbye to her home.

Scorp sits down next to me and wraps his arm around me, before Ravenna comes on my other side and snuggles into the side of my body.

How could she trust me already?  
Molly must've done a good job bringing her up, keeping her out of the Games.

Scorp kisses my hair, and then I look towards Ravenna.

"Well I think I'll be heading to bed." Belle says curtly before walking down a few hallways, her heels clicking behind her.

I hear a door slam and I roll my eyes.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm going to the bar car." Charlie says getting up and walking away from us.

Ravenna glances up at me nervously.  
"Can you tell me about them? My family? What they're like?" Ravenna asks and I sigh.

"Sure." I say and then I proceed to tell her about the rest of our family her eyes widening and a slight smile coming across her face.

"What about your dad?" She asks as I tell her about my brothers and mum.

"He left. He ran away a while ago." I say and Ravenna sighs.

"I'm sorry." She whispers timidly and I shake my head.  
"It's okay, Ravenna." I say and she smiles as I sigh and look down at her, my head resting on the back of the couch, Scorp's light snores coming from beside me.

"Does he always snore?" Ravenna asks and I shake my head.

"Only when he feels 100% safe. Only when we're 100% safe, but that doesn't happen very often." I say sighing and she smiles.

"Oh. Is it pretty there? In Godric's Hollow?" Ravenna asks and I nod my head.

"The prettiest." I say smiling and she sighs cuddling up into my arm.

"Ravenna?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"I like Raven better." The small girl says and I smile.

"You want me to call you Raven?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yeah, Raven Weasley." She says and I smile and rock her slightly as the train moves and shifts.

After a few moments of silence I look down at the child, snuggled under my arm and sleeping soundly, a peaceful look on her face that was matted with straight black hair.

I smile and scoop the small girl up in my arms, and then I grab my discarded crown from the floor and I walk back to a spare room.

It used to be Katie's, and it had a black jumpsuit laid out neatly on the edge of the bed, waiting for the next tribute.

The walls were a nice dark blue, with stars on the top of the ceiling, it looked somewhat like Katie's room back home.

My heart throbs at the thought of Katie, she wasn't ever going to grow up and to be what we all knew she could be, amazing.

I walk over to the bed, which had a black bedspread and soft white sheets.

I place the pillow under Raven's head, then I lay her down, gently.

I pull the covers off from her and undo her tiny black sandals, putting them down gently on the floor so as not to wake her.

I cover her again, making sure she was comfortable, her small blue dress looking cute on her as she snuggles into the pillow.

"Night, Raven." I say placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

I place the crown on her dresser, before switching the lights off and heading back to the couch.

"It's about time." Scorp says standing as he see's me enter the room.

"What are you doing awake?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"You really didn't think that I was going to sleep on the couch, and not spend my night with you. Did you, red?" Scorp asks and I smile and cross the room, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms lowly around my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you." I say and he sighs.

"I missed you. I almost thought I lost you. The healers were saying you were taking a long time to wake up." Scorp says and I sigh as he looks at me, brushing a thumb along my cheek.

"I'm here now." I say and he smiles.

"Thank Merlin for that." Scorp says kissing me.

His lips smash down on mine, and they were passionate, needing, wanting, and I could tell that he needed more, hell I needed more.

Scorp breaks apart the kiss and I head toward the room I slept in here, and he followed, grabbing my hand as I drag him along.

Finally we reach it throwing the door open and he smiles and I drag him inside.

He locks the door behind us and it clicks, a smirk on his face as he wraps his arms around me and presses his lips, hungrily, to mine.

I meet his lips with the same intensity, his hand sliding slowly up my back.

I reach back to undo the zipper of my dress, the whole time our lips never broke apart.

I undo half of it, but Scorp's hands reach up to help mine, as he undo's the rest of it.

I'm left standing in my bra and underwear, his lips around mine, as I grab at the pants to his tux, pulling them down as he steps out of them, his arms come around me as he kisses my neck and I moan in response.

He unbuttons his shirt while he kisses my neck, sliding off his jacket then throwing his shirt off of him as he moves his hands up and down my back, his lips returning to mine as he lays me down on the bed.

There was no hesitation; there was nothing to stop us.

In this moment we were safe, we were one.

He puts a hand under my back, arching it so he can undo my bra, then he kisses my neck and his lips trail down to my chest.

I grab his chin and force his lips to meet mine, it felt so right, his lips were furiously kissing mine, the passion that was there was undeniable.

I reach down and pull down his underwear, then he kicks them off, as I reach my hands back up to his hair and neck.

I pull on his hair, bringing his face closer to mine, as he presses his body even closer to mine, almost every inch of our skin touching.

He reaches down and in that moment all of my walls collapse, the only thing that's left is his soft sweet touch, caressing every single inch of my body as he pulls my underwear down.

He wasn't the type to take it slow, he was the type to take it fast and to savor the touch and feel of our bodies and always wanting more.

His lips move down to my neck and in that moment, the ecstasy of pure pleasure, and passion rock through us both, our bodies inhaling every inch of each other, our heart's speeding up as he finishes rolling off of me, then it starts again.

It goes on like this all night, our bodies never letting an inch coming between us, all of the positions used and used again and again, the passion and pleasure leaving us both exhausted.

And as the sun is just starting to rise we fall asleep, our bodies still aching for more.

**Hey guys; so that was chapter 29! And so Ravenna wasn't the surprise the surprise will be coming in between chapters 30 and 40, so there's still a lot more of this story to tell. The same rules apply to get a new chapter and I hope you liked this one! Let me know what you think the surprise will be! Zuzanna3 one of you're guesses were right, and it's gonna be really unexpected but it'll turn out amazing. I know that some of you don't want anyone else in this family to die, but I'm gonna have to do some tough writing, and it should be pretty unexpected. But the next chapter will be the reunion and I'm really excited to write that! As always review!**


	30. Preparations

"Anna shut the fuck up!" Charlie screams and I jump, and Scorp almost immediately wraps his arms around me, the sheets wrapped around our bodies as we glance around us.

It was almost out of habit that he was protecting me, fuck this was bad.

I hear a small whimpering and knocking at the door and I tug the sheets off of me, grabbing a green robe with my last name on the back, throwing it on me to cover up my bra and underwear, as Scorp quickly slides on a t-shirt.

I throw open the door, my eyes still adjusting to the blazing light coming through the windows.

Fuck we must've slept in late.

"Charles Lacross! Drunk! Again?! There are three children present in this damn train! You best learn to control you're habits and addictions before you get either of them hurt!" A bellowing scream comes from down the hall and I groan as Raven looks up at me.

She was already dressed in a black jumpsuit with blue stripes, with her black sandals, her raven black hair a mess and her green eyes looking up at me.

"Raven?" I mumble my head pounding from lack of sleep.

"They're scaring me." Raven says nervously glancing down the hallway.

"Then c'mon, Raven." I say taking her hand and leading her into my room, locking the door behind me.

Raven jumps on my bed, her black hair looking like a bird's nest.

I walk to the bathroom next door, stepping inside and grabbing a hair brush, before walking back and, sitting on the bed next to her.

Scorp smiles at the little girl and she looks up at me as I gently brush her hair, making it it's normal flat and straight.

"How old are you, Ravenna?" Scorp asks and she sighs, and swings her legs over the bed, kicking them out as I finish brushing her hair.

"She likes Raven." I mutter as Raven looks up at me and smiles.

"Seven." Raven replies and I shoot Scorp a look.

She was almost the same age as Katie.

"When's your birthday?" Scorp asks and the small girl smiles.

"November 17th." The girl answers swinging her black raven hair behind her as she jumps up.

"Alo Homora." I hear a clicking sound as Belle steps into the room an angry smile on her pale face framed by blonde straight locks.

"We're less than thirty minutes away." Belle says, then sighs overdramatically when she see's me wearing a robe.

"Okay." I say setting the brush down.

"Ravenna come along, let's let them get dressed." Belle says and Raven looks up at me.

"It's alright, Raven." I say squeezing the small girl's hand.

The little girl jumps off the bed, her raven straight hair swinging as she starts to follow Belle.

As if on a second thought she turns around and runs toward me, her small arms coming around my legs hugging me tightly.

I smile slightly and bend down, wrapping my arms around her tiny back, a bright smile on her face as she latches onto my neck, burying her face in the crook of my shoulder.

"Come along, Ravenna." Belle says and Raven looks at me and smiles slightly, and I squeeze her tight once more, before she bounds off.

Her raven hair bounces as she runs, right past Belle and down the hallway, and Belle scowling slightly shuts the door behind them.

I stand up and Scorp walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me closer to him as he presses his lips to my hair.

"Or we could just get undressed?" Scorp asks pulling at the tie to my robe, until it drops and I grin widely, as he kisses my neck.

"You know, Belle's right. We should get ready." I say and he chuckles lowly.

"You're a terrible liar." He murmurs pressing his lips to a pressure point in my neck, making me moan involuntarily.

"Scorp, think about what my brothers would do to you, if we didn't get off the train the exact moment it stopped." I say and he chuckles.

"Red, they're already pissed at me. Fuck Flickerman." Scorp says rolling his eyes and I shove him away from me giggling as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Which is why we shouldn't piss them off anymore than we already have." I say and he laughs.

"That's not possible, red. You know I love you right?" Scorp asks and I look at him strangely pausing to look back at him, his arms slack around my waist, his chest pressed against my back.

"Yeah. I love you too." I whisper and he kisses the side of my face and holds me tighter.

"You're beautiful, Lily." Scorp whispers and I smile.

"Thanks, Scorp. I love you, forever." I say and he chuckles and pulls me closer to him.

"I love you, always." He responds and I sigh and throw my head back smiling at him.

He presses his lips to mine, and pulls my hips closer to him.

"I know." I whisper breathing in deeply.

He smelled good, musky, like the sand, and like the fresh clean water in the woods, and like freshly cut grass, and a hot summers day.

I inhale his scent, it was comforting and it smelt like home.

"We're going home soon." Scorp says and I smile.

"Yeah we are." I say and he sighs.

"How are you?" He asks and I sigh.

"The truth?" I ask and he takes my hand and brings it to his lips, pressing his lips against and then resting his chin on my hand.

"Always." He says and I smile slightly at him, then sigh.

"Emotionally I'm drained. The stress of losing Katie, killing people, and the fact that everything's about to change. And then the fact that my family will never be the same. And Raven, Molly's little sister, I mean how am I supposed to deal with all of this? I'm so tired and I know that everything's about to change, and it might be for the worse. I'm just so scared that one day I'll wake up and everyone around me will be gone." I say and he sighs.

"Red think of it this way, Katie's up in heaven. It wasn't your fault, you didn't want to kill anyone, well except Molly. Love, you're family is going to change more and more over time, and sure things might never be the same, but they'll always love you. Just like I will always love you. And Raven seems like a sweet girl, I think that she's scared of everything that's going on, and she needed to get away from there. And I will never leave you, beautiful. Because we've always been in this together. Right?" Scorp asks and I nod my head and he wraps his arms around me, pressing my head to his chest.

"Yeah, together forever." I say breathing in deeply, his hands rubbing my back as he kisses my hair.

"How about physically?" He asks pulling away, keeping his hands on my hips, and then he brings a hand up to my chin forcing my eyes to meet his.

"I can't get enough of you. I don't think I ever will. I love you with every fiber in my body and it's so hard to not spend every single moment not with you in our bed. And I'm so entirely pissed off over the fact that I'm going to have a bitch's name in my skin forever." I say, blushing slightly then he smirks and his face softens.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispers his lips grazing my ear.

"Yeah." I say breathing deeply and he smiles and nibbles at my ear.

"We could be having sex 24/7 if you wanted to." Scorp says huskily and I smack his arm pulling away from him, his famous Malfoy smirk plastered across his face.

"You're way too much. And you know I'd take you up on that offer if we didn't have to do what we're going to." I say and he smiles.

"I know, red. I know. And you're not any less beautiful with that scar. It'll just be a reminder of what you've been through and how strong you truly are." He says hugging me tightly once more and I smile.

"You know you're incredible right? Truly amazing." I say smiling up at him his fingers brushing hair out of my face.

"It runs in the family." He says and I smile and press my lips to his, it was passionate but withholding.

Because we both knew that we had to get ready to face the future that's coming at an unprecedented rate.

He breaks the kiss smiling slightly at me and rubbing my arm before he walks across the room and opens the door, and with a smile, he shuts it heading to his own room on the train.

I sigh and go to the foot of my bed where a jumpsuit is laid out for me, along with a pair of black nikes.

I go to the bathroom, setting the clothes down and turning on the water.

I wash myself in the coldest of water, hoping to wake myself up.

It didn't work, I was too tired from only getting a few hours of sleep.

Maybe one, maybe two, but definitely no more than three.

I turn off the water, drying myself then dressing.

Noting that my jumpsuit has neon green stripes, I gasp.

This wasn't the one I was wearing in the arena is it?

No that one was covered in blood.

But here it was stainless and on my body, fitting tightly and I groan.

I didn't want to wear this.

Memories flash through my mind at an unprecedented rate.

Katie's death, Scorp almost dying, killing Molly (which was actually now a good memory, or an okay memory), getting tortured, and the pain that I felt after waking up, almost bleeding out, being burned alive, and being cut in several places with a knife, the pain from my head being hit on the ground repeatedly.

It was all adding up.

I open my eyes in a flash, panic surrounding me at first, gasping in short, scared breaths before I realize that I'm alive, and that I'm still here.

I slide my shoes on quickly, screaming for Belle to magic my hair dry.

Instead my stylist comes in, not even bothering to knock and waves what looks like Belle's wand, my hair instantly becoming straight and shiny like it had before the games.

I smile as she gives the wand a flick and sparkles appear in my hair, but they were subtle, only to be seen in the light.

She then precedes to wave the wand again, this time black eyeliner and mascara appearing and I smile as I turn around again and face the mirror.

"Thanks." I say and the avox nods her head and I move to hug her, wrapping my arms around the petite woman, before she pulls away and rolls her eyes, winking at me as she goes, shutting the door behind her.

I feel a pull, and then all of a sudden the train stops moving, causing me to grip the counters so I don't fall.

"We're here!" Belle shouts and I look around me, the reality of seeing my family for the first time in almost two months scaring me.

What was it now?

October?

I gasp in a few breaths, calming myself before I step out of the bathroom, and the room on the train that I called mine, before I strode down the hallway being interrupted by a small girl, with raven black hair and dark green eyes, dressed in a jumpsuit and strappy sandals, she looks up at me scared and I smile and take her hand.

"It'll be alright, Raven. They'll love you. Once they get to know you." I say squeezing her hand and she smiles slightly and nods her head in understanding.

As we approach the open doorway that leads to the stage I suck in a few breaths, before I see Scorp and he takes my other hand.

The three of us, a quite unlikely pair, ready to face our fate.

Whatever it might be.

**Hey guys; So I loved that you all reviewed really fast! The reunion will be the next chapter I promise, I just had to write this chapter. It was a crossover story but it's about to become a lot more original to the Harry Potter series than to the Hunger Games. Same rules for a new chapter which I already have typed so review! As always review.**


	31. Reunions

I step off the train, Scorp's arm slides around my waist, hugging my sides to his, and Raven grips my hand a little tighter, and smiles brightly as we walk.

We were standing on a small stage, and the sight and sound that greets me is incredible.

People were clapping, and smiling slightly, cheers ringing throughout the crowd.

But the first people I see, is my family.

Lucy is perched on top of Fred's shoulders, cheering and smiling brightly, giving me a thumbs up sign.

Fred is cheering and currently trying to light off fireworks, but to no avail, his bright smile making my lips turn up.

Dominique is waving and smiling, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, her eyes bright, her arm wound through Roxanne's.

Roxanne is waving and giving me a thumbs up, her brown hair blowing in the wind, a brilliant smile on her face as Logan Pierce takes her hand.

Rose is waving while Nathan Zabini eyes her.

Uncle Ron is grumbling at Aunt Hermione who smiles and smacks his arm, making him smile at us.

Uncle George is grinning and when he catches my eye he winks at me, and Aunt Angelina is holding his hand her smile turning up as she looks at her husband.

Uncle Bill has his hand warily placed on Aunt Fleur's shoulder, her worried eyes watching the couple standing next to them.

Victorie and Teddy are there, Victorie's eyes blotchy and red, and bags under Teddy's eyes, both of them looking sick.

I want to run and hug them, to tell them that everything's alright, but Raven's hand on mine keeps my feet planted.

I catch my mum's eye, her brown eyes looking more happy than they have in years, maybe even since dad left, even despite the bags under them.

Her hands rest on James and Al, as if holding them back, a wide grin on her face.

Mum was coming back to us.

Al's holding Rae's hand a wide grin on his face, and a hardened expression in his eyes, but I could tell he was happy, especially with Rae Pierce clinging to his hand, a small smile on her face.

James is holding Chloe's hand, her other hand resting on her stomach and a grin on her face at seeing James this happy.

James has an enlightened look on his face, and the widest grin he's had in a long time, his hand releasing Chloe's as he takes a step forward.

I look at Scorp and he smiles and I look back at Raven who's behind me, and I squeeze her hand and hand it over to Scorp.

I run off the stage as fast as I can, my arms clasping around James' neck and he holds me tight to him, his hand squeezing my shoulder and holding me as tight as he can.

"Hey Lils." He says, his breath hitching in his throat and I look at him and grin.

"Hey Jamie." I say smiling and he ruffles my hair.

Al grabs me by my waist, startling me at first then when I realize who it is I relax as he sets me down on my feet and holds me tight to him.

"Hey baby sister." He says holding me tight to him.

"Hey Ally." I mutter his face lighting up as James comes to stand next to him.

In that moment, I was five years old, and there wasn't anything wrong, in that moment my life was perfect, and childlike.

In that moment my brothers were no longer adults, but they were children, they were six year old Ally, and seven year old Jamie, their faces lighting up as we prank other people.

And then it ends, and we're all adults, people who have suffered so much yet have made it through.

I feel my mum's arms clasp around me, making me feel somewhat safe, the old feeling that as a child was common, her warm arms hugging me tightly.

"Hey baby. Look at you, a beautiful, strong, and incredibly brave young woman." Mum says and in that moment I know.

I know that the mum that I knew at five years old was back, she was smiling at me and she had a small glint in her eyes.

The fiery mum that I took after was back.

"I missed you, mum." I say and she smiles brightly and squeezes my arm.

"Lily!" I hear the booming voice and I turn around Lucy's arms soon around me.

"Hey Luce." I mutter, her face brightly beaming as she looks up at me.

"You did it, Lily. You did it." Lucy says as she hugs me tightly and I smile and brush her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I did." I mutter and I release her, her smile beaming up at me as Fred scoops her onto his shoulders again and she smiles as Fred gives me a knuckle touch.

"That was awesome, baby cuz." Fred says and I roll my eyes as he squeezes my arm, he wasn't very good at showing his feelings.

A few feet in front of me stands Teddy and Victorie a small smile on each of their faces, their eyes looking haunted.

I move to stand in front of them, and in a second Teddy's arms are around me, tears running down his face as Victorie wipes at her eyes, and hugs me too.

"Thank you, Lily." Victorie whispers and she pats my cheek, her eyes looking at me warily.

"For what?" I ask them, my face twisting up as I look at them.

"You truly loved her, and you gave her the best last few moments of her life that you could. You gave her a beautiful burial, Lily. Thank you so much." Victorie murmurs as Teddy smiles at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't protect her. I'm sorry." I murmur looking at my feet and Teddy holds me tightly.

"You did everything that you could to protect her, Lily. And I'm forever grateful to you. I love you baby sis." Teddy says arms wrapping around me even tighter and I smile and hug him back.

"I missed you, Teddy." I say and he sighs and smiles and pats my cheek.

"I missed you too, baby sis." He says and smiles.

"Hey Lily." I hear a shy voice and I turn around and see Rose smiling at me, Hugo next to her, a smile on each of their faces.

"Hey, Rose. Hey, Hugo." I say and Rose hugs me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me for a second before smiling and disappearing in the crowd.

Hugo smiles and hugs me briefly before following his sister.

"Hi, Lily." Aunt Hermione says while Uncle Ron watches the direction to which Rose left.

"Hey Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron." I say and she hugs me briefly before Uncle Ron does, both of smiling at me.

"There's my favorite niece." Uncle George says and I smile widely, running over to him and hugging him tightly and he smirks as I pull back and gives me a high five.

"I love you kiddo." Uncle George says and I smile, as Aunt Angelina rolls her eyes and hugs me tightly.

Next to hug me were Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, both of their faces looking distant, probably thinking about Louis.

"Congrats, Lily." Uncle Bill says and Aunt Fleur smiles at me.

It vas vary brave ov you, Lily." Aunt Fleur beams and then she hugs me tightly.

"Thanks Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur." I say and they smile slightly.

"Well there's my bestfriend." I hear a familiar voice and I whip around and throw my arms around Roxanne, and Dominique both of them grinning.

"Hey Roxy, Hey Dom." I say and they smile.

"Missed you Lil bad ass." Roxanne says punching my shoulder and I grin.

"Yeah we missed our BA Lils." Dom says smiling and then she leans in and whispers in my ear, "Plus Roxanne and Logan have been attached at the mouth."

I laugh and roll my eyes as a familiar arm comes around my waist.

"There you are." He murmurs kissing my cheek and I smile.

"Where's Raven?" I ask him and he smirks.

"Right here." Scorp says and I look down to see Raven, her face looking fascinated as she looks around in awe.

"You want to meet your family, Raven?" I ask her and she smiles and nods her head.

"Mum, I have someone you should meet." I say turning her attention away from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Mum glances at me then the little raven haired girl clinging to my leg and her eyebrows raise, "And who is this?"

"I'm Raven, Ravenna Weasley." The small girl replies and my mum looks at me surprised.

"This is Percy's daughter, Mum. Molly's sister." I say and my mum looks taken aback.

"Well I certainly didn't expect him to have another kid, giving that he's a bastard." Mum says and Raven giggles, and I smile down at her.

"Language, Mum." Al shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's not something that you haven't heard before." Mum asks pausing to see Raven's giggle.

"No, my dad used to swear all the time." Raven says and I sigh and brush her raven hair with my fingers.

"Mum, can she live with us? She has nowhere else to go." I say and my mum glances at me then at Raven.

"Lily, I would love if she could live with us, but our house is a little bit too dangerous for someone her age. Why don't you ask Teddy and Victorie, they need someone to take care of. With Lucy becoming more independent and Dominique being almost grown, and Katie..." my Mum pauses to take a gulp of air and sighs, "They'd love her. Introduce them to her."

I nod my head as mum goes back to talking to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

I spot Teddy and Victorie and Scorp looks at me strangely, his eyes seemingly glancing around.

"Raven, sweetheart, why don't you go say hi to Teddy and Victorie, they're right over there." I say pointing and Raven nods her head nervously and runs off to greet them.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he sighs.

"Nothing, red." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"You can't lie to me, Scorp. I can see right through it." I say and he sighs.

"My family's not here." Scorp says sighing and I look at him strangely.

"Their probably just waiting for you at home, they probably just want you all to themselves. You should go." I say and he shakes his head.

"No, I need to be here with you." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"I'll be alright, I wanna catch up with my family anyway." I say and he sighs.

"I don't wanna leave you by yourself." Scorp says and I smile slightly.

"I'm not, I have my family. You need to see yours." I say and he sighs.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Positive." I say and he sighs.

"Alright, I'll be back later." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"Okay, don't rush. I love you, Scorp." I say and he smiles.

"I love you, Lily." He whispers then he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him, our bodies pressed up against each other, his lips on mine.

As we break apart I smile and look at him, our breathing heavy.

"On second thought, rush back. Really fast." I say and he smiles.

"As fast as I can." Scorp says pressing his lips to mine once more than disappearing into the crowd.

"Lily!" Teddy shouts for me and I whip around to face him.

"Hey Teddy." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Hey, Lils." Teddy mutters and I smile at him.  
"What's up?" I ask glancing around, Raven nowhere in sight.

"Me and Victorie are gonna take Raven, she needs a home." Teddy says and I smile.

"That's great, Teddy. I'm really happy for you." I say and he sighs.

"She can't replace Katie, but Victorie and me we need her. I think that she'd be a perfect addition to the family." Teddy says and I smile.

"That's great. I hope that you and Victorie can be happy again." I say and he sighs.

"I don't know if we can ever be as happy as we was. But knowing that Katie's up there were no one can hurt her, makes us feel a little better. We just wish that we could see her again." Teddy says and I sigh.

"Teddy, you will see her again, someday." I say and he sighs and hugs me tightly.

"Thanks Lils. For everything." Teddy says and I smile.

"I love you, Teddy." I whisper and he nods his head.

"I love you too, baby sis. I'll see you tomorrow." Teddy says and I nod my head.

"See you, Teddy." I whisper and he smiles and walks off, it was the first time I've seen him smile yet.

"Lily! Let's go home." Al says coming up to me, along with Mum and James.

"Alright, where's Rae, and Chloe?" I ask.

"Chloe went to the store, along with Rae, Chloe needs Rae's opinion on baby clothes." James says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I see." I say as we continue walking, my mum walking alongside us.

"You all are so grown up now. I remember when Lily was so short and she would be begging me to curl her hair." Mum says and I smile slightly.

"She's still short." James chides in and Al laughs.

"And you're still stupid." I say and he glances at me and nudges me with his arm.

"I remember when Al was so small and he would always stay by me, he was always my little boy. He had such chubby little cheeks too." Mum says chuckling when James grabs Al's cheeks.

"Aww little Ally cakes." James says pinching Al's cheeks and I laugh and Mum rolls her eyes.

"And I remember little James. He would get into everything! I remember when he got into my bathroom and shaved his head with his dad's razor." Mum says chuckling and James blushes.

Al and I were laughing quite hard now, our worries for now, forgotten.

I still realized that mum couldn't quite say dad's name, maybe that would change soon too.

"Mum." James whines and mum rolls her eyes.

"I remember I had to magic his hair to grow back. Ugh, it took so much work then he shaved his head again the next day, but this time he gave himself a mohawk." Mum says and Al and I laugh even harder.

"It looked cool." James mutters his cheeks bright red.

"No it didn't. It took even more time to grow your hair back with magic that time." Mum says rolling her eyes and I smile as we reach our house.

James shoots Al and me a dirty look and we both stop laughing, knowing that he and Fred could easily get us back.

James goes for the door but Mum stops him.

"Lily why don't you open up the door, it is your homecoming after all." Mum says and I smile slightly.

"Alright." I say putting my hand on the knob and throwing the door open.

I gasp when I enter, my hand flying to my mouth and my body freezing up.

James immediately grabs my arm and stands in front of me along with Al, but when they see what I see they both stand there, dumbstruck and a strange expression on each of their faces.

Mum pushes past us glancing at us strangely before she see's it too, her breath hitching in her throat and her mouth hanging open.

But I'm the first one to speak.

"Dad." I hiss and it feels even more saying it.

A word that I haven't said in such a long time.

But there he stands.

Hair messy, green eyes framed by glasses, bags under his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

James and Al turn to look at me and mum looks at us all taken aback before she turns back to my father, a dangerous glint in her eye, and glares, an icy, dangerous, meaningful glare, that could send a village running.

But it didn't send the great Harry Potter running, but apparently fear and being a coward did, but his jaw sets and he sighs, a scared look on his face as he stares right into mum's eyes, a pleading look in his eyes.

**Hey guys: Sorry I didn't update a few days ago but I've been having some technical difficulties. So this is the chapter of the reunion and the next will be the reactions to Harry coming home. Ginny is starting to become the Ginny that she was in the movies, fiery and more like Lily. I'm going to try to post all of the character's ages on my profile page soon, but I've been meaning to tell you guys that I have pictures of how I imagine the characters linked on my profile page so you guys should definitely check that out and let me know what you think! I am not currently working on my other stories, but if you guy's have any suggestions I would love to here them and they might just inspire me to write more. So two reviews gets you another chapter which I also already have typed out. As always review and let me know what you think!**


	32. Wrath

Mum glares at him for a second before she crosses the room in a split second, a crack resounding through the air as she slaps my father on his cheek, an angry red handprint on his face.

"Bloody Hell, Gin." My father groans out putting his hand on his cheek.

"Don't you call me that. How dare you come back into this house after you left us! How dare you leave your children! How dare you leave me! How dare you make your children fight your battles! You bloody coward!" Mum shouts and I shrink back, I had never seen my mum this pissed off, and quite frankly I liked it.

"Ginny I swear it wasn't like that. It's just I knew he was gonna come after me and I thought it would be safer for you and the kids if I left. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that things were so bad here. I didn't even know about the Games, let alone my own daughter was in them." My father says pausing to glance at me, but I meet his gaze with an ice cold glare.

He swallows hard and turns back to mum.

"It wasn't bloody safer for us! We were all almost killed thanks to you! My granddaughter is dead and Lily almost died thanks to you! Lily could still be killed any minute and you have no idea how bad it was! You didn't see what I did! You didn't see the amount of pain she was in! You didn't see the cuts, and the burns, and the horrific things that my daughter went through! It isn't me that you should be worried about for forgiving you. It's those three children over there, that deserve so much more than you gave them." Mum snaps then she walks up the stairs pausing at the first step.

"Oh and Harry you can guarantee that that couch is gonna be your bed for a very long time. I think I'm going to take a nap, have fun kids." Mum says before walking back up the stairs, giving a very meaningful glare at my father before I hear the slamming of her bedroom door and the click of a lock.

"Kids?" My father asks glancing at us all.

Al sighs and glances at us, then back at my father.

"Are you really sorry?" Al asks and my father nods his head.

"James, Al, Lily, it was the biggest mistake of my life and I will be sorry for the rest of my life. I only hope that you can forgive me." My father says and Al sighs.

"I believe him." Al says glancing at us and I fold my arms across my chest as does James.

Leave it to Al to cave in, leave it to him to forgive him first.

Not even mum forgave him so why did Al?

Al crosses the room and stands in front of our father, he was somehow always looking to please him even when he was a child.

"You won't leave again?" Al asks and our father shakes his head.

"Al I'm so sorry, I'm never going to leave you or anyone else in this family again." Our father says and I glare icily, James moving so that our elbows are touching.

"I forgive you, dad." Al says and my father wraps his arms around Al and holds him close, before ruffling his hair.

"I'm gonna go see Rae, you'll be here when I get home right?" Al asks and our father nods his head and Al walks out the door, turning back to say a few last words to us.

"Go easy on him. He didn't know." Al says and I glare at his retreating back before turning back to the man that calls himself our father.

"James, Lily, please. You have no idea how much I missed you, and how much I love you." My father says and I shake my head and glance up at James.

"I'm going to the bar, you wanna come Lils?" James asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah sure." I say and I move to follow my brother out but I feel a hand clasp on my arm.

"Can I have a moment alone with Lily?" My father asks and James rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. See you later Lils." James says and I nod my head and glare back at my father as the door slams behind James.

"If you would very kindly take your hands off of me." I hiss at him and he releases his grip on my wrist.

"I'm sorry, Lily." My father says and I shake my head.

"No you're not." I say and I glare up at him and he sighs.

"Lils, I missed you so much. I didn't know, if I had I would've come straight home and I would've protected you. I would've helped you, Lily-flower." My father says and I glare at him.

"Don't you ever call me that again. You have never protected me. You don't even care. You know what I told all the kids at Hogwarts, that my dad was dead. And you know what he is. Because I've never had a dad. He died the moment that he decided to leave, and now I'm stuck with you as a pathetic excuse of a father. You are nothing to me. Are we clear?" I hiss and tears come to his eyes, his face twisting up.

"Lily you have no idea of how much you mean to me. You're my little girl. Please, Lily. I love you so much." My father says and I shake my head.

"You can never be my dad ever again, you're just Harry. I'm sorry but I don't love you. I used to think that I needed you until I realized that I am strong enough to do this on my own. So have a very good life, Harry. I think I'll be going now." I snap as I grab the door knob, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Lily!" I hear a shout but I continue walking quite determinedly towards the bar, my head pounding and feeling like it was about to explode.

I was shaking and I realize that as I step inside the bar, spotting James sitting down at a stool and I cross the room plopping down next to him.

He looks at me, nodding his head as he slams down another glass, a shot being slided to him by the bartender.

"You want anything?" The bartender asks.

"Same as my brother." I mutter and he nods his head sliding me a shot and I drink it easily.

"Keep them coming." I mutter and he nods his head setting down a large tray next to James and me.

"So how was his little speech he gave you?" James asks and I shrug as I down another shot.

"Fucking dumb." I mutter slamming the glass down on the table.

"Figures." James says downing another shot and I sigh.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask and he sighs sliding the tray of empty shot glasses over.

"You and Malfoy..." James says pausing for a moment to collect himself, his breath hitching in his throat, "Did you sleep together?"

I look at him strangely, maybe I could dodge this question, "We've slept in the same bed before."

"No, I mean did you... Ya know have sex?" James asks and I sigh.

"James, we..." I pause letting him take a gasp of air, tears forming in his eyes, "We love each other. A lot."

"Say it. If you did it say it. Give it to me straight, Lily." James says and I sigh.

"Yeah, we had sex, Jamie." I whisper and he wipes an angry tear off of his face.

"Well then, I think that I'm going to go kill that little shit." James says standing up and walking to the door.

"Oi you've got to pay!" The bartender shouts at us but we ignore him.

"Jamie, where are you going?" I ask him grabbing onto his arm and trying to hold him back.

"To kill, Malfoy." James says and I glare at him and pull on his arm, trying to hold him back.

"Jamie, please don't!" I beg him but he shakes his head and looks down at me.

"Lils, you're my baby sister, its my job to protect you. Malfoy took the baby part away so now I'm gonna kill him." James says and I pull on his arm even harder.

"Jamie! Please don't!" I shout but he shakes his head and continues forward determinedly until we're standing in front of Scorp's house.

"Jamie! Please! We both wanted it no ones at fault." I say but he glances back at me.

"Lils, did he hurt you? In any way did he?" James asks and I look at him taken aback.

"No, we both liked it. Jamie we did it more than once. Well er it kind of hurt the first time but it doesn't anymore." I say but he shakes his head and his jaw sets determinedly.

"How many times, Lily?" James asks and my jaw sets, my eyes refusing to meet his.

"It's none of your-" I start to say but his booming voice cuts me off.

"How many times?" James demands, in such a frightening tone that it scares me.

"Jamie." I whisper then his jaw locks and he storms into the Malfoy house.

"Lily?" Scorp yells from a distance and I enter the house, trying to drag my brother back.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister. You got that." James snaps and my hand covers my mouth in shock as Scorp clutches his now bleeding nose, thanks to James' fist.

"James Sirius Potter!" I shriek at him and I hear someone enter the house behind me, and I slap James hard across the face.

I walk over to Scorp and watch as Astoria, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy enter the room.

"Don't touch my sister again! Do you bloody understand me?!" James shouts and I glare as my father enters the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" My father shouts and I glare as Astoria waves her wand and Scorp's nose stops bleeding.

"Potter?" Draco asks sounding astounded and I roll my eyes.

"Draco kill him now." Lucius shouts and Narcissa glances slightly at her husband and walks him to a different room.

"Great you're here." I mutter sarcastically and Scorp grabs onto my hand, keeping me close to him.

"Well, father, Lily-flower over here had sex with Malfoy." James says glaring icily at Scorp then at my father.

"What?" My father asks and I glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You know nothing about me. Scorp, c'mon let's go. Oh and Jamie you can guarantee that I will get you back for this." I snap and then I lead Scorp out of the house, leaving my father standing there open-mouthed, James standing there looking slightly ashamed but still pissed nonetheless, and Astoria and Draco flabbergasted at the sight in front of them.

**Hey guys: So this chapter was kinda hard for me to write considering James is an awful prat in it, but oh well. So Ginny is obviously pissed off at Harry, as is James and Lily. I made Al forgive Harry because I needed someone to and Ginny, James and Lily's personalities really don't entitle forgiving that easily. Lily is sort of different in this chapter and it was weird for me to write it, but she's drunk as is James. The next chapter will be sort of adjusting to the new living situation and so yeah. I'd still like to hear any guesses that you have about the surprise. Two reviews gets you another chapter and I already have that one typed out as well. Anyway as always review!**


	33. Talks

Scorp holds my hand and swings it slightly as we walk through the small village of Godric's Hollow, District Two.

"I'm really sorry about you're nose." I say and he smiles and takes my hand and intertwines it with his, as I face him, our bodies a few inches apart.

"Don't worry about it, James is just looking out for you." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Well he shouldn't be. It's not like I'm a child or something." I say and he smiles and chuckles.

"Red, you won't be seventeen for two more weeks. You're still considered underage." Scorp says airily his cool breathing soothing me.

"But I'm not a child. I've done things that most adults don't even do." I say and he sighs.

"Red look at it this way. To your brothers you'll always be their baby sister, you'll always be the baby, the youngest of the family, and they're always gonna want to protect you. And to your mum you'll always be her Lils, her baby, the only girl." Scorp says and I sigh.

"And to my father?" I ask and he sighs.

"You'll always be his lily-flower." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"Scorp, do you really think that he left to protect us? I'm not buying it." I say and Scorp sighs, both of our hands entangled and raised just below our chins.

"I don't know, red. But the only thing I do know is that your family loves you, as do I." Scorp says and I smile.

"I love you, Scorp. More than you'll ever know." I say and he sighs.

"I know, Malfoy men are just that awesome." Scorp says chuckling and I giggle slightly, and he pulls back on our hands making us move in a slow rhythm.

"Yeah." I mutter rolling my eyes and he kisses my hand.

"I love you, Lily. More than life." Scorp says and I smile and he kisses my lips softly.

"I missed this. The simplicity of it all. The way that we could always just hang out." I say and he smiles.

"I missed this too, the way that we could do anything and have fun." Scorp says and I smile as he presses his lips to my hand.

"Things aren't going to be that simple for a while are they?" I ask and Scorp sighs.

"No, love, I don't think they are." Scorp says pausing to look into my eyes, "The rebellion."

I nod my head, "Scorp, you don't have to be a part of it."

"Yeah, red, I do. You're everything to me now, and I won't let you fight this by yourself." Scorp says and I smile slightly.

"Do you think that the other districts are rebelling yet?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I don't think so, love. We would've heard about it." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"Maybe not. I mean Voldemort doesn't want to give the other districts hope, so maybe if one district is rebelling he's keeping it quiet." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah, that's quite possible." Scorp says pressing his lips to my hand.

"Scorp, do you remember when we were kids?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Of course I do, you've always been my red." Scorp says and I smile as he squeezes my hands tighter.

"No, when we were four, right before things started getting bad. Do you remember how happy we were?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Yeah I do, I remember you were so full of life, you still are. You were always stubborn especially when we played games. Do you remember hide and seek? Or bloody murder? You would always win, but I have a secret, love." Scorp says leaning in until his lips are grazing my ear, "I let you win, every single time."

I shove him away from me, breaking our hands apart and he laughs and I mock shove him again until he grabs me by my waist from behind and lifts me up.

"You're lying. I beat you every single time." I say and he laughs and shakes his head.

"No, red. I let you beat me." Scorp says laughing and then he proceeds to tickle me to the ground, leaving me gasping for air and giggling on a sidewalk next to a clearing.

"Scorp!" I demand trying to shove him off of me, but he responds with a laugh and a quick peck to my lips.

"Surrender yet?" Scorp asks tickling me even harder.

"Never." I say giggling and he smirks.

"We'll see about that." Scorp says and in a few minutes I can't breathe.

I muster up all of my energy and shove him off of me, letting him roll on his back onto the sidewalk next to me.

I take a quick gasp of air, recovering from the onslaught and then I put my legs on either side of him, sitting down on his stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that." I say giggling and he smirks.

"No I'm not." Scorp says smirking as he puts a hand on my lower back, and another on my neck, pressing my body up against his and putting our lips together.

Our lips start to melt together, both of us feeling the passion and the want and the need, as we press against each other until we're basically grinding, his lips moving up and down on mine, yet I stay in control, my fingers intertwined in his hair and his in mine, his other hand moving up and down my back over my bare skin.

The moon was about to come out, it was getting colder outside, but the warmth coming off from both of our bodies were heating each other.

"Scorp." I moan out and he smirks.

"See, you would never make me pay." Scorp says and I grin widely.

"You're making me pay right now." I say and his smirk widens.

"Well then, maybe we should go to your house." Scorp says and I shake my head, my red hair falling over my face like a curtain.

"No, I don't want to go back there, lets go to yours." I say and he looks at me strangely.

"Really, red? With my grandfather there? And my parents and my grandmum?" Scorp asks and I roll my eyes.

"They won't hear, your house is big. And I haven't been in your room for a while." I say and he sighs and wraps his arms around me, one of his hands resting on my lower back, the other on my butt.

"Alright, red." Scorp says smirking slightly to himself and I smile widely as he holds me closer to him for another moment, before he releases his grip, allowing me to stand.

He reaches his hand up, and I pull him up, and he wraps an arm around my hips and I smirk as I grab that arm and pull it around my shoulders, taking that hand.

He smiles as we walk to his house, both of us holding each other closely, and I wonder what mum would say when I didn't come home tonight.

She'd probably kill Harry, actually I know that she would.

I look around us, I had missed this small village, the way that people lived here, and how almost everyone knew everyone.

This town was full of strong willed people, people who I know wouldn't go down without a fight.

We finally reach Scorp's house, his mum was lounging on the couch past the entryway along with his dad.

"Hey mum, hey dad." Scorp says and he nods to them as he leads me past the sitting room.

"Scorpius! I believe that you have a guest, be a gentleman and introduce us." Astoria Malfoy says smiling slightly at her son.

She looked exactly like him, with grey eyes and the same face structure, but her hair was a dark shade of brown, but I could remember when we were little how it was blonde, a darker blonde than his, but they still look the same.

Draco Malfoy nods to his son, absent-mindedly flipping through the pages of a Daily Prophet.

"Mum, you've met Lily before." Scorp mutters and I wave slightly, aware of how his mum stared up at me, and his dad, when realizing it was me, looked at me, both of them eyeing me strangely.

"Yes, well that was before you two actually admitted that you love each other. I mean I knew it all along, but look at you two, so in love." Astoria gushes and I blush slightly and look at my feet.

"Well mum, this is Lily, my girlfriend." Scorp says, rolling his eyes at his mum's antics, and Astoria smiles and rises to her feet walking over to me and wrapping an arm around me, hugging me tight to her while she beams at her son.

"Lily, thank you for keeping my son safe. It's so lovely that you two found each other." Astoria beams, patting my cheek and smiling slightly and Draco Malfoy rises.

"Astoria, what do you say we have a proper dinner, just the four of us?" Draco asks and Astoria smiles brightly.

"I think that that would be lovely, truly, but I believe that Harry, and Ginny have just as much right to come as well." Astoria replies smiling at us.

"Well, darling, how about next time and this time it'll be the four of us?" Draco asks and Astoria smiles and almost reluctantly nods her head.

"Oh alright, it's going to take me an hour or two for dinner, you two can do whatever you want." Astoria mutters smiling and we nod our heads.

"I'm going to give her a tour of the house." Scorp says and Astoria nods her head and Draco shakes his head and sighs, as if he knew what we were really up to.

Scorp leads me past a series of hallways and rooms until we come upon his, it was on the second story of the house, and it had a small deck outside of it.

The door was silver, with a Slytherin symbol plastered on it, and when he opens the door I look around us in awe.

His walls were covered in green, but there were tiny silver accents, like his four poster bed frame, and his dresser, closet doors, bathroom door, and nightstands.

The carpet was silver colored, pulling the whole room together.

His bed was magnificent, with a green bed spread, silvery sheets, silver pillows, and a green accent pillow.

"It's really cool." I mutter running my fingers across the bedspread and he smiles.

"Thanks, red. My mum helped me, so did my grandmum. Apparently I'm not very good with accents." Scorp says and I smirk.

"Oh so the famous Scorpius Malfoy isn't good at something. What a shock?" I mutter playfully and he wraps an arm around my waist and hauls me onto the bed, throwing me carefully down as he puts his legs on either side of me and tickles me.

"I'm very good at something, red. And if you surrender now you'll get the best I can give you." Scorp says playfully and I smirk.

"I surrender then." I mutter and he picks up his wand from the bedside table.

"Muffliato, Aloh Homora." Scorp says and I smirk as his lock clicks and he kisses my neck.

I enjoy the sensation for a while, the feeling of his lips on my skin sends waves of heat and fire over my body, making me want more.

"Scorp." I whisper out, it wasn't a moan, it was just a whisper.

"I love you." I whisper and he smirks and pulls his lips away from my body for a second.

"I love you too, red. I always have and I always will." Scorp says and I reach up to intertwine my hand with his as he kisses my neck, my chin, and the top of my chest.

"I know." I whisper, then my spine starts to tingle.

Nausea creeps up in my stomach, maybe it was jitters, maybe it was the shock from all that had happened today, or maybe I was just sick.

I shove Scorp off of me, and he looks at me confusedly as I slaps a hand over my mouth, and dash to his bathroom, throwing open the silver door and bending over the already open toilet seat.

I throw up into it, the entire content from my stomach of the past few days depositing into the toilet bowl, my head pounding, as I hear footsteps behind me and feel someone kneel beside me.

My red hair was in my face and I was panting heavily, not having enough time inbetween breaths and puking to pull it off of my face.

I feel my hair being swept behind my shoulders, and a hand rubbing circles into my back, his cool breath on the back of my neck.

When I'm finally finished Scorp puts his hand on my arm and pulls me closer to him.

"Shh..." Scorp whispers soothing me, as I pant, my breathing heavy.

"I can't breathe." I whisper and he pats my back, making sure that I'm sitting upright before he lets me bury my face in his chest.

"How about I take you home? I think you need some rest." Scorp says and I look at him.

"Only if you promise to stay with me." I say and he smiles.

"What if we just stay in here?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"Kay." I whisper and he wraps his arms around me and stands up, and helps me up, shakily I take his hand as we walk over to his bed.

I was never one to be sick, but it was just nerves and shock, or maybe it was everything hitting me, I'm not quite sure.

Scorp curls up with me in the bed, his arms coming across my body and his fingers gently stroking my hair.

"Scorp?" I ask him and he looks down at me.

"Yeah, red?" Scorp asks smiling as I snuggle up against him, my body pressing against his.

"Thanks, for being with me today. With my dad and all things just got a little out of hand." I mutter and he smiles and breathes against my cheek.

"It's no problem, red." Scorp says and with those words I close my eyes, and fall asleep to his breath against my cheek and his arms around me.

**Hey guys: So not very much in this chapter, but there will be some drama and action in the next few chapters to come. Molly, Arthur, Neville, and Luna will come into the story a little later. I'm trying to write Lily to act a little younger but I just think that with everything that she's been through that she's going to act a little older. Same rules apply in order to get a new chapter! Anyway as always review!**


	34. Newfound Normal

When I wake up in the morning I realize that we missed the dinner, and at first that was my only worry, but as I open my eyes memories of the last few months come flooding back and I breath heavily, as I look around myself, reminding myself that I fell asleep in Scorp's bed.

Oh shit.

My mum was going to kill me.

I look at his alarm clock and realize that it's 10 in the morning.

Oh motherfucker I was gonna die.

I throw the covers off of me and Scorp opens his eyes frantically, wrapping his arms around my waist and I push him off of me.

"Scorp! My mum is gonna kill me!" I shriek at him and he looks taken aback.

"What? It's only midnight or earlier." Scorp mutters releasing his grip on my waist and falling back against the bed.

I walk to the window and open the curtains causing him to swear and shield his eyes with his hands.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Scorp murmurs and I roll my eyes and grab his hand, yanking him up out of the bed.

"Scorp! Wake the fuck up! It's 10!" I shout at him and he opens his eyes sleepily.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Scorp mutters as he stumbles looking for his shirt and a pair of shorts.

I slide my shoes on quickly, and he throws on a green shirt, and a pair of silver basketball shorts making me roll my eyes as he throws on a pair of nikes.

I grab his hand and run out his door, him sleepily behind me.

"Lily, Scorpius you're awake." Astoria chimes, while she sips at her tea.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Mrs. Malfoy that we missed dinner." I say as quickly as I can, wanting to get home before my mum came over here.

"No problem, sweetheart, we hadn't even started dinner anyway. But if you would please, I would love if you could invite your parents over for dinner tonight. We would love to become more..." Astoria starts eyeing her husband who's currently rinsing a bowl in the sink, "Pleasantly aquainted."

She smiles and I nod my head, "I'll let them know." I say and she beams.

"Very well, then. Perhaps Scorpius can bring me word by no later than noon? I would like to have my famous meal started early. I hate to rush things." Astoria murmurs and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah sure thing, mum." Scorp mutters running his fingers through his messy, short, blonde hair.

Astoria nods her head and we head to the door while Draco scowls at his wife for her 'pleasantly aquainted' comment.

"Oh Scorpius, do run to the grocery store on you're way home." Astoria murmurs and Scorp's eyes widen.

He'd never been to a grocery store before, but I roll my eyes at him and drag him out the door.

I run across the street, Scorp right behind me, his hand holding me back from running any faster, and I roll my eyes as I yank him along.

"Scorp!" I complain and he audibly sighs, very loudly, and I roll my eyes.

We finally reach my house, and I yank on the door opening it wide, and finding the smell of bacon and eggs in the air.

"Mum?" I ask almost timidly, I wasn't afraid of anything but my mum, and if you had seen her in one of her famous Ginny Weasley moods or if you did something too bad, you'd better run.

Scorp's hand comes to the small of my back as we walk towards the enticing aroma, the smell making my mouth water, and my stomach churn.

We enter the kitchen and when my mum turns around and glances at me, her red hair flowing down her back, she sighs and shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she flips a pancake.

James is sitting at the table, with Chloe by his side, her brown hair flowing long and slightly wavy, her hands resting on her stomach, and luckily James is too wrapped up in Chloe to notice that Scorp is with me, or that I've spent the whole night with him.

"James, feel this." Chloe mumbles taking her hand and putting it on James, before placing his hand carefully on her stomach, and her hand over his.

"I can feel him kicking." Chloe mutters and James grins wide.

"Aww look at him, taking after his dad already." James says and I smile.

"Can I feel?" I ask and Chloe smiles.

"Sure, you and Scorpius have fun last night?" Chloe asks as I walk over to her and James rises from his chair.

"James, don't." I mutter placing a hand behind me on Scorp's chest and he sighs.

"It's alright, Red. I can take it." Scorp mutters and I sigh.

"James we didn't do anything last night." I mutter and he walks even closer to me, standing right in front of me and Chloe grabs his arm.

"James Sirius Potter sit your ass down right now." Chloe snaps, glaring sharply at him until he back's away a little bit and sighs.

"Scorpius a word." James says and Chloe looks at him doubtfully before placing both of her hands on her stomach.

"Sure." Scorp says and I push him farther back from me.

"No." I snap and James glances at me.

"Lils, I won't fight him, promise." James says and I sigh.

I hold out my hand and he groans and hands over his wand, and I look at him for a moment, "Don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby sister." James says and I sigh as I glance at Scorp.

He nods his head at me, and James and Scorp head outside, the door slamming shut behind them.

I sigh and roll my eyes, placing James wand on the dining room table, then sitting down next to Chloe.

"Hey, Lily." Chloe says and I smile.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Alright, but this kid is kicking so much." Chloe says sighing, quite audibly.

"Can I feel?" I ask her once again and she smiles.

"Sure." Chloe says and she reaches for my hand, taking it and placing it carefully on her stomach.

Her stomach was hard, and I could feel it fluttering and small kicks on my hand and Chloe giggles.

"Oh baby boy, you sure are giving your mum a lot of trouble aren't you? I think he's going to be a Quidditch player like James." Chloe says smiling and I smile back.

"That's amazing, how you can feel him kicking." I say smiling and she smiles back, patting her stomach.

"I know. But lately it's just been keeping me up at night." Chloe says sighing and I smile.

"Oh Chloe, darling, it gets worse when they come out. At first you're like thank Merlin he's out of me and I can actually see my feet, but then he's crying every night and keeping you up and you rarely get any sleep. Then before you know it he's grown and you can't keep track of him and he doesn't come home at night." Mum says meaningfully eyeing me and I smirk and look at my feet.

"Well, I think that I'm going to make him a mumma's boy. He's going to stay with me forever, aren't you little boy?" Chloe gushes and I roll my eyes and mum snorts.

"Breakfast's ready." Mum says sighing and I hear a slamming sound coming from upstairs.

Al walks down the stairs, roughly grabs his plate and starts to pile things on it, then he grabs a glass of pumpkin juice and starts to walk towards the stairs and Chloe gives me a questionable look.

"Albus Severus Potter, you sit your bloody butt down at that table right now. We eat breakfast together, Albus, you know that." Mum snaps her red hair looking like flames now, and he grumbles, but reluctantly sits at his usual seat.

I move over to my usual seat, but then sigh knowing that Harry sits next to me.

There's another chair added to James' side since Chloe's staying for breakfast and she sits down next to Al and where James will be sitting, and mum places food in front of us, then sits down at the table herself.

Al starts to reach for a piece of bacon, but a glare from mum makes him drop it, and he sighs and grumbles, sitting back into his

I hear the door open and look up, thinking that it's Scorp or James but instead I'm disappointed, it's my father, Harry.

Harry walks over to the table, sighing as he rips the invisibility cloak off of him, then inhales the smell of food.

"Can we eat now?" Al asks and Chloe sighs.

"Mrs. Potter this kid hasn't ate in a while." Chloe says and my mum sighs.

"We're waiting on James and Scorpius." Mum says and Harry sighs and grabs a plate of food before coming to sit down on my side, at the head of the table that's been empty for so long.

"But, Chloe can start eating." Mum adds and Chloe smiles and starts digging into her food.

"What?! That's totally unfair mum!" Al exclaims and I roll my eyes.

"Chloe is eating for two, Al, and I'd watch yourself if I were you." Mum snaps and I smirk at my brother.

"Whatever." Al snaps, then mum glares at him and he looks at his hands.

"Something on you're mind, Al?" Harry asks and I sigh, then Chloe smiles at me slightly.

"Nope." Al says popping the p and I roll my eyes.

"Subtle prat." I mutter and he glares.

"Hey just because you got home yesterday doesn't mean that I'm letting you be a bitch about everything." Al says and I glare.

"I'm not a bitch!" I snap at him and he crosses his arms.

"Albus Severus Potter apologize!" Mum snaps and Al ignores her.

"Are too! You treat everyone like shit Lily!" Al snaps and I glare.

"You know what Al? I'm sorry, truly sorry that I've been fighting for my life for almost a month, and you don't give a shit about it. And when I come home you start being an asshole and a kiss ass!" I snap at him and mum groans.

"I'm not a kiss ass! Or an asshole!" Al shouts and I glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Aww little Ally boy always looking to fucking please everyone." I snap and he glares.

"You shut the fuck up!" Al shouts at me throwing a piece of bacon at me.

"Make me you fucking prat!" I shout at him throwing my scrambled eggs and syrupy pancakes.

They lodge in his hair and he glares at me, a sort of glare that made me want to throw more objects at his head.

"That's it!" Al shouts then he leaps over the table onto me.

We start wrestling, pulling on each other's hair, punching each other, kicking each other, and trying to grab the upper hand.

My new instincts from the arena were starting to come out, and I accidentally let them take over, kicking him as hard as I can, then kicking him off of me.

Al lands against the table, a cracking noise fills the air, and I get up, and glare at him.

Just as we are about to pounce on each other again I hear a very distinct, loud, and ear piercing shout, "Albus Severus Potter! Lily Luna Potter! You will sit your bloody ass down and you will knock it off!"

I glare at Al once more then I stand up and sit down at my chair again, Harry staring incredulously at us.

Al glares back and sits at his chair, trying to get the eggs out of his hair.

I glare at him more as the door opens, James and Scorp walking through both of them looking slightly disheveled.

Scorp's hair is messy, James' shirt is torn and I glare at my brother.

"Hey red." Scorp mutters looking at me strangely then Al.

"Did we miss something?" James asks ruffling Al's hair.

"Could ask you the same." I say and James rolls his eyes.

"Aww take it easy little sister. All we did was have a little fun, and a talk, right Scor?" James asks and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Lils." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

Scorp sits down next to me, and James sits down across from me, next to Chloe who is rolling her eyes and patting her stomach, shoving bites of food in her mouth.

"So I was thinking that we could have some family time, today. What do you think about it?" Harry asks and now it's mum's, James', and my turn to roll our eyes.

"That'd be brilliant dad." Al says and I smirk.

"Kiss ass." I mutter and Al glares.

Scorp, and James snigger and Al glares at us, but let's be honest, his glares are like a puppy dog glaring, it doesn't scare anyone.

"No thanks." James mutters and Mum sighs.

"No bloody way." Mum says and Harry sighs.

"Lily-flower?" Harry asks, almost pleadingly.

"Can't. I already have plans. Speaking of plans, Mum, Draco and Astoria want to have you and me over for dinner tonight." I say and Scorp chuckles.

"Aren't you forgetting your dad?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"Oh is he suddenly interested in my life?" I snap and Harry looks at his hands.

"Lily-flower, I'm sorry. You know I had to leave." Harry says and I glare.

"Don't call me that." I snap and Harry sighs heavily.

"I'd love to come to dinner tonight, Lils." Mum says and I smile at her.

"I'll come as well. I think I should meet the parents of the person who took my daughter's virginit-" Harry starts and I glare at him.

"Don't you dare." I snap and he sighs back.

"My daughter's virginity." Harry says and my eyes go wide and Al chokes on his food, James glares at his hands, Chloe rolls her eyes, Mum's mouth drops, and Scorp looks very awkwardly at me, and I look back at him as Harry's face hardens.

"Lily, care to explain?" Mum asks and I sigh and bite my lip.

"Ummm... Not really." I mutter biting my lip hard.

Scorp squeezes my hand and mum groans.

"Lily care to tell me when this happened?" Mum asks and I shake my head.

"Not really." I mutter again biting my lip.

"Scorpius?" Mum asks and he looks up.

He puts his hand on my knee and sighs, "Er, the arena."

"The arena." Mum states again, looking like she was about to explode.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a shower." I say the food not looking good to me anymore, causing my stomach to turn and nausea to come.

"Lily Luna Potter, we will be talking about this tonight at dinner." Mum snaps and I sigh.

"Of course we will." I mutter grabbing Scorp's hands and starting to drag him towards the stairs.

Mum as if thinking about my whereabouts lets out a heavy breath then turns back to me.

"Where were you last night?" Mum asks and Scorp's face reddens even farther.

"At Scorp's house." I say and mum glares.

"Doing what exactly?" Mum asks and I sigh.

"Er sleeping, and puking." I say and mum's face softens.

"You puked? Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mum asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah it was probably just umm... The shock and change of it all." I say and mum nods her head.

"Alright, but we will be talking about this tonight." Mum says and I nod my head.

"Kay." I mutter and we start to walk up the stairs but Al shouts at us.

"Scor! How could you? My baby sister!" Al exclaims starting to charge towards Scorp, but James grabs his arm and holds him back.

"I already punched him. And we had a talk didn't we Scor?" James asks and Scorp nods his head.

"I don't bloody care! That's my baby sister, you bloody traitor!" Al shouts trying to get free from James.

"Al, don't you dare take another bloody step. It was our decision and I practically begged him. You come anywhere near Scorp and I will knock your bloody ass to the floor. Got it?" I snap and Al sighs.

"Fine. But we will talk about this, Scor." Al says and I roll my eyes and drag Scorp up the stairs.

We head to my room, and I open the door the smell of lilac filling the room, and the cool breeze coming from the windows making me feel truly at home.

"Sorry about him." I mutter and Scorp shakes his head.

"It's fine. I love you." Scorp mutters sitting down at my bed, the neon green color on the wall making the room brighter.

I had a Slytherin bed spread and sheets.

"I love you too, Scorp." I mutter and he pulls me in for a kiss, passionate, yet soft and I smile.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Wait here for me? You can watch a movie if you want." I say nodding towards my flat screen.

"Alright." Scorp says sighing heavily and I smack his arm.

"I'll go grocery shopping with you." I say and he smiles.

"Alright I'll stay here." Scorp says and I give him another swift kiss.

I head to my closet, grabbing a neon green racerback tank top, a pair of blue shorts, a bra, a pair of underwear, then a pair of black converse.

I step inside the bathroom, nausea making my stomach hurt, and I sigh as I turn on the shower and strip my jumpsuit off.

The hot water soothes me somewhat, but my nerves for tonight were unsoothable.

**Hey guys so I know that I made you wait a little bit for this chapter but I was experiencing a little bit of writers block, and so I decided to work on the plot some more instead. But here it is chapter 34. Lily and Scorp are both in Slytherin, so is Roxanne, Dominque, and Logan. I really want to make Lily and Harry make up but it's going to take a few chapters, because of how I made Lily's personality. She's clearly very stubborn. I'm really loving the plot and I hope you guys will too because believe me it gets a ton better! Okay so here's the thing for the crossover thing. I'm going to leave it as Harry Potter, because you guys would never have found it if it was in the crossover section. Everyone is being punished by the games and the Malfoy's are obviously not on Voldemort's side anymore, except for Lucius. If you guys have seen the Deathly Hallows Part 2 then you know that Narcissa choose to let Harry live and not tell Voldemort that he was still alive. The epilogue and the ending of the Deathly Hallows Part 2 was disregarded in this story. The same rules apply for getting a new chapter and I hope to post it within the next few days. As always review!**


	35. Beauty In All She Is

I sigh as I finish tying my shoes, I was sitting on my bed, Scorp was behind me, leaning on one of the columns to my four poster bed, and watching a movie.

Sinister I think it was called.

He and I always had a thing for scary movies, it was like escaping to a different world, and this movie was truly frightening, but he had only just turned it on in an attempt to make me forget about our trip to the grocery store, but I was not fazed, we could watch this movie later.

"C'mon." I mutter grabbing his hand and putting my feet firmly on the ground, but instead of getting up he lets his arm hang loosely in the air.

I make a grab for the remote, and am successful as I quickly turn the TV off and set the remote down on the nightstand.

"Red." Scorp groans and I roll my eyes and laugh slightly.

"C'mon babe, the store's not even that bad." I say tugging on his hand but he groans in response.

"Why don't you go without me then?" Scorp asks and I sigh and batt my eyelashes.

It was time to make him go, and soon because it looked like it was going to rain outside and I did not want to walk home with an armload of groceries in the rain.

"But Scorp, you're forgetting something babe, what if the Death Eaters see me, they know Voldemort doesn't like me. And I'll be all alone and it'll be a perfect time to kill me." I say and he sighs and wraps his arms around me protectively.

"Alright, you win." Scorp whispers in my ear, kissing it, then chuckling.

"Good. Now c'mon." I say grabbing his hand and dragging him off of my bed.

He smiles as he comes to stand by my side, and swings his arm around my shoulders, holding me tightly to him, protectively.

"I love you, Lily Luna Potter. So freaking much." Scorp says and I smile as he looks down at me, we were now at the end of the stairs.

"I love you too, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." I mutter and he smirks and tickles my sides.

"Hey! You have a cute name! Mine is anything but cute." Scorp protests and I laugh and sigh.

"I'm sorry, babe." I say sarcastically, pouting out my lip and he smirks and tickles me harder.

"Get off." I shout at him but he doesn't and I shove him away from me, but he grabs my hand and drags me back to him.

"Oh Merlin." Al mutters rolling his eyes.

Al was sitting on the loveseat, playing some muggle video game, along with Rae who was successfully beating him.

Chloe, James, and Fred were sitting on the sectional discussing baby names, James and Fred laughing hysterically and Chloe rolling her eyes and scowling at James.

I honestly wonder sometimes if James is mature enough to have a child, and I think that that answer is a definite no.

But, in all honesty, I doubt that James and Fred will ever grow up, they're the Pranking Duo of Hogwarts and on occasion, Roxanne, Dom, Logan, Al, Rae, Chloe, Scorp, and I would join in on one of their pranks when we were taking a break from going solo, we called ourselves the Bad Ass 9ers.

Those were good days, when we would prank the Death Eaters surrounding Hogwarts, but Headmistress McGonagall always made sure that we didn't get into too much trouble for it, she found it quite amusing herself, and it's not like our parents cared, my mum just laughed and rolled her eyes, then told me then I need to be better at not getting caught.

Mum, Harry, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron were sitting at the dining room table, drinking what smelled strongly like firewhiskey and talking very heatedly.

"I'm so worried right now for Lucy, she's going to be all by herself at Hogwarts." Aunt Hermione says sighing and I look towards Scorp, I had forgotten about that.

James, Chloe, Al, and Rose couldn't go, they had already graduated.

Roxanne wouldn't go; she'd want to stay with Logan, and Dom would want to stay with Roxanne.

Hugo would stay here and watch over his sister and Nathan Zabini.

Oh Rose and Nathan Zabini.

Al wouldn't let Rae leave his side, so she would stay.

That just left me and Scorp.

"No one can go with her?" I ask, I didn't want to go back there.

But I couldn't let my thirteen year old cousin go back again, this time alone.

"Oh sweetheart, you look lovely. We were just discussing how things were going to go from here." Aunt Hermione says smiling slightly at me.

"And Lucy's going to be alone at Hogwarts?" I ask and Aunt Hermione looks at me apprehensively.

"Unfortunately. Yes." Aunt Hermione says and I look towards mum.

"Lily Luna Potter you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Mum hisses and I sigh.

"Mum, I can't just let Lucy go by herself this year. She's going to next, but I won't let her this year." I say and mum groans.

"Lily, you just got home, Lucy leaves tomorrow." Mum says and I sigh.

"Well then I'll pack my trunk, I'll have Professor McGonagall let me borrow some books from the bookshop." I say and mum groans.

"But Lily, I don't want you going by yourself. Baby please. I just got you back." Mum says and I sigh.

"Lily, maybe you should listen to your mum. I mean it's really dangerous, and er I haven't gotten to patch things up with you." Harry says and I glare at him.

"What ever gave you the impression that I was going to forgive you?" I ask him and Aunt Hermione looks to mum, and Uncle Ron looks to Aunt Hermione.

"And in case you haven't noticed Lucy is thirteen! She can't just go out into the world!" I hiss and mum sighs.

"She has a point. But Lily you're sixteen years of age. Your not even of age yet." Mum says and I glare slightly at her.

"I will be soon. In a few weeks mum. I can do this. Please." I say and Scorp tightens his grip on me.

"I'll go with her, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. I won't let her go by herself." Scorp says and my mum sighs and Harry's face hardens.

"That does not make me feel better." Harry says and I sigh.

"Look, I'm not asking for you're permission. I'm asking for you're support. I'm doing this either way." I say and they sigh.

"You'll write everyday?" Mum asks and I nod my head.

"Of course I will, Mum." I say and mum sighs.

"I'm going to miss you." Mum says and she stands up, wrapping her arms around me.

"I know. But I have to." I say and mum sighs.

"I love you Lily Luna Potter." Mum whispers to me and I smile as I pull back from her.

"I love you too, Mum." I say and she smiles, tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, and sits back down, sighing heavily.

Scorp wraps his arm around my waist and I sigh.

"I'm going to the grocery store." I say and mum looks up at me curiously.

"Alright, be safe." Mum says and I nod my head as I take Scorp's hand and we walk out the door, my brothers too wrapped up with their lives to even notice the life changing decision that we just made.

Scorp and I head for across the street, his arm hung tightly around my waist.

"Scorpius! Lily! So what's the verdict?" Astoria asks in a rushed voice, meeting us at his front door.

"My parents are coming." I say and Astoria beams and holds out a piece of parchment.

"Lovely. These are the things I need you to get alright? I'll see you at six." Astoria smiles at me then she looks at her son for a moment before he takes the parchment and she shuts the door behind herself.

Scorp and I start to walk down the drive, and soon were in the streets, and I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my head.

"We're really going back." I say to him, looking up to meet his gaze and he nods his head.

"Yeah. I guess we are." Scorp says biting his lip and I sigh heavily.

"You don't have to come." I whisper and he sighs and puts his thumb under my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his.

"When are you gonna learn? It's us, together, forever now. I won't let you go anywhere by yourself. You always have me." Scorp says and I smile slightly.

"That might get a tad annoying." I whisper and his eyes burn into mine and I smile, "I like that. The whole idea of that, sounds... Perfect."

He smiles and brings his lips to mine for a swift, and passionate kiss his hand moving to my neck then he pulls away and takes my hand smiling brightly at me.

"I love you, red." Scorp says and I smile widely.

"I know, Scorp, I know. I love you too." I whisper and he smiles as we start to walk down the street.

We reach the grocery store in no time and head inside, the doors sliding open to greet us and Scorp looks at me strangely.

I roll my eyes at him as I grab a cart, pushing it down and he puts his now free hand on my back.

"Let me see." I say taking the list from him.

_1. Pasta_

_2. Butter_

_3. Cream_

_4. Romano Cheese_

_5. Parmesan Cheese_

_6. Flour_

_7. Baking Soda_

_8. Sugar_

_9. Peanut Butter_

_10. Eggs_

_11. Vanilla _

_12. Milk_

_13. Reese's_

I look at this strangely, but nonetheless I start to wander around the store, Scorp trailing behind me, and I realize that people are staring when I'm grabbing a box of pasta.

The women look at me strangely, like they're suprised to see me here, and they look at Scorp and roll their eyes, murmuring things to their friends, and husbands.

The men are staring directly at me, their eyes going up and down my whole body length, their mouths hanging open and their eyes looking lustful, and Scorp turns around and gives them a hard glare.

One man, comes up next to me, and starts to pretend to pick out a box of pasta, and I roll my eyes as his arm brushes mine.

Then as I make a grab for another box of pasta he pretends to go for one, but his hand 'accidentally' touches my chest and Scorp shoves him away from me.

"You back the fuck off, got it? She's mine." Scorp hisses and I grab his arm to hold him back, and I roll my eyes as Scorp starts to walk towards the man, but the man disappears into a different aisle.

I can hear a conversation coming from the next aisle over between two women and a man.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter are here." A harsh woman's voice comes and I set the box down and look towards Scorp.

"Oh my! Scorpius Malfoy! What I wouldn't do to get a piece of that." Another woman says and I roll my eyes.

Scorp smirks at me but then he wraps an arm protectively around my waist, as if the man's going to come back and hex me or something.

"Please, he's committed to that bitch. I hear that she slept with him, the little slut. I have no idea what she see's in him. She's such a hoe. And he's so... Hot." The first woman says and my face hardens.

"Lily you're not a hoe. Or a bitch. Or a slut. They're just jealous of you." Scorp whispers in my ear and I nod my head.

"Janie you have no idea what you're talking about. Lily Potter is fucking gorgeous." A man says and Scorp growls lowly.

"Puhlease. She's anything but gorgeous. You're just willing to bang anything with a v, Carl." The woman, Janie, says and I glare.

"You're just jealous of her hotness, Janie." Carl, the man says and I sigh and look at Scorp.

"We should go." I say and Scorp nods his head eagerly taking hold of the cart, and holding me under his arm as we walk towards the checkouts the voices still loud and audible.

"She's a nobody. Just a little fatherless, bitch trying to make herself popular." Janie the woman snaps loudly and I turn around and glare, startling the two women and the man.

"C'mon." Scorp says putting his hand on my back and guiding me towards the checkout.

We pay, and I remain silent, my head was pounding and it felt like I was going to be sick.

Scorp wraps his arms around me, and takes me to his house, the bags in tow, as he squeezes me closer to him.

He swiftly drops the bags off at his front door calling, "Mum the bags are at the door!"

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Astoria calls back and Scorp nods his head and leads me to a field in town, by the edge of the woods.

There were not any flowers left, but in the summer the flowers would be in full bloom, spreading across every inch of the large field and making it look magnificent.

Scorp places a kiss on my forehead and smiles up at me, before he takes my hand and drops us to the soft grassy ground of the field.

I sit partly on the ground, partly on his lap, his hands trailing up and down my back.

"What are you thinking about?" Scorp asks and I sigh and shrug.

"Nothing." I whisper, my voice cracking and he sighs.

He pulls his wand out of his pocket and using silent magic, a noise comes from the very base of his wand.

A soft melody filling the air and then turning into a slightly sweeter tune, Christina Perri's voice filling the empty field, as he sets his wand down on the grass.

There were dark clouds overhead, and I could feel raindrops hitting my bare legs.

He takes me by my hands and helps me up, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms lowly around my hips, and I put one of my hands in his hair and the other I rest on his back.

We start to move in a slow rhythm, our bodies touching and his cool breath on my neck.

I move my arms to his neck wrapping myself tightly around him as thunder fills the empty sound of the arena, then the rain comes crashing down, soaking both of our clothes to our skin.

And we stayed that way for hours, he sometimes spinning me and making me giggle as he caught me in a very overexaggerated method, then he would smirk and dip and dive me everywhere across that field that he could the whole time Christina Perri's song filling the space as the rain comes down harder and harder.

We maintain one thing though in this time, our skin never leaves the other's, we're always touching somewhere, and he is always making me giggle and sometimes there's sweet moments where I sigh and enjoy the sweet innocence of the moment.

Because we weren't innocent anymore, and I doubt we'd have any more moments as pure as this one.

All of our worries forgotten, everything in the world disappearing until only me, Scorp, this field, the song, and the rain is real.

Christine Perri's voice filling the air and making the moment all that more precious.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this. I have died everyday waiting for you."

**Hey guys: So there it is Chapter 35! This wasn't the surprise just an added bonus. And unfortunately you will not find out the surprise for a little bit longer, not more than 10 chapters though. Chloe is right now about 6ish months pregnant, so she won't have the baby for a bit longer. I love the three reviews I get and I was wondering if for this chapter I could get up to the 80 review mark?! So yeah same rules apply for the next chapter and it will be the dinner and other interesting things. Hoped you liked it! And as always review! P.S. I can't tell you what the surprise is yet but you'll find out very soon, also there is a poll on my profile page for you to vote for which one you thing the surprise is. Check it out!**


	36. Approval

I finish doing my hair in the bathroom, the things those women said still flowing through my mind.

_Bitch, hoe, slut._

I sigh and grab onto the counter to steady myself, why was this happening?

My trunk laid packed on my bed, with all of the school materials, clothes, and robes packed away into it.

I start to feel nauseous again, but I shake my head, I was not going to throw up.

I look at myself in the mirror, long straight red hair, cold green eyes, black eyeliner, mascara, pink full lips, and a black tight dress, with cutouts on the sides and an open back.

I looked down at my feet, red heels, tall and elegant.

"Lily, sweetheart?" Mum asks from behind me, causing me to jump and she looks at me.

I was extremely pale, and I felt like I might vomit up anything and everything that I've ate in my entire life, there were shivers running up my spine, and I felt cold, deathly cold.

"Hey." I mutter weakly and she spins me around to face her.

"Maybe you should stay home tonight, you don't look well." Mum says and I shake my head running my fingers through my hair, anything to distract myself from the nausea that was currently rocking my stomach.

"No. I'm fine, really mum." I say and she sighs.

"You don't look well." Mum says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine mum, brilliant actually." I say and my mum rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I seriously doubt that honey. I've been trying to hide my anger all day and I haven't noticed that somethings up with you." Mum says and I sigh.

"Nothings wrong." I say and she plants her hands on her hips and gives me her 'mum' look.

"Do I have to ask Scorpius?" Mum threatens and I sigh.

"Just some stupid people at the store is all." I say and her face softens.

"Oh. Honey, c'mere." Mum says and she hugs me closer to her.

"Alright, now both you and me know that no one can make you this upset, so tell me what's actually bothering you." Mum says brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I just don't feel well." I say and mum sighs.

"You sure that's it?" Mum asks and I sigh.

"Mum, do you think I'm not good enough for Scorp?" I ask her and she looks apalled.

"Of course not sweetheart. You two are worth the same, you're both great people. People that should've waited to have sex, but very great people nonetheless." Mum says giving me a meaningful look and I sigh.

"Mum, everyone thinks that he's hot and I'm not." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Lily Luna Potter. Don't you dare ever believe that. People used to say that about me and your father. But my mother said that I was gorgeous and so are you. Sweetie when have you ever cared about what anyone else thinks?" Mum asks and I sigh and look up at her.

"Never." I say and she smiles slightly.

"Then why start now?" She asks and I sigh and nod my head.

"I guess there's no reason to." I say and she nods her head.

"See? You're brilliant darling. And I love you." Mum says and she plants a swift kiss on my forehead her brown eyes surveying my expression and her medium length red hair shining brilliantly.

"I love you too mum." I say and she smiles and pats my cheek before walking out.

I head down the stairs without looking back into the mirror, mum was right.

Scorp's standing there, wearing dark skinny jeans anda green button up shirt, his hair looking sexy as always, and his grey eyes bearing into mine.

He offers his hand and I take it, watching as he admires my dress, and his fingers go to my sides where the cutouts are.

"You look... Stunning." Scorp says smiling and I smile back, his hands now moving up and down my sides, and his fingers grazing my backl.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I say smirking and he laughs slightly, before he puts his lips to mine.

It's passionate and needing, and when we pull away I get a hint of what we'll be doing tonight.

"Hands off, Malfoy." Harry snaps from a few feet away and I glare, and he unconformably shoves his hands inside his dark dress pants.

"Er, right sir." Scorp says awkwardly, placing his hands on mine, and pulling away a few inches.

I catch a glimpse of mum walking down the stairs, putting an earring in, and her black high-low dress flowing out behind her, her red hair curled elegantly, and a slightly annoyed smile on her face.

"Wow." Harry says staring at mum and I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Scorp.

"So why are you here?" I ask and Scorp smiles.

"Mum and Dad kicked me out, said they wanted to have the finishing touches a secret." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"That sounds like Astoria." I say and he smiles.

"Hey mum." James mutters walking down the stairs, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Hey James." Mum mutters nodding her head toward him while Harry talks to her.

Mum crosses her arms as they talk, and James tickles my sides as he walks past me.

"Where are you going Jamie?" I ask and he glares and rolls his eyes.

"Bachelor Party." James says and I roll my eyes as he goes to plant a swift kiss on my cheek but instead he ruffles my hair and smirks, walking out the door.

I fold my arms across my chest and glare and Scorp chuckles, as he fixes my messy hair.

"Now it's perfect again." Scorp says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah right." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Well we should get going." Mum says and Al runs down the stairs.

"Going to Rae's!" Al shouts then he disappears out the door and I roll my eyes.

"Yes. If I'm standing for much longer then the couch might actually be comfy." Harry says and Mum smirks and rolls her eyes.

"You really want to get into an argument?" Mum asks, a certain fire in her voice that makes even the great Harry Potter grumble and look at his feet.

"C'mon, don't wanna drag this out longer than we have to." I snap, grabbing Scorp's hand as we make our way out the door and acreEoss the street, while my mum and Harry follow behind us.

"Easy, red." Scorp whispers and I smirk as he puts his hand on my lower back then he kindly opens the door, propping it wide open, then leads me inside.

I could smell the scent of dinner and a sweet scent as well, my stomach grumbling in response.

I didn't feel very well, and the scent stirred up more of a nauseating feeling, my body aching, and bile rising up in my throat.

Scorp walks to the dining room, where a large dish of fettucine alfredo is laid out on the center, and where six seats are set up.

Scorp pulls out a chair for me, and I smile at him and sit down, then he takes the seat next to me, a smile on his face.

"Scorpius! Lily! Oh how you look lovely!" Astoria exclaims clasping her hands together and smiling brightly, as voices from the door float in, they were arguing again.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." I say and she smiles.

"Astoria, love. Does dinner look lovely?" Astoria asks pushing her dark brown hair that was curled elegantly out of her face.

"Yes, mum. It looks good." Scorp says and I smile.

"It does look good." I say smiling and Astoria beams then pats my cheek, walking towards the elegant staircase.

"Draco!" Astoria shouts as Harry and mum enter the dining room, Harry trying to hold hands with mum, and mum shoves him away a certain look on her face.

Mum takes a seat across from me and Astoria beams and sits next to her, while Harry grumbles and shoves his hands in his pockets, going to sit by the head of the table that was closest to me and Mum.

Draco walks down the stairs, dressed in black dress pants and a navy button up shirt.

Astoria smiles and takes her husbands hand first, then we all link hands, Harry looking to me and I glare and he grabs my hand as I try subtly to get out of his grip.

"We beg of you to take care of my son, and Lily, at their time at Hogwarts. We beg that you protect them both, and help them in uniting our families farther. Amen." Draco says and we nod our heads and Scorp puts his hand on my knee, rubbing it lightly as he starts to dig into his food.

"Astoria this is brilliant." Mum says smiling slightly, while the sound of forks clattering on plates fill the room.

"Yes, she makes quite the dinner." Draco says beaming at his wife and she smiles back.

"So Lily, I heard something about you wanting to become an aurror." Astoria starts and I look over at Scorp as Harry looks at me somewhat amazed.

"Yes, but they don't even exist anymore, I'm planning on helping with the rebellion." I say and Astoria smiles.

"I bet my son is as well." Draco says and Scorp sighs.

He puts a hand on my back and smiles," Wherever this woman goes I follow."  
I smile back at him, "You don't have to you know." I say and he sighs.

"Yeah I do." Scorp says and I press my lips to his, then I absentmindedly twirl my pasta on my fork.

"So, has Scorpius popped the question yet?" Astoria asks and Harry gags, while I swallow hard on the tiny bit of food that's in my mouth.

"Nope." I say eyeing Scorp and mum smiles slightly while looking at Astoria.

"Haven't gotten to that yet, mum." Scorp says glaring at his mum and I smirk and look up at him.

"You know it's tradition to ask the father of the daughter." Harry says looking pale and I glare at him icily.

"It's also tradition for a father to be there to help raise his children but you weren't now were you?" I snap and mum puts her hand over her mouth, looking like she was going to explode with laughter and Astoria bites her lip while Draco smirks, and Scorp looks down at me, as I set down my fork, only having taken two bites this whole time.

"I do love this girl, Scorpius. I think you made the right decision, she does have the qualities of a Malfoy." Draco says beaming at me and I smile back as Scorp breathes lightly on my face.

"Wait what?" Scorp asks and I look at him strangely.

Did Draco not approve of our relationship at first?

"Son, there's a reason I wanted this dinner. I believe that there's a special person meant for everyone. Take me and your mother for example. And I'm so happy for you, son. You've found yourself a brilliant, funny, and beautiful woman. Scorpius, you've found your something to fight for. And once you find that something, you can't ever let it go. So, son, take my advice tonight and make this woman yours, because I do truly believe that she would be a brilliant addition to the Malfoy family." Draco says and I smile as Scorp smiles down at me.

"I intend with every fiber of my body to make this beautiful woman, mine." Scorp says smiling at me and I smile back at him, my green eyes sparkling.

"Good, Lily, I hope that you can live with my son because he is quite the troublemaker." Draco says and I smile back at him.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I know just how to keep him in track." I say smiling brightly.

"Oh do you?" Scorp asks nibbling my ear and I smile back at him.

I kiss him lightly and mum smiles brightly while Harry has that confused look in his eye.

"Your growing up huh?" Harry asks me and I nod my head.

"Yeah. I've been pretty much grown up since I was 5, when you left." I say eyeing him and he sighs and gulps.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart." Mum says and I smile.

"Thanks, mum." I say and Scorp beams down at me.

I don't know what lies ahead, but knowing both Scorp and me, its bound to be something unexpected, brilliant, and thrilling.

But what I do know is that Scorp and I will always have each other.

**Hey guys: So this is the 36th chapter! And i know it took a long time to write but I've been really busy! So there are going to be three surprises from that poll, and the main one is going to be the first one to come up and it should come up hopefully by chapter 40 or earlier! Unfortunately I can't reveal what the surprise is but you guys are going to love it. Same rules apply for a new chapter and as always review!**


	37. Platform 9 34

I stand on platform 9 3/4, dressed in a green tight v-neck t-shirt, a black and white light scarf, and a pair of short white shorts.

Roxanne has her arms folded across her chest, and Dom is looking at me with her hands on her hips.

Logan is trying to massage Roxanne's shoulders but she's shrugging him off, becoming increasingly annoyed with him.

"We need to start the rebellion." Rox says sternly, as if she's trying to convince me to change my mind.

"We will, Rox. I'll work from Hogwarts, I'll be like your spy. C'mon I know you can do this." I say and Rox sighs and lets her arms hang loosely at her sides.

"But Lils, you're my best friend, I just got you back."Rox says looking directly at me, tears in her hardened eyes.

"Roxy, you're gonna see me sooner than you think. Christmas break isn't too far away, I promise." I say and she blinks the tears away, then she wraps her arms around m

"Love you, Lils." Rox whispers and I smile as she pulls away.

"Love you too Roxy." I whisper as Logan wraps his arms around her and she puts her head against his chest as he brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

Next to hug me was Dom, her arms coming around me tightly and squeezing me until I can't breathe, "Love ya, Lilsy."

"I love you too, Domi." I say and she smiles and rolls her eyes, then she pushes my hair out of my face and plants a swift kiss on my cheek.

"Miss you." She whispers and I smile as Roxanne wraps her arm around Dom, then they stand there a little huddle.

"Lily!" Raven shouts her long black hair flowing straight and long.

Raven, according to Teddy and Victorie, had been a pure joy, although they were still having a hard time mourning the death of their daughter, Raven was starting to help ease the pain and it was honestly helping a ton.

Raven loved Teddy and Victorie, every morning since she would wrap her tiny arms around them, and she truly fit into their family quite perfectly.

"Hey Raven." I whisper picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Raven announces and I smile slightly.

"Well I'm gonna miss you too, Raven." I say hugging her tightly and she smiles slightly.

"Do you have to go?" She asks and I sigh.

"Yeah, I have to keep Lucy safe, sweetie." I say and Raven nods her head.

"Alright. When can I see you again?" Raven asks and I smile slightly.

"At Christmas, doll." I say swinging her around and she smiles.

"I love you, Lily." She whispers and I smile as I set her down on her feet.

"I love you too, Ravenna." I whisper to her then she springs off, running down the platform and launching herself into Victorie's waiting arms.

"Take care of yourself, baby sister." Teddy whispers pulling me in for a brief hug and I smile putting my head on his shoulder as he holds me close then he smiles pulling away from me and looking at me for a second, then he pats my shoulder and walks off to join Victorie and Raven.

"Take care, Lily. I'll never forget what you did for my family." Victorie says, her words acting like I was going to die.

I nod my head towards her, then Fred and Hugo come up behind me ruffling my hair, then they grab me by my sides and tickle me, then they both shout, "Miss our baby cousin!"

I roll my eyes as they retreat and Rose, running her fingers through her own hair, rolls her eyes as she comes up to me.

"Sorry about them. They're downright prats." Rose mutters smiling as Nathan Zabini nods his head from where he's relaxing his back against a brick column.

"It's whatever." I say fixing my hair and she hugs me tight.

"I'll miss you, baby cousin." She mutters then she releases me, smiles, and goes to join Nathan.

"Lily promise me you'll write?!" Uncle George mutters and I smile as he mock punches my shoulder.

"I promise, Uncle George." I say tiredly and he smirks and ruffles my hair.

Aunt Angelina, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, and everyone else proceed to hug me and tell me goodbye.

James comes to my side, wrapping his arms around me, then lifting me up off my feet, to match his height, my feet dangling in the air.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you, so much little sis." James says and I smile as he puts me down on my feet.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jamie." I whisper and he sighs and tickles my sides.

"I'll see you later, Lilsy." James says and I smile as I mock punch his shoulder and he looks down at his feet, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I love you, Jamie." I whisper and he smiles slightly and ruffles my hair.

"I love you too, Lils." James says and I smile as he goes to stand by Chloe, who had already said her goodbye's.

Al's standing a few feet in front of me, looking at me slightly uncomfortably.

"Ally, can you please not be mad anymore? This is the last time I'm gonna see you for a while and I don't want to fight." I mutter and he sighs and nods his head.

"Alright, Lily." Al says pulling me to him and holding me tight to him.

"I love you, Ally." I whisper and he sighs, and strokes my hair, as he starts to pull away.

"I love you too, Lily." Al sighs out then he retreats to where Rae's standing.

My mum comes to my side smiling slightly at me, "Sweetheart."

"I'm gonna miss you mum." I whisper as she hugs me tight to her.

"I'll miss you too, baby." She whispers stroking my hair.

Scorp was on the train getting our things situated, and helping Lucy with her trunk.

"I love you mum." I whisper and she sighs.

"I love you too, baby. I wish you didn't have to go, sweetie. But I know that you have to be your bad ass self." Mum says admiringly, smiling at me then patting my shoulder.

"I'm really gonna miss you." I whisper and she snorts and brushes her fingers across my cheek.

"Go. Have fun, be safe, and don't get yourself killed." Mum whispers planting a kiss on my cheek before she retreats to where Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are standing.

I start to walk towards the train but someone's hand on my wrist pulls me back.

"Let go of me!" I snap trying to pull out of his grip, but Harry is dragging me towards a brick column, where no one can see us.

He stops once we reach it, and he sighs.

I yank my wrist out of his grasp and glare at him.

"Rude much?" I snap glaring at him.

"Lily, you're going off to Hogwarts, I don't want to leave us like this." Harry says and I cross my arms.

"Well that's really too bad because it's your fault now isn't it?" I snap and Harry sighs.

"Lily please, you have no idea how sorry I am. I regret every and any thought that ever suggested that I leave you, and worst of all I regret leaving you. Baby girl, I'll never forgive myself for doing this, so please, baby girl please forgive me. I've never stopped loving you all this time, every day I would think about you, your brothers, and your mother, I would wonder about what you were doing and what you looked like, and baby girl I regret that I didn't get to see you grow up. And that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me to be." Harry says staring me straight in the eye, and tears well up in my eyes.

"Harry, that's lovely that you feel this way. But sorry doesn't change anything. It doesn't change you leaving me, it doesn't change the Wizarding Games, and it doesn't change the hurt and pain that you've caused us all. I wish I could forgive you, but I'm not that good of a person. And I know I'm gonna be damned for this, all of this, but I just can't do it." I say and Harry sighs.

"Lily, you're not a bad person, you're innocent in all of this. It's all my fault. Baby girl please, I'm so sorry, sweetie." Harry says and I nod my head and let the tears dissolve, I was not going to cry.

I start to walk away, I couldn't do this, my locket bouncing against my chest I make it a few steps before Harry's jaw drops open and he looks at me incredulously.

"You kept it." Harry says and I look back at him, "The locket."

My face softens and I sigh.

"All this time I thought that you'd thrown it away, or taken it off and forgotten about it." Harry says then he brings his thumb up to brush against the cool surface of the locket and I watch him as he snaps it open and the parchment falls out.

I choke on my breath and he bends down to pick it up, and upon opening it he gasps, then he holds it out to me.

"I regret ever writing this note, Lily-flower." Harry says putting it back into my locket and staring at the picture of me and him, we were laughing, and he had his arm around a five year old me.

"You were so happy then, so small, so delicate, so innocent." Harry says smiling slightly at the memory.

At that moment my resolve is so close to breaking, but I remind myself of my life, although I had a good life, it was filled with hatred, pain, and loss because of the man standing in front of me and that was enough to make me not break.

I reach down and snap the locket shut and Harry sighs heavily.

"You can't take back the past. If you could I would have done it a long time ago. I'm sorry, Harry. But I'll be damned if I forgive you." I say and then I walk away from him, noticing the tears rolling off his cheeks and down his face, noticing the way he looked, like his heart had just been broken.

I swipe at the tears threatening to overcome me, no you're not going to cry.

But it was too late.

A few stray tears had escaped my eyes and were flowing down my cheeks, and I run until I can't anymore.

I run onto the train, just as the clock strikes eleven, and I run past the series of compartments, the crowd around us hushing, no one could see Harry.

He had had his invisibility cloak on this whole time except for our talk.

I stop when I slam into someone, Scorp.

"Whoa, red what's wrong?" Scorp asks helping me up then I bury my face in his chest and Scorp sighs heavily, wrapping his arms around me then he leads me inside a compartment, the hallway completely silent.

Lucy was sitting there, her blonde hair straightened and looking elegant, a blue ribbon keeping her hair out of her face, she was wearing a navy muscle tank, and a pair of black shorts, and when she see's me she gasps.

"Lily?" Lucy manages out and Scorp sits down beside me wrapping his arms around me as I bury my face into his chest.

"Lucy, why don't you go find your friends alright?" Scorp asks smiling tiredly at Lucy and she nods her head, opening the compartment door and pausing to glance at me before she shuts it.

Scorp sighs, gets up and locks the door, pulling the blinds down so that no one could see us, then he places the silencing charm around the entire compartment, as the train starts to pull away he holds me closer to him, pulling me against his chest and rocking me slightly.

"Harry." I cry out quite loudly, sobs rocking my body and Scorp sighs, pushing my hair out of my face and rocking me back and forth, my face buried against his chest.

"Shh... It'll be alright, red. It will." Scorp murmurs stroking my hair then rubbing circles into my back.

Nausea hits me like a train in that moment and I get up, pushing Scorp away from me as I slap my hand over my mouth and race to the bathroom that was next door, throwing open the compartment door, then the bathroom door, opening the toilet then vomiting into it.

I didn't shut the door and people are starting to crowd around us, so Scorp comes up behind me, shuts the door then rubs circles into my back as he holds my hair for me.

There was nothing he could do, and I have never been this violently ill before.

I had no idea what was wrong with me.

Scorp sighs and breathes against my neck, his cool breath soothing me.

I didn't know that I had consumed that much, but it was an endless vomiting session, and when I'm finally done I fall back against his chest.

Scorp wipes my mouth off on his sleeve, then he holds me soothingly rocking me back and forth.

After a while he gets up, and flushes the toilet, then he helps lead me to our compartment shutting the door behind us as I fall back against the seat.

"Shh... You need to see a healer." Scorp says as the tears start to come again.

"No. I'll be fine. I will." I whisper through the tears, then they turn into sobs and he sighs.

"Shh.. You need to calm down, or else you're gonna be sick again, red." Scorp says pressing his lips to my forehead.

And that's how we stay for hours on end, curled up on the seat, the rocking motion of the train eventually putting us both to sleep, his arms around me, my head buried in his chest, and his chin on my hair.

**Hey guys; So I wanted to do a chapter of the goodbyes before they go off to Hogwarts and unfortunately I didn't do Scorp and his family, but there was a lot to fit into this chapter. So the surprise should be coming up within the next few chapters and I'm very excited to start writing about that, and the next chapter will probably be when they arrive at hogwarts and other things that would spoil the chapter. So the next chapter is gonna be a very important one but it's not the surprise. Same rules apply for the next chapter and you guys did an amazing job helping me get to 80 reviews now can you guys help me get to 100 in the next few chapters? Also if any of you do fan art I would love to see a sketch of this story, Zuzanna3 has already showed me one and I would love to see more! So all you guys have to do to get more of Lily Potter and Wizarding Games just type your opinion of this chapter and press the review button! As always review guys!**


	38. Heart Beats Fast

When we arrived at Hogwarts we realized that Lucy had spent the whole train ride with her friends, and Scorp and I slept the whole time, forgetting about putting our robes on.

When we wake up as the train rocks us to a stop I jump and Scorp's arms tighten around me, and by the time we untangle ourselves we're the only ones left on the train.

We had no time left, and the train was just beginning to move again, and we run through the corridors, past the compartments to the doors.

The conductor glares at us, but we slide the train door open, and Scorp tightens his grip on me, grabbing my hand, then we both jump off, laughing when we tumble into the grass, and Scorp chuckles and rips a chunk of grass, then he chucks it at me and pins me to the ground.

I laugh, my episode was history, and right now we were having the time of our lives, and he sits on top of my stomach and I shove him off, it hurt quite honestly and it made bile rise in my throat.

"Get off." I mutter still giggling hysterically as he rises to his feet, then he lifts me up by my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Potter, are you going to make a habit of jumping off trains?" Scorp asks reminding me of the time I tried when we left for the other districts.

"Maybe I am." I mutter pouting out my lip and he smirks widely as he wraps his arms around my waist, and we go to stand by the lake where the first years are reaching Hogwarts.

The carriages were gone, and I knew Lucy was probably looking for us, but in this moment everything was beautiful.

Scorp had pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it to the ground, leaving him wearing a green t-shirt, and a pair of white basketball shorts, which were now probably stained from the grass.

The moon was shining beautifully in the sky, it was a full moon, and it was perfect, it wasn't too cold, or too hot, it was just the right temperature.

I didn't know if there were clouds in the sky, but none overshadowed the moon.

Scorp and I were standing on the rocks, the water a few inches from our feet, and the breeze coming off the lake feeling majestic.

"Lily do you remember our first time at Hogwarts?" Scorp asks and I smile and nod my head.

"Of course. I shoved you off the boat and into the lake." I say and he chuckles and pushes me a few inches towards the lake, my feet getting a little wet, then he puts his hands on my hips and I put my arms on his shoulders.

"Do you remember when we started pulling pranks?" Scorp asks and I laugh too.

Our first prank had been very successful and consisted of us setting off a series of dungbombs at the teachers table, then in their offices and classrooms.

"How could I forget. I don't think anyone did, Hogwarts smelt like dung for weeks." I say laughing and he smiles.

"Do you remember what we used to do on a full moon?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"Yeah. We would go and lay on the shores of the lake and look up at the stars and the moon, it was some of the best times of my life. It would always end with us dunking each other in the lake." I mutter and we both laugh, then he tightens his grip on me, letting his arms wrap lowly around my hips and his hands resting at the small of my back, and I wrap my arms tight around his neck, our faces inches apart.

"Do you remember what we would do when it would rain?" Scorp mutters his cool breath on my face and I smile and nod my head.

"We would dance in the rain, we would swim in it, and once we played the lightning game. We almost died." I mutter laughing and he smiles back just as bright as ever.

"Lily, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? How truly magnificent and strong and amazing you are?" Scorp asks and I look at him strangely.

Scorp pulls out his wand, our arms dropping then he taps it and Christina Perri's voice comes out again.

He puts his wand on the ground, a thousand years coming from his wand, then he drops to one knee, taking my hands and looking up into my eyes, and I slap my hand over my mouth.

"Lily Luna Potter, I have loved you for a thousand years. I have loved you every single day of my life, I've never stopped loving you. It took me a while to realize I loved you more than my friend, but now, Red you're my world. You are everything to me. You're the most beautiful, the most strong, the most brave woman that has ever lived. And trust me when I say this, love. You are my reason that I'm still alive. Without you I'd be dead right now, you're the reason I'm fighting. I'm fighting for my future with you, because if there is no future for us, then I know that we'll both perish. I want nothing more than to marry you, Lily Potter. I want nothing more than to spend every single day of forever by your side, I want nothing more than to be by your side when we win this rebellion, Love. And I want nothing more than to have little red-headed children with you. Red, you are my life now, you're everything that I could ever want, and you're everything that I need. So Red, would you do me the incredulous honor of becoming my wife?" Scorp asks and I look up as thunder booms across the sky, the wind was starting to pick up, and it was starting to rain, heavily rain.

I was in shock at this, my body locking up and my eyes on him as he stares at me, every loving emotion possible splayed out on his face, and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Marry me, Red?" Scorp asks and I look at him my hand dropping from my mouth, and my body wanting to explode with sheer joy.

"I think our children will be blonde." I blurt out and he smirks his famous Malfoy smirk, then he squeezes my hand.

"Is that a yes?" He asks slightly exasperated and I smirk back and look at him.

"Did you really think I was gonna say no?" I ask him and he smirks and rises to his feet.

"I love you, Red." Scorp whispers picking me up by my waist and spinning me around.

"I love you too, Scorp. I love you so much." I whisper my arms coming around his neck as he spins me around then he sets me back on my feet.

He smashes his lips to mine, our bodies becoming soaked with rain, he deepens the kiss then he puts his hands on my hips and brings our bodies as close as they can get.

We could've stayed there for hours, days, weeks, months, and maybe even years.

But this moment was perfect, it was sheer perfection, his lips on mine, the rain soaking us, the thunder booming across the sky, and the light breeze making my hair blow in the wind, then when he finally releases me he brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

He pulls a ring out of his pocket, it was beautiful.

It was rectangle shaped, it had a silver band, then a beautiful large emerald stone shining up at me, and there were diamonds surrounding the emerald, the moonlight made it sparkle and I hold out my left ring finger and he smiles, and starts to slide it on my finger.

"I love you forever, Red." Scorp says smiling and my heart beats faster, how was that even possible?

He was looking at me with such a dazzling smile that I can barely choke out the words, "I love you always, Scorp."

His wand stopped playing the song as if on cue, and he bends down to pocket it.

Then he takes my hand as we start to trudge towards the castle.

The breeze was starting to make me cold along with the rain, so he waves his wand and our bodies become dry, then he puts his leather jacket around my shoulders.

"I really do like the sound of Lily Malfoy." I say smirking up at him and he smiles and presses his lips to my hair.

"I do too." Scorp whispers and I smile.

I was admiring my ring through our entangled hands and he smiles.

"Do you like it?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"It's perfect." I say and he smiles.

He had the most dazzling smile, his grey eyes were joyful, his lips turned up into the most elegant and handsome smile, he had dimples, and his face looked a lot younger when he smiled.

He swings our hands back and forth, then we finally reach the gates.

I wonder what excuse the Professors would let us get away with, because an engagement wasn't one of them.

We're able to step through the gates, must be they did some sort of spell or charm, then the gates turn solid again, hard and iron.

We finally reach the castle, stepping through the doors to a Mr. Filch who had still yet to retire and was giving us quite the look.

I roll my eyes and we make our way to the great hall, it didn't help much that we weren't dressed, wearing muggle clothes and coming in late, great the staring was about to commence.

We walk through the doors to the Great Hall, it was loud and rambunctious at first, but the moment we stepped in the hall went silent, people staring at us in such a way that I felt like I was on display at the zoo.

I spotted Lucy, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, a small smile on her face as she looks at us, she was seated next to her best friends.

We head towards the Slytherin table, the Professors even watching us strangely, and we sit down in our usual place, but there was no Roxanne or Logan sitting opposite of us.

The sorting had already finished and I didn't recognize any of the first years that were sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Scorp squeezes me close to him, then he puts his hand on my knee and I smile as we start to eat.

I was barely touching my food, it didn't look very appetizing at the moment.

I grabbed a small bowl full of chocolate pudding, like one of my namesakes, Luna, I loved chocolate pudding, and the moment it hits my tongue I relax and start to shove more in my mouth, and Scorp noticing I was eating, starts to pile on the food and I roll my eyes at him, he had such horrible manners as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

The Professors had stopped watching Scorp, giving me their full attention.

Professor McGonagall was still here, and she was headmistress now, but we still called her professor, and she still teaches Transfiguration.

Uncle Neville as my family called him, was also a professor here, teaching Herbology.

Divination used to be taught by Professor Charles, but the seat was empty, that was weird, Professor Charles was not one to miss dinner.

Professor Slughorn still taught here, finding that he was too bored with his home life, and he still taught Potions.

Professor Flitwick taught Charms.

Professor Clearwater taught Muggle Studies.

Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry's old friend, Dean Thomas, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Finnigan taught History of Magic, even though he hates the class, he was also one of Harry's old friends, and he had a first hand view of the Second Wizarding War.

Ancient Runes was taught by Aunt Luna as my family called her, she was a Longbottom now, married to Uncle Neville as long as mum's been married to Harry.

Then Professor McGonagall claps her hands together, and sighs audibly, "Children it's time to go to your respective dormitories. Have a pleasant night."

I set the bowl of pudding down, and Scorp and I start to walk towards the door, along with the rest of the school, but Professor McGonagall adds, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter please stay behind."

Scorp looks at me and I roll my eyes and he smirks, then we pass Lucy and I grab at her arm.

"Night Lucy." I say and she smiles softly at me and hugs me.

"You're alright right Lily?" Lucy asks and I smile slightly.

"I said goodnight Lucy." I say slightly stern and her face looks shocked for a moment then I smile jokingly at her and she smiles back, then she goes off to find her friends, leaving Scorp and I alone in the Great Hall, with the Professors.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, looking rather exhausted tonight, would you both care to explain yourselves?" Professor McGonagall asks a small smile coming through her pressed thin lips.

I was about to answer her but Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna were approaching, and I haven't seen them since I finished sixth year so I race forwards.

I go to hug my Aunt Luna first and she smiles, she didn't look much older, maybe a few lines under her eyes, but they were from not getting enough sleep, her blonde hair hanging slightly wavy, and her purple robes looking perfect on her.

"Hey Aunt Luna." I mutter and she smiles and hugs me tight to her.

We were like bestfriends, she was really like my Aunt, and she was also one of my namesakes, so I couldn't not love her.

"Hey Lily Luna." She says, smiling, stroking my hair and then examining me as we pull away from each other.

"What no hugs for Uncle Neville?" He asks and I smile and hug him next laughing as he squeezes me tight.

"How you doing kid?" He asks and I smile.

"Been better." I say and he taps my chin with his finger.

"We all have been. How's your mum and you?" Uncle Neville asks and I smile.

"We're great. James' gonna have his baby soon and Al and Rae finally got together." I say and Uncle Neville ruffled my hair.

"I always knew they would. Give my congratulations to James now would you? And my sympathy to Chloe?" Uncle Neville jokes, smiling slightly, he didn't look much different either.

"Course, I will Uncle Neville." I say smiling and Aunt Luna looks at Scorp.

"Scorpius, come say hello. We need to see the man who has placed this ring on my goddaughter's finger." Aunt Luna says holding up my hand.

"Ah is that your excuse Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asks a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess it is." Scorp mutters shyly as Aunt Luna drops my hand, and he goes to stand in front of her.

"Welcome to our rather large family, Scorpius." Aunt Luna says smiling, as she hugs him and pats his shoulder.

Uncle Neville nods his head and shakes Scorp's hand, and Scorp entwines my hand with his.

"Well, I suppose I could let it go, just this once." Professor McGonagall says and I smile, "It's not like I haven't let your father go on this type of thing before."

She shakes her head before looking us over, "Head to bed within the hour, have a pleasant rest."

We nod our heads and Professor Thomas smiles at me.

"Hear anything from your father?" He asks and I would have told him, but there were Death Eaters in every room in this castle, watching and waiting.

"No." I mutter, lying, and his face drops as does Professor Finnigans.

"Well that's alright. I'm sure he'll come back soon, Lils." Uncle Neville says and I nod my head and he smiles.

"You best be headed for bed, morning comes early." Uncle Neville mutters, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I nod my head and he walks to the doors, waiting for his wife.

"Sleep well, Lily Luna. I'll see you in the morning." Aunt Luna says winking at me then placing a kiss on my forehead and following her husband out the doors.

"Night kid." Professor Thomas and Finnigan say patting me on my shoulder before heading to their respective offices.

**Hey guys; So I've had this chapter written for a few days, so you're not going to find out the surprise till chapter 40 at the least, sorry! I have a plot line that I have to follow and I don't really want to ditch the plot. Anyways this chapter just includes the names of the professors and basically their first night back, and it also includes a really huge life changing thing! They're engaged! So sorry if the engagement was a little corny, I realize looking back that it is, but oh well. Anyways same rules apply for a new chapter, and as I said I really want to ditch the plot but i don't want to skip anything and yeah. So, Anyway as always review!**


	39. A Little More Than Slightly Surprised

It had been a few weeks since I had arrived at Hogwarts, the classes weren't a ton of fun, and the vomiting between classes wasn't either.

But it was my birthday today, and it was also a friday night.

I had already had classes, and I was sitting on my bed, as I stare at the walls around me.

I was wearing a black tank top with a galactic studded smiley face on it, then I was wearing a pair of tie dyed shorts, and a pair of black sparkly nikes.

"Red!" Scorp calls up the stairs and I sigh staring at my ring on my finger.

It was gorgeous, and a lot of people had noticed it.

I was praying that I didn't throw up today, it'd be nice to get through a night without puking.

I head down the stairs, taking them two at a time and he smiles widely when he sees me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up off the ground.

"Hey you." Scorp says laughing and I smile as I look up at him.

"Hey Scorp." I say smiling and he smiles back.

"Happy 17th Birthday, love." Scorp says placing a kiss upon my lips, his hands moving up and down my back and I smile widely.

I bite my lip when we break apart, and he smiles and takes my hand.

We were aparating home tonight, the professors hadn't approved it but I didn't care what they thought, my mum had sent a letter inviting us both over to dinner.

We walk out of Hogwarts, laughing and joking the whole time his hand intertwined with mine.

"How many kids would you like to have?" He asks, we were just starting to walk out of Hogwarts and I smile.

Lucy couldn't come, she unfortunately was serving detention for Uncle Neville, when she and her best friend blew up a plant, and then they exploded the other ones too.

"I don't know." I say, I had never given much thought to children.

We were only seventeen, and we had a rebellion to fight in.

"C'mon just throw around a number." Scorp says tickling my side as we step through the gates of Hogwarts, stepping into Hogsmeade, where we could aparate.

"Three, maybe four. Why do you ask?" I ask and Scorp sighs.

"Well we're gonna have a future together so I want to learn as much about that future as I can." Scorp says and I roll my eyes as he clutches onto my hand, closing his eyes in concentration.

"That makes no sense. But nothing you ever say does." I joke and he chuckles, and opens one eye just to roll it, then he smirks the famous Malfoy smirk and I'm being pulled by the navel.

I usually didn't mind aparating, but now with my stomach as sensitive as it was, I absolutely despised it.

Nausea hits me like a train, but I manage to keep the bile down just as we put our feet down on the ground.

We were standing in front of my house and I grab Scorp's hand and pull him inside, everyone except Harry already knowing about our engagement.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Roxanne shouts from the door wrapping her arms around me immediately along with Dominique and I smile as they squeeze me tight.

"There she is!" James shouts and the next thing I know I'm being lifted off my feet and spun around in a circle, making the bile rise again.

James sets me down and I put my hand over my mouth, just as Chloe is about to approach me and I race towards the bathroom, pushing past people and running up the stairs then turning down the hall and into the bathroom.

I empty my stomach's content, puking like there's no end and I hear someone's heels coming up behind me.

Chloe bends down by my side, her large stomach preventing her from getting too close, but she holds my hair back for me and sits in silence as I puke.

Finally after at least five to ten straight minutes of puking I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet, falling back against the wall.

Chloe sits down beside me and sighs.

"Got a stomach bug?" She asks and I sigh.

"I don't know, I've been like this for a while now." I say and Chloe looks at me strangely.

Just as she's about to say something mum calls, "Dinner's ready!"

Chloe uses the wall to help get up, resting a hand on her stomach, then she grabs my hand and hoists me up, before we head down the stairs to the dining room.

The table had been magically extended, and more chairs had been brought in using a copying charm, and I take my seat next to Roxanne, with Dominique on Roxanne's left, and Chloe's on my right.

Scorp's sitting directly across from me, as well as James, Al, Teddy and Raven.

"Lily!" Raven chimes happily and I smile as Victorie, and Rae sit down.

It was just a few people, not my entire family but it made all the difference.

Mum was bringing over a large dish then she sets it at the middle of the table and plants a kiss on my hair.

Harry sits at the head of the table and mum sits opposite of him.

"Hey Raven." I say admiring the small girl, she looked healthy and well taken care of.

"Happy Birthday Lily." Everyone chimes, knocking together their glasses, and I smile taking a glass of firewhiskey, and nod my head as I bring it to my lips.

"Lily don't." Chloe says looking at me strangely and I set the glass down.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Chloe says and I nod my head.

We were going to be staying the weekend and going back Sunday night.

I take her advice and I slide the firewhiskey away from me and go for a glass of water instead and Chloe nods her approval as I sip at it.

"Daddy, can you cut my chicken for me?" Raven asks of Teddy and he smiles, just as shocked as I am.

"Sweetheart, those are chicken strips, you eat them with your hands and cut them with your teeth, Raven." Teddy says smiling down at the girl and she smiles back.

"Okay daddy. Mummy, can you pass the salt?" Raven asks.

Since when did she call Teddy and Victorie daddy and mummy?

"Yes sweetie." Victorie says passing the salt to her adoptive daughter.

"Lily?" Raven asks and I look at her.

"Yes Raven?" I respond and she smiles as she looks at my hand.

"That ring on your finger where'd you get it?" Raven asks and I look at her funny.

I had told mum in the letter, hadn't she told everyone else?

Harry gapes at my hand then at Scorp looking like he wants to kill him.

James and Al both turn to glare at Scorp and Roxanne, Dom, Victorie, Rae, and Chloe slap me a high-five.

Teddy looks up from Ravenna, to stare directly at me then he glares at Scorp.

"Uh, mum?" I ask and she smirks slightly.

"Must've forgot to mention that. Terribly sorry." Mum adds nodding her head towards the guys who look like they want to kill my fiancee.

"Uh well, Scorp and I er well." I say and Scorp finishes my sentence.

"We're engaged." Scorp adds and I nod my head.

"What he said." I say and Harry glances at Scorp.

"I believe you're going to have a word with me and my son after dinner, Malfoy." Harry says and I glare at Harry, it was the first time we've made eye contact since the day we said goodbye.

I look down at my other piece of jewelry; my locket.

Then I look back at Harry and give him a warning look.

"Of course, sir." Scorp says politely and he smiles slightly at me from across the table but you could tell he was very uncomfortable sitting between James and Al.

The rest of the dinner is filled with laughter, and very awkward pauses, but the talk picks up nicely and by the time it's over Roxanne's slapping me another high-five for jinxing James water to taste like dung, or as Roxy and I liked to call it, shit.

James after spitting it out on Al, had a bruise on his jaw from where Al had punched him and Al had a black eye from where James had punched him back and after that Teddy had to break up the mini fight.

I hadn't ate much and Mum's looking at me disapprovingly.

"You should eat, Lily." Mum says and I smile slightly at her.

"I'm not very hungry mum." I say and Chloe looks at me again.

"Ah I see. Oh well, at least eat the pudding." Mum says and I gladly grab a large bowl and stuff my face with it, leaving James and Al staring at me incredulously.

I didn't exactly like cake, it was always too dry or too moist for me so I ate other things on my birthday.

Then dinner's over and mum's magically levitating all the plates to float into the sink.

"That was delicious, mum." I say and she smiles as we clear out of the dining room.

"Scorpius." Harry calls, standing next to James, Al, and Teddy.

Scorp pulls me in for one last kiss and I smile.

"For good luck." I whisper as he removes his hand from my neck then he follows my glaring brothers into the backyard.

"Lily, hate to tear you away from your party, but we need to talk." Chloe says and I nod my head as she walks up the stairs to my room.

I'd missed my room, the bed, the colors, everything.

I lay across my bed and Chloe joins me, sitting up against the wall and looking at me.

"I think I know what's happening to you." Chloe says and I look at her strangely.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The puking." Chloe says and nods her head.

"I probably just have the long term flu or something." I say and she shakes her head.

"Just humor me kay? You and Scorp, you've had sex right?" Chloe asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah." I say and she stares straight.

"When was the first time?" Chloe asks.

"In the arena. A month and a half ago I think." I say and Chloe nods her head.

"How long have you been puking?" Chloe asks setting her hands down on her stomach, rubbing it and appearing to be deep in thought.

"Since I got home, a few weeks I guess." I say and Chloe sighs.

"It all makes sense." Chloe says and I look at her strangely.

"What makes sense?" I ask her and Chloe looks to me, a small smile on her face.

"The puking, the eating nothing but chocolate pudding, the weight gain." Chloe says and I glare at her.

"I didn't gain weight." I snap and she raises her eyebrows.

"Alright I have a little bit of cushion on my stomach, but the rest of me is thinning out just fine." I say and Chloe examines me.

"The moods." Chloe says and I mock slap her knuckles and she sighs.

"Just say it, Chloe." I say groaning at how long she was taking.

Chloe rises to her feet, taking one hand off of her stomach, then she pulls me to my feet and she leads me to my large long mirror.

Chloe turns me to my side, and I watch her strangely, as she takes a few steps back, my eyes never leaving her.

"Lily, you're pregnant." Chloe says and in that one moment, everything that I have ever known collapses around me.

With that one word, everything that I've ever valued loses its value, my mind revolving around her words: _Pregnant._

How could this one word change my life so quickly?

I stare at her incredously, it can't be true.

No.

It can't be.

Please don't let it be true.

She steps closer to me, then she lifts my shirt up to my ribs, and I refuse to look in the mirror.

No!

It's not true.

It can't be.

I'm not pregnant.

I'm having a horrible dream.

Wake up!

"I'm not." I say, my mind trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Lily, look in the mirror. I don't know how you can be showing already but just look." Chloe says and I turn my attention away from her.

It was true.

I had a small but slightly noticeable bump on my stomach, but it was hidden because I was wearing a loose shirt.

I put my hands to it, it was hard, and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Lily, you're pregnant." Chloe says and my mouth opens in shock, my green eyes stare terrified back at me.

"I can't." I stutter out and Chloe glances at me.

"Lily, you're having a baby. I don't know how you're this big, but if you're this big then you should be able to feel it too." Chloe says and I press against my stomach harder and sure enough I feel it.

It's a tiny kick, a tiny flutter, a tiny baby, a tiny child growing inside of me.

Scorp's child.

I sink to the ground, my hands not leaving my stomach, and I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach, letting my palms touch the hard skin.

My child.

I start to hyperventilate and Chloe wraps an arm around me.

"Hey shh... This is good news, Lily it is." Chloe says rocking me slightly as her baby bump grazes my back.

I can't breathe, my body's going into shock and Chloe looks at me then she presses her hand to my forehead.

"Breathe, shh... Is there anything you want?" Chloe asks and I stare at her, my mind was going into overdrive, and my body was shaking and going into shock.

"Scorp." I barely manage to get out and she nods her head and races for the door.

"Scorp?!" Chloe shouts from the doorway.

I stare at my stomach, how could this happen?

No.

It's not real, you'll wake up and your stomach will be perfectly flat again.

"Come up here!" I hear Chloe call faintly, and then I fall back, my head hitting the floor.

"Lily!" Chloe shouts somewhere in the background and I hear Scorp racing up the stairs, and then everything goes dark.

* * *

**Hey guys; so this is the big surprise chapter! Hope you liked the surprise, and I'd really love some more reviews this fanfic has like 40+ followers which is amazing, but only two people review, so if you're reading this just type like one word at the least. And review or pm me to tell me why you think that Lily is this far along when she's at the most 1 and 1/2 months pregnant. More of Lily's birthday weekend is coming up in the next chapter and there's going to be a lot of sweet moments and a lot of action for the next like five chapters. So anyway, as always review!**


	40. Shock

"Red? Red!" Scorp shouts at me and I open my eyes blinking a few times before I can see clearly.

"Scorp." I groan out, as I take in my surroundings.

I was on my bed, Chloe was watching me worriedly and Scorp was staring at me.

"Shh... Easy there, kid." Chloe says and I look at her, the events before I passed out starting to come back.

But they were coming back in a blur.

Stomach.

Kicking.

Hard.

Baby.

Pregnant.

Me.

I sit straight up, my arms falling across my stomach, protecting the small child that was growing there.

"I'll give you a minute, Lily you're going to be fine." Chloe says squeezing my hand then she walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Hot tears were starting to fall down my cheeks.

I was shaking and Scorp sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asks tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

I start to sob hysterically falling back onto my headboard, my body feeling colder than ever.

"Lily, shh..." Scorp says pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Scorp says wrapping his arm around me and I sob into his chest.

"Shh... Red." Scorp murmurs stroking my hair, as he holds me close to him.

"Tell me, what's wrong with you, love." Scorp says and I sob even harder.

"I-" I start to say but I can't get the words out, so I rip the sheets off of me, and pull up my shirt, but Scorp doesn't notice he's too busy focusing on trying to soothe me.

I grab his hand thats lying at his side, then I bring it to my stomach, my other hand already rested on it.

I put my hand on top of his and press his palm into my skin.

Scorp looks down at my stomach and he gasps when he see's it.

"Red?" Scorp asks and I feel it again.

It was like a tiny little flutter, my baby was kicking inside of me.

This is not normal.

"Is that?" Scorp asks and not taking my eyes off of my bump, I say the words.

"Baby." I say barely managing to get the word out and Scorp looks at me shocked.

"That's our baby?" Scorp asks and I nod my head, tears clouding my eyes.

Scorp unwraps himself from around me, and sits staring at it, both of our hands touching our child.

Our baby.

Scorp leans down, and I feel his cool lips and breath on my stomach, as he kisses my baby bump.

"Our baby." Scorp says and I nod my head, tears rolling down my cheeks and he presses his hands against it.

The biggest smile breaks out across his face, he's ecstatic, his hands caressing our baby and he laughs slightly, so happy that he has to laugh as he kisses our child through my skin.

He presses his lips again and again to it and I cry even harder and after a few minutes Scorp looks up at me, not taking his hands off of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asks and I press my hands against my stomach.

"He's going to take it away. He's going to hurt it." I say and Scorp looks at me confused.

"Voldemort." I cry out and Scorp looks at me and lets me bury my face in his chest.

"No he's not." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"He's going to take it away, he's going to hurt our baby. He's going to kill it." I say and Scorp shakes his head and pulls me away from his chest to look me in the eye.

"Lily, as long as my heart is beating I will protect this baby. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you or it. I swear it, Lily I swear it." Scorp says and I look up at him.

"You won't?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Lily this is ours, this baby that we made, it's ours. No one can take this away from us, Red. This is our child. Our baby, that grows inside you every single day. Our child that surely loves us both by now." Scorp says and I look up at him.

"You won't let anything happen to it?" I ask and Scorp shakes his head.

"I swear it, Red. No one will ever hurt you or our child ever." Scorp says and I look up at him.

I press my lips to his, our hands still resting on my stomach, our baby.

He kisses me passionately then we break apart and he leans down.

"Our baby." He coos then he places a kiss on my stomach, and our baby kicks in response.

"Hi. Mummy loves you, baby. Daddy loves you." I whisper and I rub my stomach, tears no longer falling.

In this moment the only thing that mattered was our child.

Let Voldemort try to take my baby away from me, he won't live to see another day if he does.

This is my child, my baby that needs me, my baby that's growing inside of me, a baby of the Malfoy and Potter family.

We stay like that for a while, our hands touching our child through my skin, my tiny baby.

"Lily?" Chloe asks knocking on the door and opening it.

"Hey." I whisper and she smiles.

"We'll go to your Aunt Hermione's tomorrow. She's a wonderful healer." Chloe says and I nod my head.

"Congratulations, I know you'll be a brilliant mother." Chloe whispers and I nod my head as she closes the door behind her.

"Lily!" Harry calls for me and I wipe my eyes off with the back of my hand.

"We should get back down there." I say and Scorp nods his head, both of us reluctant to leave this room.

I get up, not taking my hands off of my stomach, and I walk to my closet, grabbing a slightly loose pullover hoodie and sliding it on.

I place my hands inside my pocket that rests upon my stomach and I put my hands on my stomach, letting my child know I'm here.

Scorp smiles at me, he was so happy.

"This is really happening?" I ask him and he smiles and laughs lightly, before he puts his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah it is. I love you." He whispers and then he puts a hand behind my neck and pulled me closer, crashing his lips to mine.

I leave one hand on my stomach, and then I put my hand on the back of his shoulder and wind my arm around his neck, his body pressing up against mine.

"Lily Luna! Is Malfoy in your bedroom? Get him the bloody hell out now and get your butt down here!" Harry yells and I growl lowly as I pull my lips away from mine and Scorp attacks my neck with kisses, most likely giving me hickeys.

I roll my eyes at Harry, he was so fucking annoying, especially when Scorp and I were having a moment.

With our baby, we just found out about.

"Scorp." I mutter, but he doesn't stop kissing my neck, and I relish in the intense feeling of it.

"Hmm." He mutters, his lips still pressed against my skin, and I smile at the feeling of this.

"I don't want to tell our families yet." I say and Scorp pulls away to look at my face.

"Why not?" Scorp asks, his eyes watching me strangely.

"Because I want to enjoy this weekend, Scorp. We'll tell my Aunt Hermione and that's it." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"When should we tell them?" Scorp asks and I sigh.

"Christmas Break. That's when we tell them." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"Whatever you want, Red." Scorp says pressing his lips to mine once more and then rubbing my stomach.

"We should go to Aunt Hermione tomorrow." I say and he nods his head and presses his lips once more to mine.

"Yeah, we should make sure that our child is okay." Scorp says curiously eyeing my stomach.

"I'm scared for my baby." I whisper putting both of my hands on my stomach, and trying to protect the tiny life that's growing there.

Scorp sighs and lets his thumb graze against my cheek, then my chin.

Then he leans down until he's standing in front of my stomach.

"Your just excited to meet your mummy and daddy aren't you little one?" Scorp asks and I smile and he picks me up by the place where my ribs are, and he swings me around gently then he sets me back down on my feet, and presses his lips to mine.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Harry shouts, sounding more annoyed and enraged then before, but I roll my eyes and laugh when I hear mum.

"Leave her alone." Mum snaps audibly and I hear an annoyed grumble and I smile.

"We should get down there." I say and Scorp nods his head, and I drop my hands, then Scorp and I take each other's hands and walk out of my room and down the stairs.

Chloe is giggling next to James, as he tickles her stomach and she throws her head back laughing and tries to shove him away, Teddy was playing with Raven who was currently very interested in showing him a game while Victorie watches them wiping a tear out of her eye, Al and Rae are curled up on the couch smiling as they kiss and watch the TV, Roxanne and Dominique are laughing hysterically at the TV, mum's organizing the present bags on the counter, and Harry's standing by the door, the invisibility cloak in his hand, and his wand in his other hand.

"You demanded to see me." I snap, and Scorp drops my hand.

"Yes. I want to show you something." Harry says and I glance at him curiously.

Scorp looks down at my stomach for a second, but disguises it as looking at his feet.

"I'm tired." I say and Harry sighs.

"It's your seventeenth birthday, Lily, and you're my daughter. Please come with me." Harry says and I sigh.

I guess I should go, but what if I was to get hurt on the way?

No, that's silly.

I mean I need to get used to going out with this knowledge.

I just have to be more careful.

"Is... Is it umm dangerous?" I ask and Harry looks at me strangely.

"Well, kid I'm with you, so it shouldn't be too bad. Thought you liked danger." Harry says and I shrug.

"I need to be more careful." I say, and Scorp smiles at me.

"Well you have me, baby girl." Harry says and I sigh.

I was still in a bit of shock.

No a lot of shock.

"Fine." I mutter grabbing my shoes and slipping them on, while Scorp stands there waiting for me.

"Take care of my daughter." Mum snaps at Harry from the kitchen and I smirk.

"Our daughter." Harry mutters and Mum growls lowly.

"What?" She snaps and Harry sighs and looks at his feet.

"Nothing." Harry mutters and Mum lets out a low snort.

Scorp wraps his arms around me, and puts his hands on my hips, smiling at me.

He drags me closer to him and presses his lips against mine.

"Be careful." He whispers in my ear, and by that time we're so close together that no one notices when he puts his hand on my stomach for the tiniest moment, before he pulls away and presses his lips to my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Red. I love you." Scorp says and I smile.

"I love you too." I whisper, then he smiles touches my cheeks and goes to sit next to Al.

I put my hands in my hoodie pocket and touch my fingers to my stomach through the slightly thick hoodie.

**Hey guys; so this is chapter 40. Yeah I'm tired so you're not getting a long note thingy. Let me know if you have anymore guesses to why Lily's pregnancy is so far, and let me know. Three reviews for another chapter. C'mon guys help me get to 100 reviews! Anyway as always review!**


	41. The Place Where It Started

We walked the streets of Godric's Hollow, Harry's invisibility cloak was held tightly in his hand, but it was dark out and not needed.

Almost no one was outside, and it was a cool night.

The breeze drifted through my hair, and the full moon shone brilliantly.

We walked in silence, Harry nudged my elbow with his sometimes, but it didn't elicit anything from me.

I stared at my stomach, distracted until with a clearing of I realize I'm walking alone.

Harry has stopped outside of a gate, smirking slightly as he watches me, but then he turns his attention back to the house behind the gate.

The house is well taken care of, with a fence and gate that's been restored, well taken care of lawn, and a beautiful two story house.

This was the house that everyone steered clear of, and there were rumors all over town that Voldemort kept watch over it, for some strange reason.

Harry sighs and shoves his hands deep into his jean pockets, and stares at the house.

I walk over to him, until I'm standing next to him and he sighs.

"Are we going inside?" I ask him putting my hand on the gate and Harry sighs.

"Always impatient. That hasn't changed." Harry says with a smirk and then he adds, "No, not tonight."

I turn my attention back to the house, and I can tell he's watching me, his eyes burning a hole into the back of my neck.

I admire the gate, it was a black gate, with intricate detailing.

Then when I look closer I see the messages carved into it.

_Long Live the Potters_

_Long Live the Boy-Who-Lived_

_Long Live Harry Potter_

The messages were old looking, a few bits of the letter scraped off from weathering, but it still was beautiful.

Then it hits me.

All my life mum had told me about my grandparents, about my grandmum Lily, and my granddad James, James and my birthsakes, and she had told me that they were killed in a house located in this village.

I never knew where though, mum didn't want me to hang around there so she never told me.

The house was supposed to have been blown to bits, but it was standing here fully intact.

Then as I move my hand across the surface of the gate more I see newer messages, carved recently.

_Long Live Lily Potter_

_Long Live the girl destined to win_

_Long Live the victors of the Wizarding Games_

I stare at the messages, my fingers moving across them, there were dozens, maybe hundreds.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and Harry's breath on my neck.

"Lily do you know who's house this was?" Harry asks and I nod my head, swallowing hard.

"It looks new." I mutter, not knowing what to say and he smiles slightly, then sighs.

"I fixed it up before I had you kids, maintained it, then while you were at Hogwarts, I decided to fix it up again." Harry says and I nod my head.

"Lily-flower, do you know why I brought you here?" Harry asks and I shake my head, and he sighs, and tightens his grip on my shoulder.

"I wanted to show you this house, to show you what all we've done in the past. This house is sort of a symbol for me, baby girl." Harry says and I sigh.

At the mention of the word baby, I look down at my stomach and sigh, wondering how this baby is going to survive in this world.

"A symbol of what?" I ask my head pounding and my stomach fluttering.

"Hope, love, life, what we can fix and what we can't." Harry says and I nod my head.

"I see." I mutter, the lump in my throat seeming to enlarge with every word.

"You don't know what you mean to me do you?" Harry asks and I sigh.

"Why are you trying so hard? Why not try with James? Or even mum? Why am I so special?" I ask turning to face him and pressing my back against the cool surface of the gate, crossing my arms above my stomach, though not too tightly.

"Lily, you don't understand. James is my son, he's stubborn but he's always come around. He'll come around too, he just needs time. And your mother, well sweetheart, I think that she might be a lost cause. But you, baby, you're my only little girl. You're my daughter, Lily-flower. You were always special from the moment you were born." Harry says and I sigh.

"I'm not special. I've just done things that I was very lucky to even do." I say and Harry sighs.

"That's not the truth, Lily. No one believes that. Not even the prophecy writers." Harry says and I look at him strangely.

"Well my prophecy is probably looking like death right now so it doesn't really matter." I say and Harry sighs.

"Everything matters. Your life is special, Lily-flower. So many people are counting on you." Harry says and I roll my eyes.

"Well then they really should put they're faith into a different person. Harry, I'm gonna die soon." I say and Harry shakes his head.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Harry asks and I sigh.

"He told me, Harry. I can't prevent it, no one can. So why drag it out?" I ask and Harry sighs.

"He threatened you?" Harry asks sounding enraged.

"Of course he did. You think its the first time?" I snap and Harry sighs.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was out in the woods for years, I never went into any towns. I'm truly sorry, maybe if I had I would've came home sooner." Harry says and I sigh.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You can't change the past, Harry. You just can't." I say and Harry sighs.

"Lily-flower, I have to tell you something." Harry says and I sigh as he puts his thumb against the surface of my locket then lets it drop.

"What is it?" I ask, wondering what he possibly could be hiding.

"Well, sweetie, there's this prophecy, about you and Voldemort." Harry says his voice trailing off.

"What prophecy?" I snap and Harry sighs.

"When you were little, five years old, a prophecy was made." Harry says adding each word in a rush, then he adds very carefully,"Lily-flower this prophecy is the reason that I left. I'm sorry, Lily-flower, I thought that if I left it would stop the prophecy from coming true. But it just sped up the timeline."

"What prophecy?" I snap and Harry looks resigned at me.

"Lily, there's a bond between you in Voldemort." Harry says carefully, examining my face and I stare at him a little, my head starting to hurt.

"No there's not." I say, turning back to examine the house.

"Yes there is, it's fate, destiny, maybe even life." Harry says and I roll my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask sighing heavily.

"Lily, the prophecy says that you have to defeat Voldemort, by the time you turn eighteen. Or you will die." Harry says his voice cracking on the last sentence and I nod my head.

Eighteen?

That's only a year?

I'll only get to know my baby for a few months?  
How unfair can this be?

No I have to win.

I have to.

"By eighteen?" I ask and Harry nods his head.

"Okay, I'll try my best, but I can't do this alone." I say and Harry sighs.

"We'll be there with you, Lily-flower. We will." Harry says and I sigh and turn my attention back to the house, and Harry puts his hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me." I say shrugging him off and he sighs and spins me around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asks and I glare at him.

"You don't even understand. You don't even care about me." I say and Harry looks like he just got slapped.

"Well Lily-flower you're wrong. I care about you so much, sweetie, so much. And I understand everything that you're going through. I really do, Lily." Harry says and I glare at him.

"No you don't! You weren't in the Games! You didn't kill people! You aren't gonna die in a year! And you're not pregnant!" I shriek at him, forgetting about everything I've told myself.

And then I realize what I said, but I know it's too late to take it back.

Oh shit.

Harry stands there, his arms dropping to his sides, his mouth hanging wide open his jaw dropping to the floor, a shocked expression on his face, an angry and sad look in his eye.

He finally manages to close his mouth, both his mouth and eyebrows settling into a hard straight line.

"What?" Harry hisses and I stand there truly terrified.

"I... um." I start to say but there really was no easy way to say what I want to, there isn't much to say at all actually.

"It's Malfoy's isn't it? Isn't it?" Harry snaps his eyes narrowing into a truly dangerous and infuriated way.

I can only nod my head but I find the strength to say the next few words, "Harry I love him."

"You don't know what love is. You're seventeen years old, Lily Luna." Harry says and I glare at him.

"You told mum you loved her when you were seventeen, mum loved you before then." I say and Harry sighs.

"This is different. How could you do this, Lily? Do you realize everything that you've just put at stake?" Harry snaps and I glare at him.

"I know what I'm doing. I can do this." I say and Harry shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No. You can't. Lily, I can't let you do this." Harry says and I shake my head, my hands moving to touch my stomach, to protect it.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm seventeen years old." I say and Harry shakes his head and grabs my arm tightly, in a death grip.

"No, you listen Lily, you can't. I won't let you do this. You'll die, Lily. He'll take advantage of every weakness you have, if you have this baby you're not gonna be able to defend yourself. You're too young, Lily." Harry says and I glare.

"No. No. You can't take my baby away from me." I say and Harry shakes his head.

"Lily someday after this is all over, you will fall in love truly and you will have a baby, but not now. You will die, Lily. He will kill you, and that thing inside of you." Harry says and I glare at him.

"It's a baby. No matter what blood is in it. I won't let you take it away from me. It's mine, Harry." I snap and Harry breathes heavily, heaving in breaths his body shaking, looking enraged.

"Lily-flower, you will not have this baby. I won't allow it." Harry snaps and I glare at him, wrenching my arm out of his grip.

He keeps talking, as if to try to assure me, but I won't allow it, he's not hurting my child.

"I know this spell, Lily-flower. It won't hurt for too long, just a minute baby, and then it will be gone. You'll bleed for a while, but no one has to know about this. It'll be our secret." Harry says and I shake my head.

"Scorp knows, Chloe knows, I know." I say and Harry sighs.

"Lily, please it's for your own good, I'll even do a memory charm if you want, I'll erase it from Scorp's and Chloe's and your memory." Harry says and I shake my head.

"No. It's mine. You can't. I won't let you." I hiss and Harry sighs.

"Lily, it's for your own good, move your arms, and stand straight. It won't hurt for long." Harry says and I shake my head.

"No. No!" I snap whipping out my wand and Harry looks at me.

"Put it down, baby girl please." Harry says, his eyes were clouded with a mixture of feelings and in this moment I've never hated anyone as much as I hate him.

Not Voldemort, not Molly, not the Death Eaters, nothing could compare to the feeling of hatred running through my veins.

I was good at silent spells, I've always gotten straight O's in DADA, which is probably why I can do this.

I think hard concentrating on that one word, Stupefy.

It happens, the spell shoots out of my wand, more powerful than ever, and it hits me, but not before colliding with his own spell first.

I don't stick around to see what happens, I take off, my feet hitting the pavement and running, no idea where I'm going just running.

When I finally stop I'm at a tree, in the woods.

At the very top of the tree is my treehouse that I loved to play in when I was little, Uncle Ron and Uncle George put it up for me when I was seven, and it's been here ever since.

I climb to the top of it, carefully then I wrench the top hatch open and climb inside.

It was large, magically extended thanks to Aunt Hermione, it had a small loveseat, a bunk bed, and a trundle full of toys.

I sink to a corner, wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling them as far to my chest as they can go, tears streaming down my cheeks, and my heart pounding in my chest.

Just as the sun is beginning to rise I start to hear voices outside, and I turn to see the door open and Chloe climbing inside.

Once she see's me she pulls herself to her feet and waddles over to sit next to me.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"He tried to hurt it." I whisper, and Chloe sighs and rocks me back and forth.

"Lily, he's scared. He's just scared." Chloe says and I shake my head.

"He tried to take my baby away, he tried to kill it." I whisper and Chloe sighs and rocks me back and forth.

"Shh... Listen everyone's looking for you. No one knows about the baby, and Scorp is worrying himself sick. He's out looking for you now. He said he'd meet me here in a few minutes, I knew you were here. I just had to slip away from the others. Your brothers are pissed, they think that the Death Eaters took you. And Harry he's missing, no one knows where he went. Your mum she's worrying herself sick and she's out looking for you too." Chloe says and I look up at her.

"I'm scared." I whisper and Chloe sighs and holds me closer to her, my arm pressing against her stomach.

"Shh... Scorp and me we'll protect you." Chloe whispers and I nod my head, as the door to the treehouse opens.

I stand up and spring myself into his arms, his strong and muscular arms wrapping around me so tight I think I might suffocate, but I just bury my face in his chest, enjoying the smell of his cologne, and the feel of his arms around me, protecting both me and our child.

**Hey guys; So I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it was a great surprise to see that and I hope you keep it up! Two more reviews till this story reaches the 100 reviews mark which is gonna be huge so make sure you all review and I will make the update quicker! A few of your guesses were somewhat right but you're gonna have to wait to see the huge bomb that's gonna drop within the next few chapters. So this birthday weekend is pretty huge and a lot of important events are going to happen. I'm not offended by any Twilight related guesses I personally love the series and umm it will be somewhat like that. But I'm not like copying it just so guys know, I've had this plot planned out for a really long time and I didn't realize the similar traits to Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews it takes three to get another chapter but I would love more than that! And I know that this chapter really makes Harry look like an asshole but you will understand the reasoning later and why I had to include it. Anyway as always review!**


	42. Confidentiality

Chloe had sat on the loveseat the whole time, her hands resting on her stomach, and tiredly watching Scorp and I.

Scorp just held me, rocking me gently, and not asking me what was wrong, his strong arms holding me as we stand, his fingers sometimes stroking my hair.

I had gotten sick twice, my body was going into overload, my brain holding much more information then I even wanted to know.

Scorp after making sure I had calmed down enough, pulled back to look at my face, then he puts his hand on my stomach and looks me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asks and I put my hand over his and he smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Harry... He tried to hurt." I choke out and Scorp looks at my stomach then back at me.

I nod my head and he stares at me, shocked.

"What?" Scorp asks infuriated but Chloe jumps up and comes in between Scorp and I.

"Scorpius, you need to calm down." Chloe says glancing at me and Scorp.

I fold my arms over the top of my stomach and stare at Scorp.

"Excuse me, Red. I believe that I'm going to go hex someone's head off." Scorp says and I look at him slightly scared.

"Scorp, please don't. Stay here." I say and Scorp sighs.

"You're alright?" Scorp asks his face softening and I nod my head and he pulls me closer and I unfold my arms and wrap them around his neck.

"I'm scared." I whisper, thinking of the prophecy, and of my child.

"You really should take her to St. Mungo's." Chloe says and Scorp sighs.

"You're right. Let's take her back to her house first, don't want her mum worrying anymore than she already is." Scorp says and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

Chloe opens the floor hatch and climbs down, then Scorp takes my hand and leads me to it.

"You want help?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

I was acting too dependent, and I absolutely hated it.

I shrugged him off and he looked at me strangely then I looked up at him and gave him my famous smirk, that I had learned from him.

He smiles back brushing off the final tear from my face, then he ruffles my hair, a bad habit that he picked up from my brothers.

"There's my red." Scorp says and I step down, climbing onto the ladder.

I roll my eyes and climb down, reaching the bottom quickly, then watching as Chloe steadies me, and Scorp climbs down.

We head towards my house, walking through the woods, Scorp's hand intertwined with mine, Chloe at my side both of her hands on her stomach, and me with one hand resting on my stomach, feeling the small kicks and the slight flutter of my baby.

I giggle as the kicks hit a ticklish spot I've always had and Scorp turns to look at me as I rub my stomach.

Scorp smiles as we reach the end of the woods, placing his hand over mine and feeling the kicking with his fingertips.

I could see my house from here and I could see in through the back windows where my mum was pacing, and running her hands through her red hair.

I could hear my brothers calls close by, and I could see Raven, Roxanne, and Dominique coming out from the woods, Raven with Roxanne's leather jacket on and holding Dominique and Roxanne's hands.

Then in the house, I seen Harry step behind mum and I could see her slap him across the face and yell at him.

Had he told her about my baby?

Anger fills me, but Chloe gives me a look, the kind of motherly look that my own mum would give me.

I remember my baby, and how I can't put myself in dangerous situations anymore, like that was possible, and I nod my head at her and grab Scorp's arm keeping him from drawing his wand, trudging up the steps, and more than likely killing Harry Potter.

"Red, let my arm go." Scorp hisses out and I give him a look.

"Scorp, remember our child." I hiss putting my hand on his, then putting it to my stomach and he calms himself when he feels the fluttering of our child.

"Our baby needs to go to St Mungo's. This isn't normal." I say and Scorp as if coming out of a trance nods his head and grabs my hand, and we trudge towards the house, Chloe hesitantly watching us both.

Dominique, Roxanne, and Raven both notice us as we're walking and Raven her hair bouncing runs towards us, and Chloe smiles as my hands swing in the air, I couldn't let my family know yet.

"Lily!" Raven shouts and I pick her up, swinging her around then I set her back on her feet again and she smiles brightly.

"Care to tell us why we're searching for you at 6 in the bloody motherfucking morning?" Roxanne asks, she was never a morning person.

"Oh lay off Roxy, you're just mad because you're not sleeping in your bed with Logan." Dom says smiling slightly as she walks closer to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Fuck you, Domi. I'm going to bed." Rox adds, then she hugs me tightly to her and smacks my arm and adds, "Don't ever fucking do that again."

Dom, rolling her eyes, follows Roxanne towards the house, then they cut through the side yard as Raven runs after them, heading toward their own homes.

Mum has stopped pacing by the window and I can tell that she and Harry are having a very heated conversation shouting so loud it's audible from here.

We reach the house and by that time their fight has moved to the kitchen, and I roll my eyes and Scorp grabs my hand and pulls me halfway behind him, then Chloe opens the door for us.

The moment that the door opens it goes quiet mum stares at me in shock and her mouth hanging open and Harry stares at me like he's just seen a ghost, then he rubs his arm where a huge bruise is.

"I'm taking Lily to St Mungo's." Chloe says and I want to elbow her so bad.

I nudge her arm and she stops to look at me then in that split second the silence breaks.

"Lily." Mum whispers walking up to where Scorp and I are, Scorp's hand clutching mine tightly, and me pulled halfway behind his arm.

"Where have you been?" Mum shrieks and then she pulls me to her, holding me too tight and I try to push her away but she's already releasing me, putting her hands on her hips and giving me her famous mum look.

"The treehouse. I just needed some time alone." I say and mum sighs.

"Your father upset you didn't he? I told him not to tell you about that damn prophecy tonight." Mum mutters crossing her arms and glaring at Harry.

"Yes he did. It's fine mum. I'm not feeling well, so Chloe, Scorp, and I are headed to St Mungo's." I say and mum sighs while Harry stands there still staring at me.

"Oh sweetie, let me come with you. Harry you and I will be having a very very important discussion later." Mum snaps and I shake my head.

"Actually mum, I want to go with just them. I'll be fine trust me." I say and mum sighs and gives me an apprehensive look.

"Lily, I want to go with you. I've been worried sick about you for a long time, young lady." Mum says and I roll my eyes.

"Mum, James and Al, and the family need to know that I'm okay, you have to be here to tell them. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll tell you if somethings wrong alright?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Lily I don't know. The Ministry District." Mum says and I sigh.

"I'll be fine, mum. You know I can handle Voldemort." I say and she smiles.

"Alright, be careful though. Call me if anything happens. I love you, Lily." Mum whispers planting a kiss on my cheek and smiling slightly at me before turning to glare at Harry.

"Lily, I'm coming with you. We need to talk." Harry says and I stare at him straight in the eyes, mum wasn't looking she was pretty occupied with making coffee, so I place my hand on my stomach and shake my head.

"No we don't." I say and Scorp pulls me behind him even more.

Scorp is giving him an awfully dangerous look, a look that I can clearly remember a lot of Death Eaters and even Voldemort on occasion getting.

"I'm coming with you." Harry says stepping closer to me and Scorp to which Chloe crosses her arms and grips tightly on her wand, and Scorp pulls out his wand.

"Touch her and I'll hex you into the next century. That's a promise." Scorp hisses, low enough so that only we could hear.

"I'm not going to hurt her, or..." Harry says his voice trailing off and cracking as he glances at my stomach and I sigh and look up at Scorp.

"We will be having a discussion, that's a promise." Scorp snaps and Harry nods his head and sighs.

"Fine." Harry says as he reaches over and grabs his invisibility cloak off the dining room chair, and then he walks to the front door holding it open.

I don't look at him as Scorp and I pass, half of my body hidden behind Scorp, and Chloe quickly follows suit sighing as she walks through the front door, putting a hand behind her back.

We walk into the front yard, Harry throwing the invisibility cloak on.

I feel a hand on my arm but I yank it out of his grasp and he sighs.

Chloe takes my hand and Harry sighs and takes Chloe's hand and Scorp pulls me even closer to him, then we're both pulled by the navel.

We stand outside of St Mungo's in the Ministry district, and I sigh, I hated being in the same district as Voldemort.

Chloe leads us inside, placing her hands on her stomach and heads straight to the emergency desk.

I didn't know where Harry was, he was well concealed under the Invisibility cloak, which made me anxious, and Scorp tightened his grip on me.

"Hi, my sister in law really needs to see a healer." Chloe says, and the woman who was managing it, black skin with a side fishtail brown hair and blue eyes stares back at her.

"And who the bloody hell is your sister in law?" The woman snaps, obviously not in a good mood.

"Lily Potter." Chloe adds cheekily and the woman gasps then her jaw locks and the woman sighs.

"Healer Charles!" The woman snaps and another woman, light brown wavy hair with a light complexion and brown eyes comes up to us cocking her head to the side, and taking a chart with my name printed on the front.

"This way." Healer Charles says her voice light and airy, and Chloe smiles triumphantly and leads the way.

Healer Charles sets the chart down on the bedside table once we reach a room, and she throws a hospital gown at me sighing as she sets a sheet of paper on the bedside table as well.

"Fill it out. I'll be back in a minute. Change too. And only family allowed in." Healer Charles says eyeing Chloe.

"I'm her sister-in-law or I will be soon." Chloe says and the healer eyes Scorp.

"I'm her fiancee. It's important I'm with her." Scorp says and the Healer rolls her eyes.

"Fine. You sister in law, please get out. Only one allowed in the room with her." Healer Charles says and Chloe nods her head and rolls her eyes as she follows Healer Charles out of the room.

I roll my eyes, slip off my shoes, my hoodie, my shirt and my shorts, leaving me in my bra and my underwear, and I grab the hospital gown, sliding it over my head and Scorp smiles as I flip my hair over it.

Scorp puts his hands on my stomach and I'm hoping that we're the only ones in the room.

"Everything's going to be fine." I say and Scorp nods his head and I tug the hospital gown down, and he places his hands at his sides instead.

"I know." Scorp says and he pulls me in close and starts to fill out the hospital form.

He didn't ask me a question once as we sat on that hospital bed, one of his arms around me and another writing furiously on the form.

I guess he really did know me, because before we knew it he placed the form at the bedside table and put both of his arms around me.

The Healer walks back into the room and taking one glance at the sheet she gasps and glances at us.

"Don't tell anyone." I say in a hushed whisper and she nods her head.

"Healer-Patient Confidentiality." Healer Charles says walking away quickly and Scorp glances at me.

"As long as Voldemort doesn't find out, I guess I don't care." I say and Scorp smiles and leans up against the wall, and I lay in between his legs, putting my head on his chest and both of us putting our hands on my stomach as we await the return of the healer, and the news that would change us forever.

**Hey guys; So a huge thanks to helping me get over 100 reviews! So in the next chapter we're going to find out the baby's gender and crazy stuff like that so if you want to take a guess at what the baby will be boy or girl leave a review I love to read them and they are majorly inspiring! So this crazy weekend isn't over yet, and there's still a lot more surprises and stuff to come. Three more reviews gets you another chapter but I'm always open to more! So if you're reading this take the little bit of time it would take to leave a review! I love writing this story and I'm hoping that I can get chapters out maybe even daily now that school is over and has been over for a few days but that's all up to you guys. So if you want a chapter daily which I totally can give you, leave a review and let me know what you think! Anyway as always review!**


	43. Ultrasound

Healer Charles came in a few minutes later.

She had an ultrasound machine, the same type of one they used on Chloe when she got her first checkup.

She motions for me to lift my shirt up and I nod my head as she sets the machine next to my bed.

"What are your eating habits?" The healer asks, as she puts a cool gel on my stomach making me squeeze Scorp's hand.

"Does puking count?" I ask and the healer rolls her eyes, getting annoyed as she glances at the monitor, making sure it's on.

"There's nothing that you keep can down?" Healer Charles asks picking up the probe looking thingy and raising it above my stomach waiting for an answer.

"Chocolate Pudding." I reply and the healer rolls her eyes.

"Well, you're getting pretty thin, looking sort of dehydrated as well. That probably explains it, we'll put you on some vitamins to get the nutrients that you need." Healer Charles says putting the probe on my stomach and I wince as it comes in contact with my skin and Scorp nods his head at the Healer, who turns her attention back to the monitor.

The Healer moves the probe around a bit, pausing before a slight thumping noise comes out of the machine and I hold my breath, while Scorp stares in amazement at it.

"There they are." Healer Charles says and I smile ecstatically as I see the small shadow of my baby.

The biggest grin ever appears across Scorp's face, he looks like he's just won the lifetime jackpot, or that he's been declared to have the best life possible.

I smile at the shadow, I could see the baby, it had a full outline, arms and legs, and I could make out a hint of a face but it was hidden by the shadow.

The Healer moves it again and I see another figure, another baby, then she moves it back and forth between the two.

I go pale, and stare at the screen in shock, while Scorp breaks out into an even bigger smile if that was even possible, then his jaw drops and he stares at the screen too.

"Congratulations it's twins. Want to know the gender?" Healer Charles asks and my eyes go wide.

Twins?

Twins.

Twins!

I move my hand up to my mouth and Scorp just stands there his mouth hanging open.

"You're sure?" Scorp asks, the first one to break the silence and Healer Charles nods and moves the probe back and forth again, showing the two babies.

They were big, there was no way that they were only a month old, twins or not, they looked like Chloe's last ultrasound.

"Yep, there's two in there." Healer Charles says and then she glances at my face.

"You alright?" The Healer asks and I nod my head.

"Ummm..." I say my voice trailing off and worries floating into my brain.

I couldn't even protect Scorp, how am I going to protect two more lives.

It was going to be hard enough protecting one baby, but now two?

"Oh I could really go for some firewhiskey about now." I say and the healer laughs and Scorp strokes my hair lightly, his eyes remaining on the screen.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Now do you want to know the sex or keep it a surprise?" Healer Charles asks.

Scorp was about to open up his mouth to speak, but I didn't like surprises, and he did.

I hated the idea of wondering about things for months on end, although I doubt it would take much more time before they were actually out in the world.

"I want to know." I say and Scorp smiles slightly at me and rolls his eyes, he knew better than to argue with me.

The Healer moves the probe to the first baby, the one that we saw first, she smiles and looks back at us and with her light wispy voice she announces,"It's a girl."

I smile widely, it's not that I hadn't wanted a boy, but a girl, a little girl that I could spoil and teach her to be just like me.

Scorp smiles, I know what he's thinking of, daddy's little girl.

The image that all father's think about and I could tell he was just as thrilled as I was, but I could also tell that he would like a boy as well, and I hoped that it would be one of each, a boy, and a girl.

I hadn't had the chance to be daddy's little girl for long, and I never really got to experience what they truly do, but I knew that Scorp would be the perfect daddy to our little girl.

He would take her everywhere, and I knew that she would have him wrapped around her little finger.

Just like I had my dad, before he left.

I remembered being able to talk my dad into giving and getting me anything, if I wanted to go someplace or if I wanted anything all I would have to do is pout out my lip, look up at him with my 'adorable' green eyes, and say 'daddy please?' and it would always work, that is until he left.

The Healer moves the probe around to the second baby, smiling slightly as she intently looks at the screen, then at Scorp, at me, then at the screen,"It's a boy."

Scorp's face lights up, a little man that he could teach to be just like him, he probably would look exactly like him too, at least I hope he does.

A little blonde haired grey eyed boy running around, and a little girl that hopefully looked just like him as well.

I smile back, mummy's little boy, I would be the one that would always be there for him and love him, and protect him from the world, as would Scorp.

A girl, and a boy.

Twins.

The healer scrunches up her nose for a second and Scorp and I keep our eyes on the screen, and I look down at my stomach, which was slightly bigger than it was yesterday, and I could tell that soon I would look like Chloe, and maybe even sooner than Chloe I would have them.

My little girl and my little boy would be out in the world soon, maybe within a month or two.

"How far along are you?" The healer asks taking a glance at my chart.

"A month and a half." I say and the healer laughs.

"You're kidding. Seriously how far along?" Healer Charles asks, growing impatient as she removes the probe from my stomach and sets it on its holder on the machine.

"A month and a half." I reply as I sit up and Scorp looks at the Healer and me strangely.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, these twins are at least at five months at the least, at the most they could be at seven." Healer Charles says and I stare at my stomach in shock.

"That's not possible. Scorp and I we did it a month and a half ago, it was the first time for us both, there were no times before that." I say and the Healer sighs.

"The babies have legs, arms, and their lungs are starting to develop. They're not a month and a half old. You are not in your first trimester, I'd say you're at the end of your second." Healer Charles says.

"That's impossible. That's six months." I say and the Healer shrugs.

"Don't know what to tell you, if you two don't want to be honest about the day that you conceived that's fine. I'm going to go get your vitamins." The Healer says as she briskly walks out of the room and I stare at her back in shock.

"Scorp, that's... That's the same as Chloe." I say and he nods his head.

"There was none before me?" Scorp asks and I give him a look, the kind of look that tells him that he's about two seconds away from getting, a. punched, b. hexed, c. killed, or d. all of the above.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I know that I was your first I mean I know what..." Scorp says looking at me and I roll my eyes.

"You're so proud of yourself for that aren't you?" I ask him and he smirks widely and I punch his arm and he rubs it, wincing slightly.

"Well, what explanation is there then?" Scorp asks and I look at him.

"I don't fucking know." I snap as the door opens and Scorp sighs.

"Hormones." He mutters and I give him a very dangerous look, he wasn't to mess with me today.

Healer Charles walks in handing me a brown paper bag, full of pills and vitamins.

The Healer hands me a sign out sheet, with her signature printed across the bottom, and I sign mine, giving my trademark heart above the I.

"You're free to go, anymore trouble let us know. I will keep this confidential, but you have to be careful next time you come, it's more likely that you'll be showing even more, and if Voldemort's here then it won't be good. He sometimes comes here when his Death Eaters get beat up or hexed too bad and he has to get information out of them. You're next checkup should be within two weeks. I'm assuming you both still go to Hogwarts?" Healer Charles asks and we both nod our heads.

"I'll call Headmistress McGonagall tonight and tell her that it's of utmost importance if you were to come on a weekend or perhaps after classes." Healer Charles says and we nod our heads.

"It would help if you told me the truth." Healer Charles adds and we both look at her.

I didn't expect her to believe us, I could barely believe it myself, but I know what it happened, and I know what, where and who my first time was with, and I was telling the truth about it.

"We are. I swear it." I say and Healer Charles sighs.

"Alright, I'll try to look into why you're so far along. But I'm telling you if you're lying, and I spend my time researching this, I will put you back in the hospital, in the morgue." Healer Charles says crossing her arms, and Scorp and I nod our heads.

"You're free to go, your sister-in-law is waiting for you outside the room." Healer Charles says as she walks out of the room, and I sigh and stand up.

I dress, pulling on my shorts, my shoes, and when I'm pulling on my shirt, Chloe comes into the room, and shuts the door behind her and Harry throws off the invisibility cloak and I slide my hoodie on.

"What did she say?" Chloe asks as she sits on the bed, waddling slightly her hand on her back, acting like it's hurting and tucking her cell phone into her hoodie pocket.

"She said, that the babies are at least six months along. But that's impossible." I say and while Chloe looks intrigued at that Harry glances at me strangely.

"Babies?" Harry asks and I nod my head biting my lip.

"Look I don't exactly trust you right now, but yes babies. Twins." I say and Chloe looks at me shocked.

"Lily, once you start eating, everyone's going to be able to tell, I don't know how you're this far along but everyone's going to find out." Chloe says and I nod my head, and Scorp takes my hand gripping it tightly.

"I know." I say reluctantly and Chloe sighs.

"Twins." Harry mutters, running his hands through his hair and pacing.

"A boy and a girl." I say and Chloe smiles gleefully.

"Lily, we're going to have so much fun making a nursery! I'm sure your Aunt Hermione could make a lovely magical addition to the house, and we could pick out baby stuff together!" Chloe announces and I smile.

"Yes, we will. But I'm not sure if Scorp and I should stay in mum's house." I say and Scorp looks down at my face, then my stomach.

"She's right. We're going to need our own place. Close enough to home. But with twins we're going to need a bigger house, I want our kids to be able to run around, and to be able to be free. Not having to live in a cramped place." Scorp says and I nod my head.

So many life changing decisions were being made today, we were having twins, a boy and a girl, we were going to have to look for a house, and as for Hogwarts, I honestly didn't know what to do about that.

Chloe jumps up and hugs me holding me tight to her and Harry sighs standing behind her.

"Lily, I have to tell you something. And please don't stupefy me again, that fall bloody hurt. And that spell was very powerful." Harry says and I smirk.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt my children." I say and Harry sighs.

"About that. Er... Lily-flower, that was just a test." Harry says and I look at him slightly shocked.

"What?" I snap and Scorp stands by my side and looks at Harry intently.

"Well, I was pretty pissed about you being pregnant and all. But it's my grandchild. It's not like I could kill it. I was going to test you with Scorp, but it was so convenient so I decided to test you with the baby. I honestly didn't mean for it to go that far, and I never would've hurt it. I was just testing your instincts." Harry says and I gulp.

"If you ever bloody do that again I really will fucking kill you." I say seriously, but I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my lips and Harry smiles and hugs me tightly to him.

"I believe you, Lily-flower. I do." Harry says, and I resist the urge to shove him away.

For just this moment, I would let myself be daddy's little girl.

For the very last time.

**Hey guys; So this is a really big thing, and I did have this planned out what kind of baby she was going to have, and as it says just because she's having twins doesn't mean that she should be this big already, so the reason why she is should be revealed in the next few chapters, this weekend is probably going to take like five-eight chapters, but it's very eventful and it's going to be very action packed. Haha I had to scare you guys with the Harry thing, just a curveball I threw to make it more interesting, and Lily and Harry are really starting to bond again, but it takes time to heal so you shouldn't expect them making up for a while. So some of these chapters of their weekend are going to bum you out, they're going to shock you, maybe even make you a little angry but that's alright. I write for the pleasure of knowing that the story that I want to tell is being told. So three reviews gets you the next chapter which I already have written out, and so yeah. Thanks for the continued support of my fans. Anyway as always review!**


	44. Names

When we got home we got bombarded by questions, mostly about where we are, and from mum if anything was wrong.

I had shook my head and told her that I was fine, and that it was just a precaution, and she had smiled, patted my cheek, gave me a skeptical look and went up the stairs to get changed.

James, and Al had hugged me close and threatened me to never disturb their sleep again.

Chloe had rolled her eyes at her fiancee's antics and had followed him out the door.

Al went to the store to see Rae, and Harry followed mum upstairs.

Scorp wrapped his arms around me, putting his hands on my hips, and smiling as he looked at me.

"Let's go to my room." I say and he smirks and grabs my hand starting to lead me up the stairs.

"Wait." I say tugging on his hand then I go to the kitchen, opening the glass fridge that Aunt Hermione had designed, and grab the huge bowl of chocolate pudding, sliding open a drawer, grabbing a spoon, shutting the fridge door and heading upstairs to where Scorp is waiting, smirking and shaking his head.

Scorp opens the door for me and smirks slightly at me and I smirk back looking at my feet and walking inside.

His arms come around me, swiping the pudding bowl and spoon out of my hands and setting them down on my vanity, before he grabs me.

He throws me over his shoulder, and I giggle, laughing hard as I lightly smack his back.

He plops down on the bed, facing the wall, and I straddle his waist his hands coming to my hips and I smile as he kisses my neck.

"What do you think about all of this?" Scorp asks inbetween kisses and I smile slightly.

"I'm happy. A little scared for them, but happy." I say and Scorp smiles as I put one of my hands on my stomach, and the other intertwined in his.

He puts his hand on top of mine and smiles at me then at my stomach.

"It's crazy. I mean just yesterday we didn't have a care in the world, and we were thinking about the rebellion and now... All of my priorities have just changed, and now they revolve around our little girl, our little man, and you. I just had to worry about you, but now. It's like our world is changing as we know it." Scorp says and I smile as he moves his hand around on my stomach then presses his lips to my neck.

"It really is crazy. I mean we're going to have two babies in maybe a month maybe two. It's crazy how fast they're growing. And how really soon they're gonna be running around and driving us crazy. It's crazy how much our world can change, and how I've never even met them yet, but I already love them. I already want to spend the rest of my life protecting them. I can't even wrap my mind around the fact that there's something in there. There's our two babies in there you know, and they need me now more than ever. It's crazy." I say and Scorp smiles stroking my hair and looking me in the eye.

"We're going to give them the best life possible, Red. I promise we will. We're going to give them the best life that they could have, far away from Voldemort." Scorp says and I sigh, remembering the prophecy.

"Scorp... I have to tell you something." I say and he smiles and kisses my neck.

"Have you been cheating on me?" Scorp pouts jokingly and I smack his arm.

"No." I say, starting to add more but he cuts me off.

"Then it can wait." Scorp says kissing my neck again, his lips moving up and down, his hands running down my sides, and smiling at me.

"It's important." I say but Scorp cuts me off and kisses my lips, sliding the hoodie off of me and I sigh and give in.

His skin felt nice against mine anyway, really nice.

I grabbed at his shirt, and he slid it up and over his head, then he slides off his basketball shorts.

His hands go under my shirt, and I tug it off, as his hands run up and down my sides, my back and then he kisses my stomach.

"Scorp." I whisper and he smirks and I toss my red hair over one shoulder.

As he tugs on my shorts I grab my shoes and throw them across the room, and then I stand up sliding my shorts off and he pulls me back, laying me on my back as his skin presses against mine, his lips on my chest, and his knees on either side of me.

"Scorp, the babies." I whisper and he pulls away and nods his head, and sits back up, his back pressing against the headboard and wall.

"Right." He says, making sure all of his weight is off of me as I sit back on his lap, straddling his waist.

"Is it safe?" I ask as Scorp kisses my neck and I put my hands on his chest.

"Yes. I asked the healer." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

"Oh so you've been planning this have you Malfoy?" I ask him smirking as he puts his hands on my hips smirking right back at me.

"Just had a feeling, Potter." Scorp says and I smile as he puts his hand on my stomach.

"Oh did you now?" I say smirking and he smiles and kisses my neck.

"C'mon, Potter, gonna leave me like this?" Scorp asks and I smirk.

"Maybe I will." I say playfully and Scorp raises an eyebrow, then he kisses my lips so passionately that I tangle my hands in his hair, enjoying the more intense feeling of his skin on mine.

* * *

A few hours later, was when we finally tore ourselves away, smiling as I scooped the pudding into my mouth, and he redressed himself, smirking at me.

"Malfoy scores again." Scorp says from across the room where he was currently putting a shirt on.

I raise my eyebrows, already dressed in a green t-shirt, coral hoodie, and dark blue shorts.

I finish the bowl discarding it on the bedside table, and pressing my back against the wall.

"You're gonna get fat." Scorp says and I raise my eyebrows as he stands in front of me.

I pout out my lip, "And what would be the cause of that, Malfoy?"

"Sorry, red. But you're the one that wanted me." Scorp says and I smirk at him.

I pout my lip again and he sighs and sits across from me, and puts his hands on my stomach.

"I can't wait to see them, Red. I hope she looks like you." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"I hope he looks exactly like you. I hope they both do, with blonde hair and grey eyes, they'll be gorgeous." I say and Scorp smiles and presses his lips to my stomach.

"I hope she looks exactly like you, red hair and green eyes. If she's anything like you she'll be the prettiest girl in the world." Scorp says and I smile widely.

"Merlin you're so corny." I mutter and he rolls his eyes, "Don't worry I still love you."

"I'm not corny, I just speak the truth." Scorp says and I roll my eyes and glance up at him, his messy blonde hair that looked effortlessly sexy, his abs and muscles magnified by the tightness of his t-shirt.

"Alright then, Malfoy. Speak the truth. What do you think about names?" I ask him playfully, swinging my red hair onto one shoulder and smiling up at him.

Scorp seems taken aback, but he shrugs it off and looks at me strangely,"What do you mean?" Scorp asks moving his hand slightly across my stomach.

"Well now that we're having twins, I guess that we both can pick a name." I say and Scorp nods his head, shrugging.

"Alright, do you want to pick the girl or the boy's name?" Scorp asks and I glance at him.

"Umm... No. You're choosing." I say and he sighs.

"But what if the names I have in mind are awful?" Scorp asks and I groan.

"Then I'll help you. Just choose the one with the less awful name." I say and Scorp sighs.

"Alright I'll choose the boy's name." Scorp says and he smiles at my stomach for a moment, and I'd bet that he's picturing our little boy running around the house, blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Let's hear it then." I say and Scorp sighs and pats my stomach.

"Orion." Scorp says and I smile as I rub my stomach.

"I like it." I say and Scorp looks up at me.

"You do?" He asks, seeming surprised and taken aback.

"Yeah, it's so Malfoy, and it's so cute. It's perfect." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Orion Malfoy. What about the middle name?" Scorp asks and I sigh.

"Maybe Draco?" I ask and Scorp shakes his head.

"Drarry?" Scorp asks and I smack his arm.

"No bloody way." I say laughing and he laughs too, but once that happens the babies start kicking again.

"Even our kids disagree with that." I say and he smirks.

"Just a suggestion." Scorp says shrugging and I raise my eyebrows.

"He could have your middle name." I say and Scorp looks at me strangely, and cocks an eyebrow.

"Orion Hyperion Malfoy?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"It's cute." I say and Scorp looks at me funny.

"What?" I ask and he smirks and rolls his eyes.

"So let me guess our daughter is going to have the middle name Luna?" Scorp says and I shrug.  
"Maybe. Maybe not." I say and Scorp smiles slightly.

"Orion Hyperion Malfoy, our little man." Scorp says, finalizing the decision of our son's name.

"Our little Orion." I whisper rubbing my stomach, but no kicks come, they're probably sleeping now.

"Alright now the girls name." Scorp says and I smile.

"I have a few names." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Let's hear them." Scorp says and I give him a look.

"Well there's three that I like. Calla, Delia, and Kenzie." I say and Scorp smiles.

"They're really pretty. What do they mean?" Scorp asks and I smile as I get up.

"Stay here. I'm gonna get mum's name book from Harry's office." I say and Scorp nods his head as I get up, but he quickly follows me out the door, unlocking it and quietly opening it.

I pad down the hall a bit and then I open mum's door, no one was in there so I slide in, Scorp behind me.

I put my finger to my lip as I hear singing coming from the attached bathroom and Scorp nods his head as we tiptoe through the room, to where the end of it was.

"Shit." I whisper as we stand next to the back wall and Scorp raises an eyebrow.

"What?" He asks and I sigh.

"Harry, he guarded the entrance with parsletongue, we all picked it up when we were little, and I don't think that he ever really forgot how to speak it." I say and Scorp nods, waiting for me to continue,"But I haven't spoken it in years."

"Try." Scorp says and I sigh and close my eyes, willing myself to speak it but I can't.

"Need something?" Harry asks, coming out from the bathroom, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and light wash jeans.

"Er... Yes." I say and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"If you need a condom it's a little late for that." Harry says, always irritating.

"No shit." I mutter and Scorp chuckles.

Harry just shrugs and smile slightly,"So why are you guys suddenly trying to speak parsletongue?"

"We need the baby name book." I say and Harry nods his head.

Harry crosses the room and taps his wand against the wall, and I watch as it transforms in front of my eyes, a doorknob and a white door forming and he opens it.

"Changed it." Harry says and I nod my head and duck inside, going to a small stack of shelves and picking the book up.

"Need help picking out names?" Harry asks and Scorp shrugs.

"Why not?" Scorp says and I shoot him a look.

"Scorp, the boy's name is perfect. Stop worrying." I snap walking back into my parents bedroom Harry's office door closing behind me and vanishing.

"We should get a second opinion." Scorp says and I give him a look.

"You have your opinion and mine isn't that enough?" I snap and Scorp sighs and Harry chuckles.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Harry says and I give him a glare and grab Scorp's hand dragging him to my bedroom and shutting the door behind us.

"Let's just do this. I need a nap." I say and Scorp smirks.

"Yeah you do." He replies and I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I snap and he taken aback replies.

"Nothing."

I roll my eyes as I sit on the bed and he sits by me, wrapping his arm around me and smiling as I open the book.

"Calla." I murmur looking for it.

"There." Scorp says pointing it out.

"It's of greek orgin and it means beautiful." I say and Scorp sighs and shrugs.

"It's pretty and it'll be fun to say with your name. Calla and Lily." Scorp says and I smile and roll my eyes flipping the page looking for the next name.

"Dahlia." Scorp says reminding me and I nod my head.

"It's swedish and it means valley." Scorp reads off and I shrug.

"It's sort of pretty but it could be a mouthful to pronounce." I say and Scorp nods his head.

"So that one's out?" Scorp asks and I nod my head as he tightens his grip on me.

I flip the book looking for the last name.

"Kenzie." Scorp says and I nod my head as I read the definition.

"It's scottish and it means the fair one." I say and Scorp smiles.

"It's really pretty." Scorp says and I smile back.

"It is. So what should be the first name and the middle?" I ask and Scorp smirks.

"Oh no, Red. It's your decision." Scorp says and I give him a look.

I roll my eyes and ponder.

Calla Kenzie Malfoy.

Definitely not.

Kenzie Calla Malfoy.

That was a lot prettier.

"I like Kenzie Luna Calla Malfoy." I say and Scorp raises an eyebrow.

"It's pretty, but red, our baby doesn't need two middle names." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Alright Kenzie Luna Malfoy." I say and Scorp smiles.

"Kenzie and Orion Malfoy." Scorp says putting his hand on my stomach.

"They're beautiful." I say and Scorp smiles.

He leans over and kisses me, his lips incasing mine and his hand moving up to my neck.

When we break apart I lean into him, putting my head on his chest and he leans back, taking me with him as we lay there, looking at each other and then finally I close my eyes.

His arms around me, his steady breathing, the babies being inactive and not kicking me in the ribs every five seconds, the fact that I have two sleeping babies inside of me, and the fact that this moment was so sweet and so rare, was what finally lulled me to sleep.

**Hey guys; So I took a break from the action of the weekend I'm writing, to dedicate a chapter to the names. So you guys might recognize the name Kenzie from another one of my fanfics, but I really liked it for this story, and yeah. Lily swears because that's what her personality is like. It's not a vampire baby lol and it's not Voldemort's either. You should be finding out the reason why in the next chapter. So three reviews gets you another chapter, but I'm always open to more. Thanks for all the reviews and the support and here's another daily update. Anyway as always review!**


	45. Nightmare

It was cold, the snow was sticking to the ground, we were outside.

The Potter's, The Weasley's, The Malfoy's, everyone was here.

There was blood and bodies littering the ground making me think that a massacre had truly occured, and it had.

I could barely make out the hints of white glinting in the moon's light, the red liquid covered every inch of the town square.

The smell was as awful as the sight, it smelled of burning flesh, and rotting corpses, which made my eyes water and made me want to puke.

I was skinny again, I could tell because Scorp's arms were around my waist, but not in the sweet loving way I was used to.

He was holding me back, his strong muscles crushing me to him, but I kept on struggling, kicking, punching, and all out squirming, but nothing worked.

I was using all of my strength all of my energy, but I was weak, and although Scorp was too, he overpowered me, trying to calm me but I couldn't be tamed.

"No!" I shriek, with another powerful kick and punch but it doesn't work, and it makes me focus on the scene around me.

Everyone had their wands drawn, but held painfully tight at their sides, mine was lying on the ground.

Dragon Heartstring core, and made of holly wood, it was powerful, and it had the same wood as my father.

I continue struggling, looking around wildly as black cloaked Death Eaters start to surround us, closing in, until there's only about ten feet between us.

"Let me go!" I shriek, not even sure why I'm fighting so hard, until I see Voldemort.

He's standing there, wand drawn and his eyes locked on me but his wand pointed toward my father.

Harry was standing there, his wand pointed directly at Voldemort, hatred in Voldemort's eyes and I screech again, this time so loud that it vibrates around Godric's Hollow, everyone looking around and wincing as the sound breaks, and silence ensues.

Then I seen it, what I had been fighting for, there were two children at Voldemort's feet.

A girl, and the other, a boy.

The girl had dirty blonde hair, with tan skin, her eyes were sealed shut, but somehow I knew that they were the same as mine.

The boy had light blonde hair, with tan skin and grey eyes, his eyes were sealed shut as well, but I just knew.

Kenzie.

Orion.

I shriek loudly, they were covered in blood, some of their bones sticking out unnaturally and upon seeing my reaction Voldemort smiles so wickedly at me, an evil smirk that made my blood boil.

I had been weak because of my injuries, I was bleeding everywhere, my ribs were busted, my skull cracked, my wrist broken, my lip busted, my nose gushing blood, every inch and surface of me was bloody and grisly, yet I wasn't ever as strong as I was in this moment.

I break free, and Scorp going after me, is quickly held back by Draco Malfoy.

I sprint to my daughter and son, closing the distance between me and them, and I fall to my knees, the ground soaked with blood.

I push the hair out of Kenzie's face, and shake her, then Orion.

"Please wake up." I whisper over and over again, hot tears running down my face as Voldemort vanishes into thin air, Harry standing around looking worried, then he drops to his knees beside me.

"Kenzie, Orion. Please wake up. Please." I whisper, but nothing happens.

Harry puts his hand on my back, and another on Orion's wrist, then Kenzie's.

I didn't wait for the answer, I already knew it.

"NO!" I shriek, the entire city vibrating from the powerful and ear piercing scream, people covering their ears with their hands and wincing in pain, others falling to the ground from the pure hurt and shock.

I shriek like that for what seems like hours, but I know it's only been minutes, the town is quiet, except for the few muffled cries, and my screaming.

I curl my knees up to my chest, sitting on the ground, crying as Harry tries to comfort me, everyone else in a state of shock.

"Please! Please." I beg, and Harry sighs as I slam my hand on the ground in frustration, breaking it.

"Shit." I mutter, tears streaming down my face, my daughter, my son.

Dead.

Kenzie.

Orion.

Dead.

"Merlin no! Please!" I screech and Harry squeezes my shoulders.

"Shh... Baby, shh." Harry says and then I feel a whooshing in the air.

I look up, feeling shivers run down my spine, yearning for my wand.

Harry stands up, starting to shout obscenities at the Death Eaters, but I zone out, focusing only on the sudden sheer coldness and the feeling of searing pain, along with the hissing in my ear.

"You failed them." The snakelike hiss comes in my ear and I shake, my body cold and burning with pain.

"Poor little children. Do you want to know what their last words were? Mummy help us. Help us mummy! But where were you, Potter? You weren't here." Voldemort taunts and I shriek his form visible behind me as everyone starts to fight again.

But the Death Eater's are occupying everyone else, leaving Voldemort and me.

"Lily!" Scorp shouts for me, and I vaguely see him try to fight his way through the crowd, but the Death Eaters fight with him.

"Harrydy." I whisper, wishing that he would come in and save me.

He promised, he promised.

Voldemort grabs me by my hair and drags me off, until we're by a water fountain the water frozen solid, and he slams my head down repeatedly on the concrete and I scream and struggle.

"You bastard!" I shriek at him as he slams my head down again.

"Crucio." Voldemort hisses and I shriek out in pain, feeling like a thousand knives are stabbing me at the same time.

"Scorp!" I shriek, I wanted to die.

But not in this much pain.

I wanted to die.

I wanted to get out of this world, filled with Voldemort.

He killed my children.

He killed my Kenzie and my Orion.

I gasp and pant rolling over onto my stomach and spitting out blood as Voldemort removes the curse.

He grabs me by my hair and yanks me back up.

"You should have never tried to fulfill that prophecy, Potter. Now don't you worry. Your kids will see mummy again very soon." Voldemort hisses dropping me very hard onto the concrete.

Then I see a green light soaring towards me, and the world goes blank.

* * *

"Lily! Stop it. Wake up. Lily wake up!" Harry shouts and my eyes fly open, my voice raw and hoarse as I clamp my mouth shut.

I had been screaming.

"They're dead. They're dead." I cry out and Harry looks at me confused as he kneels on the floor, a wet washcloth in hand.

"Whose dead?" Harry asks, looking at me nervously.

"Kenzie, Orion. They're dead. Voldemort he tried to kill me, I, I think I'm dead. And there was so much blood. And so many people dead." I whisper, and Harry looks at me strangely.

"The babies?" Harry asks and I nod my head.

"They're dead." I whisper mournfully and Harry shakes his head.

"Lily, you're pregnant sweetheart. No one's dead. No one's bleeding. Sweetie, Voldemort hasn't tried to kill you for over a month, you're safe. Lily-flower you're safe." Harry says and I look around, putting my hands to my stomach in conformation, then I put my hand on my head and push my hair out of my face.

I had a fever.

"Here." Harry says trying to put the piece of cloth on my forehead.

I push his hand away and he sighs and puts the cloth into my hand.

It was cold, and I put it on my forehead and lean back into my bed.

"You had a nightmare." Harry says and I nod my head.

"Lily, that's not good-" Harry starts but is cut off.

"Harry! If we're leaving we're going now!" Mum shouts and Harry sighs.

"We'll talk about this later." Harry says as mum opens the door.

"Hey sweetie, you alright?" Mum asks and I nod my head as I take off the piece of cloth.

"I'm going to lunch with Harry, alright honey. I'll be home soon if you need anything." Mum says and I nod my head and she brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"You look really sick, maybe I should stay home." Mum says and Harry nods his head.

"Yeah, we can reschedule our making up for another time." Harry says and I shake my head.

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm... Where's Scorp?" I ask noticing his absence.

"He went to his house. His mum wanted both of you for lunch, but Scorpius wanted you to sleep. He said you needed it." Mum says and I nod my head.

"I'm gonna go over to his house. I'll be fine, mum. Really." I say and she smiles slightly and sighs, moving a piece of hair out of my face before she pats my cheek and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Come home tonight. And if you don't feel good have Scorpius take you home." Mum says and I nod my head.

"Love you, kid." Harry says ruffling my hair and I roll my eyes and mum smiles and repeats the same words.

"Love you, Lily. Be good, and don't get into too much trouble." Mum says and I smile as she winks at me.

"That's a tough order." I say and she smiles and stands up, her heels clicking as she walks to my door, along with Harry, who tries to hold her hand but she shrugs him off.

I roll over, inhaling the scent of my sheets and my pillow, they smelled like Scorp.

I decide to get up, I wanted to see Scorp.

I glance at my clock on my bedside table, it was a little bit past noon.

I sigh and slide on some shoes, glancing at my stomach as I zip up my hoodie, I was already starving.

"I'll eat something soon, Kenzie, Orion. I'm gonna take good care of you." I whisper, calling my babies by their names for the first time.

I glance out my window, it was pouring rain, so I put my hood up to my coral hoodie, making sure my red hair fell down my shoulders as I exit my room.

I walk down the stairs, finding my brothers sitting on the couch watching some scary movie, while Rae and Chloe finish making lunch in the kitchen.

"There's my baby sister!" James exclaims leaping off the couch and grabbing me before trying to wrestle me to the ground.

"Let me go." I say elbowing him and he chuckles and grabs my arm as he lets me go, keeping me from falling.

"Joining us for lunch are you?" Al asks and I roll my eyes.

"No. I'm going over to Scorp's." I say as James sits back down on the couch and Chloe shakes her head at him as Rae glares slightly at Al.

"Have fun." Chloe says and I nod my head.

"Lily, we should catch up sometime." Rae says brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sure." I mutter and she nods her head as I exit the house.

I run across the street, trying to keep myself from getting too soaked from the rain, it was beginning to thunder as I reach his house, knocking briskly on the door.

"Hey." Scorp says opening the door, and wrapping his arms around me, his lips finding mine immediately.

"Hey." I say once we break apart and he laughs as he pulls me inside, shutting the door behind us.

No one was in the entryway or the living room so he pulls me closer.

"I'm starving. These kids love to eat." I say and Scorp smiles leaning down until he's level with my stomach.

"Kenzie, Orion, are you eating that much already? Merlin they do take after me and your brothers." Scorp says planting a kiss on my stomach, as he rises to his feet again, wrapping his arms lowly around my hips.

"Yeah they do. I umm... I had this nightmare and in it, they looked exactly like you, except Kenzie, she had my eyes." I say and Scorp smiles.

"I'm sure one of them will be a redhead, red. Don't worry this'll be the first redhead Malfoy ever." Scorp says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Look at them, setting history and breaking records already." I say, affectionately rubbing my stomach.

"They'll be bad-asses just like you. Little defiant rebels." Scorp says and I laugh as he kisses my ear and pulls me in close.

His hands on my stomach as he kisses me once more before a throat clearing makes us drop our hands and pull apart.

"Lunch is ready." Astoria announces smiling at us both, then looking very worried as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Do you think she realized?" I ask and Scorp shakes his head.

"I don't know. C'mon, let's go eat before the babies get too cranky." Scorp says, playfully mentioning how I get so moody when I haven't ate.

So we go sit at the dining table, Astoria and Draco sitting on the sides this time, opposite of us.

Waiting to see if they say anything.

**Hey guys; So I decided to put a chapter in between the last one and the reason why Lily is so far along with her pregnancy. So let me know what you think of her dream and what it means. This was supposed to be tomorrow's update, but if I get enough reviews I'm open to updating tomorrow as well. This is the 45th chapter. Wow... Originally there was supposed to be a whole separate fanfic for the sequel to the Games, but I decided to keep it all in one place, so if you see the name changing or any of the description don't worry, it's the same old fanfic you've been reading. I'm thinking that there are going to be well over 70 chapters of this, there's so many important things to write about and I'm so excited to write them for you. This story could be done at anytime it all depends on how much you review, but I highly doubt it won't be done by the summer. Which sucks because I'm going to have a ton of schoolwork next year because I am in the class of 2017, and yeah, it's not gonna be fun. So I also wanted to comment to Zuzanna3 that Lily's and my personality is pretty much the same, like I'm not self-inserting or anything but this is the way I always pictured Lily, and it makes it a lot easier to write this when you basically have the same personality as the main character. I know that Harry is very annoying but trust me it'll get better. Lily and Harry are becoming a bit closer, and he's trying to make an effort with all of his kids. I have a pretty good image of what the kids are going to look like and I have what I picture them to look like on my profile, it's not exactly what I picture but it's pretty close. Don't worry there will be redheads in the future. Anyway 3 reviews gets you another chapter but I'm always open to more, especially since they're really inspiring. Anyway as always review!**


	46. The Malfoy Family Secret

After we had finished eating,(spaghetti and meatballs) Scorp and I head to his room.

He leads me there, smiling as he opens the door and closes it behind us.

"I don't feel so good." I say and Scorp smiles and pushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Maybe a glass of water would help?" Scorp asks and I shrug.

He smiles and places his thumb under my chin, bringing my lips up to meet his, then he exits the room, heading towards the kitchen.

I smile slightly and look down at my stomach as I press my back against the wall and bring my knees close to my chest as I sit on his bed.

"Chocolate pudding huh? You're going to make me fat, you know that right?" I joke, putting a hand on my stomach and smiling slightly.

I get a kick in response, then another and I smile as I feel it, my daughter and my son kicking.

"I love you. I love you so much." I say and I get a few more kicks in response and I smile.

"So much." I whisper as I feel the urge to vomit rising up, increasing and I slap my hand over my mouth and run to Scorp's bathroom, throwing open the door and the toilet seat lid.

I puke into it, pushing my hair out of my face, and letting the previous meals empty into the toilet.

"Lily?" I hear a familiar voice, but I don't turn around, even as she sits behind me and pulls my hair out of my face.

I finish puking, as I hear the water running, and she hands me a wet cloth, as I wipe my mouth off with my sleeve.

She sits down next to me and sighs as I reach up to flush the toilet and then I sit on top of it.

"Lily..." Astoria says, her voice trailing off.

"Where's Scorp?" I ask and Astoria sighs.

"With Draco. Lily, this is important." Astoria says as I brush my hair off to one side, squeezing my eyes shut, my head pounding and the light making it worse.

"I want Scorp." I whisper and she sighs.

"Just answer me this, and then he can come in. Alright, Lily?" Astoria asks and I look up at her, green eyes meeting grey and she sighs.

"Okay." I whisper looking at my stomach.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant aren't you?" Astoria asks and I look up at her, her grey eyes surveying me, my facial expression, and then she looks down at my stomach.

"Yeah." I choke out, nodding my head and she sighs, and takes my hand, squeezing it.

"How long?" Astoria asks as I breathe heavily.

"I...I." I start to say and she sighs.

"We should be having this talk with Scorpius." Astoria says as she stands and then she pulls me to my feet, and leads me out of his bathroom, his room and finally into the living room.

Scorp jumps up from the couch when he sees me, standing in front of me as he puts his hand on my cheek.

"Are you okay? I heard you, but mum and dad they made me stay out here." Scorp says and I nod my head.

"It's just the usual puking." I say and he sighs and pulls me close to him, rocking me slightly.

"It'll get better." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Will it?" I ask, and he sighs, then kisses my forehead as he pulls away.

Meanwhile Astoria and Draco had been having their own conversation and when we pull away from each other they look at us.

Draco looks extremely tired, Astoria looks stressed, and they both look extremely worried.

"How far along is she?" Astoria asks and I sigh, and look up at Scorp.

"Well she's only been pregnant for a month and a half, but..." Scorp says his voice trailing off.

"But the child is far more developed than that." Draco says, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Yeah." I whisper putting my hands on my stomach, feeling the kicks from both of my children.

"Children." Scorp corrects and Astoria looks worriedly at Draco.

"How many?" Astoria asks, her voice sounding desperate.

"Twins." I say and she sighs.

"Genders?" Draco asks and I sigh.

"A boy and a girl." Scorp says putting his hand on top of mine and interlacing our fingers together.

"Shit." Draco mutters running his hands through his hair and rocking back and forth slightly.

"What is it?" I ask, slightly anxious, while Scorp stares very intently at his parents faces.

"Mum? Dad?" Scorp asks, sounding irritated and Draco makes a pained sound.

"Don't... Scorpius don't call me that." Draco says and I look up at Scorp's face, soundly scared.

"Explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!" Scorp shouts, irritated, his grip on my hand against my stomach becoming painfully tight.

"Scorp, stop. You're hurting me." I whisper and he immediately releases my hand.

"Can you still feel them?" Scorp asks and I nod my head.

"Astoria, I can't. I have to... I have to go." Draco says and Scorp snaps his attention back to his parents.

"I understand." Astoria says grabbing his hand as he walks to the door.

"Just please come home soon. Don't get too drunk." Astoria says and Draco sighs.

"I'll try my hardest." Draco says squeezing her hand and I glance up at Scorp's expression, shock written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Really, honestly, and truly sorry." Astoria says and Draco looks back up at her.

"It's not your fault, Tori." Draco says planting a kiss on his wife's cheek before walking out the door.

Astoria takes a breath to steady herself then turns back to us.

"What the bloody hell is don't call me dad supposed to mean?" Scorp shouts and I take a step away from him, he was too close, and how mad he was I was afraid that he would accidentally elbow me in the stomach.

"Scorpius, calm down, sweetheart." Astoria says and I feel my babies kicking, looking down at my stomach.

"It's alright. Shh... Mummy's here." I whisper moving my palm across my stomach then resting my hands on either side.

"Why?" Scorp shouts again and Astoria sighs.

"Scorpius, you're making Lily and your children anxious." Astoria says eyeing me and Scorp, realizing how far away from him I am, he looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Red. Tell them daddy loves them." Scorp says and I smile slightly at them.

"They know. Just please, don't get too fucking wound up." I say and he smiles and nods his head, turning back to Astoria.

"You want to know, why the babies are growing so fast? Why Draco asked you not to call him dad? Why you look nothing like Draco?" Astoria asks and Scorp nods his head.

"Sit. Lily you too. I'm not having either one of you falling and hitting your head or miscarrying from this." Astoria says and I nod my head, worriedly walking over to the couch, followed by Scorp who sits at the opposite end, still scared of hurting me or the babies.

Astoria stands in front of us, staring intently at us as I place a hand on the middle of my stomach and the other on the arm of the leather couch.

"When I was sixteen, and Lily your father was out hunting Horcruxes, I was Voldemort's prisoner. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with his Death Eaters, how they were unable to capture Harry Potter. He wanted a heir, not to take over for him when his power started to wane, but to do his bidding. In December of that year, the last Christmas under his rule, I became pregnant. Voldemort was defeated a few months later, and I just couldn't give him up. I knew it was a little boy, but I also knew that I was too young. Draco and I we teamed up together, we looked everywhere for spells that could stop the aging of my son, and finally we found it. It's an ancient spell, it's called the time stopping spell. I took it off in the end of June the year that your mum was carrying you, Lily. I had him in August, August 3rd. The time stopping spell, it remained in his blood, but it didn't make him grow any quicker, but with further research we found that it would be transferred to his own children. Scorpius, I'm sorry. Draco and I were married by then, and we decided that we couldn't wait any longer. Draco he loved you, he still does. He's always loved you. He see's you as his son. After you were born, the time stopping spell, it made me infertile. Draco he, the Malfoy bloodline is dying when he does. I'm so sorry, Scorpius, truly and honestly sorry. I couldn't let you go, I couldn't have an abortion or give you up for adoption. I had to make sure you were raised right. I prayed that maybe you would never get married or have a child, but I know that Lily makes you happy. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you, but you need to know what you can expect for my grandchildren." Astoria says, and I sit there, my body feeling numb, and my head pounding, Scorp sits there looking deathly pale, shocked, pissed, and basically scared.

I look down at my stomach, knowing what this means.

Voldemort's grandchildren.

I look up at Astoria tears in my eyes as I start to hyperventilate, then I look over at Scorp.

"You're telling me that the monster that tried to kill my fiancée is my father!" Scorp shouts, his face filled with emotion, but I could feel the hurt and the betrayal in his tone.

"Scorpius... I, I didn't have a choice. He took me." Astoria says and Scorp nods his head.

"Do you realize what any of this means, mum? Do you?" Scorp shouts and Astoria sighs and looks at him, tears welling up in her eyes, but Scorp doesn't stop there.

"I bet, Lily does." Scorp says turning his attention to me, "You the enemy of that monster that I have as a father! You who is carrying my children which are his grandchildren! You engaged to his heir!"

"Scorp... Please stop." I whisper but he continues going, and I look around feeling light-headed.

"Do you realize what any of this means? Our children are going to have the Potter and fucking Riddle blood in their veins! Do you realize that you are going to marry the man of pure evils son?!" Scorp shouts and I look at him.

Astoria takes one look at my face and races to my side.

My face was hot, and pale, I felt sick, cold, nauseous, tired, and all out shocked.

I start to shake and Scorp runs his fingers to his hair, his back to me and Astoria, oblivious to my medical problem.

My vision becomes blurry, and I can't feel my babies kicking anymore, I look up at Astoria, and just as I'm starting to collapse and fall forward, headfirst towards the ground, Scorp races to my side, but it's too late, my head has already hit the ground, hard and fast.

* * *

**Scorp's POV**

"Lily?!" I shout her name, as she slumps over and mum grabs her back.

I reach for her head, holding it as her shirt and hoodie ride up, her stomach fully exposed, and mum looks at me.

I look around myself, my head spinning, and anger boiling inside of me.

No.

It can't be true.

"Scorpius, look at me." Mum shouts, and I realize that she's been shouting for the past five minutes.

"What?" I ask, my voice tired.

"I know you are really upset right now. But Lily needs you, your children need you. You need to be strong, sweetheart." Mum says and I look at Lily.

She was pale, her face hot to the touch, and her body cold as ice, then I look at her stomach, it was bigger than it was yesterday somehow, and I remember.

I remember my children, Kenzie and Orion, and how they were kicking under Lily's and my hand a few minutes ago.

And then I remember how she had gasped out in pain before she fell headfirst, and tears well up in my eyes as I look back at her face.

Her lips full and turning blue, her deathly pale color, her eyelids that were turning dark, and the way that her eyes were shut, and a yearning grows inside of me.

A yearning to see her green eyes open again, to hold her, to feel the familiar kick of our children growing inside of her, through her skin, a yearning to see her smile, which was so bright and alive, her smirk which always made my heart beat faster inside of my chest, and I wanted to hear her laughter, the sound of bells ringing mixed with the prettiest laugh I'd ever heard.

"Lily? Red, please wake up. Please." I whisper and mum looking at me and her worried.

"Scorpius, she has to go to St Mungo's now." Mum says and I nod my head as I help put her head back on the couch, making sure her stomach wasn't distorted, in any way.

I pick her up into my arms, her cold body pressed against mine as mum frantically sends a patronus, to Draco I think.

"I'll meet you there." Mum says and I nod my head as I race outside, slamming the door shut behind us as I hold her tightly, then I aparate.

* * *

I shout frantically for a nurse, "Help I need help!"

Lily was still in my arms, and I lean my head against her chest as I stand in the middle of the emergency section of the hospital.

At first I don't hear it, and it frightens me, like it had in the arena, but then I hear it, it was quiet and slow but I could hear it.

"Stay with me, Red. Please stay with me." I whisper to her as a Healer approaches us.

"What's wrong?" The Healer asks.

"My fiancee she, she passed out. I... She's... Babies." I whisper, not able to get the words out.

"Follow me." The Healer says leading us to a room.

This room wasn't an actual room, only surrounded by curtains, not doors, and as we step inside the healer pulls the curtains shut behind us.

I lay Lily on the bed, the room spinning as I stand beside her.

"That's... That's Lily Potter." The Healer says and I nod my head.

"Yes. Please she needs Healer Charles. Please, she needs help." I beg and the healer curtly nods his head.

"Healer Charles!" The Healer calls, his wand pressed against his neck and his voice booming and loud.

Healer Charles comes in shortly after, and I stand there mortified by the sight, as I stare at her.

My red, was still, and as I place my hand on her stomach, I notice that the babies have stopped kicking.

* * *

**Narrative POV**

The Healer that had called for Healer Charles, Healer Brooks.

Healer Brooks heads out of the room, where Lily Potter who was obviously pregnant, lay, close to death.

He walks down a series of halls, then out the back door, standing in the alley, the Ministry and Voldemort only a few blocks away.

He pulls out his wand, and rolls up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.

As he presses his wand against it, making it move in a slithering motion, he spits out the words, "Princess Potter is at St. Mungo's and there's something very interesting that you should see."

**Hey guys; So this is chapter 46! a huge huge huge secret came out in this chapter and it's basically life changing. So some guest 7411 made a comment that was well let's say dead on why I said there was going to be a redhead. Umm... Kenzie and Orion are going to be pretty close to how I described them in the dream, but lets just say that there's a reason and there will be redheads in the future. It's so much fun writing this story, umm I usually write it at like one or two in the morning when I've head way too much mountain dew, and I'm basically on a sugar buzz so I don't know why, but it really seems to help. Molly and Arthur are going to come into this story soon, but some things have to happen first, and that'll explain why they've been gone. Don't worry people I got a plot. I think that most women do have strange dreams when they're pregnant, but I don't know if they're as graphic as the one in the last chapter and it is related to something that's going to happen in the future. But again the exact dream is not going to happen. Please review, on this chapter because I know that it's gonna be a big shocker, so I definitely want to hear everything you want to say or what you felt when you were reading this chapter, and I don't care if it's a rant just tell me even if the emotion is good or bad. We are almost halfway to 150 reviews which is awesome. Three reviews gets you the next shocking, yet amazing chapter, and don't forget this weekends not over yet and there is sooo much action yet to come. So anyway as always review!**


	47. Diagnosis

I make a small noise as I take a breath, trying to open my eyes.

"Lily, please wake up." Scorp whispers from beside me, squeezing my hand tightly.

I open my eyes, then blink, trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding light.

"There she is." Healer Charles says and I look at her strangely.

"Did I get hit by a truck?" I ask and Healer Charles laughs, and Scorp squeezes my hand tightly.

"Is she alright?" Scorp asks from next to me.

"I don't know. Lily, look here for me." Healer Charles says shining a bright light in my eye and I gasp.

"It hurts." I whisper and Healer Charles looks up at Scorp.

"Lily, can you tell me what all hurts?" Healer Charles asks.

"My back, my head, my neck, my stomach." I whisper and Healer Charles sighs.

"Scorpius we can do two things here, we can check the babies first, or we can try to diagnose her, but if we use the wrong medication that could induce labor, or cause a miscarriage." Healer Charles says and I close my eyes, suddenly confused and the world spinning around me.

"Will it affect her injury if we wait?" Scorp asks and Healer Charles sighs.

"I don't think so." Healer Charles responds and Scorp nods his head.

"Just please check the babies quick." Scorp says and Healer Charles nods her head and moves an ultrasound machine over.

"Babies?" I ask, my eyes still clenched shut, yet I can tell that Scorp is watching me, the pressure in my head increasing.

"Yeah you remember don't you?" Scorp asks and Healer Charles sighs.

"Lily do you remember, you seen me this morning for something." Healer Charles says and I try to shake my head and gasp in pain.

"Stay still, red." Scorp says brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"No." I whisper and Healer Charles sighs.

"Lily what all do you remember?" Scorp asks as Healer Charles lifts up my t-shirt and hoodie.

"We're engaged, and I... the prophecy, and I we... we were at your house?" I ask and Scorp nods his head.

"Don't get her worked up." Healer Charles says as she puts the cool liquid on my stomach causing me to jump and I gasp in pain and grip the bedsheets and Scorp's hand painfully tight.

"Shh... We're just checking things out." Healer Charles says as she puts a probe on my stomach and moves it around and I wince, my eyes flashing wildly as the world spins around me.

I hear a thumping sound come from the machine, followed by another and Scorp takes a deep breath, sounding relieved and I look up at the screen in confusion.

"Lily, you see this?" Healer Charles asks and I nod my head.

"What is that?" I ask and Scorp sighs.

"Red, you're pregnant. Twins remember? Kenzie and Orion." Scorp says and I look at him in confusion and then as I try to remember my head starts pounding and I gasp for breaths.

"Lily calm down or we're going to have to put you out again." Healer Charles says and Scorp looks at me.

"I... I..." I whisper as the memories come flooding back, then my eyes go wide and Scorp looks at me.

"What do you remember?" Scorp asks squeezing my hand as I look around frantically.

"Astoria she... She told us about... Him... and I... I fell... I couldn't... I... The babies... Weren't kicking." I choke out and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah but look at that screen, red. They're alive." Scorp says as Healer Charles studies the screen.

"They're alright right?" Scorp asks and Healer Charles sighs.

"As far as I can see. But you need to be careful, Lily. You can't fall down like that." Healer Charles says and I take a deep breath.

"Okay." I whisper, and Scorp presses his lips to my forehead causing me to gasp in pain.

"It's not your fault, red. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Scorp says and I take a deep breath as I hear a whooshing by the closed curtain.

"It's not your fault either." I say. and Scorp smiles slightly and squeezes my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"Alright, Lily. I'm going to give you a step-by-step description of what happened okay?" Healer Charles asks and I nod my head.

"You had a panic attack, and it caused you to pass out. But you fell forward, and you hit your head really hard, giving you a concussion and a skull fracture. You twisted your back and it gave you a slight spinal fracture. That might have caused the babies to become inactive." Healer Charles says and Scorp brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Can you fix it?" I ask and Healer Charles nods her head.

"There's two options. We can let you heal the way muggles do, and that might help prevent this in the future. Or we could magically heal it, of course you might still experience some symptoms from the concussion, and your back might be a little sore for a few days." Healer Charles says and I nod my head.

"Magically." I whisper and Healer Charles nods her head.

"You sure, red?" Scorp asks, and I look up at him.

"You don't look so good either." I say and he smiles slightly.

"I'll be fine. You just scared me really bad." Scorp says and I look up at him, his blonde hair, his grey eyes looking at me.

"Scorp, I love you. No matter who your parents are." I say and Scorp nods his head and presses his lips against mine, briefly.

"Alright, you can squeeze the bedsheets or Scorp's hand, because this is gonna hurt." Healer Charles says bringing out her wand, and I grasp Scorp's hand tightly.

I make an animal sound as the first spell hit me, but I could feel my spine realign itself.

I grip the sheets tightly in my other hand and Scorp looks pained as he squeezes my hand again.

The next spell hits me and I feel the crushing pain in my head start to disappear but the spell itself hurts like a bitch.

"OW." I exclaim and Scorp grips my hand tighter.

"This is the last one alright. This one is going to hurt." Healer Charles says and I bite my lip nervously.

"Fuck." I exclaim, squeezing my eyes shut as my skull fixes itself, and the worst pain of all comes.

I gasp in deep breaths and Healer Charles sighs.

"We're finished." She says and I open my eyes and look at her.

"That bloody hurt." I say and she sighs.

"Sorry, Miss Potter." She says and Scorp sighs.

"Can we go home?" I ask and Scorp looks down at me.

"Depends can you stand?" Healer Charles asks and I move immediately to throw my feet off the bed, deja vu hitting me and making me dizzy.

"Whoa." Scorp says catching me by my arm as I plant my feet on the floor standing.

"Alright. Come back if the symptoms haven't dulled in three days." Healer Charles says and I nod my head and she sighs and walks out of the room, leaving the curtain open.

"Don't you ever bloody do that again." Scorp says pulling me close to him, but yet we were a few inches apart, my stomach making sure of that.

"I'm sorry." I whisper looking down at my stomach.

"Hey, shh... It's alright. C'mon I think we both need some rest." Scorp says grasping my hand tightly as we walk out, but as we do I swear I hear something rustling next to me, but Scorp pulls me tighter to him as we exit the room, then the hospital.

It's dark outside, the moon high in the sky.

"What time is it?" I ask and Scorp sighs.

"Almost two." Scorp says and I look at him and he adds,"In the morning."

I nod my head and look at him as he starts to close his eyes and I squeeze his hand.

"I meant what I said. I love you, no matter what. Okay? We're in this together. All four of us. We're a family now." I whisper and Scorp looks at me and smiles.

"How could you still love me? The monster that is trying to kill you is also my father. Those are his grandchildren in there." Scorp says looking at my stomach.

"Scorp it's not blood that make up a family. It's irrevocable love. Draco loves you, he's your dad, Scorp. Voldemort is just nothing more than a monster, he's not part of you, Scorp. You're so much better than him. You're so good, I'm the one that's bad in this relationship. Scorp, I love you. With every piece of me I love you. Just like I love Kenzie and Orion. You've given me the best thing that you could have. You gave me you, you gave me Kenzie and Orion. And I don't care who you came from. Scorp you and me have always been destined to love each other. No matter who our parents are." I say and he puts his hand on the back of my neck, and his other hand on my stomach.

"What did I do to deserve you, Lily Potter?" Scorp asks and I pull him close to me, letting his arms hold me tight.

"Lily Malfoy, Scorp." I whisper and he smiles and brushes a piece of hair out of my face and kisses me, with such intensity yet such gentleness that I fall in love with him, all over again.

* * *

**Narrative POV**

Voldemort apparates back to the Ministry, where his army of Death Eaters are located.

He paces the Ministry, debating on what to do.

"I have to kill it. And Princess Potter. I'm not letting another Potter be born that I have to eventually destroy." He hisses, still pacing and his robes billowing behind him.

He paces back to the main room where his army of Death Eaters are practicing dueling.

"Attention. We will leading a raid on Godric's Hollow tonight. The objective is to destroy Lily Potter. She is with child, and I'm not going to waste my time trying to kill that child. Understood? You let me kill Lily Potter, no one else is to murder her is that clear?" Voldemort hisses and his Death Eaters nod.

"Good, kill any other member of the Potter or Weasley's is that clear? I want destruction in that village. I want them to remember who their master is." Voldemort hisses and his Death Eaters nod again.

"Good. Now let the raid commence." His snakelike voice hisses as he aparates, his black robes billowing behind him and his Death Eaters follow suit, all of them thoroughly planning on killing everyone they can get their hands on.

**Hey guys; so that's chapter 47. Not much to say so here's the answers to your questions. It just played into my storyline for Scorp to be Voldemort's son, if I do do another lily/scorp fanfic after this he will probably not be. If you need any help getting your stories where you want them to go I'm always open to help people. Thanks for the reviews, three reviews get you another chapter. So anyway as always review**


	48. Questions That Come Without Answers

Blazing fire, and the sight of blood and the smell of rotting flesh.

That's what greeted us when we returned to the small, usually quiet and peaceful town of Godric's Hollow.

My eyes lit up as I surveyed the fires, they obviously spread across miles, my heart racing in my chest as I lurch forward, compelled to go to my family.

Everyone was dueling in the town square, flashing lights were lighting up the sky, green, red, every color you could think of.

I didn't know how many were dead, and I couldn't find my family, but Scorp he stayed by my side, and grabbed my arm when I started to walk into the dueling.

"Red, you can't." Scorp says holding me to him I look at him and shake my head.

"Scorp, that's my family right there, I have to help them." I say but he pulls on my arm again, making my vibrant green eyes lit up by the powerful blazing fire, his grey eyes, cold and scared, yet filled with compassion.

"What about our family? Red please, you heard the doctor. You have to be careful." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"Scorp, nothing matters more to me than these babies, and the life we've created together, but I have to go in there, and I have to help somehow, this is all about me anyway." I say and Scorp looks at me scared.

"No it's not, Red." Scorp says and I look at him.

"Yes it is. There's a prophecy that says so. Scorp nothing is going to happen to me or to our children. I promise. I love you so much." I say and I grab his neck and pull him closer to me, smashing his lips to mine, and making his grip on my arm loosen up and relax.

As soon as I pull away I take off into the swarm of duelers, not giving him a chance to protest or tell me he loves me back, but I already knew he did.

"Red wait!" Scorp shouts but I'm already in the crowd, my feet hitting the pavement hard, craning my neck for any sign of my family.

Then as I'm standing, I see him.

He's standing there, black robes billowing around him, and snakelike eyes searching and when he spots me, he moves forward, in a slithering way that reminds me of a snake.

Normally I would have stood there, or closed the distance between us, but I have two more lives I have to preserve, so I don't allow myself to move forward, I instead moving back, the crowd closing in around us, and making it almost impossible for him to reach me.

I race forward, until I reach a building wall, and I slide across it, keeping both of my arms in front of my stomach and my wand gripped firmly in my hand.

I don't see it, it's a blitz attack.

One Death Eater tackles me on the ground, and I land hard on my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

In the first inital attack my wand was knocked to the ground, laying a good five feet away from my head.

I reach my arm back to get it, but I can't reach it and the Death Eater kicks me, as I roll over, but he gets on top of me.

I make an animal sound as I try to kick him off of me, but instead he just knees me hard, right in my ribs, but his knee also catches me in my stomach and I shriek, my body shaking and my stomach hurting.

Then I see James, standing behind the Death Eater, and he grabs him by his throat and throws him off of me, and I shriek as I feel his weight get off of me, and I move back to the wall, pressing my back up against it and bringing my knees to my chest.

I put my hands on my stomach searching for signs, anything that they're still alive.

"Lily!" James shouts as I see him clean the Death Eater through with a knife and he bends down and picks up my wand and his, which he had lost in the struggle.

He rushes to my side and I start to shake my body convulsing and James takes off his black leather jacket and puts it on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" James asks bending down to where I'm sitting, as I bring my knees to my chest and just stare at my stomach, my hands on either side of my stomach.

"I..." I start to say but a familiar whimpering cuts me off.

"Chloe!" James shouts and then just a few feet away from us, resting on the back of the wall as well, is Chloe, her hands on her stomach.

Then I see it.

There's blood covering the pavement and also stained across her jeans and I look at it in horror then I look down at my own baby bump and I look around me, the world becoming dizzy as I hear James' cries, and I see Al running towards me.

* * *

**Narrative POV**

Albus Potter scooped his younger sister up into his arms, carefully as to not move her head or neck.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, and when he turned back to James to ask him he found James kneeling by Chloe, who was currently screaming and sobbing hysterically with James trying to comfort her but also choking up and looking hysteric.

"James we need to go! Mum said meet her at the safe house!" Al calls and James looks up from Chloe, seeing Lily who was passed out and then turning back to Chloe who was crying.

After a brief conversation with Chloe, James scoops her up into his arms as well, blood staining his shirt and hands.

The two brothers run forward, running and running until they reached it.

It was located at the end of the street, and it was the house that James and Lily Potter had been murdered in, the house where it all began.

They head inside, James immediately laying Chloe down on the couch both of the brothers surprised at this, but too preoccupied with Lily and Chloe.

Al kneels down on the floor gently setting his sister down and putting a pillow underneath her head.

Just then the doors barge open and Lily shoots up her eyes widening.

* * *

I look around me, my body hurting and feeling worse then ever but I was getting use to the ache, but not like this.

Al was by me, and James was kneeling by the couch whispering things to Chloe who was crying her eyes out.

"Ally?" I ask and he looks at me weirdly.

"Hey, Lils." Al says and I look up at him moving my hands over to my stomach.

"Who's here?" I ask and he sighs.

"Aunt Hermione, Dad, and Mum. Everyone else is coming soon." Al says and I look up at my brother.

"Ally?" I ask again and he looks at me and sighs.

"Lily!" Harry shouts and he sits down by my head finally noticing me, while mum looks at me, confirming that I'm not bleeding or seriously injured, but she and Aunt Hermione rush over to where Chloe and James are.

I hear them talking but I block it out.

"Lily-flower what happened to you?" Harry asks and I groan putting my hand on my forehead and pushing my hair out of my face.

"I... Ally, I have to tell you something." I say and he looks at me and nods his head as Harry watches me carefully.

"Anything, Lils." Al says and I nod my head.

Instead of saying anything though, I grab his hand and while Harry gives me a warning look I put it to my stomach and when he feels the hard surface of my stomach he looks at me his eyes widening and Harry sighs audibly.

"Malfoy?" Al asks and I nod my head.

"Well if the Death Eaters haven't killed him I will." Al snaps as he rises to his feet and I groan as the world starts to spin around me and Harry sighs as he looks at me.

"You hit your head didn't you?" He asks and I try to nod my head but with the rising pain inside of it I settle for a low,"Uhuh."

"Alright stay here." Harry says as he goes off to what I assume is the kitchen.  
I groan and stand up, noticing that Al has left, the door hanging ajar.

"Whoa sweetie." Mum says catching me by my arm so I don't fall and I look at her strangely.

"How's Chloe?" I ask and she sighs.

"We don't know. Hermione's looking at her in another room." Mum says and I sigh, taking in a deep breath before I continue.

"Mum... Can you... Could you ask her... To check me out, after Chloe?" I ask and mum looks at me strangely.

"Why?" Mum asks and I sigh.

"I can't tell you right now. Can you just do this, mum, for me?" I ask and my mum sighs but nods her head as I start to fall again and she helps me onto the couch before muttering something about checking up on James, and Chloe.

Harry comes back to sit by me, and hands me a wet, cold cloth that I slap onto my forehead and I sigh, sinking into the couch.

I wish that I could just disappear into this couch, forget everything that had happened in the past few hours, and let all of my previous worries drift away.

I put my hands on my stomach and sigh looking down, and not feeling the familiar kicking, worries creeping up on me.

A lump in my throat was growing, and the sinking weight of my situation was settling, my head pounding.

The door across the hall opens, which turns out to be a small room, a study, with a couch that I could see Chloe against, her sobs audible and echoing across the house, and James who was squeezing her hand and looking pained, as if he wanted to sob his eyes out too.

"Jamie?" I hiccup but he doesn't look towards me instead he keeps his eyes on Chloe and Aunt Hermione shuts the door, looking at us all, a very solemn look on her face.

"Chloe lost the baby. It doesn't have a heartbeat anymore, and she's going to have to deliver it." Aunt Hermione says and I hear a glass breaking in the kitchen and a low crying and I know that mum heard.

Harry sucks in a breath and looks down at my hand, that I notice he's holding tightly.

"Aunt Hermione?" I ask, not forgetting my own babies or the fact that my heartbeat is currently racing from the news.

"Yes sweetheart?" She replies, her face looking pained as the sobbing gets louder.

"Can you... Can you look at me?" I ask her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Why, Lily?" Aunt Hermione asks and I know that everyone in the house is listening, but there's no denying that my babies need me more than the secret of them existing needs to be kept.

"I'm pregnant." I say and she sighs heavily and I hear another glass breaking, but I don't think my brother or Chloe heard, their sobs were too loud.

"Follow me." Aunt Hermione says leading me up the stairs, as I grip the rails painfully tight, the world still spinning around me, my head pounding, and the lump in my throat increasing, but I still manage to answer her questions.

But there were two questions of my own on my mind.

One; Were my babies still alive?

Two; Where was Scorp?

**Hey guys; So this chapter took a little longer to post because you guys didn't have enough reviews. So I'm not going to tell you guys anymore that I'm not posting this as a crossover. I'm sorry that the grammar isn't up to par, but if you want the grammar perfect then you're going to have to wait a ton longer for updates. Not much to say because I have to leave so three reviews gets you another chapter, always open to more though. Anyway as always review!**


	49. The Answers To Both Questions

After Aunt Hermione finishes looking at me, she looks at me slightly apprehensively as I sit up, my head resting against what I assume was my grandparents old headboard.

"Are they okay?" I ask and Aunt Hermione sighs, then looks at me taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Lily, they're going to be fine. But you have to be careful. Right now you are in danger of losing them if you don't rest and stay still. You don't want that to happen, trust me. Lily, you're very close to losing those two babies in there. Be careful, I don't want what happened to Chloe happen to you." Aunt Hermione says and I nod my head gratefully and wrap my arms around her neck and she hugs me tightly.

"I love you sweetie, like a daughter. Make sure that this is what you want." She says and I nod my head as she walks out the door and then I look down at my stomach.

I had the answer to question number one, Kenzie and Orion were okay, they were going to be fine as long as I stayed in this bed, but I still desperately needed to know the answer to question number two.

Where was Scorp?

"This is exactly what I want." I whisper placing my hands on my stomach and rubbing it slightly I was bigger than I was before, and soon maybe even within a few days, everyone would know.

Where was my fiancée?  
What if something happened to him?

Merlin I shouldn't have run off on him like that, I need to start using my head.

I need to stop worrying about my family that I was born into, and focus on the family that I've created, the family that will become all too real, all too soon.

I hear a knock at the door and I look up as mum enters the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself, then she sits at the foot of the bed looking at her hands then looking up at me.

"So are you still…?" Mum asks her voice trailing off but I know what she means.

"They're okay." I say and mum nods her head.

"They?" She asks and I nod my head.

"It's twins mum. A boy and a girl. Scorp and I have already picked out names." I say and she nods.

"What are they?" She asks not looking up from her hands and I can tell that she's about to blow.

"Kenzie, and Orion." I say and she nods, and she finally looks up.

Her face was red, and she had bags under her eyes, her face looking stressed, and her lips in a tight line.

"Lily, you're seventeen." Mum says and I nod my head.

"I know, mum. I know." I say and she looks at me, her hands going to her hips as she rises to her feet.

"No, Lily. You don't! You are seventeen years old! And so is the father of these babies! Babies, Lily. Do you realize how much responsibility that is? Or how much your life is going to revolve around them? Twins, Lily. That's two times everything. How are you going to take care of two babies when you're not even finished with school?" Mum asks her voice rising, and I can tell she's frustrated.

"Mum, Scorp and I, we can figure it out." I say and mum sighs.

"Lily, look, I've had a rough night we both have. I'm going to bed, and if I were you I'd suggest you stay in that bloody bed, understood?" Mum snaps her voice harsh and irritated and I nod my head looking at my stomach and she sighs, her arms dropping back to her sides, and she kneels down by my head looking at me and brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Lily I care so much about you. Listen to me, Scorp will be here soon, alright? Everything will be okay baby I promise. But right now you need to rest because if you really want to make this work, this pregnancy work, you need to rest. I love you, sweetheart. I'm just mad that you did this to your life, you're so young." Mum says and I nod my head.

"I'm sorry, mum. I just, I love him." I say my voice cracking then I add, "Mum I'm so scared. What if he's… Mum what if he's dead?"

"Oh, baby. Shh…" Mum says wrapping her arms around me, rising to her feet and holding me tightly, before she adds, "Baby, I think he's fine. But if anything happened then you would just have to tell these babies how much he loved them, and everyone else would be here for you too. But I'm sure you're worrying yourself for no reason. Sweetheart, everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper my voice cracking and she sighs and lets me go, because I'm seventeen now, and pregnant, and engaged.

It's really time for me to grow up, and face everything.

The prophecy, Voldemort, the babies, the engagement, the weight of the world comes crashing down on me.

I look at my stomach and wrap my arms around it, making a small cradle, before I turn onto my side, facing the door, and praying, wishing that it'll just open, and Scorp will be behind it.

"Don't worry Kenzie, Orion, daddy's coming. And I'm gonna put you first from now on, alright babies. I love you both so much." I whisper and then I suck in a deep breath and wipe the tear away and wrap my arms around my stomach again, bringing my knees as close to my chest as I can.

"I never saw you coming I'll never be the same I have died everyday waiting for you Just close your eyes Darling don't be afraid No one can hurt you now You'll be alright Because I have loved you for a thousand years And I'll love you for a thousand more Darling don't be afraid Come morning light You and I will be safe and sound. You're still an innocent, baby, you're still innocent Never let it go It's alright just wait and see

You're all I want And all I need You are the best thing that has ever been mine." I sing, my voice as low as a whisper but it still elicits a few kicks and then I settle my head against the pillow, my heart beating fast in my chest.

The truth was, I loved them, I loved them more than anything, except for Scorp.

They were a part of me, and Scorp, they were better than anyone, they were innocent in all of this, which couldn't be said for me.

I've never exactly been innocent, and in my short life, in my short seventeen years on this planet, I knew one thing.

Life wasn't fair, it was rough and hard.

But with the right people, you could survive anything.

With love, it doesn't seem so bad, so maybe just maybe, even if Voldemort was still around, maybe I could still give my children the life that they deserve.

The life that we all deserve.

The door opens and my heart leaps at my chest as I see who's standing in the doorway.

"Scorp." I whisper, as the light from the rising sun shines in through the blinds.

His face was illuminated, and I gasp.

It was dirty, and bloody, the smooth skin ravaged with cuts and bruises and when he see's me he just stands there, and I stand up carefully, gripping the headboard tightly.

He takes one look at me as I place both of my hands on my stomach and then we both cross the room, closing the distance between us.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he buries his face in my shoulder and hair, his arms wrapping around my waist and bringing our bodies as close as they can get.

"Red." He whispers and I suck in a deep breath as he holds me close, and when we pull away his hands go to my stomach and I look at him my heart beating faster.

"The three of you are okay?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Scorp, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish. I promise I'll try not to put their or your life at risk anymore." I say and Scorp sighs and grips my hand, walking over to the bed then letting my hand drop as he sits down, running a hand through his hair.

"Red, you just don't get it." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

"What don't I get? Scorp, I love them, just as much as you do." I say sitting down next to him, having to adjust myself a bit so that I can be comfy, with more pressure on my back.

"No, Red. It's… It's not that." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Then what is it?" I ask and he sighs and lets out a low growl then he looks up at me, his face pained and his eyes holding so much emotion that my heart breaks.

"Red, don't get me wrong. I love them. I really do, but Red, when you walked off tonight. I died a little inside. I mean you're my world. Red I think that I could survive if you had a miscarriage, it would be hard, but what I couldn't live through is if anything happened to you. Red, you are my life. If you die I die. It's the same as it was in the arena, but now there's two other lives connected to yours. Red, you are my life now. You scared the shit out of me tonight." Scorp says and I look at him and the lump in my throat grows.

It was exactly like the arena, except that there wasn't thirty-seven other people to kill, and an enclosed place to kill them.

This was the reality of our life, this was the world that we were living in, and just like in the arena mine and Scorp's life are tied together.

So if I died, so did he.

So what was supposed to happen when I turned eighteen?  
I knew the answer to that, but maybe after having known the babies for a year that he might choose to stay, but I highly doubted that.

I want to tell him about the prophecy, but I just can't get the words out so instead I look at him, and I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"I… Scorp I love you." I whisper, at a loss for words and his face softens and he sighs and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, and leans in close to me.

"I love you too, Red. So much. So damn much." He whispers then he presses his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me against him, my heart beating faster and faster, and I feel my babies kicking and I smile as I lean back against the headboard, Scorp's knees on either side of me, but he was holding up his own weight.

I grab his hand and place it on my stomach and smile as he deepens the kiss then kisses my neck, my chest, then he moves to my stomach, and lifts up my shirt.

"Hey you. You guys started the shit out of me too. Merlin you're exactly like your mother already, aren't you? I love you both so much." Scorp says placing a gentle kiss on either side of my stomach then he looks back up at me, his grey eyes watching me, then he kisses my lips once more and then he untangles himself from me and rests his back against the headboard and wraps his arm around my shoulders and puts his other hand on my stomach.

Scorp's words had elicited a few kicks.

I put my hand on my stomach and he smiles and places his over mine, then I rest my head on his shoulder, as we both sink back against the bed until we're laying down.

We lay on our sides, facing each other, and he puts one hand on my stomach and the other he puts on my cheek, his rough thumb caressing my cheek.

We just lay there for a while, talking to my stomach and talking about the future, anything to block out the sounds of Chloe's painful and mournful crying, and the silence from James that I know means that he's trying to be strong for her, and I know that he's going to blow.

He's not going to be able to take it, and since he's always been there for me, I know I have to be there for him.

So when I finally hear Scorp's light snoring from beside me I remove his hand from my cheek and place it on the bed, along with the hand that was on my stomach.

"I'll be back, I love you." I whisper to him, knowing that he can't hear because he's escaped from this world for a few hours, something that I wish I had the luxury to do.

I get up with such difficulty it surprises me and I look at my stomach.

"You're really getting big aren't you two?" I whisper remembering the expressions about women waking up one morning and not being able to see their feet, something that I had assumed was over-exaggeration, but maybe it really happens, and if it does, I think it's happening to me, but quicker because my stomach just a few days ago looked slightly normal, but now you could tell I was pregnant.

I pad across the floor to the door, opening it slowly and walking to the stairs, grabbing the rail and walking slowly and carefully down until I reach the room I'm looking for.

"Jamie?" I whisper seeing him outside the door, his back against it hunched in a defeated manner, and he doesn't look up when he sees me he just stares at his hands as he shakes.

I had never seen my brother this shaken up or hurt before, he was always the strong one in situations, even when Harry left he wasn't even really shaken, just a little hurt.

I sit down next to him and he barely looks up, but I see the tears in his eyes and he sighs when he looks at me as he takes a shaky breath.

"I seen him, Lils. I seen my son. He has brown hair, and brown eyes, looks almost exactly like me, a little bit of Chloe too. Lils, it killed me to see him. To know I was so close to having him, so close to raising him, so close to spending all of my time with him, for him to be my little man, my little me. It killed me inside, Lils, it really did." James says and I sigh and wrap my arm around his shoulders and he leans into me, and I let him cry, his tears staining my hoodie and his eyes dark and cold.

I didn't know if he was going to be alright, I mean how does someone just forget about the life that you and another person that you truly love, made?

How do you just move on with life as you knew it?

I mean James and Chloe spent almost seven months of their life planning for a baby, planning for their son, and this morning, he was here.

But he wasn't truly here, sure his body was, but he was long gone, he was long dead.

It's strange how one split second can change your life forever, and it's also strange how that split second could be losing a baby, one of the most painful experiences of all, or finding out you're having a baby, or in my case two, one of the most happiest experiences a person could possibly have or even imagine.

**Hey guys; So this is chapter forty-nine. Not much to say but the story is getting more intense, and a little more dark. Here's the next chapter and yes the babies are going to survive you are actually going to get to see her deliver them. The next few chapters are going to be the end of the weekend and deciding what to do after that, pretty much the aftermath. A lot has changed in their lives and now they have to figure out what to do from here. So this is today's update, you're welcome. Three reviews gets you another chapter. Anyway as always review.**


	50. What They Were Like

After a while of James soundly crying on my shoulder, I heard his light snores coming from beside me, and then I felt the door open and I put my hands back so that I don't fall back.

"Lily?" Aunt Hermione says and when I look back I see Chloe.

She was pale, her hair soaked to her face with a mixture or sweat and tears, her body was shaking and her back was turned so that she was facing the wall, and I see the blood stained cushions of the couch.

"Is she okay?" I ask as Aunt Hermione hands me a pillow which I stuff on the wall behind James head and I let him slump back his peaceful snores becoming quieter and quieter.

It's strange how different one can look while sleeping.

You could go from being a war hardened adult to a peaceful child without a care in the world and all you had to do was sleep.

Sleep.

A luxury I wish I could have.

A luxury that I don't have time for anymore.

"Yes, but she's in such shock." Aunt Hermione says sighing, then looking back rather grim at Chloe.

"There's something else." I say and Aunt Hermione sighs.

"Why do you have to be so intuitive, Lily Luna Potter?" Aunt Hermione says smiling slightly at me, but all too soon that smile disappears.

"Auntie Mione you're avoiding the question." I say and she sighs, I hadn't called her that in a long time and I seen the small smile that spread across her face.

"She's not going to be able to have children." She responds and I close my eyes tightly and rub both sides of my stomach, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"Jamie, he's going to be devastated." I say and my aunt sighs and brings me close to her chest.

I hear a conversation rising from the living room and Aunt Hermione helps me to my feet and wraps her arms around me.

"The rest of the family is here." She says and I look at her.

"Can you watch Jamie, I have to go talk to everyone." I say and she smiles and nods.

"Sure, sweetie. Get some rest." She replies pinching my cheek as I walk off to the staircase.

Rest sounded good, even if it wasn't sleeping just laying down in a soft and warm bed, with Scorp by my side and my hands touching my stomach feeling the all too cute kicks of my children, it sounded like the closest thing to happiness in this moment.

As I'm climbing the staircase the sounds and smells of familiar things fills this house, this house where everything began, it sickens me to think that I'm taking the very same steps that Voldemort took on that fateful night, but as I reach the top of the staircase I turn on instinct to a room, and when I open it I see the rubble from walls being blown apart and I see a crib lying by the rubble, my heart racing in my chest as I stand in the doorway.

"It's strange isn't it?" Harry asks and I knew that nothing in this room has been touched, the walls have been replaced but everything else was the same, the crib and the rubble stayed in the same place and I wondered if Harry just didn't have the heart to change anything about this room.

It was after all the room in which he watched his mother die, and that piece of Voldemort's soul attached itself to him.

"Very." I whisper and I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone's looking for you." He says after several minutes of silence and staring, even the infant toys were the same, scattered across the floor and the crib like whoever played with them had a hard time choosing which toy to go with and how to clean up.

But it wasn't just any infant that stayed in this room, it was Harry, my father, and in this moment I realize that after all these years he's still mourning his parents death.

Life wasn't fair.

I knew that much, but this, this longing for someone who was gone was horrid.

The walls had pictures of everyone from the order, it also had pictures of Teddy's dad, Uncle Sirius and my grandparents, everyone in those pictures looked so happy, even through the rough times they were going through, so I nod my head at Harry showing him I could hear him.

"I'm sorry you never got to know these people, Lilyflower. I can tell you about them if you'd like?" Harry says and I nod my head, my face becoming hot and I feel the urge to let a few tears fall, but I wasn't in the mood for feeling weak, even if that wasn't what crying was showing.

"The woman you were named after everyone always said how brilliant and beautiful she was, she also had a temper and was incredibly witty, much like you. My father, he was a good man, he was a prankster like your brother, but he had a love for life, or so I'm told. My godfather Sirius, he was a great man. Incredibly witty, and one of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, and he cared a great deal for me, and I know that he would've cared a great deal for you as well. Remus Lupin, was a great man who had to go through a lot in his life, he was a werewolf and truly cared for everyone, he only wanted to protect me he even taught me the Patronus charm." Harry says and I nod my head.

"Harry, I have a lot of fears. Bloody hell I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But I'm so scared that this will be Kenzie and Orion in my place and someone will have to tell them about their parents, and about how much I loved them,and about where they came from." I say and Harry sighs and pulls me to him, hugging me tightly.

"Lilyflower we have a whole year to make sure that that doesn't happen, sweetheart your children, my grandchildren will be very loved." Harry says and I sigh.

"Not when people find out where they came from." I say and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"I know that there's a rivalry between our families but honestly Lilyflower, we can get over that, everyone. We all knew it would happen one day." Harry says and I take a deep breath.

I had to tell someone, my family had a right to know, but would it put Scorp's life in danger?

"You have to promise me that Scorp won't be touched." I say and Harry sighs apprehensively.

"I don't like where this is going." He responds and I give him a look, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms above my stomach.

"Alright." He responds slightly apprehensive and watching me carefully his eyes looking doubtful.

"I'm not explaining the whole thing, if you want the full explanation get it from Astoria. The details are still a little blurry." I say and Harry nods his head his own eyebrows raised and I sigh, this was so hard.

His green eyes reflect back into my own and he stares at me, his face full of worry.

"Harry, Scorp isn't a Malfoy..." I say letting my voice trail off and I back away making sure I have a clear getaway.

I knew he wasn't going to like this, Merlin I'm so stupid for bringing this up.

I mean how was he going to take that his grandchildren also had the Riddle blood flowing through their veins, and Scorp?

"Then whose son is he?" Harry asks his eyes watching me and I groan internally, before I finally let the words slip off my lips.

"Voldemort's." I whisper, but I knew he could here it because his body freezes up, and he just looks at me as I give him a look and make my way back down the stairs, eager to join the rest of the family and maybe I could finally deny the truth in what I just said.

I would never admit it to Scorp, and I was probably being stupid for no reason, but I couldn't help wondering, what if my children weren't going to be good?

I stop halfway down the stairs, the thought of that making me freeze in place and I take a few deep breaths to steady myself.

No that's silly, because they have Scorp in them one of the best guys in the world, there's never been a shadow of a doubt to what side he's on, so maybe my children will be on the good side.

I look back the bedroom I had been resting in was untouched and Harry was facing the nursery, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his body shaking slightly.

When I turn back I see Victorie, her eyes on me as she looks very solemnly at me then launches herself into my arms.

"Victorie? Victorie what's wrong?" I ask as Raven runs up beside me and hugs my leg.

I smooth down Raven's hair and sigh as I hug Victorie tight and she looks back at me.

Tears were streaming down her face and I could tell that something was seriously wrong and I scoop Raven up into my arms holding her as tight against me as I can while Victorie just looks at me, clearly something is bothering her.

"Victorie what's happened?" I ask her and she looks at me her face red and a few bruises and cuts across it and she grabs my hand.

"Lily, please you have to help me. They took her, and I can't lose anyone else. I already lost Katie and I won't lose anyone else." Victorie says her body shaking and I squeeze her hand and look at Raven setting her on her feet.

"Raven I need you to go up to that room up there and sleep okay honey? Scorp's in there, just please don't wake him." I say and she nods her head and bounces off, throwing me a smile and I lead Victorie down the rest of the stairs and down a set of halls before I finally stop.

"Who's gone, Victorie?" I ask my voice slightly high-pitched but she just looks at me, like her heart is breaking.

"Dom. Dom's gone." She says and I feel my throat tighten and before I even know what I'm doing I'm dragging Victorie to the front door, since everyone else is in the kitchen or in the dining room discussing things.

I open the front door and once it's closed behind us we take off running.

I didn't know how, but my instinct was telling me that there was someone in the town square.

So that's where we run to.

**Hey guys; So here are the answers to your questions. Scorp does know Lily's name but he calls her Red because its his nickname for her. Victorie said thank you in chapter two because Lily volunteered for Lucy(Victorie's younger sister). I'm not going to change the way I use dialogue tags,(Which are correct by the way). I'm sorry for making you cry, but honey there are going to be so many more moments in this story like the one last chapter. So I've decided to change the number of reviews so that I update. Obviously you guys are capable of reviewing more than three times so I'm going to change it from three to five. So five reviews gets you another chapter. Not much more to say. Anyway as always review!**


	51. Confrontations

As soon as we reach the town square, I know my impulsive reaction was a mistake.

Voldemort's hissing voice was only a few feet away, luckily we were hidden behind a store in an alley, and we could see the black cloaked figures, Death Eaters that surround him.

I look at Victoire and touch my hand to my stomach, I couldn't see Dom from here, and I didn't even know if she was here.

"Vic, we have to go. This was a mistake coming here." I say and she looks at me.

"Lily, please, she's my sister." Victoire begs and I look at her and bite my lip.

"And she's my best friend. We should've brought other people, Vic. It's not safe." I say and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Since when do you care if things are safe or not?" Victoire asks and I give her a look, she may be older than me but I wasn't going to put my babies lives in danger.

I missed the old me, the me that would've gone charging into that town square, wand raised and smirking as she dueled with Voldemort, and I would be that me again, in a few months.

For now, I was stuck being this me, the maternal me that had to take care of the two babies that needed me to live, that are here because Scorp and I love each other, and because they already are fighters.

"Because I'm pregnant." I snap at Victoire and she groans loudly and I slap my hand over her mouth.

"A little louder, Vic." I snap and she sighs.

"I was only groaning because I'm pregnant too." She snaps back and I give her a look.

Great.

This was just perfect.

"Victoire, you're pregnant too? That's just fucking fantastic." I mutter running my fingers through my hair and giving Victoire a look.

"Three months. How about you?" She asks and I give her a look.

"More than six. Look Vic, this is sweet and all but we really have to go." I say and she nods her head and then looks forward.

"But Dom..." She mutters and I sigh.

"Look, we can send someone not pregnant to go get her." I say and she reluctantly nods her head and I hear a low chuckling as I move to step back.

"Princess Potter, why don't you join us?" Voldemort hisses and I grab Victoire's hand backing up slowly and then when I see the footsteps getting closer I spin around to face her.

"Vic, go. I'll be fine, I can take him. Go! Vic, go get help!" I hiss at her and she looks at me apprehensively and I shove her forward and she darts off and I back away slowly, until I hit a fence and I put my foot in the holes and start to climb it.

I see the black shadow behind me and I scream as I'm grabbed by my hair and ripped off the fence then dragged out into the open, the town square.

"Let me go!" I shriek as I make a grab for my wand which was inside my pocket but the Death Eater that has me hits me in the head with something, causing me to fall and he easily grabs the wand from my pocket.

"You're really gonna pay for that." I mutter spitting out blood and wiping my mouth off with my hoodie sleeve.

"Ah, Potter. How kind of you to join us." Voldemort hisses and I turn my attention to him, he was a few feet away and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Didn't really have a choice." I say, bringing myself back up into a standing position then the Death Eater makes a move to punch me in my stomach and I punch him straight in the face, my hand connecting to his jaw and bringing a crunching sound as he gasps and holds his jaw his eyes glaring at me as his jaw starts to distort and bleed.

"You little bitch!" The Death Eater exclaims.

"Your Welcome." I snap and I make a grab for my wand but this time Voldemort himself grabs me by my hair and throws me back, so that my back connects with the water fountain and I screech, my back making a crunching sound and I look up at him, his red eyes full of hatred.

I hear a familiar screaming and Voldemort smirks and hisses,"Ah I see you brought a friend."

Then I see Victoire being dragged back here, her arms tied behind her back and her eyes locked in terror on me.

"Vic! I told you to bloody run." I snap and she gives me a look as Voldemort smirks at me.

He points his wand and a jet of red shoots out of the tip, making my back collide again with the hard surface of the water fountain and my head and I scream in pain, my body feeling like a thousand knives were stabbing me over and over.

He takes the spell off a few minutes later a smirk written across his face and I glare, my green eyes icy as I put my hand on the water fountain trying to push myself up, and when I do finally stand he's beside me in a second his red eyes locked on mine and I spit right on his face and he grabs my head and slams it on the hard concrete of the water fountain and I screech in pain as I fall down, and he smirks.

"Ah, Princess Potter, haven't you learned your lesson? You should know not to fight me." He hisses and I glare.

"Why? You're weak, you're just lucky I have previous injuries." I snap as I spit out blood, and he grabs me by my neck and forces me to my feet.

"You have a little more fire in you today, Potter. Tell me what is the reason for that?" Voldemort hisses, giving me a knowing smirk and I look at him in disgust.

"No idea." I mutter, trying to hide what was so obvious.

"Well here's a little hint." Voldemort snaps bringing his wand to my stomach.

I push it away but he punches me in my face and jabs it at my stomach again, and I know that with even the simplest curse, that he could kill my babies.

"Get your wand away from me." I snap and he smirks.

"Why are you so worried? Oh wait..." Voldemort hisses smirking cruelly and I try to punch him but Death Eaters restrain my hands, appearing as if on cue and holding my hands behind my back.

"You hurt them I swear to Merlin." I snap and Voldemort smirks, the kind of smirk that could send a person into a fit of rage.

"Ah, I'm sure you would've made a sickening mummy, but let's be honest Princess Potter, I can't let them or you live." Voldemort hisses and I struggle harder.

"You're a bastard, and I will make you pay for this." I snap, dread filling me as I struggle harder, and then I remember what James and Al had always told me.

_Lilsy you have the capability to do any magic you want to, no matter if you have a wand or not._

I remember the days in the backyard training for the Games, and I squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate, as Voldemort's hissing words continue.

"You really are a stupid little girl. I'm going to enjoy killing your entire family, Potter. Starting with those things growing inside of you. Then I'll off you just like I did the first Lily Potter. And then that Malfoy boy." Voldemort hisses and I let the magic inside of me flow, an audible explosion sounding around us as the Death Eater's grips on me vanish, and Voldemort's wand at my stomach disappears as well, and I fall over a wind blowing around us as I open my eyes.

Victoire was standing in shock, her body shaking and I shake too, as I notice the Death Eaters lying around us.

"Are... Are they dead?" She asks her voice shaky and I shake my head.

"I don't think so. Just stunned." I say and I dart forward, noticing Voldemort among the black cloaked figures.

I had just stunned hundreds of Death Eaters and Voldemort with one spell.

How in the bloody hell did I do that?

I grab Vic's arm and look at her.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods her head.

"We should go before they wake up." I say and she nods her head, still shaking and I drag her forward.

Then all too soon I hear the hissing behind me, we hadn't even reached the end of the town square yet.

"Not so fast, Princess Potter." Voldemort says and I whip around, his wand was on me and I glance at Vic my eyes wide.

"Vic go." I whisper to her and she shakes her head and grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

"No. I owe you. You volunteered for Lucy, and you were there with Katie." She whispers her voice breaking on the last part and I look at her and squeeze her hand back.

"Get your fucking wand off of my fiancée." Scorp says and I look behind me.

Scorp was standing there, his wand raised, and he pulls me behind him, taking Vic with me.

I wondered what it was like for him to be standing there, his wand pointed at his father, and his father not even knowing it was his own son that was standing in-between him and his enemy's daughter.

"Lily you're so much bloody trouble." Harry says, causing Voldemort's eyes to ignite with a fire as the Death Eaters begin to stir, their eyes widening in amazement then they point their wands at us.

Harry stands next to Scorp, Vic and I both safely behind them, but I stand by Scorp's other arm, I wasn't going to be weak like this.

"I need my wand back." I say and Scorp nods his head and my wand comes soaring towards me and I take it into my hand, holding it tightly as I point it at Voldemort.

Dragon Heartstring and Holly.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hisses and I put my other hand on my stomach.

"Riddle." Harry says causing sparks to come from Voldemort's wand and I look at Scorp and he puts his hand on top of mine, resting on my stomach and intertwining our fingers as he keeps his wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Were you going to stand behind your daughter forever, Potter? Little Princess Potter has been through so much torture, and where have you been? Did you run away? Coward." Voldemort hisses and Harry steps forward, the two beginning to circle and I could tell a duel was coming.

"I'm the coward, Riddle? You took my disappearance out on my daughter instead of me, you created the Wizarding Games. And you, you lost to my daughter every time, haven't you? You can't beat me, or my family. And you better heed my warning and stay the fuck away from Lily, and the rest of my family." Harry snaps his own wand becoming alive with sparks and I look up at Scorp.

I seen where this was going, Harry was pushing every last nerve of Voldemort's and I could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Harry, this isn't going to end well." I say and Voldemort smirks cruelly.

"I can take him." Harry says not taking his eyes off of Voldemort.

"Harry, please." I whisper but it doesn't distract him.

"Look at that Potter? Even your pregnant daughter can't forgive you? How does that feel Potter? You're going to die without anyone to care for you." Voldemort snaps and I glare daggers at Voldemort.

Harry's jaw locks and I can tell that those words hit home and I gasp a breath, and look at Vic who was watching the duel with amazement.

"I can understand why my daughter can't forgive me, Riddle. I left her to her own defenses. I can understand why she hates me. At least I had her love at one time, Riddle. The same can't be said for you, you've never felt love, have you Riddle?" Harry snaps and I take a deep breath if this wasn't going to end well, then I would make sure Harry knows.

Just as Voldemort's about to say something I stop him, my own words surprising me.

"You're wrong, both of you. I love you, Harry, I've never hated you." I say and then the next words I add surprise me to the fullest,"Daddy, please. I can't lose you again."

His face softens while Voldemort's only becomes more enraged.

I had to let this go, Harry was my dad, he still is.

"Lilyflower, I.." Harry starts but Voldemort cuts him off and the duel begins.

A few minutes in and after one particularly powerful spell by my dad the whole town is covered in a haze and he races forward grabbing my arm and Vic grabs his arm, and then we aparate on spot.

The moment my feet hit the ground of a different place Scorp holds me tight to him and everyone else's grip on me disappear.

"Red." Scorp whispers stroking my hair and holding me as close to him as he can and I close my eyes, sinking in to his warm muscular body, the feeling of his cool breath on my neck and face, and his lips smashing against mine.

**Hey guys; So Lily is going to have her baby in a little while (about a month her time), and to find out what the babies look like you can go to my profile and i have links to all of the characters pictures there. Thanks for all of the compliments you guys they're very inspiring. Five reviews get you another chapter. Can we get to 150 reviews for this one? Thanks for the continued support. Anyway as always review!**


	52. Gold Light

"Where are we?" I ask as our passionate kiss ends, his hands already on my stomach on top of my hands, our fingers intertwined as he looks down at my stomach smiling as he feels the kicking.

It was the first time they had kicked in a while,and it made me feel better, it made me feel like I had succeeded in protecting them tonight.

"Grimmauld Place." Dad says, but Scorp and I are too wrapped up in our moment to respond.

"Hey." Scorp whispers and I smile as I feel two feet kicking against one of my hands and two on my other.

Scorp smiles and I look at him, "They like hearing your voice."

"No, you're their favorite." Scorp says and I smile.

"I can't wait to see them, to hold them." I say and Scorp smiles.

"I know, red. Me either. But they have to grow a little more, and you have to be more careful. I couldn't stand it if I lost you, or them." Scorp whispers and I look up at him.

"I'm sorry, Scorp. But Dom, Merlin where is she?" I whisper and Scorp sighs.

"I don't know, red. But we'll find her. But for now you need to rest." Scorp says pressing his lips to my forehead and I hear Dad sighing.

Vic had already headed into the house, claiming she didn't feel good, and I'm guessing that she was being bombarded by questions.

"You really do love my daughter don't you?" Dad asks and I smile slightly.

"Yeah, I do sir." Scorp says and I look at him,"In fact sir, I would like your permission to marry her. You see I didn't really ask for it before, but I hope you know I'm marrying her either way, I just want your blessing, I truly do love her."

"You have to promise me something in order to have my blessing Scorpius." Dad says and my breath hitches in my throat, I hadn't told Scorp that Dad knew about his biological monster of a father.

"Anything." Scorp says and Dad sighs and looks at me, and Scorp, both of our hands still on my stomach.

"You have to promise me that you'll be by my daughter's side through all of this. That you'll never turn bad and you'll never follow the path of Voldemort, your father." Dad says and Scorp's grip on my hand tightens and he looks down at me.

"You told him?" Scorp asks and I look at him a lump growing in my throat.

"Scorp, I..." I start but he cuts me off.

"Do you not love me anymore? Do you not want me anymore? Did you have to run to daddy because you were afraid of me, or who I could become?" Scorp asks and I shake my head, as he starts to walk away and I grab his hands.

"Scorp you know I love you, I've always wanted you, only you. Please don't go." I say and he looks at me.

"Are you afraid of me? Are you?!" Scorp practically yells at me and Dad comes closer standing behind me.

"Scorp, I..." I start to say my voice trailing off.

"Are you?" Scorp shouts and Dad puts his hand on my arm, starting to drag me back.

"No! Scorp don't you fucking see?! I've risked everything for you, and do you honestly think I'm going to give it all up just because your father isn't who you thought he is?! Don't you see? Scorp I've always loved you, I've always known that we were destined to be together, what don't you bloody get about that? I've had my share of fear of if these babies were going to be good or bad and then I remembered how utterly perfect their dad is and you know what? There is no fucking possibility of you ever being bad. Scorp I'm already damned, but you, you are pure and innocent and I love you. Scorp fuck it! Fuck everything that has ever kept us apart in the past, fuck everything that you think about yourself. All that matters is you and me, and what I think about you and what you think about yourself, and you want to know what I think? I think your bloody perfect and I fucking love you!" I shout at him and then I grab his t-shirt and crush him against me, smashing my lips to his and throwing my arms around his neck.

Dad immediately backs away as the doors from inside start to open and I hear people shouting mine and Scorp's names, but I ignore them, letting him put his hands on my hips and bringing me even closer to him.

"And now you know." I whisper as we break apart, putting our foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry. I just, I get pissed for stupid reasons sometimes." Scorp says and I intertwine my fingers with his.

"It wasn't stupid. Just please, Scorp. Don't ever doubt how much I love you." I say and he looks at me.

"You're incredible." Scorp whispers then he places his hands on my stomach and adds, "I love all three of you, to the moon and back."

"We know." I whisper and then he takes my hand as people stare at us all in amazement.

My whole family was here, and I groan as I look at all of them my head pounding.

"Lils?" James asks, looking at me.

His eyes were red and puffy, and he had a grim demeanor about him, his eyes were full of concern and sadness.

"Jamie." I whisper his name coming off my tongue so easily and I watch as his sad eyes looks up at me.

I close the distance between us throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly as he holds me just as tight.

"Lils." James whispers and I rest my chin on his shoulder as we just hold each other.

We were always the best of siblings, me and Al got along, but not as well as me and Jamie.

James and I always had a special bond, he had always protected me, been on my side in arguments and fights, and had always been there to hold me when things got tough.

"Jamie?" I ask and I feel him nod his head against me, his face buried in my hair.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper and I feel his arms tighten around me, we were inches apart because of my stomach and I knew that he was shocked.

Al comes to our side and throws his arm around the two of us, the three of us, the Potter siblings just standing there taking in the fact that our siblings were still alive.

James was frozen in place and I could tell he was in a bit of a shock, and no one knew why, just watching the scene with intense stares.

"You want to say that a little louder? Where's Dom?" Roxanne snaps her arms crossed, Logan not by her side for once.

"Roxy where's Logan?" I ask her breaking free from my two brothers grip, and standing in front of her.

"Bleeding out inside." Rox says her voice cracking and I throw my arms around her.

Rox was a lot like me, she was strong until the end and I could tell that she was about to crack though, I would've if it were Scorp in Logan's position.

"I can fix it." I say and she shakes her head and looks at me her brown eyes watching me carefully.

"No you can't. Lils, nothing is working. I'm scared." Rox says whispering the last part in my ear and I look at her.

"I have to try." I say and she looks at me and shakes her head taking in a deep breath.

"I have to be with him." She whispers and I look at everyone else.  
"I'll be inside in a moment, can I have a minute alone with Rox?" I ask and after a few grumbles and nodding of heads my family walks back inside, James and Al watching me carefully and Scorp sighs as he looks me over.

"Please don't leave me." He whispers and I look up at him.

"I won't. I'll stay here. I promise." I say and he smiles slightly and nods his head heading into the small house.

I sigh as I sit down on one of the concrete steps, watching my best friend as she does the same.

"Lily…" She whispers her voice trailing off and I wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her into a hug, as she rests the side of her face on my shoulder.

"Roxy, I'm gonna make it better." I say and she shakes her head, and I know that the tears are close to coming.

"No! Lils I'm gonna lose Dom and Logan tonight! I can't bear it… Lils, I can't bear it." She whispers her voice going soft and I squeeze her shoulder.

"No, Roxy, I'm gonna get Dom back for you, we're not gonna lose anyone yet." I say and she just sits there staring straight ahead a blank expression on her face.

"Lils, I love him. I love Logan, the bloody prat. He just had to throw himself in front of a spell that sent him flying into a brick wall then into the water fountain." She whispers and I sigh.

"C'mon, I'm gonna try to fix him, Roxy. I promise." I whisper and she just looks at me as a single tear falls and we rise, opening the door and entering.

It was dark and slightly cold inside.

I follow Roxy up the stairs and to a bedroom on the left where a few other people were.

My mum, Aunt Angelina, and Aunt Hermione were standing there putting bandages on Logan and using wet cloths to cool down his rising body temperature.

Roxy almost falls to pieces and Aunt Angelina rushes to her side, wrapping an arm around her and whispering comforting words.

I start to move towards the bed as mum and Aunt Hermione watch me strangely and I look behind me one last time.

Roxy was in pieces, tears splattering her face, rocking back and forth and shaking as Aunt Angelina whispered words to her.

"Shh… Baby, shh… It's gonna be alright." Aunt Angelina would say stroking Roxy's hair as I look at her.

Rox had never been this upset before and I could hear Uncle George's voice calling up the stairs, "Angelina, we have to get her out, it's too much for her!"

She truly loved him, she truly loved Logan.

I remember when we were just school children how they would always flirt and laugh, sometimes they would even pull pranks just them, they were always tight with Scorp, Dom, and I.

I know what I have to do.

As I start to turn back around I see Scorp in the doorway watching Logan with a pained facial expression.

Al, Logan, and Scorp had always been best friends, the oddest trio there were, but a trio of best friends nonetheless.

I step closer until I'm standing right at Logan's bedside, his eyes were shut and only a moment later I seen my Aunt Hermione gasp a breath, and mum hang her head solemnly.

Logan was dead.

Blood was staining the sheets and I close my eyes, focusing on everything and everyone who had ever loved Logan.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Mum asks as I feel the bed frame vibrate, it was starting to work.

Rox loved him, and I believed that he and her were always destined to be together, just like Scorp and I.

I know that Roxanne loves Logan just as much as I do Scorp, and I try to imagine the pain she's in and then I apply all my concentration to that, my face becoming hot, and I could feel my body become weaker.

I place my hand on my stomach, and the other on the headboard.

"Lily what is going on?" Mum asks as the bed begins to shake, but I ignore her pulling in all my concentration every bit of emotion and strength that I had left in me and I focus it on Logan.

He was still alive, I could see it in my mind, his light was still shining bright, a bright brilliant gold shimmery light that shined even in the darkest depths, and I could tell he was not completely gone.

Sure he was dead, but the people who loved him so and the love that he felt in return bound him here, so I focus on that light pulling and pulling it closer and closer until I'm gasping in breaths just to make this work.

I'm thrown back suddenly, my back almost hitting the wall, and I open my eyes to see the same brilliant light only bigger and expanded across the room.

Then it shrinks down until it fits Logan's body and I watch as it falls into his chest.

It was silent in the room, people weren't breathing as they watched what happened.

Nothing was happening though so I close my eyes again and with a last heaving breath I use all of my strength and focus in my entire body to shove that light into his heart and then I feel a wind blowing past me and I flash my eyes open the brilliant gold light shining out of his body which currently looked like a disco ball.

Logan's body rises in the air until it almost reaches the ceiling only a few inches from it and then I watch as his eyes open, at first they were gold the same gold that was shining through his body and then I watch as they transfer back to his normal color.

The shining stops and he falls gently onto the bed and I watch as the blood pouring out of the wounds stops, and his wounds close up.

I could feel everyone take an audible breath and I watch as Roxanne wrenches herself from Aunt Angelina's grip and passionately smashes her lips to Logan's, and I watch as they kiss and embrace their hands all over each other.

Then an overwhelming exhaustion falls over me and I gasp a few breaths as I fall against the old-fashioned, dusty dresser gripping onto the ledge just to keep myself standing.

Scorp was at my side in a minute and I felt his arms lift me up until I was off of the ground and then my eyes shut, all of my strength and energy drained away, my face pale, my green eyes dull, and my body going limp.

**Hey guys; So congratulations on getting me to 150+ reviews! Here are the answers to your questions; I can't change the fact that Scorp is Voldemort's son it would completely mess up the plot. I'm still deciding on the final final battle and who dies, but we'll see what happens. I honestly don't want this fanfic to end anytime soon, and it probably won't. I'm thinking maybe 100+ chapters, because well there's still a lot of story to tell. Chloe and Lily are going to have some issues in the future, but it won't be too bad. Thank you all for your continued support and to get one person to say that this was their favorite fanfic so far is incredible, but more than one?! That's awesome you guys and I hope you like this chapter and if you want to read more just hit that review button! 5 reviews get you another chapter, but I'm always open to more. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, it was a little 'risky'. Anyway as always review!**


	53. Setting The Date

"How can this be possible?" That was the first question I hear when I come to, opening my eyes and seeing a blinding white light.

"I don't know." Another voice says as I try to sit up, my eyes adjusting to the blinding light.

"Red." Scorp whispers from next to me and I turn my head over and look at him.

"Hey." I whisper and I feel everyone's eyes turn to me.

I was lying on the couch in the living room, it was dusty, but otherwise well taken care of and I groan as I roll over.

"Lily, sweetie." Mum says walking closer to me, and I feel Scorp move down and I feel his hands tugging at the hem of my shirt and hoodie and I groan when I realize that everyone seen my stomach.

And now everyone probably knew.

"Hey mum." I whisper as Scorp sits by my stomach in the gap where my body is curled up.

"That was awesome, sweetheart." Mum says and I smirk as I blink, my eyes still heavy.

"Lily can I look at you?" Aunt Hermione asks from beside mum and I shrug.

She shines a flashlight in my eyes and I groan as the blinding light makes my head pound even more.

"You hit your head really bad tonight, it's gotten worse. How many times do you think your head in the last twenty-four hours?" She asks and I look at Scorp, and he puts his hand in mine and the other on my stomach.

"I hit it at Scorp's parents house, and then I had a skull fracture and a concussion and other things. Then when I got back I got slammed into the ground, and then when me and Vic, I got my head slammed alot." I say and Aunt Hermione sighs.

"Lily, what did the healer say to you? And don't leave anything out. I also want to know what these other injuries are." Aunt Hermione says and I look at Scorp.

"Can everyone else leave?" I ask and Aunt Hermione sighs.

"Lily, they're going to know soon enough, you're huge." She replies and I sigh putting my hand on top of Scorp's and he smiles and squeezes it.

"She said that I had to rest or else I would lose them." I whisper and Aunt Hermione nods.

"Can you feel them kicking?" She asks and I feel my mum's stare on me, and everyone else in the room turns to me.

"Yeah." I say and Aunt Hermione nods.

"Move your hands and Scorpius leave yours there, see if you can both feel one." Aunt Hermione says and I nod my head as I move my hand away from the middle of my stomach and to the side.

I blink when I feel the kicking and I look at Scorp and he nods and I smile as I rub my stomach slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Al asks, and I look around for Jamie.

"Where's James?" I ask and dad sighs.

"He couldn't take it baby, he had to go upstairs." Dad says and I nod my head gasping as my head moves.

"Well if everyone didn't guess yet, I'm pregnant." I say and I watch as everyone else in the room freeze and their faces focus on me in shock.

"Lils?" Al asks and I sigh.

"Not right now." Aunt Hermione mutters as she looks at my head.

"You're bleeding. Just a second and I"ll try to fix it." She says and I nod my head as Al glares at Scorp and I smack his arm.

"Bloody hell!" Al mutters and I roll my eyes, then I close them as Aunt Hermione examines my head.

Then I feel a pounding and a short but very painful jolt of pain and I gasp and Scorp squeezes my hand, then its over.

"Alright I need you to get rest. Anyone who wants to shout or scream or stress her out, I recommend you leave." Aunt Hermione says and almost the whole room files out, except dad, Scorp, and Aunt Hermione.

"Get some rest, I'm gonna go check on Chloe." Aunt Hermione says and I nod my head as I sink into the couch and I look at Scorp.

"Hold me." I whisper and he smiles as he helps me stand then he slides onto the couch laying down against the back of it and I lay down beside him, his arm around me as I put my head on his chest, and our hands on my stomach.

"You need anything Lilyflower?" Dad asks and I shake my head.

"How's Rox and Logan?" I ask and he smiles.

"They're alright. Rox is still smuthering Logan and she refuses to leave his side." Dad says and I smile.

"He's alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, no one really knows you did that, Lilyflower." Dad says and I shrug.

"I don't really know either." I say and he smiles slightly.

"You're powerful." Dad says and I nod.

"Did you find Dom?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, we're gonna look for her as well as get Lucy from Hogwarts." Dad says and I look at him.

"How bad is it at Hogwarts?" I ask and he sighs.

"The teachers are fighting back, as well as the students, but there's so many Death Eaters there." Dad says.

"Well we should go get Lucy, I mean she's only thirteen." I say and Dad shrugs.

"I know, Lily, we're going tonight, George, Ron, and I." Dad says and I give him a look.

"Teddy's going to want to come as well. And I don't think Lucy has that much time." I say and dad sighs.

"I know, but it's the best we can do. It'd be too risky to go now, it would also reveal our location." Dad says and I nod, a plan secretly forming in my head.

"What about James and Chloe?" I ask and he sighs.

"They're both taking it really hard, but honestly Chloe's taking it the hardest. She's been asking for you." Dad says and I sigh.

Aunt Hermione comes down the stairs at that moment and smiles as she see's us, then she eyes dad.

"Can I have a moment with Lily and Scorpius?" She asks and dad nods.

"Sure, don't run off flower." Dad says ruffling my hair and I sigh.

"I won't dad." I say, the lie slipping so easily off of my tongue.

"I'm still not used to you calling me that." Dad says smiling slightly as he heads into the next room.

"Aunt Hermione can I see Chloe?" I ask her and she sighs.

"I don't think so sweetheart. The only person she can see is James, she's still in a bit of shock, and it's not good. She has been asking for you, perhaps in a day or two." Aunt Hermione says and I nod.

"Auntie Mione?" I ask and she nods so I add,"When am I going to have them?"

"Well developmental wised you're about seven months developmental wise, so perhaps in a week or two. Twins come early anyway." She says and I nod as I prop myself up on my elbow, and Scorp sits up a bit as well.

"How bad does it hurt?" I ask and she smiles.

"Well sweetie, let me explain it to you. Your v rips. And you have to push a little person out." Aunt Hermione says and I groan.

"Oh joy." I mutter sarcastically as I put my hands on my stomach.

"But luckily for you, your having twins." Aunt Hermione says and my eyes widen.

"I have to push two out?" I exclaim so loudly I hear a chuckling and sniggering coming from the kitchen.

"It's called revenge Lils!" Mum shouts and I groan and Aunt Hermione chuckles.

"Actually, most women having twins decide to have a c-section." Aunt Hermione says and I raise my eyebrows.

"We'll have to go to St Mungo's, but basically they cut open your stomach and take the babies out that way." Aunt Hermione says and I nod.

"This sounds like so much fun." I say as I start to smell food, my mouth beginning to water.

Merlin eating for three was rough.

Actually it was quite lovely, especially since I'm already huge, so it doesn't really matter how much I eat anymore.

"They give you a pain killer. I would think to make you wait another few weeks for the babies to be born, but the way you put yourself in danger I think it best to get them out of you, so you don't miscarry." Aunt Hermione says and I nod and Scorp nods.

"Should we schedule anything?" Scorp asks and Aunt Hermione sighs.

"Obviously there's Death Eaters in St Mungo's but I have a few healers there that can cover for you, plus if I do it without pain killer which I can't get my hands on, you're going to be screaming you head off." Aunt Hermione says and my eyes widen.

"Please schedule something." I say and she smiles.

"Alright I will for a week from now. Which is November 9th." Aunt Hermione says and I nod rubbing my stomach.

"Do you think they'll be alright? Because if the c-section hurts them in anyway, I'm totally for having it the regular way." I say and Scorp squeezes my hand.

"That's very brave of you, sweetheart. But unless we discover a problem with having a c-section they will be fine." She says and I nod as I see a huge bowl of chocolate pudding and a bowl of fettucine alfredo floating towards me, and I prop myself up, sinking in to the back of the couch and Scorp does the same as I start to dig into the food.

"Eat, and I'll grab you a trash can, I have a feeling that it'll be making a reappearance." Aunt Hermione says and I nod as she goes off to find a trash can.

"A week and they'll be here." Scorp says as I offer him a bite of my pasta and he takes it, but when he goes for the pudding I smack his hand away.

"I can't wait to meet them." I say and Scorp smiles and rubs my stomach.

"They're going to have the best life." Scorp says and I smile as I take a bite of pudding.

"I love them so much, Scorp. I just wish they could grow up in a world where Voldemort doesn't exist." I say and he nods, and sighs running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to protect them and you, I promise, red. I won't let anything happen." Scorp says and I rest my head on his shoulder, still putting spoonfuls of food in my mouth.

"I'm so scared I'm going to bring them into the world only for them to leave early." I say and Scorp sighs and rubs his hands on my stomach.

"They'll be okay, red. They have you in them remember? They'll be fighters." Scorp says and I sigh.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whisper and he sighs and rests his cheek on my hair.

I look down at my stomach as I finish the food, setting the empty bowls down on the couch cushion.

"I love you Kenzie, Orion. I love you so much." I whisper and then I touch the locket hanging from my neck,"More than my own life."

Scorp smiles and pulls me closer and I sigh, letting sleep finally come.

**Hey guys; So thats that chapter. It's late here so this is gonna be quick. Here are the answers to your questions; To see how Kenzie and Orion will look go on my profile and look at the pictures, I also have everyone elses as well. I agree with a lot of your reviews and thanks for more than ten reviews on that chapter! Thanks for all of the compliments and your continued support and I can't wait to write what comes next! Five reviews gets you another chapter, but I'm always open for more! Anyway as always review!**


	54. A Lily Plan

When I woke up, it was dark outside, and by looking at the large, old, over-decorated grandfather clock, I found out it was 11, one more hour until midnight.

I know that's when I have to get Lucy, midnight.

The Death Eaters will be on high alert, but with my dad's old invisibility cloak I should be able to get past them.

I try to move without stirring Scorp, but it doesn't work he grabs my waist and pulls me back, on instinct.

"Scorp, let me go." I hiss at him, but to no avail, so I roll my eyes, and straddle his waist, then I kiss him, passionately until I feel his arms tighten even more around me.

"That's the best wakeup call I've had in a while." Scorp says and I roll my eyes as I try to get up.

"Oh no, red. I know when you're planning something, you kind of have a face, so you're not going anywhere." Scorp says pulling me against him but the only part he gets is my huge stomach.

"C'mon, Scorp. Let me go." I mutter and he shakes his head.

"Red, no. You could get hurt, and I'm not losing you." Scorp says and I sigh, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Lily, Scorpius are you up?" Mum asks her voice calling from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I call back and then I decide on plan b, to get Scorp to let me go.

Al comes into the room and gives Scorp a dirty look,"C'mon do you have to do that right here? I don't wanna see you guys have sex. Ugh."

After a few eye rolls he finally stops and I give him a look, "Well it's pretty obvious we have, I mean, hello, fat ass pregnant over here."

Scorp chuckles and rolls his eyes, and Al just glares at Scorp.

"I still haven't hexed him into another century." Al replies and I give him my best imitation of mum's look.

"And you won't, will you?" I ask him, daring him to say yes and he rolls his eyes.

"Anyway. They're not going to get Lucy tonight." Al says and I look at him, my eyes widening.

"Why?" I ask and Al sighs.

"Voldemort's there. It's not safe, and a lot of Death Eaters are there as well." Al says and I breathe heavily.

"Someone has to get her." I say and Al shakes his head.

"There talking in a few weeks, they want to do it after your due date or whatever." Al says and I sigh.

"They can't! Lucy will be dead by then!" I say and Al sighs.

"There's nothing we can do about it Lils." Al says watching my face carefully.

"Yes there is. I'm going to go get her, anyone who wants to come with I reccommend we do it at midnight." I say and Al raises an eyebrow.  
"Well it has been a while since I've gone with a Lily plan. Sounds fun." Al says and I smirk, and look at Scorp.

"You should stay here." I say and he shakes his head.

"Oh no. Red, if you absolutely have to, and I mean have to go, then I'm coming with you." Scorp says and I sigh.

"What if you get hurt?" I ask and Scorp raises an eyebrow.

"Really, red? I've been saying the same thing to you." Scorp says brushing my hair out of my face.

I give him and a look and Al snaps his fingers to get our attention.

"Should I ask anyone else to come with us?" Al asks and I look at Scorp.

"Umm... Usually I would say James, but he's too messed up right now." I say and Al nods.

"Uh, Teddy?" Al asks and I shake my head.

"No, he'd tell mum and dad." I say, and then I add, "What about Rae?"

"My girlfriend is in no way coming with us." Al says and I sigh.

"I don't know then." I say and Al sighs heavily and gives me a look.

"Roxanne, maybe Logan?" Al asks and I sigh and look at Scorp.

"I'd like to but it might be too much to ask of them." I say, looking back at Al, and Scorp kisses my shoulder.

"It's not too much to ask, Red, you saved Logan's life." Scorp says and I sigh.

"He wasn't really gone." I say and Scorp smiles slightly.

"Don't try to make it sound less than what it was. It was amazing." Scorp says and I smile slightly back, and he puts his hands on my stomach.

"Al, I need you to get all the adults upstairs or something at midnight, tell them that I'm going into labor." I say and Al nods his head.

"Okay, umm, then I'll make an excuse that I have to grab something while they go upstairs." Scorp says and I nod.

"Yeah, make sure you have your wand." I say and he nods as Scorp looks at me.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see James, you should too." Al says and I nod.

"Soon." I whisper and Al nods and heads up the stairs.

"Red." Scorp says putting his thumb under my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye, "If we do this, you have to promise me to be careful. I can't go through what James is going through and I can't lose you. Stay by me and if I tell you to get out, you get yourself the hell away from there."

"Scorp." I whisper and he sighs heavily.

"Red, I don't want you to go through what Chloe is going through, I don't want to lose you either. You mean the world to me." Scorp says grabbing my hand that has the ring on it and I smile as he presses his lips to it.

"Scorp." I whisper resting my head on his shoulder and he smiles and strokes my back, rubbing circles into it.

"Scorp, you love the babies right?" I ask him and he looks at me strangely.

"Of course I do. They're a part of me and you. I'd give my life for the three of you any day. You're my family, and my life. If anything happened to any of you, I'd..." Scorp says his voice trailing off and I put my hands on his chest and look into his eyes.

"I'm scared." I whisper throwing all of my red straight hair over one shoulder and Scorp smiles and puts his hand on my neck and the other on my stomach.

"I won't let anything happen. Red, I swear it on my life. I love them. And I love you." Scorp says and I smile and rest my forehead against his.

"They'll be here in just days. It's so scary to think about." I say and Scorp smiles slightly at me and takes my hand intertwining with his and bringing our hands up until they're by our faces.

"Don't worry, red. I'll be right by your side when you have them." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"That's comforting." I mutter sarcastically and he gives me a strange look as I add,"What I meant is, it's scary that we're going to have to protect them. I mean it's scary that something could happen to them. Voldemort, he knows about them, Scorp. He's not going to stop at anything to get them killed."

Scorp looks at me and squeezes my hand tighter, our other hands on my stomach and he sighs then looks up at me, his grey eyes piercing,"I will kill him before that ever happens."

"Scorp he's your father. You're biological father." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"I don't care, red. I will never let anything ever, ever happen to you. Or Kenzie or Orion. Voldemort means absolutely nothing to me." Scorp says and I sigh and squeeze his hand.

"I love you." I whisper pressing my lips to his and he rubs my stomach as his hand slowly slides up my hips, then my waist, and he stops when he reaches the top of my neck and I press my body closer to his.

"I love you too. And I love my little girl and my little man." Scorp says and I smile as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

I feel a few light kicks and I smile, "They love you too."

Scorp leans down and presses his lips to my stomach, then he brushes his thumb against it and looks at me.

"There's only thirty minutes till we go, you should go see Roxanne and Logan, they wanted to talk, but didn't want to wake you." Scorp says and I nod and he grabs my hand tightly and then snakes his arm around my waist and lifts me up, until my feet are planted firmly on the ground.

"I can't see my feet anymore." I say and he smiles.

"You really are getting big, they must be growing fast." Scorp says and I nod as he rises.

"Maybe because I'm nearing the end of the pregnancy." I say and Scorp nods.

"Probably, merlin." Scorp says running his fingers through his hair then he looks at me, his other hand still gripping mine.

"What?" I ask and Scorp sighs.

"Do you think they'll grow this fast when they're out? I mean, it's bad enough we have you coming up with plans that could get yourself killed. What are we going to do with two more stubborn additions?" Scorp asks and I smile, because I knew he was joking but I also knew that it was a legit concern, and it terrified me.

"I don't know." I whisper as I see the clock moving, it was fifteen minutes till midnight.

"Go, but don't leave, red." Scorp says, reminding me and I hug him tightly and he smiles as he walks me to my stairs.

I didn't even have a walk anymore, it was more of a waddle, and my back was already killing me, and my feet hurt.

"Your feet are swollen." Scorp says noticing my bulging ankles coming out of my flats.

"Pregnant remember?" I ask him as I step onto one stair, grabbing the railing tightly.

"How could I forget?" Scorp asks as he unwillingly lets my hand go, and gives me a questionable look.

"I think I can walk the stairs by myself." I say and Scorp smiles and raises an eyebrow as I try to take another stair.

"Alright fine." I mutter and he snakes his arm around my waist and helps me walk up the stairs, snickering the whole time, and when we finally reach the top I smack his arm.

"Go, relax for a few minutes, grab my wand and yours will you? Might as well grab my brothers, he always forgets it. It should be on the kitchen counter." I say and he smiles and presses his lips to mine once more, then goes back down the stairs, disappearing into the cold, dark, and dusty house.

I go to a room where the door is wide open, a small light shining from the ceiling, and sounds of laughter coming from it.

"Hey." I mutter as I stand in the doorway admiring, my cousin and bestfriend, and her boyfriend.

"Lils." Roxanne mutters jumping up from the bed and I rush to meet her in the middle of the room, her arms clasping around my neck and holding me tight.

"Hey Roxy." I whisper and she pulls back to look at me in amazement.

"Bloody fucking hell, you were amazing! How did you do that? It was so awesome! Oh merlin thanks, thank you so much, Lils." Roxanne says her words rushed.

"It's alright Roxy." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"No! It's not alright Lils, you saved his life, you saved him, you saved my boyfriend!" Rox announces and I roll my eyes.

"Look, Roxy I have a plan. My dad's not getting Lucy back for a while, so Scorp, Al, and I are going to go get him. You in?" I ask and Rox smirks, she reminded me of when we were five and planning pranks on our parents, the times when my dad hadn't left and we were the happiest children, that didn't last long, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Seriously? You have to ask? The answer is fuck yes!" Rox shouts hugging me tight to her and I roll my eyes as she looks back at Logan.

He smiles at me, he was still weak, but his wounds were healed, and I could tell he was doing better.

"You in?" She asks and he smiles throwing off the covers and then he quickly strides over to us.

He puts his hand on top of Rox's, then he wraps his arms around me, sort of reminding me of how James hugged me, or how I felt when he did.

Logan was like a brother to me, just as Roxanne was like a sister, and I loved to see them both so happy.

"Thank you, Lily." Logan says and I nod and he smiles.

"No big deal." I mutter and he raises an eyebrow, he hung out with Scorp too much.

"You really are great for Scorp." Logan says and I sigh.

I hadn't told them yet, about the babies.

"About that." I mutter breaking free from Logan and walking over to stand in front of Rox.

"Lils are you alright, you look like, really fat, I think you've eaten too much. And you look kind of pale too." Rox says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Roxy, I'm pregnant." I say and her mouth drops open and she looks at me in shock, while Logan chuckles and I add,"Scorp is the father, and they're twins. A girl and a boy. Kenzie and Orion."

"You're serious?" She stutters out and I nod and she throws her arms around me.

"Oh my Merlin! Lils!" Roxy shouts and I smile.

Logan was still laughing and I look over at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask and Roxanne starts to laugh a little too.

"Well honestly, Lils, we seen it coming." Rox says and Logan starts to laugh a little harder.

"Yeah, I mean I seen the way he looked at you, it was only a matter of time that the clothes came off and he knocked you up." Logan says and I roll my eyes and smirk, the perfect remark coming to me.

"That's so funny! That's what Scorp and I say about you two." I say over enthusiastically, and then I throw in a cute little smile that the girls in Hogwarts had classified as the 'bitchy' smile.

Rox lightly smacks my arm and laughs as I look at the clock.

"Five minutes till we go." I say and Roxanne smiles grabbing Logan's hand.

"Lils, I better be godmother!" Roxanne demands jokingly, and I smile.

"Of course, Roxy. I take it you'll want to be godmother to Kenzie?" I ask her, knowing that she would take full advantage of making sure that my daughter was just like her and I.

"Of course!" Rox shouts putting a hand on my stomach,"Hey Kenzie, I'm your official best friend/godmother. I'm going to make you the most badass baby ever!"

I roll my eyes and sigh as I put both hands on my stomach and Rox grabs her wand along with Logan, and the three of us head down the stairs, but before we do I let them trail in front of me.

I stop at another room, a small lamp light was on, and there were no sounds of laughter and as I peer inside I see Chloe looking up at James as he held her tightly, whispering words to her.

"Shh... Chloe it'll be alright, medicine is always changing, we will have a baby, I promise, love." James whispers and I sigh, and look at them.

Chloe and James were crying, Chloe was clinging to him wetting his t-shirt with her tears, but James was more discreet about it, blinking back most of them, only allowing a few tears to fall.

Then as I take one last look at them I realize it's only one minute to midnight and at that I race downstairs, accidentally slipping and gliding down on my ass.

"Ugh!" I mutter and Scorp's there in a second pulling me up.

"Are you okay, red? Did you hit your stomach?" Scorp asks and I shake my head groaning slightly as I stand and he smirks as Al laughs as does Logan.

"Scor I heard you knocked Lilsy over here up! Congrats!" Logan shouts and Scorp smirks and they high-five each other, while Rox just rolls her eyes and laughs, and I laugh too.

Al though was less happy about it and shot Scorp a dirty look.

Then it clocked midnight and I nodded at Al and he ran into the kitchen, as the four of us hid behind the couch.

"Mum! Dad! Lily's gone into labor! She's upstairs!" Al shouts and I listen to the sounds of all the adults footsteps, running up the stairs and when we're sure they've reached the top Al gets us and we head towards the door, aparating once we reach the end of the small front yard.

**Hey guys; So that was chapter 54, and here are the answers to your questions.; Scorp and Lily's wedding isn't going to happen for a while, because after the babies are born they have to focus on them, and then on the rebellion. I will explain what Lily did soon, but it'll be a while. There's more to the Chloe and James story, so don't fret about it too much, there will be a happy ending for them. I'm still deciding on who dies in the end, because obviously its a huge and difficult decision, and I can't really promise much, but it will be intense, it probably will make you cry, and it'll be really good. The next chapter will be on Lily, Scorp, Roxanne, Logan, and Al rescuing Lucy from Hogwarts, and that should be really intense. Nine reviews for that chapter was amazing and I hope you guys keep it up! As always thanks for your continued support! Five reviews gets you another chapter and I'm always open to more! Anyway as always review!**


	55. Barriers

My feet planted firmly in front of the Hogwarts' gates, and I stumble a little, since not being able to see my feet I had become clumsy, and prone to falling which worried Scorp to no end.

"Merlin." Scorp says holding me up and stopping me from falling, he was giving me an apprehensive look, but before he has time to debate me going into the castle to rescue Lucy, I snatch my wand from his hand and give him a look.

"You guys, we should probably get this show on the road, they're going to figure it out soon." Al says and I smirk slightly.

The plan had gone off without a hitch, but this was the difficult part, rescuing Lucy.

"Al's right." Logan states while Roxanne walks up to link her arm through mine and I gasp when a particularly harder than usual kick hits me in my ribs.

"Red, are you alright?" Scorp asks putting his hands on my stomach and I nod my head, and grit my teeth.

"Yeah, they're just growing out of room in there." I say pocketing my wand and rubbing my stomach gently.

"Ribs?" Scorp asks and I nod and he puts two fingers to them and I gasp when it comes in contact and Scorp sighs and pockets his wand.

"We need to go back, you're hurt." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"I'll be fine, babies kick Scorp. It's not going to kill me. I've had fractured ribs before remember?" I ask and he grimaces slightly.

"Yeah, I remember." Scorp states very glumly and I grab his hand and put it on my stomach and hold it there, and he smiles and intertwines our fingers.

"I'm sorry. But they're okay, and I'm okay. They're just getting really big." I say and Scorp sighs and nods while he draws his wand and sticks to my side.

"Lils?" Roxanne asks and I look at her to see her grinning, as I draw my wand.

"Yeah Roxy?" I ask and she rolls her eyes and looks at the castle, a playful smirk on her face.

"I really missed this." She says and I smirk back and laugh lightly with her, then Al clears his throat.

"Are we getting Lucy or not?" Al asks and I give him a look.

"Alright, Lily and Rox should go behind us." Scorp says stepping in front of me and I give him a look.

"What if they're behind me?" I ask and he sighs.

"Then I'll leap in front of you." Scorp says and I sigh and give him a good look, and Roxanne looked like she was about to have the same conversation with Logan.

"No you won't. Scorp you're not saving me tonight, are we clear? I'm not letting you get hurt because if I get hurt you can drag me back and I'm fat now and pregnant so I can't drag you. Clear?" I ask and I hear Al and Logan's chuckling and I roll my eyes.

Scorp gives me a look and kisses my lips softly,"Not making any promises, red."

I knew that was the best I was going to get from him so I let him stand in front of me, and I look towards Rox and Logan who were now shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"Ugh." Al mutters and I laugh as Rox finally releases Logan's shirt which she had been gripping and she shoves him forward, linking her arm back through mine and drawing her wand.

Logan, Scorp, and Al were in front of us, standing in a straight line and I knew that they would take the curses for us, and it sickened me, so I crossed my fingers that the Death Eaters would attack from behind.

As we near closer to the gates they swing open, and I knew that Voldemort was expecting us.

My head was still healing from Malfoy Manor, the Death Eater, and Voldemort repeatedly slamming it down on the concrete.

I put the hand that had my wand held tightly on my stomach as we walk closer and closer to the castle.

My hand started to twitch and I held my wand up in front of my stomach ready to shield anything that came for me, or Roxanne.

Roxanne holds her in front of her as well, and I'm guessing Logan, Scorp, and Al already had theirs up.

When we reach the castle doors it makes me anxious when they swing wide open.

The halls were quiet, which is normal since it is past midnight, but what startles me is a bright light flooding the halls around us, that appeared to be coming from the great hall.

Scorp looks at me, putting a finger to his lips and gripping my hand tightly as Rox drops my arm, and then he nods to me and he mouths to me,"I love you."

I nod my head back and squeeze his hand, then I mouth,"I love you."

Then he turns around dropping our hands, the five of us getting ready to block and fire spells off.

When we turn into the Great Hall we see all the students in lines surrounding it, and then I see Death Eaters surrounding every inch of the large great hall's walls, like they were keeping guard and my heart beats faster in my chest.

Scorp was a little taller than me, but I could still see Voldemort sitting there and when he see's the five of us he claps his hands together and Rox squeezes my hand then drops it.

"Ah, I knew you would come." He hisses his black robes billowing as he stands by the professor's table.

"Shouldn't we give our guests a proper welcome?" He hisses, and I watch as the doors slam shut behind me and I gulp and look at Rox.

This was definitely not the best Lily plan.

"Ah I see Princess Potter is hiding behind Malfoy, how classic of her." He sneers and I start to dart forward to stand in front of Scorp but he catches me by my arm and holds me back.

"Lily not now." Al snaps and me and I give him my middle finger.

Voldemort wanted to pick a fight with me, let him.

"Red, please." Scorp hisses at me, not turning around to look at me but I can hear the plead in his voice.

"Scorp he's going to hurt you if you don't move." I mutter back as he restrains my arm.

Rox looks at me, and I whisper in her ear,"Do you see her?"

Rox shakes her head but whispers back,"I'll keep looking."

I nod and I look up at where Voldemort's standing, the teachers are at the table standing there, bruised and bloodied, their wands lying at Voldemort's feet.

"Tell me Potter, how far along are you? I can't wait to meet those little brats." Voldemort hisses at me and I'm compelled to tell him.

"My due date's in a week, it's such a shame that you'll not be alive to see it." I snap back and Scorp squeezes my arm a little harder.

"What makes you think that five little children can defeat me? Let me size your chances up for you Princess Potter." Voldemort hisses and I give him a dirty look.

"Let's see is that the Pierce boy? I remember the day I killed his parents, they were quite vocal in their torture." Voldemort hisses sneering and Scorp grabs onto Logan's and Al's t-shirts, knowing that they would race forward.

Scorp has temporarily releases me to get Logan to calm down and Rox sees the look in my eye and grips the hood of my hoodie.

"Lils." She mutters and I prepare myself for what Voldemort had to say about Scorp.

"What about the Malfoy boy? Let's see he's weak, he can't even save you Princess Potter. He so foolishly shagged you, and now he's engaged to you. I wonder how loud he'll scream when I torture you right in front of his eyes." Voldemort hisses and with the blink of an eye my back is pinned up against the wall next to the door, a grip on my wrist forcing my hand to painfully drop my wand, and Voldemort's red eyes inches from mine.

Scorp races towards me, but there's some sort of shield surrounding Voldemort and I, like a barrier, and I know that they're not going to be able to get through.

"Or how about when I spill your blood on the ground, Princess Potter? Maybe I'll make sure those things inside of you really are dead by cutting them out, how does that sound? Then I'll kill you very slowly, while the poor Malfoy boy and your family watch. Are you going to beg, Princess?" Voldemort asks and I feel the rage burning inside of me, building rapidly and I struggle against his hands restraining my arms to my side, struggling to put them in front of my stomach and fight.

With a wave of his wand, my hands are restrained by an unknown force to the wall and I cry out as he stands in front of me.

"You got away last time, I'm not going to make that mistake this time. I'll make sure to tell daddy you cried for him." Voldemort hisses and I scream as he waves his wand and a jet of red light hits me, making the world go blurry for a while and making my body writhe in pain.

I close my eyes, trying to focus on my magic, trying to focus on fighting and protecting the twins.

I could hear five voices calling for me, and I could see Lucy, she was racing towards the barrier but Roxanne held her back.

"Scorp." I whisper my legs getting weak and my head pounding, with the pain I couldn't focus, I couldn't use the magic that I had yesterday.

"Lily! Lily!" Scorp shouts my name and I watch as Voldemort kicks my wand out of the barrier.

Things could come out of the barrier but not in.

I pull against the force holding my hands to the wall but it doesn't work.

I'm weak.

Voldemort laughs as he finally removes the spell and then he stands in front of me.

I scream as I'm thrown on my back, my head hitting the floor and my hands becoming restrained there instead.

I make an animal sound as I try to get up but Voldemort hisses and I scream loudly, I couldn't see properly.

I could feel the blood pouring out of my head though, and I got feel the rather intense pain of my back.

"Red!" Scorp shouts and I watch as Roxanne buries Lucy's face in her chest and starts to shoot spells at the barrier trying to break it but nothing works.

Lucy breaks free of Roxanne's grip and throws my wand at the shield but it doesn't break through and she cries out as she pockets my wand and Roxanne holds her back.

"Lils!" Al screams, and I scream as my head is slammed into the ground again, then I feel the curse return and I scream, the sound echoing off the walls.

I look towards Roxanne and watch as Scorp starts to cry, pleading and screaming my name his voice becoming raspy and I look at him my eyes fluttering, I knew I was close to death.

Roxanne sensing this looks at me, her brown eyes meeting mine and she holds Lucy tighter to her.

"Lily focus, you can do this. Focus. Focus on the babies." Roxanne says and I squeeze my eyes shut as the pain shakes my body and I listen to the sound of spells hitting the barrier.

I grit my teeth and focus.

I try to feel my daughters and my sons kicks.

But there's nothing.

I open my eyes and look at the area surrounding me, gasping in harsh and pained breaths.

There was blood everywhere, by my head, and there was even some by my back, and then I see it.

There was blood by my legs and my shorts are stained in them as well as the rest of my clothing.

"No." I whisper and Rox looks at me.

"Lily focus. They're there." Roxanne says and I start to cry.

This was my fault.

Maybe Lucy would've been fine, or maybe I should have just demanded that they get her tonight.

Because I was pregnant, and engaged, and Scorp had warned me so many damn times to not go off, to be careful, and look at what had happened.

"Red!" Scorp shouts again and I cry out as my body writhes in pain.

"Lily, stop it!" Roxanne screams at me, and I scream in pain and I watch as she raises her wand and sends the killing curse at the barrier, and it sparks bright green and I look at her.

"Fucking focus they are there!" Roxanne shouts and I squeeze my eyes shut, and focus.

Then I feel the slightest hint of something moving inside of me and I open my eyes.

I didn't know why I was bleeding, but what I did know was that my babies were dying.

And I needed to get out of here, because I didn't care what happened to me, but I'd be damned if something happened to them.

I close my eyes again as the curse is taken off, but it's quickly replaced by a bone crunching pain in my leg.

My leg was definitely broken and it made me gasp in pain, I fought even harder against the restraints but it wasn't working.

Voldemort looked at me, sneering his red eyes alight with hatred and I look at him, and spit out blood, then he grabs me by my hair and drags me forward then he throws me against the wall.

I connect the wall with a sickening crunch, my head and stomach connecting first and I scream in pain.

My body felt like one huge ball of pain, and I could barely breathe, Scorp kept on shouting my name and the barrier kept on lighting up with the spells that wouldn't break it.

"Lily, focus." Rox says and I look at her, as I roll over, my body too weak to even fight, but I close my eyes, gasping in pain as I lay on my back.

I squeeze my eyes shut and then I focus.

I numb the pain a bit, and focus.

Kenzie and Orion.

Scorp.

My family.

They needed me to get out of this.

Kenzie and Orion needed me to get home.

They needed me to survive this.

I focus on my power and on my magic.

I was always one of the most powerful witches to ever live, and I knew that I could do this.

I focus on the emotions I was feeling, the need to protect and the will to survive driving me.

And then I shove it all out, my power radiating through me and before I know it I feel hands on me.

But they were soft and needing hands, and when I open my eyes Scorp is next to me, brushing my hair out of my face and putting his hand under my head.

"Red?" Scorp asks and I look around us.

Voldemort was across the room as was his Death Eaters and I listened to the sound of Al trying to open the door.

I look at the window and look at Scorp.

"Help me up." I say and he looks shocked but he wraps his arm around my waist and lifts me up, along with the help of Al who has let Logan take over his position.

I see Voldemort slowly striding towards me, but when he reaches the middle of the room he stops abruptly and I gasp.

There was a barrier in the middle of the room, between Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and Scorp, Roxanne, Logan, Lucy, Al, and I.

When weight gets on my foot I gasp in pain and Scorp takes my legs out from under me, lifting me up into his arms.

"How are we going to get out? They'll break through that barrier any second." Roxanne says holding Lucy tight to her as Logan gives up on the door.

"The window." I say and Scorp looks at me and we race forward, and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the pain.

"Lily?" Lucy whispers and I look at her and manage to give her a weak smile before Al kicks in the window.

I could see the spark of spells surrounding us and Al looks at the window.

"I'll go first." I say and they look at me strangely.

"Lily you're gonna get hurt more." Al says and I shake my head.

"It's not possible." I say forcing Scorp to put my feet on the ground and when he does I gasp, my leg hurt.

"Oh Merlin." Roxanne says looking at my leg and I look down.

My bone of my leg was sticking out and I slap my hand over my mouth and puke.

I puke into a corner my body hurting more and more with each movement and when I'm done I look at Scorp.

"The babies, they're dying." I say and he nods and I race towards the window, my leg hurting with each step and tears coming towards my eyes.

Before anyone could stop me I jump out of the window, glass piercing my skin and I scream as I fall onto the grass, back first.

My back hit the ground hard, arching and I scream as Scorp followed suit lifting me up.

"You're bloody stupid, red. We weren't going to let you." Scorp says and I nod, painfully, and knowingly.

"I need to go to St Mungo's." I say and Scorp nods as the rest of our party arrives and then I hear a loud noise and know that the barrier has been broken.

"I know, red." Scorp says lifting me up into his arms and I groan in pain.

We run towards the gates, my body being shifted and I scream painfully.

I buried my face in Scorp's shirt, that was completely soaked in blood.

I feel the pulling when we aparate just outside of the gate and I scream in pain, everything hurt.

When we arrive at St Mungo's, I close my eyes, I couldn't hear anything, I could feel the intense pain, and that and my worries completely consumed me.

**Hey guys; Here are the answers to your questions; I'm not going to tell you their hair and eye colors but you will find out in a few chapters. The lyrics that Lily sung to her babies in chapter 49 is a mashup of a bunch of songs including Taylor Swift. I might be able to fit some taylor swift songs in but only when it feels natural to do so. Alright Guest, let me break this down for you. And this is the last time I'm explaining this because I already explained it. Lily did not get pregnant before sex. She got pregnant when she had sex, and they're Scorp's. Scorp in my fanfic is not Draco Malfoy's son, he's Voldemorts. He was conceived in december of the year that Harry Hermione and Ron were looking for horcruxes. Astoria placed a time stopping spell on him and had him in august of the year that Lily was born. The time stopping spell was still in his veins so when he and Lily did it and she got pregnant that spell transfered to his children but is having the opposite affect. The babies are growing fast even though Lily is around two months pregnant the babies are already seven months developmentally. There you go. And the answer to when Lily is going to have the babies is coming up within the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Five reviews gets you another chapter and unfortunately I cannot update two chapters a day, it will stay at one because I have a social life that I have to live. And lets face it I have to be a badass not only on fanfiction but in real life(:. I'm always open to more reviews than five! Anyway as always review! **


	56. CPR

When I open my eyes again I see a flashing light, I feel a squeezing at my hand, and the burning sensation of pain coursing through my body.

I was lying on my back in a St Mungo's hospital bed, I could hear people talking around me, and I could also hear a low thumping sound.

"Red?" Scorp asks as I hear my Aunt Hermione's voice.

I couldn't see very well, my eyes were having trouble adjusting, but I could hear my Aunt Hermione's voice and the thumping noise, and somehow through the pain I could feel a cool liquid on my stomach along with someone round on top of it.

Scorp squeezes my hand again and I hear an audible sigh.

"Are they okay?" Scorp asks and then my eyes adjust and I turn to look at my Aunt Hermione.

"Healer Charles, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Aunt Hermione asks and I watch as Healer Charles walks up to her a clipboard in hand.

Both of them look astonished and I look back at Scorp and stifle a scream as my body moves with me.

The three of them were staring dumbly at the screen.

"How is that even possible? Look at the girl." Healer Charles says and I breathe in a few gasps of air, my body tightening up and pain coursing throughout me.

"Yes, but look at where they are, perhaps we should check to see if she's dilating, after all they are pretty low." Aunt Hermione says and I take a deep breath and listen to the thumping sound.

"She's awake, maybe we should ask?" Healer Charles asks and Aunt Hermione nods.

"Lily? Sweetheart?" Aunt Hermione asks and I look at her, my chest tightening as I look at the screen.

"Aunt Mione?" I whisper, not bothering muttering anything else, any movement of any part of my body hurt.

"Sweetie, do you remember what happened? Do you remember the babies?" Aunt Hermione asks and I look at her and stare at the screen.

"Yeah." I say and she smiles slightly.

"Sweetheart, they're really low and we need to check and see if you've started dilating yet, alright?" She asks and I nod.

"Do you feel any pain?" She asks and I look at Scorp, my body making an audible cracking sound as I do so.

"Yeah, everywhere." I whisper and Scorp sighs and squeezes my hand tighter.

"Any pain in your lower back, your stomach, down there?" She asks and I close my eyes shut, trying to push away the pain from the other parts of my body and focus on those specific areas.

"Yeah." I whisper as the pain strikes, my body tightening up and Healer Charles sighs.

"I'll get everyone out." Healer Charles says and Aunt Hermione nods as she turns the ultrasound machine off and moves the probe off of my stomach.

"Why does everything still hurt?" I choke out and Aunt Hermione sighs.

"We had to check and see if you were still pregnant. We didn't want to give you any medication that could jeopardize the babies." Aunt Hermione says and I nod looking down at my body.

The sheets were bloodstained around me, and my shorts were more bloody than ever, my straight red hair was bloody, my stomach was bulging, and I could see glass sticking out of me along with several cuts, and bruises.

"Red?" Scorp asks and I close my eyes as he squeezes my hand, I felt weak, my body throbbing in pain, and then hurting even more every five minutes.

"It hurts." I whisper as my Aunt Hermione sighs and Healer Charles returns.

"Lily sweetheart, do you want Scorpius to leave?" Aunt Hermione asks and I look at him as they place a blue paper blanket that goes from my toes to the top of my hips.

"Should I tell your family you're awake?" Scorp asks and I look at him and nod and he presses his lips to my forehead.

"I'm scared." I whisper and he nods and brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"It'll be alright, I can stay." Scorp says and I shake my head.

"Just... Come back. And bring me something to drink." I say and he smiles and squeezes my hand and then he leaves the room.

After throwing my bloody shorts off Aunt Hermione looks at me and sighs,"I'm going to go wash these sweetheart. Healer Charles will take good care of you."

I nod my head and she presses her hand to my cheek, presses her lips to my forehead and heads out the door.

Healer Charles after taking one look at me gasps and takes in a few deep breaths, then she looks at me, her eyes meeting mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I look at her, worry filling me as the sharp sensation hits my stomach again and I gasp in a breath of air.

She sighs as I reach down and put my underwear back and I throw the blue paper blanket off of me and look at her.

"You're almost fully dilated." She says and my eyes go wide.

"What?" I hiss and she sighs.

"Stay here, I'm going to go find your Aunt." She says stalking out of the room before I can protest.

I watch as Scorp comes back, a green slushy in his hand and he smiles as he looks at me.

"Scorp." I whisper and he runs to me setting the slushy down on the bedside table and he takes my hand.

"What's wrong, red?" He asks and I sigh heavily.

"They're coming." I whisper and his eyes widen and he grips my hand tightly in his.

"Shh... It'll be alright." He whispers, wrapping an arm around me and putting his lips to my forehead.

"I'm scared." I whisper as my Aunt Hermione makes her way back over, along with Healer Charles.

"How much time do we have? Her body's too weak to deliver them naturally." Aunt Hermione asks and Healer Charles sighs.

"A few minutes, we need to get them out." Healer Charles says and I scream in pain as another sharp pain hits me.

"Do we have time to move her?" Aunt Hermione asks and Healer Charles shakes her head.

"Lily, I need you to keep calm okay. I'm going to get some morphine." Healer Charles says and I shake my head.

"There's not enough time." I whisper and Scorp squeezes my hand.

"Lily, if you go without morphine it's going to hurt, really bad." Healer Charles says as Aunt Hermione sterilize's a scalpel.

"We need someone else in here." Aunt Hermione says and I squeeze my eyes shut in pain, my body still hurting.

"Lily? Breathe." Healer Charles says and then I take a look back at Scorp.

"I'll help." Scorp says and I gasp in pain as he squeezes my hand.

"Scorpius go get those little cart like things, you see them? Put a blanket in each one okay?" Aunt Hermione asks and Scorp nods and heads across the room.

"Is everything ready?" Healer Charles asks as Scorp returns putting the tiny cart like beds on the side of my bed that he's on.

"Yes. Scorpius you're going to have to set them in there, and you have to be careful." Healer Charles says and Scorp nods.

"Lily are you sure you don't want morphine?" Aunt Hermione asks and I shake my head.

"Not enough time." I say and they nod.

I turn my head away, my back lying flat on the hospital bed as they lift up my shirt enough more and Scorp squeezes my hand tightly.

I shriek in pain as the tiny knife cuts into my stomach, my body writhing.

"Healer Weasley hold her down." Healer Charles says as I start to move, the knife cutting deeper and I squeeze my eyes shut in pain and Scorp rubs my hand and whispers words to me.

"Shh... It's alright, red. It's alright, just a little longer, love. Your doing so good." Scorp whispers and I breathe shakily.

My entire body was on fire, my head spun like crazy and I felt like I might die.

I block out all the other noises, focusing on Scorp's voice and I open my eyes and look at him.

"Shh... I need my hand, love. Just a few more minutes." Scorp says as I squeeze the sheets instead, then I watch him as he strokes my hair and brushes his thumb along my cheek.

"Scorpius we need you to take her." Healer Charles says as she reaches over me and places the tiny thing into his arms.

"Hey Kenzie." Scorp whispers and I watch as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead, then he carefully sets her down inside one of the cart like beds.

I watch as he wraps her up, a tiny pink bundle now, her eyes were open and I could hear her distinct screeching and crying.

"Shh..." Scorp whispers as he turns back to me, and I smile as I watch her.

I didn't exactly have a very good view, but I could already tell she was perfect.

"Kenzie." I whisper and Scorp smiles and I gasp in a deep breath, gripping the bed sheets tighter, and Scorp places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Here's your son, Scorpius." Aunt Hermione says handing over another little tiny thing and he takes him into his arm.

"Hey little man." Scorp says and I watch as he wraps our son up as well, into a blue blanket.

I listen to their cries, it was like they were having a competition and I just stare as Scorp watches me.

I blink, my eyes becoming heavy, and Scorp grabs my hand, both of our hands bloody.

"Breathe, red." Scorp says and I gasp as I stare at them.

"Are they?" I ask not able to finish my sentence and Scorp nods.

"Kenzie and Orion are fine, red. They came out kicking and screaming." Scorp says and I smile slightly, and he brushes a piece of hair out of my face as I gasp in breaths.

"My body hurts." I whisper and Scorp nods and looks to Healer Charles and my Aunt Hermione.

"She's losing too much blood." Healer Charles says as I scream, my body writhing once again and I watch as the cries from next to me stop.

Two sets of eyes were fixated on me.

Orion's grey eyes, which had as much depth as Scorp's, and were a beautiful icy shade of grey.

And Kenzie's bright green eyes, just as stunning and as vibrant as mine used to be, just as brilliant and powerful.

I focus on them, my own eyes becoming too heavy to keep open, the blood draining out of me, and my body still writhing in pain.

* * *

**Scorp's POV**

"Red?" I ask squeezing her hand tightly, her eyes were shut, her face was pale and the healer and her aunt kept on screeching at each other, something about her losing too much blood.

Her grip faltered in mine, but I put both of my hands on her hand, my eyes watching her, but she doesn't look up.

I hear a beeping sound and look up at the monitors around us, one had a bunch of high and low lines, and then it went flat.

"Scorpius you need to do cpr." Her aunt says and I look at her.

"We're trying to stop the bleeding, it's very severe, her heart needs to keep beating." Healer Charles says and I nod.

I hadn't really ever known how to do cpr, but I've watched a ton of TV shows and movies with Lily so maybe I could figure it out.

Lily had come close to death before, but she's never actually died, her hearts never stopped beating for more than a second or so, and now it was stopped.

Lily was dead.

"Red!" I shout as I jump into action, I sit by her side, my knees on the bed as I put my hands together and start pushing down on her chest, counting the rhythm I was going in.

I take a breath and pressed my lips to hers, blowing into it as I start pushing down on her chest again.

Her lips were already blue, her face pale, her eyelids becoming purple, it wasn't good.

I breathe into her mouth again, keeping up the rhythm as I become tired, and I can tell the healer and her aunt are close to giving up.

I slam down on her chest a few more times, making it count, and then I take a deep breath of air and blow into her mouth.

The monitor stopped beeping and I could feel her heart beating slowly under my hand, her eyes remaining closed and her shallow breath on my face.

I press my lips gently to hers, and rest my forehead against hers, and whisper softly,"Don't you ever do that to me again."

**Hey guys; so here are the answers to your questions; I'm working on writing another short fanfic of what is happening to Dominique, and I will try to have it up soon. Voldemort will find out in the future that Scorp is his biological son. Lucy's going to be fine, along with Rox, Logan, Scorp, and Al. And yes Harry is not going to be pleased with his daughter. Thanks for the nine reviews guys! to Prongs3's Lily that is such a compliment to say that J.K. Rowling would be proud, I hope she would be if she read this fanfiction and it's a very huge compliment so thank you. Thank you all for your generous compliments and I hope you liked chapter 56! We are almost to 200 reviews so if you guys could accomplish that for me on this chapter that would be awesome! I'm sorry I did not update sooner but I was busy having a social life and probably two of the best days of my life. I'm happy to be writing again and keeping up my social life. Also if you guys want some laughs I recommend you go on YouTube and look up a very potter sequel, then a very potter musical, then a very potter senior year, it is so funny and it makes you laugh so hard. So five reviews does get you another chapter. Anyway as always review!**


	57. Meeting The Twins

When I open my eyes I see a bright light surrounding me and then it fades out as my eyes adjust, and I take a deep breath, steadying myself.

I could remember everything, the memories flooding my brain and I sit up.

I hadn't known I was pregnant for long, but as I place my hands on my stomach, it feels so unnatural to feel it flat again, to not have two people inside.

I lift up my shirt, my stomach was completely back to normal, I was seriously going to have to thank Aunt Hermione and Healer Charles.

I grip the bed sheets as I rise, putting my feet on the ground and stumbling slightly, it was kind of nice to see my feet again.

It also made me realize how bad I need a pedicure.

I grab my shorts from off of my bed, and slide them on, then I grip the sheets even tighter as I finally let go, striding over across the room.

I look at myself in the mirror, my lips were a bluish pinkish color, and I still had a bit of blood in my hair.

I could remember everything that had been done to me, all of my injuries, but they weren't even visible anymore, the only thing that reminded me of them was the dizzy feeling in my head followed by a slight headache.

I sigh as I lift up my shirt again, looking at the scar that was my cousin's name.

I wonder what I'm supposed to tell Kenzie and Orion when they ask about it.

Kenzie and Orion.

They were out, they were somewhere in this hospital, and they weren't with me.

That thought makes me grab my coral hoodie, and slide it on, it was chilly in here, and it had been repaired so there were no rips in it.

I put my hand on the door, steadying myself for what was about to come.

When I open it, it's dark in the hospital, it must be late at night, but when we rescued Lucy it was midnight, so maybe I had slept a whole day.

No ones there, but as I head down farther a few healers smile slightly at me and incline their heads, as I approach them.

"Hi, I'm-" I start but a healer cuts me off, looking me up and down.

"You're Lily Potter." The man says and I nod.

"I'm looking for my fiancée and my babies." I say and the man nods.

"They're down there, Healer Charles drove them off, didn't want them to wake you, they should be seeing the babies in the nursery, room 407, straight down the hall." The man says and I nod and he points his finger and I head in that direction.

I quicken my pace as I go, I wanted, no I needed to see them.

I was so nervous, but mostly anxious.

I wanted to hold them tight to me, it was so weird for them not to be with me every second.

I try to remember what they look like as I finally reach the room, standing outside the door and putting my hand on the handle.

I could hear a few voices coming from inside and finally curiosity wins me over and I open the door.

"Lils?" Roxanne squeals looking at me, she looked happy, Logan was by her side and she hastily hands over the pink bundle that was in her arms and races to me throwing her arms around me.

"Hey Roxy." I say, my voice still raw and sore.

I was watching the tiny pink bundle though, Logan was holding her and he smiled as he looked at her, and I look back at Rox as she pulls away.

"Where's Scorp?" I ask and she sighs.

"Orion, he's not as developed as Kenzie, so he went down with Aunt Hermione. He left us to watch Kenzie, and everyone else is in the conference room, apparently we were causing a scene." Rox says, adding an eye roll and I look at her and smile slightly.

"Is Orion going to be alright?" I ask and Rox looks at me slightly, taking in my appearance and she nods.

"Yeah, they're just giving him a few potions." She says and I nod.

"Well I should probably grab Kenzie and take her down there, I should be with him." I say and Rox nods and looks at me.

"Logan give me the baby." Rox snaps and Logan walks up to us, handing Rox the tiny baby.

"Your arms aren't shaky right?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Rox give me my daughter." I say and she smiles slightly, and slightly reluctantly hands her over.

Once she comes into my arms I smile at her, she wasn't awake but the minute her skin touches mine she opens her eyes, revealing a stunning and dazzling green, somehow even brighter than my own.

Her mouth shapes into a perfect o and she yawns then she reaches her hand up to smack it against my chest and I smile, she then proceeds to grab at my hair, acting as if she recognized me.

"Hey Kenzie." I whisper, and she smiles, her small, but full pink lips turning up and she laughs, her eyes looking at me.

She reaches up and pulls off the small hat on her head and Rox scowls.

"She hates it. But the healer said it'll keep her warm." Rox says and I smile slightly at my daughter as Rox hands me the hat.

I look at her as she moves inside her pink blanket like she was stretching and then I watch as she claws at it and Rox giggles.

"I think she hates it because it's pink." She mutters and I smile.

"Maybe we should get her a different color." I say as I walk over to where the tiny cart like bed was, and I bend down beside the drawer as Kenzie watches me.

I open the small drawer underneath her cart and I find all different colors of blankets, and I smile as I grab the green one.

"Here she might like the matching outfit." Rox says tossing me a green onesie and a white hat from the other side of the cart and I smile and put my hand under my daughter's head, then I lay her down carefully on the cart, and strip the blanket away.

She smiles and helps kick it off, her bright green eyes watching me as I take off her pink onesie, and I smile as I take her in.

She was beautiful, tan skin, and a tiny body for someone who was supposed to be so developed, she had slightly longish dark blonde hair, well long for a newborn, and she squeals as I brush my finger against her cheek.

She grabs my finger and studies it slightly then she smirks.

It was the perfect imitation of Scorp's and my smirk, and it came so naturally to her, her eyes lighting up and I smile as she sticks my finger in her mouth and uses it as a teething ring.

Well her teeth were developed.

I could feel the jagged edges pushing up against her gums and she just watches me and I smile.

I snatch my finger away and she gives me a pouty face, her lip sticking out and I roll my eyes as I put the green onesie on her and she grins as she claps her hands giggling as I put the hat on her, and bundle her up into a green blanket.

She wouldn't let her arms be tucked into the blanket though, and I smile as she plays with my arm.

"She's beautiful." Roxanne says as Logan puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah she is." I whisper looking down at her, her eyes dazzling and watching my own.

"So what's her full name?" Logan asks and I smile.

"Mackenzie Luna Malfoy. But we'll call her Kenzie for short." I say smiling down at her and brushing my finger against her cheek.

"It's nice. So Roxyanne and I are godparents of her?" Logan asks and I nod and hold Kenzie close to me as she struggles and I sigh and put my hand under her head and let her chin rest on her shoulder, one hand on her head and the other on her back.

I rub her back smiling as she makes what sounds like a sighing sound and Roxanne smiles.

"Go down to see my son with me?" I ask and Roxanne breaks away from Logan and stands beside me, putting her hand on my shoulder and grinning at Kenzie as the four of us walk down.

My mind was racing and reeling, one of the main things on my mind though, is how come we're able to be here out in the open without Voldemort and his Death Eaters flooding this hospital?

When we finally reach the room I smile as I see the back of Scorp's head, he was holding our son in his arms.

Logan holds open the door for us like a true gentleman, then he smacks Roxanne's ass and she smacks his arm, giggling and I shake my head and rub my daughter's back.

"Lily." Scorp says catching sight of me and I smile as Roxanne reaches out and I reluctantly hand over my daughter and Scorp hands over Orion to James, who I didn't notice was in the room.

James just shakes his head at me and smiles down at Orion and Scorp races toward me and I meet him halfway, clasping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.

Scorp buries his face in my hair, his arms winding around my waist and I smile at him as he rubs my back.

"You're alive." He whispers and I nod.

"Yeah." I say and he smiles, then presses his lips to mine.

"I love you." He whispers as we pause to take a break, and then I press my lips more strongly to him again, letting his lips pres more harshly against mine, letting his body push against mine in such a closeness that I haven't felt since I became pregnant, letting his arms go up and down me, touching and squeezing every inch of me that he can.

Because I know that he almost lost me, and I know how that feels, so when we finally have to breathe I gasp out the words,"I love you."

I hear a low whimpering and turn back to see my daughter and my son, our children, our twins that were just inside of me a little while ago, and he puts his hand on my stomach and smiles as his eyes meet mine, the warmest I've ever seen them, his grey eyes making me fall in love with him all over again and he smile as he puts his hands on my hips.

"They were just inside of me a little while ago." I say and he smiles and nods.

"It's so weird." Scorp says, then he leans forward, his teeth grazing my ear and he whispers,"Maybe we should make another."

I laugh slightly and shove him off, and he responds with a smirk, the same smirk that Kenzie had given me.

"Maybe." I reply with a wink and he smiles and pulls me closer than I smile as I see Orion and James.

James was holding him, smiling down at him and rocking him back and forth in his arms, it was the happiest I seen James in a while.

I look back at Kenzie, whose arm was outstretched toward me, and I smile and close the distance between us, taking her from Roxanne's arm.

"She's beautiful." Scorp says and I smile as we walk to where James is standing.

"Proud of yourself?" I ask him and he nods, smirking at me and he puts his hand on her back.

I hold her in the same place as before, her tiny head on my shoulder, and my hands on her head and back.

"I'm kind of hogging him, sorry Lily." James says and I shake my head and James smiles guiltily and hands Orion to Scorp.

"No, Jamie, you should hold him." I say and James smiles, looking dorky.

"Then I wouldn't get to hug my favorite sister." He says and I roll my eyes as he wraps his arms around me, and I pat his back as I hold Kenzie closer to me.

"I'm your only sister." I say as I hear a low squealing from next to me, then in my ear.

Kenzie and Orion wanted more attention and I look at Orion, and back at James.

"Jamie, you really do love him don't you?" I ask and he smiles slightly and puts his hand on Orion's hat.

"Yeah, and her too." He says putting a hand on Kenzie's small back and I smile back at him.

"Would you like to be Orion's godfather?" I ask him and his eyes widen with excitement.

"You're sure?" He asks and I nod as I smile and put my other hand on Orion, watching his brilliant and icy grey eyes flash up to look at me.

He looked exactly like Scorp, with dirty blonde hair peeking out of his hat onto his forehead, and tan skin.

"Yeah. Jamie you'll be a father one day, and Chloe will be a mum as well. But for now I would love for you to be his godfather." I say and Scorp nods in agreement, gazing down at little Orion, and then his eyes flash back to me and Kenzie.

"Thanks, Lils. I'm glad you're still alive. You're my favorite sister." Jamie says and I roll my eyes as he hugs me.

"Uhuh." I say and he smiles slightly at me and pinches my cheek before I look at Scorp.

"Can I hold him now?" I ask and Scorp smiles and looks at Kenzie as I hear her yawn from next to me.

"Yeah, as long as I get to hold my daughter." Scorp says and I give him a look.

"I want to hold both first." I say and Scorp raises an eyebrow and helps me put Orion on my other shoulder, my arms wrapping around their small back and my hand supporting their heads.

I hear two yawns in my ear and smile as I rub their small covered heads.

Scorp smiles and I watch as he draws his phone form his back pocket and takes a picture.

He shows it to me and I smile slightly.

In the picture my smile was outstretched across my face, a hint of a smirk in it as well, my green eyes were bright and lively and I looked happy, and the two adorable babies looked well adorable.

I smile and Scorp places a kiss on my forehead,"We did good, red."

I smile and start to rock back and forth on my feet, then I hear a low steady breathing sound and I know that they're asleep.

I smile, this moment was so perfect, so innocent, and so pure that it made my heart melt, after a while of just holding them there, Scorp takes Orion and hands him over to James, then he looks at me then at Kenzie.

"We should go see your parents. You might want your arms free." Scorp suggests and I shake my head and he smiles and James gives Orion back to me.

I didn't want to stop holding onto them.

They were my babies, they were growing inside me just a day ago, they were my little fighters, the reason that I stayed alive through so much pain, and now I had to keep them safe, I had to protect them.

I hold them closer to me as we walk out of the room, Scorp putting his hand on the small of my back and his eyes focused on Kenzie, Orion, and I, James, Rox, and Logan behind us.

I was being overprotective, and I was hogging them, my arms tightening around them, making sure they were secure.

I smile slightly, it was nice to finally have them out and not physically tied to me.

Worries start to fill my brain but I push them away, all that mattered was my babies, Scorp, and I.

And right now, everything was perfect.

**Hey guys; So that was chapter 57! Here are the answers to your questions; It is going to get a lot harder for the families and you'll see that in chapters to come. Thanks for all of the compliments they honestly make me smile every time I read them. It was not really a copy of twilight, so think whatever you want to think, it's a compliment to me so oh well. Lily does suffer a lot and she's going to suffer a lot more but it kinda makes the fanfic. Thank you all again for the compliments and this was sort of a happy chapter, and there's going to be a few more sort of chapters like this, they're going to get their own house, and they have to buy things for the twins, so stay tuned, and then there will be a lot of action and worrying. Congratulations to you all for getting this fanfic to 200+ reviews that honestly is amazing and it was only like a few weeks ago that I was asking you guys to get me to 100 so keep up the good work! I'm working on a lot of different things right now, I'm currently working on updating If I die Young, and then the fanfic about Dominique's time in captivity, and then I'm considering writing a prequel to this story, like the day that Harry left. So tell me in your review if you'd like any of these ideas. Five reviews gets you another chapter and yeah. Always open to more than five. Anyway as always review!**


	58. Decisions & News

A few days passed, but they felt like weeks.

Mostly because Orion got worse, he had developed an infection and I had stayed by his side the whole time, even though the healers restrained me to the bed on more than one occasion.

They had finally given in, and Orion slept in his cart like bed on the left of me, and Kenzie on the right, I refused to let them leave my side.

Scorp had felt relatively the same way, and he slept in the hospital bed with me, apparently I wasn't completely healed yet.

Healer Charles had to warn him more than once to not hold me too tight, and she also warned him that he should sleep in a different bed, something about him getting ideals of what we could do to pass the time.

It sounded pretty nice to me, though.

Dad had pretty much exploded on me, it was honestly very entertaining for a moment, before he threatened to snap my wand in half and put bars on my bedroom window.

Mum had rolled her eyes smacked his shoulder, and gave me a very stern look before she had hugged me and held the twins.

Healer Charles and my Aunt Hermione insisted that everyone go home, because we were supposed to be keeping a low profile, so a few people visited a day.

James, Roxanne, and Logan were the most common visitors, coming to spend time with their godchildren, and updating us on the rapidly forming rebellion.

Roxanne steps through the door, James, Logan, Al, mum, dad, and Raven behind her.

"Hey Raven." I say and she smiles widely and hugs me tight, her arms clasping around my neck as I bend down to scoop her up, and then I point to her the babies, telling her which is which.

She giggles as I do and Lucy comes in the room giving me a slight smile.

Victoire hadn't let her leave the house, so this was the first time Lucy and Raven visited me.

Lucy hugs me tight and I smile and stroke her hair, she was my baby cousin.

"Thanks for saving me." She says and I smile at her and stroke her cheek, then she turns her attention to the babies.

"Anytime." I respond, but she wasn't listening and Roxanne hugs me as I set Raven on the bed, and she quickly gets up and watches the twins with earnest.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Rox asks and I grin back, and sigh.

"Wanting to get the bloody hell out of here." I say and Rox grins and goes to help Lucy hold Kenzie, and Logan pats my shoulder and goes over to where Raven is staring at Orion, James, and Al beside her.

"I bet, Hey Lilyflower." Dad says eyeing me strangely and hugging me tight.

"Hey dad." I say and he smiles.

"We need to talk." He says giving me a stern look and I roll my eyes as mum wraps her arms around me.

"Hey, Lils. You look really bad." Mum says and I roll my eyes.

"How?" I ask and she pats my cheek.

"You look tired and way too thin." Mum says then she goes to dote on her grandchildren.

"Lily, now." Dad says and I sigh and look back at Scorp.

"And Scorp." I say and he sighs heavily, then nods as Scorp returns to my side.

"Mr. Potter." Scorp says and he shakes my dad's hand, I think that he was still a little nervous over the fact that he knocked me up.

"Scorpius." My dad says rather coldly and I give him a warning look.

Dad leads us out into a conference room and Scorp and I sit together, his hand resting on my knee and I smile as he presses his lips to my forehead and squeezes my knee as dad sits down across from us.

"Lily, Scorpius, its not good." Dad says and I raise my eyebrows.

"How?" I ask and he sighs.

"Voldemort is searching everywhere for you, his forces are getting stronger as well as ours. He's going to come looking here soon enough. I think that the four of you need to go on the run." Dad says and I shake my head and look at Scorp.

"I'm not a coward. I don't want to run." I say and dad raises his eyebrows and Scorp just watches my face.

"Lily, I know you're not. But you have children now. Voldemort's going to stop at nothing to make sure they die." Dad says and I swallow hard.

"There's no where safe." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Maybe there is." He says his grey eyes flashing to mine then back to my dad.

"Where?" I ask and he squeezes my knee.

"My vacation house." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"You have a vacation house." I repeat, I never knew that.

"Yeah, my parents haven't used it since I was a toddler, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we stayed there for a while." Scorp says and I look at him strangely.

"Will your parents be okay with this? I mean we haven't even heard from them in a while." I say and Scorp sighs and looks at me, his grey eyes catching my green and I sigh.

"Actually Scorpius, your mother phoned me this morning along with Draco. They're coming to visit you soon, they made it out with just a few scratches." Dad says and I see Scorp smile and he looks at me.

"That's great. So where is this vacation house?" I ask and Scorp smiles sort of shyly.

"Well it's a beach house." Scorp says and I give him a blank look.

I love the water, any water, I love swimming but I can't stand sand.

It gets everywhere and it's just plain messy, and I didn't exactly want to be cleaning it out of my house every day, but I would do it to keep my small family safe.

"Okay." I say rather slowly and he smiles slightly and chuckles.

"Well, it's in Australia." He says and my mouth drops.

"Australia." I repeat.

I've never been, but I hear it's beautiful, with white sandy beaches, turquoise crystal clear water, and a rocky shore.

It was the sort of place out of fairytales, and it might be a perfect hiding place.

Hiding.

Ugh I hate that word.

More like despise, or something like that.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, well from the pictures. It's got these gorgeous beaches and the sunsets are beautiful. Have you been?" He asks and I shoot a look at my father before shaking my head and running my fingers through my hair.

"No, all of my happy memories ended at five." I say and Scorp smiles and looks hurt.

"Really? That hurt." Scorp says and I smack his arm.

"Almost all of them." I say and then he kisses me, his hands in my hair and I smile as I sink into him.

"Happy to be of service." He replies with a smirk and I see my dad across the table shaking his head at us.

"I think that you should get out of here, hell this country might be a good way to start." He says and I sigh heavily.

"But, what's going to happen to the rest of my family?" I ask and dad sighs.

"We're going to help with the rebellion, Lils." Dad says and at seeing my expression he adds,"We'll keep you filled in, and you can help, from a distance."

I sigh, it was better than nothing.

"I guess I should ask Healer Charles when we can leave." I say gazing at a far wall, a lump in my throat.

"Lily." Dad starts but Scorp cuts him off and winds his arms carefully around my waist.

"I'll handle it." He replies then he rests his head on my shoulder and leans into me, inhaling the scent of me and I sigh.

"Red, you know that we have to. Kenzie, Orion, and you have to be far away from Voldemort." Scorp says and I sigh, he was right but I take a deep breath.

"I feel like a coward. Running away. That's never been my thing, Scorp." I say and he sighs into my ear.

"Hey, do you remember why we got out of Hogwarts a few days ago?" Scorp asks and I nod.

"Yeah. To protect the babies." I say and he nods.

"And you." He adds then he continues, "And why are we going to Australia?"

"To protect Kenzie, Orion, and you." I say and he smiles slightly and kisses my neck.

"And you." He says and he sighs and wraps his arms even tighter around me, and I wince.

"I'm scared, for them." I say and he spins me around so that he's looking me in the eye.

"They're going to be okay, red. Orion's getting better everyday, Kenzie's perfect and already exactly like her mum." Scorp says and I smile.

"She looks like you. They both do." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Kenzie looks like you too, and I'm sure Orion will." Scorp says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Scorp, Orion looks like a spitting image of you, I see no resemblance between us." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"You're wrong. You'll see it sometime, red." Scorp says smirking slightly then he sighs and looks me in the eye and I nod.

"Dad?" I ask turning back to him.

"Yes flower?" He asks and I smile slightly.

"Can you go get Draco and Astoria? I'd hate for them not to meet their grandchildren." I say and he nods and heads out smiling back at me slightly and shaking his head as he goes.

"Scorp." I say as the door shuts behind my father and he smirks back at me as I move to straddle his lap, his arms on my sides.

"Red." Scorp responds, a knowing tone in his voice and on his face and I smile and put my hand on his shoulder and wrap my arm around his neck.

"I have some ideals." I say and he smirks and chuckles slightly.

"I'm sure you do." He says and I sigh.

I rest my head on his chest, curling my back over and he smiles and rubs his hands up and down my sides.

"Did Healer Charles tell you yet?" I ask him and he nods, looking at me, his eyes slightly frantic.

Healer Charles had told us that the babies would grow fast outside of me, that the growth rate was going to be unpredictable, but for the most part they would be the age of toddlers in a matter of weeks, and perhaps young children developmentally aged to around seven years old, when they were only a month old.

"I'm scared." I whisper and he sighs heavily and looks at me, stroking my hair for just a few moments before the door opens.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, you have visitors and I have some updates on the growth rate." Healer Charles says giving us a slight scowl as she sees our position and we nod and Scorp helps me up, his arm snaking around my waist.

I smile slightly at him and he nods, pressing his lips into my hair as we follow Healer Charles back to the room.

Inside was mum, dad, Astoria, Draco, Raven, Lucy, Roxanne, Logan, James, Al, and Chloe.

"Chloe." I whisper as Scorp's mum looks up and throws her arms around his neck.

Chloe smiles somewhat weakly at me, her face pale and dark rings and bags under her eyes.

I throw my arms around her neck and she hugs me back, and bites her lip when we part.

"You have a beautiful daughter, and... Set of twins." Chloe says and I smile slightly.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" I ask and she sighs slightly.

"James just really wanted to bring me by. I should probably go." Chloe says walking towards the door and I grab at her hand.

"Chloe I want you to." I say and she shakes her head, tears coming down her face.

"I can't Lily. Merlin I don't want to sound like such a bitch, but I can't do it. I can't hold him and remind myself of my son. I can't do it. I can't not blame myself. I'm sorry, Lily. I truly am. But I can't do it." She says and then she strides out the door, crying softly and I sigh as James runs out after her shouting her name.

I felt so guilty and I turn back, putting my hand on my other arm and smiling slightly at my mum who sighs heavily.

"Lily." Astoria says catching my attention, and before I know it her arms are around me too.

I smile and hug her back as I see Scorp standing awkwardly by Draco who was staring at the twins, then at Raven who was laughing at them.

"They're cute." Raven says and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"They're big." He says and Raven rolls her eyes.

"Please, they're super tiny." She says and he gives her a slight smirk and Scorp chuckles as he scoops Kenzie up, Orion was currently being held onto by Al.

"Oh really?" Draco asks, sounding slightly challenged and Raven plants her hands on her hips and gives him a sly smile and Astoria smooths my hair back as she smiles at me.

She then proceeds to greet my mum and dad and I cross the room to stand by Raven and Scorp.

Kenzie starts to wail and I take her into my arms and start to rock her back and forth, while Raven coos at her.

"May I?" Draco asks and I nod and gently hand him Kenzie.

"Careful with her head." I say and he nods and holds her tight, humming the whole time.

Her cries soon stop and she looks up at him, her green eyes wide with amazement as he finally stops.

"What's their names?" Draco asks as Scorp takes my hand and I pull Raven to my side, and she smiles and wraps her tiny arms around me.

"That's Mackenzie Luna, but we call her Kenzie." I say and he smiles slightly.

"And the boy?" Draco asks and I open my mouth to speak but Scorp does instead.

"Orion Hyperion." Scorp says, and Draco nods at him rather awkwardly.

"Did you decide on a last name?" Draco asks and then he takes a look around and adds, "Between Riddle and Potter?"

"Actually, dad." Scorp starts to which Draco gives him an incredulous look, "Malfoy is their last names."

Draco's eyes go wide and Astoria beams at us and hugs her son.

"That's lovely. I'm so proud of you, you both." Astoria says and Scorp nods as he stiffly accepts the hug.

Draco looks at me and I scoop Kenzie out of his arms and lay her head on my shoulder as Raven climbs on the bed and I sit next to her.

"How much do you bet one of them is going to cry?" I ask her and she smiles slightly.

"Ten galleons." She says and I smile.

"Which one?" I ask smirking and she grins back as Draco rises to his feet.

"Draco." She says and I smirk.

"You're on." I say and she fist bumps me on agreement and we watch the two men, staring awkwardly at each other.

"Scorpius, I do love you, as my son." Draco says his voice cracking.

"I know, dad. You are my dad." Scorp says and I see a small tear fall down Draco's cheek before he hugs his son and I give Raven a little look.

"You owe me ten galleons." Raven teases and I tickle her sides with my free hand.

"We'll see about that." I say and she giggles and tries to tickle me back.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Healer Charles says standing in the hallway and Raven climbs onto my lap while Scorp retreats to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say a little breathless and Scorp nods.

I see a small clipboard in her hand and she sighs,"Test results show that the growth is slowing, but it's a very small improvement. I'd say that by what these patterns show that the twins are going to grow till they're developmentally the age of six, seven, or eight. And after that I do believe that their age will catch up with them, and they will grow like normal witches and wizards from that point on. By that time the time stopping spell should be nonexistent or barely existent in their blood."

I breathe a sigh of relief and hug Kenzie tighter to me, and I watch as Scorp takes Orion and squeezes my shoulder.

"Will their health be affected?" I ask and Healer Charles shakes her head.

"No. I have every reason to believe that they will be fine." She says and I smile slightly.

"How is Orion?" I ask and she sighs.

"He's doing well, I think that tomorrow you will be able to leave, but I would not recommend going home." She says and Scorp and I nod in agreement.

"We won't be." Scorp replies and she nods.

"I'll have someone check on the three of you soon. Until then get some rest, and keep things down. It's hard enough trying to keep the secret that you're here." Healer Charles says giving us a stern smile then she strides out of the room.

**Hey guys; So it took a lot longer than I thought to update because you guys didn't have five reviews. This story has 48 followers, and 31 favorites, it shouldn't be a problem really for five of you guys to review. So that being said the new review number for me to update is ten. I've had this chapter written out since the day I updated with the last chapter, so yeah. In other news I'm very close to finishing the prequel, and I'm also writing another chapter for If I Die Young. So in other news we are on page 3 for the reviews list under Lily Luna P, and English so I think that if we work hard we'll get a lot better but still 3 is really great. Here are the answers to your questions; They have teeth because as I mentioned they're very developed plus it was a day after so it just shows how fast they're growing. They are not going to be teenagers anytime soon. Kenzie, Orion, Lily, and Scorp are not going to be in any of the Games together, and there won't be much involving the Games for a while since it's a yearly event. There is going to be a point sometime in the future where Voldemort does find out about Kenzie , Orion, and Scorp being related to him, but I'm still deciding exactly what happens. Thanks for the compliments for this fanfic! Ten reviews to update and please don't make me wait so long to update guys I feel bad when the people that review for every chapter have to wait longer because people aren't reviewing. But I'm not compromising. If you guys want to read more it takes TEN reviews. Anyway as always review!**


	59. Mama

"Mum?" I ask and she smiles from beside me, setting Orion back down into his cart like bed, her red hair falling over her shoulders, and her brown eyes examining me as she perches on my bed, her legs crossed and swinging as she brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Hey baby." She says as Healer Charles comes in, this was my last checkup.

It's midnight, or after, Scorp left a few hours ago, kissing my forehead and giving me a longing look, before striding out.

"Stay with me?" I ask and she smiles and nods brushing a piece of hair out of my face, and she reaches down and unstraps her black heels letting them fall to the ground with a plunk sound.

"Of course." She says as Kenzie starts to cry, Aunt Hermione was checking on her, and Healer Charles was looking at Orion momentarily.

"I want Scorp." I whisper and she smiles and nods.

"I know, baby. He's coming alright, he's coming real soon. He just has to get everything settled for you." Mum says and I sigh as I rest my head against the pillow.

I'm wearing a green Slytherin long t-shirt, my silver slytherin underwear barely showing, along with my silver bra, and I cuddle up closer in the blankets.

"I want Kenzie." I say as she continues to cry, her voice squealing and piercing loud.

"Sweetheart, just a moment okay?" Aunt Hermione says and I groan.

"I want sleep, Orion wants sleep, Kenzie wants sleep. so give me my kids." I say and Aunt Hermione sighs, and hands over Kenzie and I take her in my arms, cuddling up to her instead of the blankets and I rub my hand on her tiny stomach.

She was growing already, her hair was long and past shoulder length, and she was growing in size, but luckily she still fit in the tiny blankets, and I hold her against me as she squirms.

"It's alright baby." I whisper moving my hand to her arm and watching as her hand captures my pinky, holding it up and examining it.

Orion was crying as well so I turn back to get him but Healer Charles is giving him something.

"He's doing better, this is the final dose of the vitamins and as long as he keeps up a healthy diet and is fed often he should be fine." Healer Charles says and I nod and she hands over Orion.

I set him down next to Kenzie, and I extend my arms across them both, the bed rails were up, but I had doubt that they would fall, they could never fall in my arms.

Healer Charles and Aunt Hermione pass over me, checking on my vitals and taking some of my blood and after several minutes of them pushing up on my arms, and legs, then my stomach.

"Can I please sleep?" I snap the twins light snores coming from next to me.

"Lily, sweetheart we have to do this." Aunt Hermione says and I groan and turn over.

"Mum." I groan out and she nods.

"Perhaps it can wait till the morning." My mum says and after a moment Healer Charles and Aunt Hermione nod in agreement and I curl up to Kenzie and Orion, moving them closer to me, until they're by my stomach.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna go home and get some sleep alright? Do you need anything?" Mum asks and I shake my head.

"No." I whisper and she sighs and strokes my hair, before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll send your dad alright, baby. Would you like that?" Mum asks and I nod.

"Yeah." I whisper and she smiles and strokes my hair away from my face.

"I love you, honey." Mum says and I nod.

"I love you too, mum." I say and she smiles and nods before getting to her feet and picking up her shoes, not bothering to put them on.

"Don't go anywhere, honey." She says and I smile slightly as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her as the last hint of light leaves.

I sigh and unhook the IV from my arm, I didn't need it but they demanded I put it in before bed, and I tear off the heart monitor throwing it off, and then I cuddle closer to my babies.

Kenzie and Orion were close to my stomach, Kenzie kept on moving her arms around and after a moment she was all cuddled up with me, her head resting against my stomach.

Orion was sleeping on Kenzie's shoulder, his arms and legs lay flat in his blanket and light snores was coming from him.

It felt so surreal, just a few days ago they were probably in the same position now, but inside of me.

I could remember how huge I was, my stomach bulging and I smile as I sweep my daughter's hair out of her face, and I brush my thumb across my son's cheek.

"I love you. I love you so much." I whisper and Kenzie yawns slowly her eyes opening.

"Shh... Baby you need sleep." I whisper to her and she blinks slowly, looking at me, her green eyes sparkling in the moon light.

She makes a grunting sound and I smile and stroke her arm.

She makes a low sound her mouth struggling to form the letters and in a very low and sort of babbling voice she forms the letters, "Ama?"

Ama?

Mama.

She was trying to say my name.

"Yeah baby, I'm your mama." I say and she looks up at me, her head turning to the side and yawning.

"Mama." She repeats and I smile a small tear running down my face and I nod.

"Yeah baby, I'm mama." I whisper to her and she smiles slightly reaching her hand out to touch my face, then she pulls at my long hair.

"Mama." She says and I smile and grab my phone off of the bedside table.

I press Scorp's contact and put it on speaker as it rings.

"Mama!" She wails slightly and I turn back to her, and smile as she repeats the word over and over.

"Yeah baby. I love you." I say to her and she giggles then opens her mouth to talk.

"Mama, v u." She manages to whisper out and I smile and brush her hair out of her face, she and Orion were now the sizes of almost one year olds.

"I know baby. I know." I say and she smiles as Scorp finally picks up.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Scorp asks, his voice sounding ragged and worried.

"Yeah. Kenzie said her first word." I say and Scorp lets out an audible sigh of relief.

"Scorpius, now." I hear a voice in the background and Scorp sighs again sounding annoyed.

"Coming." He snaps then he sighs again.

"That's great, Red. Look I gotta go alright?" Scorp says and I sigh.

"Scorp where are you? I miss you." I say and I hear the sigh, but it was sort of a pain filled sigh.

"I know, red. I miss you too. It's a surprise alright? I'll be there soon. I love you. Give Orion and Kenzie a kiss for me and tell them I love them." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Okay." I say, annoyed.

Where was he?

"Hey, red. When we get to our own house tomorrow, I can't wait till that night. There are so many things I want to do to you." Scorp says and I smile twirling my hair as Kenzie yawns beside me.

"Mama." She says lowly and I smile and rub her arm.

"Sounds fun. I miss you." I say and he sighs heavily.

"I know. I'll be there when you wake, love. I promise. Get some sleep, alright? I love you." Scorp says and I smile and sigh, resting my head on the pillow.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I say and he chuckles as another low shout for him sounds in the background.

"Good. I love you, red." Scorp says and I smile.

"I love you too, Scorp." I say and he sighs.

"What word did she say?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"Mama." I say and he chuckles.

"That's amazing, love." He says and I smile.

"I hope Orion's first word is daddy." I say and I can tell he's grinning.

"I hope so too. Tell them I love them. Sweet dreams, love." Scorp says and then with an audible click the phone hangs up.

I put it on the bedside table and curl back up to my babies.

And with the promise that Scorp will be there in the morning I close my eyes, and let sleep take me over.

* * *

The moment I wake up I know it's early because Scorp isn't even here yet, my dad is asleep in the chair next to me holding Orion with a full bottle next to him.

I sigh and grab the bag that was at my feet.

There was a note on top that read,_ 'Red, I know you're expecting me to be there, but this surprise is taking longer than I thought. Just in case you wake before I arrive I've brought you something from your old house. It's clothes and anything else you might need, I hope you like my selection. I'll be there before breakfast, love. I can't wait to see you awake, and for tonight. I've tried to help Harry feed Orion, but he doesn't seem to like the bottle anymore. I took the liberty of asking the nurse for something that infants their size would normally eat and when they're hungry just press the button and the healers will come. I love you forever, Lily. Forever yours, Scorpius.'_

I sigh heavily and dig into the bag.

My makeup bag, wax strips, body wash, three items of clothing, new undergarments, and a pair of shoes is what's inside and I sigh and head to the hospital bathroom.

I drop the bag off before I pick Kenzie up, she was still sleeping and I place her in her cart, then wheel her into the bathroom, then I do the same with Orion carefully picking him from my dad's hands.

"Daddy." I whisper after I had placed the babies into the bathroom.

"Hmm." He mutters his eyes still closed and I sigh.

"I'm taking a shower. I have the twins." I say and he nods, then after a few seconds his snores fill the room again.

I roll my eyes and step into the bathroom.

I step into the small shower, washing myself with Scorp's favorite body wash, it smelled of lilies and orchids.

It smelled enticing and there was something very sensual about the smell, something sexy.

After I finish with my shower, waxing, my makeup, and magically drying my hair, I look at the clothes inside the bag.

"Scorpius." I groan.

There was a black lacy bustier inside, the front was padded but the area where my stomach would be was all lace and I growl lowly, then there was a light coral skirt with cute fringe that made it look sexy and cute at the same time, then there was a long and large cardigan that was ombre, the top was navy, and then it transitioned into white.

I sigh as I pick up the pair of underwear he had brought, green and a dazzling white, then I drop my towel and slide on the clothes.

It wasn't honestly as bad as I thought it was going to be, the bustier looked cute and somewhat sexy.

My stomach was barely exposed, the skirt came up to my navel, and the cardigan made it look very proper and beautiful.

I sigh and swing my hair over one shoulder, then I slide on the shoes.

They were galaxy canvas shoes, and they just made the outfit all that cuter.

I open the door, looking back at the babies who were still sleeping.

"I love you." I whisper to them both, and smile their light snores making them all that cuter.

"Lily." Scorp says and I turn around.

He was in the doorway, his grey eyes looking tired and watching me, his dirty blonde hair messy and looking sexy, his body leaning against the doorway.

"Scorp." I whisper and I run to him, my arms clasping around his neck and he chuckles as his body presses into mine, his lips on mine.

"Hey." He says after a moment and I smile widely.

"Hey." I say and he grins back, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"You look beautiful." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Very daring selection, Malfoy." I say and he smirks.

"It's for a very daring person, Potter." Scorp says and I grin and he kisses me once more, his lips passionately on mine.

"So what's the surprise?" I ask as I hear a low wailing come from the next room, rising to a very piercing sound.

"You'll see." Scorp says and I grin as I go back to the bathroom, scooping a very awake Kenzie into my arms as she cries very loudly in my ear.

"Mama!" She screams and I smile and rock her back and forth, then I watch as Orion wakes up, and Scorp appears beside me, taking Orion into his own arms.

"We should get going. We'll miss our flight." Scorp says digging two tickets from his leather jacket pocket and handing one to me.

"We're taking a plane?" I ask and he nods and I smile widely.

"Yeah. It's a precautionary matter really. Voldemort's monitoring the floo powder and now he's monitoring all magic being used." Scorp says and I sigh nodding.

"Were you at the house already?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, I got all of your stuff from your house, and then I apparated to this boat my father has in New Guinea and I drove it down to our house." Scorp says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Our house is on the beach?" I ask him and he smiles, nodding.

"Actually its on an island. Hayman Island to be exact. The Great Reef is really close, and we have two huge boats that we drive out." Scorp says and I smile.

"Are we going to have to take a boat to get there?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, that's sort of why it took so long yesterday, I had to make a lot of trips. But that's part of the surprise." Scorp says and I smile.

"So Kenzie and Orion are going to be safe?" I ask him and he nods.

"Completely and totally safe." Scorp says and I smile.

I hug Kenzie closer to me and Scorp smiles as Orion watches me.

"Where's my dad?" I ask looking around.

"Mama." Kenzie babbles and I smile.

"He's meeting us at your house. As our my parents." Scorp says and I take a deep breath.

"Are they going to come visit us?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I don't know, love." Scorp says and I take a deep breath.

I had to say goodbye to my family for a while, but it felt like I had just gotten them back as a whole.

"It's Raven's birthday in a few days." I say and he nods.

November 17th.

"Yeah, Teddy and Victorie are taking her to Diagon Alley. Did you know Vic's pregnant?" Scorp asks and I nod.

"Yeah, Vic told me in Godric's Hollow. When we." I start and he nods.

"Your whole family is expecting us. Perhaps we should go." Scorp says and I nod.

I grab my phone and wand, sliding them into the bag that he brought me this morning.

"I think the twins should wear something else." I say and he nods.

"I have two outfits picked out for them at your house." Scorp says and I nod.

"Let's go then." I say and he nods as we walk out of the room.

Healer Charles bumps into us, her eyes wide with panic.

"You two must leave now." She says and I look at her strangely.

"What's happening?" Scorp asks as I hold Kenzie closer to me, my hand moving out to touch Orion.

"Voldemort's here. You need to leave now." She says and I look panicked at Scorp, quickly drawing out my wand.

"Scorp, you take Kenzie and Orion. I'll make a distraction. Get them to my house and make sure they're safe. Come back quick though, alright?" I ask him and he looks hesitant as Healer Charles ushers us back into the room.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Scorp says and I give him a look.

"Kenzie and Orion are more important. You know he's not going to kill me right away." I say and Scorp sighs.

"What are you going to do?" Scorp asks looking hesitant as I slide the bag over his shoulder.

"Something bold." I say as I kiss him swiftly.

I place my hand on his chest, my lips passionate on his then I look down at Kenzie and Orion.

I quickly hand him Kenzie whose eyes are on me, as well as Orion's.

I plant a swift kiss on Orion's forehead, pushing his hair off of his forehead.

I kiss Kenzie's forehead, her hand reaching out to me, and I tuck a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I love you both so much. Take care of them Scorp." I say and he gives me a look.

"I'll be back." He says and I nod and he strokes, my cheek then grabs his wand.

"Maybe I should go." He adds and I shake my head.

"Lily's the only one that will truly distract him." Healer Charles says and I nod.

"Plus he might realize the connection." I say and he nods.

"Mama." Kenzie babbles and I look at her my heart pained.

I kiss Scorp once more, then I walk out the door.

"Tell him when it's safe to go." I say and Healer Charles nods and shuts the door behind us.

**Hey guys; So not a ton of action in that chapter but there will be in the chapters to come. Here are the answers to your questions; Oh LoonyLoopyLuna6 that part of he who has no nose made me laugh so hard! Lily does understand the concept of danger and to be safe, it's just she has one of those personality's that kinda throws caution to the wind, which now that she has twins is going to be hard to do. People are afraid of Voldemort, like we've mainly only seen the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy families, and the next generation has been raised to not really fear him. Like Hermione said fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. So they are taking a plane because I figured that now that Voldemort knows about the twins that he's going to be taking extra precaution so that he can get to the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy family. I don't really feel like ten reviews per chapter is a lot, since I take time out of my day, my summer, to write this fanfic, and I don't really feel like I should feel obligated to do that. Like I would still write it, but I wouldn't actually update it if I don't get ten reviews. I'm sorry if some of you think that's unfair, but it's the way it is. I have no words to say to BAF because I'm pretty weirded out at the moment. Thank you for all of the compliments and support! As I've said before if you want another chapter ten reviews gets you there. I wish I could go back to daily updating but with ten people not reviewing it's not happening. I feel really bad too to the people who actually read this and review on almost every chapter, it's totally unfair. Anyway as always review!**


	60. Seth Smith

I step out, not bothering to look back as I weave through the hallway.

"Where is she?" A hissing voice asks that I recognize as Voldemort's.

He's holding a man by his neck a wand pointed directly at the healer's chest and the man cringes as the wand digs into his chest.

"I don't know." The man says and I clench my wand tighter in my fist, raising it high.

"Bombarda." I say, my wand pointed to the all glass window opposite of me.

We're on the seventh floor of St Mungo's.

Not good.

"Right here." I hiss as I dart out, the wind coming through the shattering window whipping my hair in my face, making my skirt billow around me and my cardigan blow back.

Voldemort drops the healer but I can tell he's dead; blood flowing heavily out of him making me cringe.

Death Eaters surround me on either side and I smirk cheekily.

"What too scared of me? Can't take me on your own?" I hiss tauntingly and he hisses, his nostrils flaring.

"Are you calling me a coward, Potter?" He snaps, as if daring me to say yes.

But I don't just say yes.

"If the shoe fits lace that bitch up and wear it." I snap, and his nostrils flare, his wand sparking with power.

"Cheeky. I wonder if you're going to have the same attitude when I kill your entire family. Starting with that dumb-ass Malfoy, and then those insolent children of yours." Voldemort hisses and I glare, my power sparking around me, radiating down my body to my fingertips.

"You're never going to hurt them. You'll be lucky if you see a passing glimpse of them." I snap, and he smirks.

"We'll see about that." He says and then a bolt of green soars towards me.

I dodge it, my feet gliding against the shattered glass as I trip and my legs and hands break my fall, glass tearing into the flesh.

I pick myself up, clenching my wand tighter and making the glass go deeper.

I shoot my own bolt of green light straight towards him, but he combats it with his own and the green sparks around the room, the Death Eaters falling to the ground from the sheer power radiating throughout the room.

He disappears for a moment, his black robes billowing around him as they swirl and I look around me, backing up slightly till I can feel the wind become stronger.

"Coward." I snap and then I'm picked up my by neck and thrown into the wall.

"Ugh." I groan as I get on my hands and knees, struggling to my feet.

"Where's the Malfoy boy when you need him?" He hisses and then he throws me into the wall again.

"Scorp!" I scream, my voice raw.

I didn't want him to fight, I wanted him to take Kenzie and Orion and get out of here.

Before it was too late.

"That's it Potter, beg for him. I'm sure he'll come." Voldemort hisses cruelly, his nostrils still flaring, his red eyes glaring into mine, and then he grabs me by my hair and drags me back.

"Oi Malfoy! You want to save her. She's begging for you." Voldemort hisses, his snakelike voice echoing around us.

He forces me to my knees and he wants his wand to my head and hisses in the same monotonous tone, "C'mon Potter, beg."

"Never." I snap and he pulls on my hair, his wand poking into my cheek and I glare up at him.

"Hmm..." He hisses and then he turns to his death eaters, "Go down that hallway, bring me back the Malfoy boy, and the insolent infants."

"No." I hiss struggling to get free and he pulls me by my hair and slams my head back into the ground, and I groan as I cough off blood and roll over.

"I really should have killed you as an infant, but your bloodline stops here and now. I will kill them, Potter." He hisses and I spit in his face, and he drags me to my feet before he hands me over to a Death Eater.

"Smith, you deserve a reward. You've watched over that insolent Weasley for long enough now. Have fun with Potter." He hisses and I scream.

"Let me go!" I scream struggling and he clamps his hand over my mouth and forces me to look back at him.

"My lord may I take her into a separate room? I'd like privacy." The Death Eater says and I struggle harder and his crystal blue eyes meet mine.

"Of course, I will continue the search for the infants. They're around here somewhere." Voldemort hisses, smiling cruelly at me.

The Death Eater drags me away, and the only reason I let him is so that I can take him out.

I know I can do it, and it'll make it easier to get away, this way.

He leads me into a hospital room, not too far away from the one that Scorp's in, and he shuts the door behind us, waving his wand and locking it.

"C'mere." He says, his hands releasing my arms and taking my hand, leading me to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he makes me sit on the closed toilet, a cloth running under cold water.

He doesn't answer me as he runs a hand through his dark brown hair, his eyes finally meeting mine as he bends down by my feet, and starts to clean the blood off of my legs.

"Where's your mask?" I ask him and he smiles slightly at me and I wince as he pulls the glass carefully out.

"Dominique clawed it off when we first took her." He says and I look at him.

"Is she...?" I ask and he smiles slightly.

"She's fine. I let her go right before this. No one else knows yet. She should be in Godric's Hollow." He says, and I look at him, as he wipes the blood from my busted lip and bleeding cheek.

"Why?" I ask and he smiles slightly, as he sets the cloth down.

"Because he murdered my family. I never knew until a few days ago, the day I took your cousin. There was a prophecy about me, being a great follower and powerful and all. I'm Seth by the way, Seth Smith." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Seth by the way. Your last name is seriously Smith?" I ask him and he chuckles slightly and shakes his head.

"No. I don't know my family's last name, it's just a name I picked up, an alias if you will." He says and I smile slightly.

"I'm sorry about that." I say and he shakes his head and sighs as he pulls a piece of glass from my hands.

"It's alright. I'm avenging them as we speak. So where's this husband and children of yours?" He asks and I sigh.

"We're engaged. We uh, don't really have time with the rebellion and all." I say and he nods, his eyes staring into mine.

And for some unknown reason, I trust him.

"Where are they?" He asks and I sigh.

"A few rooms over." I say, my voice even and smooth, my mind racing.

Why was I trusting him?

"You probably have a concussion. You need to get out of here." He says and I nod.

"I know. I need to get my babies first." I say and he nods and helps me to my feet.

As we're exiting the bathroom he turns back to me and smiles slightly, "Just so you know, I'm in love with Dom."

My mouth drops open and he pulls out my wand from his black robes.

"Here, you might need that." He says and I dumbly nod.

He opens the door for me, and I walk out, and he flanks me.

The Death Eaters are everywhere, scoping every inch of the hallway and Seth grabs me by my wrist, concealing my wand and making me look like I'm his prisoner.

The Death Eaters nod and I can hear Voldemort's hissing voice from a distance and I suck in a breath.

"Let me go." I lowly plead, an added effect.

He leads me down the hallway further, no Death Eaters were here as we reach the end and the room where they are.

He looks around us, and gently shoves me into the door, and I throw it open, and he quickly comes in behind me.

"Lily." Scorp says and my arms clasp around his neck as Kenzie pulls at my hair and Orion yanks on my cardigan.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to go and then I heard the screaming stop and I thought that you had gotten away. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"I'm fine. It's fine." I say as I take Kenzie from him who was squealing very loudly.

I crush her to my chest, then I place a gentle kiss on Orion's forehead.

"Mama." She babbles and I rock her slowly.

"Who's this?" Scorp asks and I sigh.

"This is Seth, he's been helping Dom, he let her go. He helped me escape." I say and Scorp nods.

"Thank you." He says curtly and Seth nods.

"No problem. I think we should go now before more people get suspicious." Seth responds and I nod, clenching my wand tighter and shifting Kenzie to one hip.

"Seth, come with us to Godric's Hollow. We can help you." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asks his voice sounding amazed and I nod.

"Yeah." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Mama." Kenzie squeals again, her voice becoming a little more defined and I smile slightly and squeeze her tighter to me.

"Red, we have to go." Scorp says and I nod as he draws his wand, Seth leading us out.

We walk down the hallway, the Death Eaters nowhere to be seen, and when we reach the healer's desk, I feel a wind coming toward me.

I quickly duck out of the way, and Scorp dodges to the side as the green light connects with the wall opposite of us, the wall shattering into a million pieces.

I point my wand behind me, and Scorp presses his back against mine, Seth walking around us slowly.

"The exits are locked. Everything's blocked." Seth says, and my eye catches the shattered glass wall, and I look to Scorp, and down at Kenzie and Orion.

"Not everything." I say and I charge forward, holding Kenzie tighter to me, the floor seemingly dropping out from under my feet.

"Red!" Scorp shouts his voice echoing and then I feel his presence behind me, the wind rushing through us, and our limbs flailing, the ground getting closer by the second.

"You're insane!" Seth shouts to me and I look up to see black figures swirling towards us, and I reach for Scorp's hand.

Seth grabs my wrist, and I reach out to Scorp, the ground seeming to try to meet us halfway.

Scorp pockets his wand, and reaches for my hand, his other arm holding Orion close to him.

The black figures get closer, as does the ground and finally our hands connect and I'm pulled by my navel, my back brushing the ground.

**Hey guys; So congrats to you all we are officially on the first page for Lily & Scorpius M stories! Congrats to getting us to 229 reviews and 12 people reviewing the last chapter. I knew you guys could do it! So here are the answers to your questions; Okay guest let's get started because your reviews seemed like it was only there to piss me off. I do appreciate every single review I get how many times have I said that? A lot right. Almost every chapter. I don't think it's immature because I've thought of quitting this story and then I thought well the people who follow and review for this fanfic deserve the ending. I'm not majorly copying twilight. Actually I've had the main plot points, like the time stopping spell and the other things that you continue to think are based off of twilight I've had that planned for like five years now. Way before breaking dawn ever came out, and before I read it. So therefore I don't need a disclaimer. I'm sorry Artemis Fowl that you could not find my fanfiction that is very weird but if you look for it again just type in my username 13kali and it'll take you right there. Kenzie's first word was also my first word (don't want to hear anything about self-inserting), Orion will say his first word soon as well, probably in the next few chapters, and I'm trying to decide what it is. I was actually going to make Kenzie's first word a swear word that she heard from Lily but I decided not to, but she might be saying a few words like that so just to let you know. I'm going to do a one-shot about Vic, Teddy, and Raven and Vic will tell whether she's having a boy of girl in that it'll probably be told from Vic's POV, and then it'll mention the gender in this fanfic. And I've already decided what she's going to have but you guys are just going to have to wait for the one-shot! I'm also going to be doing a short fanfic on Dom's time with Seth and about him falling in love with her, it'll probably be about 5 chapters at the most. GinnylovesHarry I will definitely check out your fanfic and I will try my best to review on every chapter. Kenzie and Orion are very cute but as they grow older you're going to see how much Kenzie is like Lily, and I mean their personalities are like almost the same, and Orion is going to be a mixture between the two. To see what they look like just go to my profile I have all of the characters pictures posted on there including the newest edition Seth. Lily did have kids and she's not married but she and Scorp have been together for a really, really long time, so it doesn't really matter to me. They will be married in the future, but they love each other enough that it doesn't really matter. Scorpius Malfoy is really good for Lily Potter, because she would probably be dead without him. She has such a personality that throws caution to the wind that she needs Scorp to come and rescue her or talk her out of things. She needs him as a protector. I don't think he's evil at all, I mean sure he has his tempers and they have their fights but what couple doesn't? He's definitely not worse than Bellatrix Lestrange. She's definitely not better than him. Sorry if this pisses people off but I do enjoy Justin's music and he's pretty hot, I don't like the things he does like smokes pot. I'm not some huge fan, but I do enjoy his music. I like Taylor Swift, her music, her style, pretty much everything about her. She's a very strong-willed girl who doesn't settle for less than what she deserves which is pretty much exactly like me. I'm not a big fan of one direction. Like two of their songs are okay, but I just never really liked them. Self confident much Randy? Kenzie and Orion are not going to die, and if they do it'll be in the end the final battle. I'm still really undecided about how the final battle is going to go, but I have a roughly good idea. I've planned pretty much everything about everyone who dies in the end. And the end won't be for quite a while. If this ever gets published, (not saying it will), it would be like three-five books. Not even joking. This fanfic is going to last for probably a year more at the least. Thank you all for all of your compliments and your reviews, sorry for the extremely long author's note but there was some things I had to address. It's such a big compliment for some of you to say that this is your favorite story or that you love it! If any of you ever need any help with anything or would like to recommend me any fanfics of your own or others you enjoy, let me know in your review! And if you're looking for some good fanfics check out my fav's! Ten reviews gets you another chapter which I'm already half-way through writing! Anyway as always review!**


	61. Saying Goodbye

My back was bleeding and my mum was screaming at me.

But not as loud as dad.

I sit on the kitchen counter, my legs swinging out and my cardigan laying next to me, my bustier raised to my ribs and my skirt lowered to my hips.

Kenzie was in my lap, playing with my hair and Orion was on my knee smacking his palm against my chest.

"Hold still dammit." Mum snaps and I try to stop myself from moving, Kenzie squeals and looks at me, her head cocking to the side.

"Mama!" She squeals and I laugh, holding her tight.

"Right here, Kenz." I say, and she smirks and Scorp looks at me.

"C'mere." Scorp says taking Kenzie who was fidgeting wildly in my lap and I adjust Orion so he's sitting against my stomach.

Dominique was on the couch, Roxanne on one side of her, along with Logan, Lucy sitting on Roxanne's lap, and Seth was on the other side of her, with a little boy on his own lap.

Seth had a son, his girlfriend hadn't wanted the boy, and his son was two years old now.

Roman I think his name was, he escaped with Dom.

"Lily Luna Potter, what in the bloody hell were you thinking? Jumping out of a building? With children? Are you mad?" Dad screeches at me and I roll my eyes as Scorp looks at me and shakes his head.

"Scorpius what do you think about your fiancée jumping out of a building?" Dad snaps and I roll my eyes.

I'm not fucking five years old.

You would think it how dad's talking to me though, and mum wasn't doing much better, but I knew she was grinning and trying to disguise her amusement with a cough every so often.

Kenzie and Orion start to cry, so Scorp goes to the cabinets, shaking his head all the while, then he sets down a box of cereal on the table in front of me, dumping out a fair amount into two bowls.

"I think she's bloody insane. But that's just your daughter." Scorp says slamming the cabinet shut and I roll my eyes and Scorp winks at me.

"My exact words. That chick is bloody insane. And so badass!" Seth says walking into the room, shadowed by Roman and Dominique.

"Hey cousin. It would have been nice to have a heads up about the kids." Dom says nodding towards Orion and Kenzie and I roll my eyes.

"Congrats, Dom. You're his godmother." I say and she smiles widely.

"Fantastic." She says smiling and I roll my eyes.

Orion looks up at me his hand smacking my wrist and I raise an eyebrow.

"Scorp, Orion wants food." I say and dad looks to me.

"You see young lady?" Dad starts and I roll my eyes and hand Orion over to Dom who smiles and bounces him up and down while Roman watches Kenzie.

"I'm five again." I mutter and dad throws his hands up in the air.

"Bloody hell Lily! I didn't raise you to be so careless!" Dad starts and I glare, trying to fight back the retort but it comes anyway.

"You didn't raise me at all! And what the fuck was the alternative? Letting Voldemort torture and kill my daughter, son, and fiancée? Yeah sounds like a great fucking option." I snap and dad pulls back.

"Lily Luna Potter, you could have apparated, at any time. Do you not realize how dangerous this is? You could have died? You are my only daughter! My blasted little girl! And I won't let you die because of some reckless decision!" Dad shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Honestly dad I'm not fucking five! I have children now! I have a fiancée! I'm not a child, and I don't appreciate being treated as such. If you can't deal with my personality, then maybe you shouldn't visit me at my house. I make my decisions as what I think is best, and I've always been bold. It seemed best at the moment and it turned out well." I say and dad sighs heavily.

"Fine, Lily. I'll stay out of your life, I know that's the way you've always wanted it. You didn't mean it when you said you forgave me. Lily, I realize that I've been an awful father, but I make mistakes, as do you. I've forgiven you for yours, and I would appreciate if you forgave me. But I know that's not going to happen. Sorry for being such a disgrace to you." Dad says and I sigh heavily and all eyes move to me.

"Harry. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Mum asks and dad shakes his head and walks up the stairs and I sigh heavily.

"Food!" I hear a squealing and I turn to see Orion in Dom's arms his tiny fist trying to grab the bowl of cereal.

I smile widely as I feel a few tears fall down my face and I scoop him up into my arms, giving him a handful of cereal to which he stuffs in his mouth.

"Food." He mumbles in between bites and I shake my head and Dom smiles and takes him from me.

Scorp crosses the room, Kenzie in James' arms, and he holds me close to him.

"Am I horrible person, Scorp?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No love. Never." He says and I sigh heavily and wipe away a tear.

"When does our plane leave?" I ask and he sighs, and brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Twenty minutes." He says and I nod.

"I'm going up to my room." I say fixing my clothes, and putting my cardigan back on.

Scorp sighs and goes to follow me, but I shoot him a look and walk up the stairs for what could be the very last time.

I sit on my bed, my fingers brushing against the bed, my eyes following the pattern.

"Hey." Dad says from the doorway and I look up at him.

"What do you want? To ruin what should be a good day? I mean I'm finally moving out, getting out of your house. I might never see you again, should be a good day for you right." I say and dad sighs heavily and sits behind me, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Lily, I didn't mean any of that. You just scare me sometimes." Dad says and I sigh.

"Who am I anymore? I never used to cry,and now. Look at me." I say and dad sighs.

"You're a mum, a fiancée, a daughter." Dad says and I sigh.

"No. Not that. I'm so scared. I've never been scared before the games, and now. I'm terrified." I say and dad sighs and squeezes my shoulders.

"You've never had much to lose before the games. You depended on yourself, and before then Scorpius could take care of himself, and didn't feel the need to-" Dad starts but I cut him off with a look.

"Kenzie and Orion are growing so fast, I'm scared for them. You do know I made the best decision that I could right?" I ask and he nods.

"I know, baby. But you have to realize that if anything happened to you I couldn't forgive myself." Dad says and I sigh.

"I'm gonna be dead in a year anyway, so why does it matter?" I ask and dad sighs then I add,"I mean I'm never going to get to see them grow up. And get married. I'm never going to be able to spend the rest of my life loving them. Or Scorp. Merlin he's not going to be able to live without me, he already told me. No matter what. I go he goes. My babies are going to be orphans. How am I going to protect them when I'm dead?"

"You're not going anywhere, baby. Shh... Listen that prophecy has got to have changed. You had a major life event, and I'm sure it's changed. Look you go catch your flight, and I'll find out more. I'll be by with the new prophecy within a few days." Dad says and I nod and he rubs my back.

"It's going to be alright, Lily." Dad says and I look at him.

"I'm gonna miss this place." I say and he chuckles.

"Hmm... I doubt that. You are lucky, Lily. You have a house on the beach, and I'm sure that you and Scorpius are going to take advantage of being alone. Putting Mackenzie and Orion in bed early." Dad says and I give him a look.

"I love him, dad." I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't need details, Lils. Just be good." Dad says and I nod and he pulls me close.

"I'll try dad." I say and he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be downstairs." He says and I nod as he walks down and I sigh as I stand up and move to my window.

I take in a deep breath and look around me, my room was stripped clean except for the furniture and I sigh, then walk down the stairs shutting the door behind me.

"We have to leave." Scorp says as I meet him at the foot of the stairs.

I nod and then on a complete impulse, I grab his t-shirt and pull him forward, my lips meeting his fiercely, his arms coming around me, and holding me tight to him and when we finally pull away after several throat clearings I look at him and smirk, "Just a preview for tonight."

He smirks back and squeezes my arm, before he takes my hand as we step forward to say our goodbyes.

"Hey Lily." Vic says and I smile and hug her tight.

"Take care of yourself Vic, good luck with the baby." I say and she smiles and strokes Ravens hair.

"Raven picked out a name, why don't you tell her?" Vic suggests and Raven smiles as I lean down to her level.

"Remy, it's a girl." Raven says and I smile.

"That's beautiful, Raven. Promise you'll come to visit me?" I ask her and she nods and hugs me tight.

"I'm visit, everyday." Raven says and Scorp laughs as he hugs Vic quickly and stands beside me.

"We're not getting any alone time." Scorp says and I laugh and squeeze Raven's hand.

"How about once every week." I say and she shrugs.

"Okay. I love you, Lily." Raven says and I smile.

"I love you too, Raven. Very much." I say and she smiles and hugs me once more then Victoire picks her up.

"Hey littlest sibling of mine." Teddy says and I smile and hug him tight.

"Come visit, Teddy. Or I'll make you." I say and he laughs.

"Of course I will, baby sister. Love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too, Teddy." I say and he pats my back and takes Raven from Victoire and she giggles loudly.

"Thank you for everything, Lily." Chloe says and I nod.

"Chloe, you will have a baby okay. I'm sure of it." I say and she nods and I smile and hug her.

"I'm not so sure." She whispers in my ear and I sigh.

"Hey, I'm Lily Luna Potter, what I say goes." I say and she laughs lightly then hugs me tight.

"Bring those twins of yours to visit. Or call me anytime okay?" She asks and I nod and she smiles.

"Hey." James says and he hugs me tight.

"I'm going to miss you, Jamie." I say and he laughs.

"Well I'll be visiting every week. I just won't let you know when I'm coming." James says and I give him a look.

"You really want to walk in on that?" I ask and he smiles and sighs.

"Scorpius let me make this very clear, if you hurt her in any way possible, and I don't even care if it's when you are... You know. I will go down there and I will kill you." James says and I smack his arm.

"Jamie." I say and he chuckles and looks back at me.

"I'm never going to hurt her, not even in that way." Scorp says and Jamie arches an eyebrow.

"I'm actually the fierce one when it comes to everything." I say and James gags.

"Oh Merlin, Lily." James says and I smile and stretch up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Jamie." I say and he smiles.

"I love you too, Lils." James says and I move on to Al, while James gives Scorp a lecture.

"Ally, don't get Rae knocked up. We don't need any more babies for a while." I say and he laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He says and I give him a look before hugging him.

"I love you, Ally." I say and he smiles and hugs me tighter.

"I love you too, Lils. See you soon." He says and I nod.

"Rae, don't let my brother be a prat. He knows better." I say and she laughs.

"I won't. Take care of yourself Lily." She says and I smile and hug her tightly before moving on.

When I finally reach my mum and dad I smile and sigh.

"I'll miss you mum." I say and she smiles and hugs me.

"You take care of yourself in Australia. And I expect you to write." Mum says and I nod.

"I'll try not to be too badass down there." I say and mum laughs before hugging me tight.

"That's a lie." Mum says and I smile.

"I love you, mum." I say and she smiles and pats my cheek.

"Lily, teach Kenzie and Orion to be exactly like you. It might just save their lives." Mum says and I smile then she adds, "I love you."

I nod and she squeezes my arm before Scorp greets her.

"Bye dad." I say and he smiles and hugs me tight.

"I love you, Lilyflower." Dad says and I nod.

"I know, dad." I say and he smiles, and then goes to warn Scorp.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." I say nodding to them and Astoria rolls her eyes and hugs me tight.

"I'll come to visit soon. Enjoy the beach house. It deserves to be filled with laughter and children." Astoria says and I smile.

"It'll be full. I promise." I say and she nods before dad finally finishes warning Scorp and he comes to stand by me.

She hugs him tightly and he smiles as I stand awkwardly in front of Draco.

"Lily, thank you, for giving your children my name. It is very kind of you. Since they aren't even related to me." Draco says and I shake my head.

"Are you kidding, you're their grandpa." I say and he smiles slightly and hugs me.

"Welcome to the family, Lily." He says and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and he nods and I go to grab my babies while Scorp and his dad say goodbye.

Roxanne was holding Kenzie and Dom was holding Orion.

I take Kenzie and shift her to one hip, and Roxanne smiles at me, we had already said our goodbyes.

"Mama." She babbles and I smile and smooth her hair out, Scorp had changed her outfit, into a cute green t-shirt and white shorts.

"Yeah, Kenzie. I'm here." I say and she smiles and reaches for someone.

Roman.

"Oman." She babbles and I smile.

"Roman, Kenzie." I say and I watch as her mouth struggles to form the letters.

"Roman." She finally babbles and I smile and Roman waves.

I shake my head at her, and take Orion from Dom, smiling at her as well, before I look at my two children.

Kenzie was reaching for Roman still, and Orion was looking around us, a handful of cereal in his hand.

I shake my head and Scorp stands next to me.

"Are you ready?" He asks and I nod, and he smiles and wraps an arm around me as we walk outside.

I don't turn back I just keep my eyes locked on Scorp's face and he looks down at me, amused.

"Plane time." He says and I smile.

"Stay by me?" I ask and he smiles.

"Always." He says and then he kisses me in earnest, and we aparate, pulled in by the naval.

**Hey guys; this is chapter 61 and we are almost halfway to 300 reviews! Here are the answers to your questions; The one-shot is finished and it's called One Step Closer, some of you have already read it, but it's posted and you guys should check it out. I don't plan on abandoning it, I'm kind of addicted to writing it. None offense taken to hating Justin Bieber I just like a few of his songs and his body's nice, and I'm not at all a Belieber. I will try to listen to more 1D songs. I live Demi Lovato as well, I have a lot of favorite artists. Some of them are Taylor Swift, Nicki Minaj, Imagine Dragons, Christina Perri, Miley Cyrus, Rihanna, Eminem, Selena Gomez, Macklemore... But my favorite all time artist is Avril Lavigne. I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction, but it'll be a lot different than this. It's going to be Lily rebelling from her parents and just sort of a very different like bad girl image, instead of just badass image that I created in this fanfic. So let me know if you would be interested in reading that, I'm not really sure if I would like to post it I would like to hear what you guys want to read. I mentioned before that Scorp and the babies if they die it's not going to be until the final battle. Pretty sure I'm not rubbish. Justin Bieber isn't my boyfriend. Single over here very proud to say! Sorry that you hate me but I can't say I care so. I've been in plenty of internet fights with people I know face-to-face and I ended up winning, and it was for really dumb reasons, and they were really mean to me, and I'm not gonna get in another internet fight, there's no point to it. What are you gonna do, capslock me to death? I've grown to a point where I don't care if people hate me, like if you like me great. If you don't I don't really fucking care. I hope this fanfic doesn't end either, and when it does it's not going to be for a while. What does basic music? Honestly like there's no such thing. Sorry you hate music, you don't know what you're missing out on. Umm... Again don't care. Thank you for saying you straight up hate me over the internet. I don't if your a girl of a guy so I'm just gonna grow a pair and grow up. I mean I'm not even 14 yet and I'm being more mature than you are right now. Please no hating on the people who support this story, it's kind of dumb. Sorry Randy but you sound like a human version of Voldemort. Hey everyone face my wrath! Lmao umm... yeah. I just want to give a huge thank you for everyone who supports me, and defended me, it's really nice of you, and this new chapters for you. Plus I got like twelve reviews from that hate thing so.. Whatever he's just making us more popular on the fanfiction site so. I'm pretty sure we went up higher on the first page so. Keep it up lol. Emily, I'm very sorry to hear about your sister, that is terrible and I hope that you will feel better soon! This chapter is dedicated to your sister and to all of the fans that defended me in the little hate thing yesterday I guess. Ten reviews gets you another chapter, please no hate this time I guess. I'm open to critical advice, and comments, but I'm not really in the mood for this sort of thing. Anyway thanks for the support and as always review!**


	62. The House

I sit in the plane seat, looking around myself, Kenzie and Orion squirming in my lap.

Scorp was talking to the pilot, apparently he had conveniently forgotten that we had to put on the ticket that we had children under the age of two.

I roll my eyes and sink back into the chair, bouncing Kenzie and Orion up and down on my knees and they giggle and look at me.

"Food!" Orion squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Orion you already ate half a box of cereal." I say sighing and he wails and smacks his hand on my knee.

I shake my head and Kenzie pulls at my hair, "Mama!"

"Yes love?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Daddy." She says and I nod.

"He's coming baby." I say and she pouts out her lip and I smirk and brush her hair out of her face.

"Scorp where are you?" I call out, people turning to look at me and I roll my eyes as I lean over his seat looking down the aisle in search of him.

"Mama where daddy?" She says, her voice stumbling over the words and her lips struggling to form the words.

"He's coming, Kenzie." I say and she pouts out her lip and glares at me.

I roll my eyes and continue to bounce her and Orion on my knee, till I see Scorp coming down the aisle, sitting in the seat next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

"Daddy!" Kenzie squeals and I shake my head.

"She can say my name?" Scorp asks and I nod.

"Yeah, she also just said her first sentence." I say and Scorp raises an eyebrow as he takes her.

"What did she say?" Scorp asks as he tickles her sides and she giggles.

"Mama where daddy." I say and he beams and looks at Kenzie.

"I'm right here, Kenzie." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Your son wants food." I say and he grins.

"Why is it when he wants food he's my son?" Scorp asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Because you never stop eating." I say simply, and then I make a silly face to Orion to which he laughs his hands clapping together.

"Did you see yourself when you were pregnant? You were like a bloody machine." Scorp says and I sigh.

"I was eating for three." I say and Scorp chuckles and I unbuckle my seat belt, and shift Orion to my hip.

"I'm going to go get him some food." I say and Scorp nods and I walk down the aisle heading to the attendant station.

"Hi, do you possibly have any food?" I ask and Orion claps his hands together again, his grey eyes looking up at me and I shake my head, he was a replica of his father.

"Sure, is it for the child?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, do you possibly have any crackers or cereal?" I ask and she nods and hands over a small package of crackers.

"Thanks." I say and she nods as I walk back to my seat, sitting down as the flight attendant announces that it's take off time.

I buckle myself quickly and Scorp looks at me.

"You look like you need sleep, you want me to hold him? Kenzie looks tired as well." Scorp says and I nod.

I hand over Orion and the packet of crackers, before I take Kenzie into my arms, using a neck pillow to lay my head against, and I prop my feet up on the wall, then hold Kenzie tight against me as we lift off.

My stomach lurches and Kenzie squeals, then giggles quite loudly, and I shake my head, and look next to me.

Scorp was holding Orion, who was too amused to notice we were in the air because he was stuffing his face with the crackers that Scorp was breaking into tiny pieces.

Scorp catches me looking at him, and smiles widely.

"I'll wake you when we get there, love." He says and I nod.

"Okay. Change their diapers in a few hours." I say and he nods.

"I will. Are you ready to get home?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I say and he smiles brightly and kisses me passionately.

"I love you, red." He says and I smile.

"I love you too, Scorp. Always." I say and he smiles and brushes a piece of hair out of my face, before he kisses my forehead.

"Sleep, love." He says and I nod and lean back, and look out the window.

Kenzie was stretching out to look at the window, her hands on the side of my chair, and her body stretching as far as it can, her eyes looking animated as she watches the sky outside.

I smile, and hold her waist tightly, and then I lean back and fall asleep.

* * *

After the long flight, I was glad to stretch and get my feet solidly on the ground.

We were in New Guinea, which was beautiful.

It was covered in jungles, with a few cities, and we drive through the area, until we reach the ocean.

There was a dock, and a large boat waiting for us when we arrive and I scoop Kenzie up in my arms and hold her tighter to me, and Orion takes my hand, holding Orion in his other arm, nodding to the cab driver as we step out.

I walk up the dock my eyes travelling around me, the beautiful sea stretching out in front of me.

Kenzie starts to squirm and I sigh and deposit her on the dock, then I sit down next to her.

Scorp walks to the boat, which was luxurious.

It was huge, with two decks, and a cabin with two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

It had a large set of couches at one end, and I smile and stand up, getting ready to scoop Kenzie back up into my arms.

She jerks away from me and I sigh as Scorp comes back towards me.

"Here take Orion, I'll get Kenzie." I say and he nods.

He takes Orion from me, who was just really interested in the scenery around us.

I look back at Kenzie who's struggling to get to her feet.

I smile and take her hands, lifting her a few feet off of the ground and she giggles as I set her feet back on the ground, helping her somewhat walk toward the boat.

Scorp smiles and claps his hands, along with Orion, and Kenzie giggles and Scorp takes her.

There was two car seats on the boat seats, and Scorp quickly straps the twins in, the seats already strapped to the boat seats.

After he's done I stretch out my hand and he shakes his head and knocks my legs out from under me, and lifts me onto the boat, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Drive fast." I say an idea forming in my mind and he smirks and kisses me fiercely before he sets me down on the boat, and I go to sit in between Kenzie and Orion.

Scorp starts up the boat and I watch as we drive around and I smile and stretch my hands out in front of me, the boat speeding up and the wind going through my hair, clothes, and hands.

Kenzie giggles and looks around me, bouncing slightly in her car seat along with Orion.

I lean back into the seat, letting the sun soak into my skin, it was starting to get dark out when we finally reach the dock.

Scorp ties the boat, and I sigh as Kenzie and Orion rub their eyes with their hands.

The dock was far out into the sea, and I could barely make out the house on the beach.

Scorp takes Orion and I take Kenzie, scooping her up into my arms, the sun just starting to set in the horizon.

We reach the beach after a few minutes and Kenzie giggles and starts to reach for the water.

I hold her tighter in my arms, as she squirms in my arms.

We walk towards the beach, and I can see the house's lights, bright in the small distance.

The backyard was beautiful with an attached gazebo with neon white columns, with a black large table in the center and white chairs, an outdoor kitchen made up of stones, stainless steel appliances, and a medium colored granite.

The attached gazebo led out to a large in ground rectangle pool, dark blue liner, and it was an infinity pool, so it dropped off suddenly and yet elegantly.

"Wow." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"I hope you like it, my dad had to clean the pool at one a.m. in the morning." Scorp says and I smile.

"I bet he loved that." I say and he smiles and puts his hand on my back.

"Absolutely loved it." He says and I smile as Kenzie yawns, as we approach the backdoor slider.

"Stay here, let me put them in their rooms." Scorp says and I give him a strange look.

"Why?" I ask and he smirks.

"I have my own personalized tour planned." He says and I smile and hand over Kenzie, who was still trying to squirm out of my arms, and look at Orion who was just looked bored, while sucking his thumb.

"Hurry back." I say and he flashes me a grin and I smile as he heads inside, and I sigh.

I walk towards the pool, kicking off my shoes and letting them dangle in the water, the cool breeze coming off of the ocean making it go through my hair.

It felt perfect here, and in what seems like only a few seconds, Scorp's back.

He smiles as he offers me his hand, and I take it, he throws my shoes inside, and leads me through the door.

The first thing I see is the marble floor, cool and hard on my feet, a dazzling white color.

He leads me through the small area which only holds a cabinet full of beach towels, flip-flops, and sunscreen.

There's a half bath off in the corner but Scorp drags me forward.

The next thing I notice is the living room.

It has a beautiful sea green minty walls, two black sectionals, white pillows, a black marble fire-place which is dazzling in the moonlight, a large white window that makes up half of wall that faces the beach and ocean, an all glass ceiling that goes to the roof, pictures of the entire family everywhere, and at the mantle of the beautiful fireplace was a picture of Scorp and I, it was the summer before the games, taken in our field at sunset, the violets around us in full bloom.

There was a grand white staircase that appeared to connect to another, it was elegant and beautiful.

"I like the picture." I say and he smiles and wraps an arm around my hips, "A lot."

"I knew you would." He says with a smirk, then he smiles as we admire it, "It's one of my favorite pictures of us."

"Mine too." I say and he smiles and I lean in to kiss him, but he pulls away and leads me through to the dining room.

The dining room was elegant, and I expected that it was designed by Narcissa and Astoria.

It had black walls, with white crown trim, a white long table in the center of the room accompanied by at least twenty chairs, enough for a large family gathering.

There was a crystal green LED glow luminating from the elegant chandelier, and a white hutch that appeared to hold various china plates.

He leads me through to the kitchen, his eyes on me as I take in my surroundings.

The kitchen was beautiful, a chef's kitchen.

With cobalt blue walls, black marble counter tops, dark cherry wood designer cabinets, stainless steel appliances, black elegant fixtures, and a dark green mosaic backsplash.

There was a white marble island in the center of the kitchen, with black cabinets, black swivel stools, and a green crystal hanging light above it.

The ceiling was lit up with recessed lighting and Scorp smiles as we take in the elegance of the room.

"It's magnificent isn't it? The fridge is fully stocked." Scorp says and I can only nod, so he smiles and leads me to another room.

He leads me to the entryway which had a dark table with a bowl of keys on it, and a staircase that met up with the one from the living room.

He takes my hand and we scale the staircase, and he walks down a few elegant and wide halls.

"This is Kenzie's room." He says as we stop in front of a room and I smile and open it.

It had green walls with a shimmery white ceiling, that also had glow in the dark stars that were glowing beautifully in the moonlight, there was a loft bed with a queen sized mattress on top that had bars around it, a mint colored shimmery couch underneath the loft bed, a white antique changing table in a corner of the room, her full name was spelled out on the ceiling in italic and bold hand writing _**Mackenzie Luna Malfoy,** _with an infinity sign at the end of the name.

There was a large walk in closet filled with adorable clothes that ranged from toddler to around age eight, and there was a connected bathroom.

The bathroom had green mosaic tiles, a floating white and blue sink, black marble counters, a dark cherry vanity, a tiny tub with green tiles, and a large glass shower.

I notice the basket by the balcony, it was a shade of green, and Kenzie was in it stretching and yawning, her green eyes watching me.

"Mama." She babbles, her green eyes becoming heavy and I smile and lean down by her.

"The basket's just till she's a little older." Scorp says and I nod.

"Go to sleep baby. I'll see you in the morning." I say and I plant a kiss on her forehead as she tangles her hands through my hair.

Scorp copies my movements and smiles, "Love you, Mackenzie."

She looks back at me and I smile as she releases my hair, "I love you too, baby. Sleep."

Her eyes flutter, then shut and I smile and rise back to my feet.

Scorp smiles and takes my hand, before leading me out of the room, shutting the light off and shutting the door behind us.

I smile as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"This is the playroom." Scorp says nodding to a door.

"If we go inside, I don't think I'm going to make it for any ideas tonight." I say and he smirks and rubs my back, before he leads me to the next door.

"Wouldn't want that to happen." He says, squeezing me tighter to him.

This room has a silver ceiling, and turquoise walls, the orion constellation was displayed on the ceiling with glow in the detailing, a loft bed the same as Kenzie's, a telescope and green chair underneath the bed, a green changing table, the name written on the wall in bold and italic, _**Orion Hyperion Malfoy.**_

A walk in closet with the same age range as Kenzie's, and a bathroom the same as Kenzie's, a bay window with a silver basket by it.

I smile, Orion was already sleeping, his thumb in his mouth and his blonde hair matted on his forehead.

"I love you, little man." I say and I place a kiss on his forehead, and Scorp does the same.

"Love you, son, that's going to eat another box of cereal in the morning." Scorp says and I smile as he helps me to my feet, before shutting the light off and closing the door behind us.

"Time to see our room." Scorp says and I smirk and he holds me closer to him, my head on his shoulder as he leads me all the way to the end of the hall.

When he opens the door, I gasp.

The walls were a shade of green that matched my eyes perfectly, and Scorp smiles.

"Your eyes were the inspiration." He says and I nod.

"C'mere, check out the bathroom." He says and I give him a look.

"I have to go." He says and I roll my eyes as he leads me towards the large bathroom.

It has black marble counters, dark cherry wood cabinets, a large green mosaic floating sink with chrome accents, a large tub with jets, and a huge glass shower.

"That tub lets really nice." I say and he smirks.

"My mum picked it out." He says kissing me lightly.

"I'll have to thank her." I say as soon as we break apart and he smiles.

"Take a tour of our room. You might like it." He says and I smile as he shut the door behind him.

I take in the room, it was stunning.

There was a four-poster bed with a silvery canopy, silver sheets, green and white dip dye bedspread, and there were throw pillows with our initials on them.

I smile and walk to the large glass window, we had a 360 view of the sea.

I look to the side of me and see a large walk in closet, but I shake my head and take off my cardigan, dropping it to the floor and I start to zip down the top of my bustier.

"Isn't that my job?" He asks smirking and I smile as he wraps his arms around me, his hands exploring my back and sides.

He kisses my lips, and I smile and lean into him, then his lips trail down my jaw, and my neck.

"What about the babies?" I ask and he smirks as he pulls away taking my hand and leading me back to the bed.

"Don't worry about them, love. I placed a silencing charm on our room." He says and I smirk, and pull him down on the bed.

I put my knees on either side of him, and he smirks as I rip off his leather jacket, then his shirt, my hands moving all over his muscular chest.

He smirks and I lean down and kiss him, then his lips trail to my ear.

"Your turn." He says and I smirk as he rolls on top of me, his lips trailing down my neck, and chest, his fingers unzipping my bustier.

I smirk and tug on his jeans, and he kicks them off, his lips staying on mine the whole time.

He pulls down my skirt, his lips becoming more passionate, needing, and fierce.

I press him against me, the need that I didn't know was there rising to the surface.

The fact that we're in our new bed, the fact that we've had children, and the fact that this is the first time we've done it since I was pregnant, only makes in more intimate.

I knew I wanted and needed him, but I never realized how much.

He hungrily kisses my lips and looks into my eyes, the rest of our clothes on the floor, his arms trailing up and down me, grey melting into green.

"I love you, red." He says and I smirk, and arch my back, leaning my head back into the pillow, his lips allowing the extra access to me.

"I love you." I reply, and he pulls me closer, our bodies sinking into the bed, yet rising up to meet each other.

**Hey guys; We are more than halfway to 300 reviews! Here are the answers/comments to your questions;Orion's first word was a last minute decision but I loved how it turned out. Thanks for all the compliments! My name well I'm going to keep that private but Kali is in my name so... I'm not mad at any of you for fighting with Randy, you do have a right to say whatever you want to him and I thank you guys for that. So for Randy's review it was really hard for me to read, like I did not understand it at all. This is the thing with me if someone reviews and they don't spell something right, it's really hard for me to read because I'm dyslexic and my brain has a lot of problems reading regular words, so that's why I don't understand Randy's review. I don't care if you don't read my fanfiction, I don't need your attention for me to continue writing, Randy. I've never ate anything nasty, so don't know what that was about. Aman aroma I'm kind of confused over your review, so maybe explain it better? Selena I wasn't hating on Justin Bieber, just to let you know. GinnylovesHarry I did delete that review, and if someone is threatening to kill you or hurt you in anyway you need to get yourself out of that situation. I don't know what country you're from or even what your name is, but if you were being literal about someone hurting you, you need to get out of that situation. Anyway if you have any recommendations of fanfics you enjoy let me know, I'll read any ship except for Harry/Hermione, and Scorp/Rose. I don't care if Harry/Hermione is not the main focus, but I can't read anything where Lily isn't with Scorp. Thanks for your support! Ten reviews gets you another chapter. Anyway as always review!**


	63. Pool

I wake up, my eyes getting used to the blinding light coming from the windows, and I smile as I turn over, feeling the sheets for Scorp.

He's not there though, so I sigh and dress myself, throwing a green sparkly, soft, short, and half sleeve robe over my bra and underwear.

I head down the hall, the house feeling strange, and unfamiliar.

I check Orion's room first, but his tiny basket was empty, then I check Kenzie's room, which is also empty.

I sigh and pad downstairs, my feet feeling cold against the marble tile.

When I walk into the dining room I see my family.

Orion and Kenzie are sitting in high chairs, eating cereal and what looks like handfuls of blueberry oatmeal.

"There you are." Scorp says as Kenzie flashes me a smile and I smile back at her, and turn around to see Scorp.

"I thought that we might want to go for round two this morning, Malfoy?" I say, and he smirks and pulls out a chair at the table for me.

"Our children had other plans." Scorp says as I sit in the chair, and he pushes it in for me, then takes the one across from me.

"I see that." I say and he nods toward the plate in front of me.

"Eat, love." He says and I look down at the food.

Blueberry crepes, and egg whites were on my plate, and I smile up at him.

"You forgot the bacon." I say smirking and he smiles back.

"Actually, I didn't. But Orion actually took it in handfuls." Scorp says and I laugh as Orion himself joins along in the laughter.

"Mama." Kenzie squeals and I smile and wave to her, then I start shoveling the food into my mouth.

"Any plans for today, love?" Scorp asks, a smirk on his face as he sips at his pumpkin juice.

"Not especially, why?" I ask and he smiles.

"Finish your food." He says and I nod, and quickly finish shoving the food into my mouth, drinking more than half of my glass of pumpkin juice before Scorp looks at me.

"Take Kenzie and Orion's high chair outside will you, love?" Scorp asks and I nod.

I pick up Orion's high chair and move it outside, and then I do the same with Kenzie.

I feel hands tugging on my robe and I giggle as he pulls it off, and it sinks to the ground.

I feel his arms wrapping around me, and I turn around, and he lifts me up into his arms.

His arms on the back of my knees, and on my back, and my arms around his neck and he dips me down and presses his lips to mine.

I giggle and smack his arm, then he races forward and I shriek,"Don't you bloody dare!"

But it's too late, and I'm submerged in the pool.

I push Scorp off of me and dive up to the surface of the deep pool, hearing his chuckle as I wipe the water from my eyes, spit the water from my mouth, and push my red hair from my face.

I hear Kenzie and Orion giggle and I give them a look, a glare, and then seeing their happy faces and I smile back at them, and they clap their hands together.

Scorp wraps his arms around my waist, starting to drag me under the surface again, but I shrug him off, elbowing him in the ribs then I turn around and splash him.

He laughs and splashes me back, and then it's all out war.

After a few moments of water being sent my way so forceful, and in so much abundance I scale the ladder quickly and I feel his hands on me trying to pull me back.

I laugh as I cling to the ladder, his hold on me becoming stronger than I use all of my strength to wrench myself from his grip and rise to my feet.

"Mama!" Kenzie giggles and I smile as Scorp's arms come around me, his lips on my hair and I laugh as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I put my hands on his arms.

"I have something for them." He says and I nod as he tosses me a towel and I use it to help dry my hair, and then there's two floating devices in front of me.

They looked like rings, one green, one white, and they had a tiny seat inside of it, and a squirt gun attached to the side.

I smile and Scorp tosses them to me, and I head back into the pool, my hair billowing around me as I feel the light breeze from the ocean.

One by one, Scorp hands me Orion, then Kenzie, and I smile once they're inside of their seats, splashing around in the pool, and I look at Scorp as he slips inside the pool, his arms around me.

I smile and then I splash him once more, and climb the ladder.

"Red." Scorp says, his face in an all out smirk, and his eyes holding a playfully dangerous glint to them.

I grin and back up, then using my full force to pound my feet into the concrete, I jump into the pool, creating a huge wave that shadows and drenches him completely.

"You'll pay for that." He says smirking and I smirk back, then dive under the surface.

He grabs me by my arms and drags me back to the surface, and I smirk as he holds me close to him, our bodies touching in every single place.

My smirk falters, as does his, and our faces come to inches apart, his cool breath on my face.

I lean in closer, winding my fingers through his hair, and I kiss him, our lips meeting in a fierce and passionate way, and I wrap my legs around his hips.

We look at each other after a minute, gasping for air, our eyes meeting, green melting into grey as the squeals of our children surround us, the water in waves coming up to our chins.

"I love you." He says and I smile and nod.

"I love you." I reply, and then his lips meet mine and we duck under the surface of the water.

We sink to the bottom, our lips intertwined, our eyes sealed shut, our hair billowing around us, our hands in each others hair.

After a few moments we rise back to the surface, gasping for air and spewing water out of our mouths.

He laughs and I swim over to where Kenzie and Orion are.

"Mama." Kenzie babbles and I smile and scoop her out of her float, and Scorp does the same for Orion.

I bounce her up and down in the water and she splashes me, her tiny fingers skimming the water and splashing it towards my face.

She giggles and I smile and make silly faces at her and then she smacks my chest.

"Sorry to interrupt." I hear a familiar voice and I turn around Kenzie giggling.

"Dad." I say and he smiles.

Mum was standing next to him, and I could hear the sounds of the rest of my family from inside the house and I groan.

Scorp get me my robe." I say and he smirks and nods, then he climbs the ladder and hands Orion to my mum who smiles and bounces him up and down.

"Take Kenzie." I say as he lays my robe down on the concrete beside me, and he nods and takes her out of my arms and she shrieks and I roll my eyes.

"A little help." I say, I didn't really feel like swimming to the other side of the pool to get out by the ladder.

Dad smiles and grabs my arm and hoists me up and I smile as he tosses me my wand and I catch it in midair as I bend down to grab my robe.

"You should keep that by your side." He says and I nod, as I do a quick drying spell, my red hair falling perfectly as I slide my robe back on, tying it semi loosely.

"Sorry." I say and he smiles and hugs me tight.

"I've only been gone a day dad." I say and he smiles solemnly and nods as James comes onto the patio, shaking his head at me.

"Only been gone a day and you don't even dress yourself properly." James says and I give him a glare, and Scorp smiles and hands a squealing Kenzie back to me, who quickly silences once she's in my arms.

"Haha. If you might let me know you were coming then I would've been prepared." I say and he smirks as he tosses me my bra.

"Found this in the hallway, thought it might belong to you." He says and I glare.

Well it had been a long affair last night.

"Don't go looking in my house if you don't want to find these things." I say tossing the bra to the ground and bouncing Kenzie up and down.

"It was in the hallway." He repeats dumbly, then he takes an apple from the dining set and I roll my eyes.

"My house." I repeat and Scorp smiles at me and hugs me tight to him.

"So Lilyflower do you think you could talk our dear mum into making us something to eat." He says and I give him a look.

"Who's all here?" I snap and he rolls his eyes.

"Mum, dad, Al, Teddy, me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Chloe and Al with Rae?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nope. Victorie, Chloe, and Rae decided to have a girls day, they're currently painting their nails." James says rolling his eyes and I sigh.

"So why are you here?" I ask as Al and Teddy step out the door.

"I found out the new prophecy." Dad says and I look back at Scorp.

Kenzie then yawns from my arms and I look to see Orion, his eyes heavy.

"I think its time for their nap." I say and mum nods.

"I'll take them up." Mum says and she takes Kenzie from me, then heads inside.

"Up the stairs, first and third doors." Scorp says and mum nods then closes the door behind her.

"Sit." Dad says and I numbly nod, then Scorp looks at me.

"What was the original prophecy?" Scorp asks as I sit down next to him, dad sitting at the head of the table, James, Teddy, and Al sitting across from me and Scorp.

"Scorp." I start and he gives me a look.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice becoming worried.

"I have to kill Voldemort by midnight the day I turn eighteen, or I'll die." I say and Scorp looks at me, his eyes heavily pained.

"So we don't even have a year left together?" He asks and I sigh.

"Scorp, it's complicated." I say and he shakes his head.

"It doesn't have to be. I can't live without you, Lily. There's nothing complicated about that." He replies and I sigh.

"Scorp, we have twins now. They need you." I say and he shakes his head.

"I need you." He says and I sigh heavily.

"Look the new prophecy might change your feelings, so there's really no need to fight." Dad says and I look back at Scorp and he sighs, giving me a look that tells me he's pissed, but he intertwines his hand with mine and squeezes it.

"Is she going to... live?" Scorp asks and my dad sighs heavily and looks at each and every one of us, then his eyes finally meet mine.

Identical green.

**Hey guys; So sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy, and I hope that you guys review before 4 friday afternoon, because I have a party to go to and I won't be home till really late. So here are the answers to your questions; GinnylovesHarry; that's good! It's cool that you know some authors that have actually published a book. Randy; I'm not a boy. Sooo far from it. My name isn't Collin. Kali is short for Kalyn which is my first name and well if you can't figure out how I got Kali out of Kalyn you must be really dumb. I can't really understand your review because as I said I have dyslexia and your review is very hard to read. Anam Aroma; I don't like coffee at all. I'm a total tea person. I have to drink tea every night before I go to bed. LoonyLoopyLuna6; Thank you, I tried to make the house feel very Malfoyish but I added some touches of Lily in there as well. Orion is going to be very interesting as he gets older. A touch of Lily and a touch of Scorp is a very interesting combination to write. The games seem so far away from writing, almost forty chapters ago! Nathy22; Lily is going to be very protective of her children and you'll see that in the chapters ahead. She's used to making bold decisions and not caring about anyone elses safety, but she's doing her best to protect them. Scorp does give her a lot of stability, but if anything happens to Lily, he'll completely unravel. Thank you for all the compliments and support! Ten reviews gets you another chapter, where you will see the new prophecy. Anyway as always review!**


	64. New Prophecy Worse Outcome

I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good.

"Daddy?" I question, biting my lip nervously then adding,"Just tell me. Don't sugarcoat it. Give it to me straight."

Dad looks at Scorp, whose eyes we're fixated on me, and I knew he was scared.

He clenches my hand tighter in his and I see the way he looks at me, and I see mum sit down across from dad.

"They're sleeping. Well Orion is. Kenzie's just screaming." Mum says and I nod, absent-mindedly.

"She wants me." I say and Scorp sighs, his hand running through his hair, his eyes moving to our intertwined hands.

"Lily, look. This prophecy... Well they're not always right." Dad says and I shake my head.

"Tell me." I say and James looks at me, his teeth cutting into another apple, Al taking a bite out of his first.

"In exact words." Scorp says his voice shaky.

Dad sighs and mum looks at her hands, then to my brothers, then me.

"The youngest Potter will end her life in the final battle on the day of her eighteenth birthday, to save the unity of Potter and Riddle blood. In the end only the bond of love will end the Dark Lord's reign." Dad says and mum clenches her eyes shut, James and Al spit their apple out, seemingly choking on it, and coughing furiously.

Dad clenches his fist as I look at Scorp,"Lils, listen, I don't think it's going to come true."

I shake my head as Scorp meets my gaze, his grey eyes so full of pain and love.

He shakes his head and darts out of the chair, his blond hair becoming messy as he races towards the beach.

I hadn't realized I was calling his name, or that my feet were in the sand, only a few inches away from the gazebo,"Scorp!"

I watch as he runs towards the dock, then as he reaches the edge, he collapses.

He falls to his knees, his hands in his hair and his sobs echoing.

I can hear my parents discussing my future, my brothers remaining silent, my mum the only one speaking reasonably, "Give them some time. Lets go inside."

I look around, tears blurring my vision as the wind blows through my hair making it billow around me.

I slowly close the distance, my feet stepping onto the hot dock and my heart sinks as the sobs become even more heart wrenching and pain-filled than before.

I sit next to him, my feet swinging out over the edge, and my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"Scorp." I start and it startles me when his grey eyes look up to meet mine.

They're cold, and deeply saddened.

He wraps an arm around me, holding me tight to his chest and burying his face in my hair.

"I can't lose you." He whispers and I choke back a sob.

I never used to cry, because I had nothing to lose.

And then I fell in love with Scorp.

My whole world changed.

And now that I finally have something to lose, I'm the one being ripped away.

At least I go in a noble way.

Saving my children.

The best way to go.

"You have to promise me, that you'll tell them about me, and that you'll love them, and keep them safe." I say and he puts his hands on my shoulders, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"No. No. You are not leaving me." He says and I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I have to. Scorp they're going to need a dad. Tell them that I loved them so much, more than my own life." I say and he puts his hand on my chin and brings his lips to mine.

"I can't." He says after a moment and I open my green eyes quickly, startled by his words.

"Scorp you have to. They're the only proof of our love. They'll be your only reminder of how much I love you. Of how much you love me." I say and Scorp shakes his head.

"Dammit. Lily, I could never forget you. But do you honestly think that I could look at them everyday. Two people that came from our unconditional love. I'm sorry red, but I could never look at them and not be reminded of how you died for them. I just can't." He says and I take a shaky breath.

"Please." I whisper and he shakes his head and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"They need you, Scorp. They need you to protect them." I say and Scorp sighs his grey eyes becoming bleak.

"I'll protect them that night, red. But as soon as the sun rises I'm gone. I'm with you. Our parents can raise them. Teach them that we love them. Tell them that they're the only surviving remains of our love." Scorp says and I look at him, amazed.

"You can't be serious. They need a parent. They need their dad. They need you, Scorp." I say and he shakes his head.

"You need me, I need you more." He says and I take a deep breath and pull him in for a kiss.

"It's just like the Games." I say and he nods.

"This is how it is. It doesn't have to be this way though. Lily we can run from this. I need you, just as I need our children." Scorp say and I sigh.

"We can't run from it, Scorp. The future is set. Just as we are. Just as the end." I say and he pulls me to him and I bury my face in his chest.

"I'm going to kill Voldemort. I swear it." He says, his voice filled with hate.

"Scorp, don't let hate consume you." I say and he sighs.

"No, I suppose I'll just let the pain and sadness of losing you consume me." He says and I sigh.

"Scorp, don't." I say and he kisses my hair, as I lean against him, my back to his chest.

"We have to try at least. I can't accept defeat. I can't accept losing you." Scorp says and I nod.

"We will. I'll have my dad start training me and I'll start practicing my powers." I say and Scorp nods and kisses my hair.

"I'll train as well, and Kenzie and Orion should as well." Scorp says and I nod.

"I'm scared for them." I say and he tightens his arms around me.

"Alright. I'll stay with them. I'll protect them for you. But you have to promise me something." He says and I look up at him amazed.

"Anything." I say and he smiles slightly.

"You're not going to go anywhere before I can get to you. I'm going to be doing some research, anything to save you." He says and I smile slightly.

"I promise." I say and he presses his lips to mine as he rocks me back and forth in his arms, his chin resting on my hair and my eyes watching the waves.

Knowing exactly how it was going to end.

* * *

In the next few days we spent all of our time together, knowing that it was short.

When we awoke two weeks later it wasn't from the babies crying it was from two seemingly four year olds jumping on the bed.

I laugh as Orion does a 360° spin, and Kenzie who never wanted to be outwitted does a backflip giggling as she lands on my leg.

I wince and she giggles and Scorp scoops Orion up into his arms laughing as the small child tries to squirm free.

Orion looked like his father.

His blonde hair was cut short, his grey eyes we're always shining with happiness and laughter, his tiny body fit perfectly in my arms, and he wasn't too heavy to carry yet.

Kenzie giggles and plops into my lap and I smile and press her blonde straight hair closer to my face.

Her face looked like a mixture between Scorp and me, her green eyes were brilliant and her body was already slender, and still tiny enough for me to hold.

Kenzie was the first one to walk, surprising us one morning when she climbed into our bed late one night, cuddling into my arms and sleeping there.

Orion was quick to follow, running to the pool the day that Kenzie had walked, and Scorp had to quickly catch him to keep him out of the pool.

Kenzie was also the first one to learn how to swim, her tiny legs kicking out and her arms extending as she swam from Scorp to me.

Orion had watched his sister and before we could teach him he dived in, and swam to the surface.

I had to dive down to help him, but he was faster than me and reached the surface quickly laughing as Scorp applauded him.

Like father like son.

Dad was working with the newly reformed order, complete with some old and new members, the rebellion was starting, but the only updated news about it came from the Orders own channel, which was only visible to the people who it approved.

Training was starting today.

"Mummy I'm hungry!" Orion whines and I smile as I swing my legs over the bed, slipping them into a pair of shoes, before I go to the mirror and get ready to face the day.

**Hey guys; So I just just got my computer back. I had to get a new one because my other one completely crashed. So I know that this chapter is short, but I made up for it by already having chapter 65 all wrote out. So I would like to address some particular reviews. I got to be in a pool when I was about three, so I'm sort of a water child, I just pictured that the twins would like water as well, and it will be a key part. 40 chapters ago the games were wrapping up and it seems sooo far away. So on to Randy; I'm not a stupid hoe, never had sex before so I don't know how I could be a hoe, but alrighty then. I told you my name, I don't feel like I have to tell you more than my first name, I suppose if you were really interested you could google my first name, I'm pretty easy to find. I have dyslexia, and for you to ask why, is so appalling I can't control it, believe me if I could I wouldn't have it, but I do. It's not by choice, and it makes everything hard. I don't care if you don't believe it, I do have dyslexia and it's very hard for me. I will be contacting the administrators of fanfiction about your review, just so you know. So a few people said that the last chapter had dirty scenes in it, I don't really understand that because they are in love, they weren't having sex, and they were just being teenagers. I can't really minimize it, because it is a huge part of how much they love each other and who they are. I have the end all planned out including the people that are going to die, finally. I don't know it was very depressing for me to write, but you guys will see. Guest, if there were a way to put a middle finger icon on here, I would. Some may think that's immature of me, but I'm getting fed up pretty fast with all of this nonsense. Intellectual Girl, I am really tired of reading those reviews, and I will be contacting the administrators of fanfiction about it. You're right, they don't understand why I'm writing this and I guess that's just a huge loss to them. Thank you I would love some outside opinion especially from someone who knows what their saying. Aman Aroma, I will be reporting you as well, nothing left to say. Hopefully fanfiction can help me out with this problem. WitchesBrew2; Yes, I understand about the haters, but I do feel like its a disservice to not only me but my readers, to have to read those reviews so I'm going to be contacting fanfiction, and I'm doing my best to ignore them. Thank you for typing correctly, your review was probably one of the most easiest to read. I know what you mean about the story starting to drag, so I'm thinking of switching up the plot, and skipping forward a few months, but the final battle is sooo going to be worth it. So a huge thank to all who reviewed and supports not only me, but this fanfiction. The haters are getting us more popular so I'm not too worried about it. Ten reviews gets you another chapter, and I will be waiting for your commentary. Anyway as always review and if you want to help this story's reviews, you can go ahead and hit that report button. **


	65. Training

I stare in the mirror, my hands on my small daughters shoulders.

"It's pretty mama." She says and I smile as I finish fishtailing her hair, swinging my own braid over my shoulder.

"Do you like it, Kenzie?" I ask her and she nods, smiling brightly.

I fix the jumpsuit I'm wearing, black with green stripes on the side, it's half sleeved and short.

"Mama what are we doing today?" She asks and I sigh and kneel to her height, spinning her around to face me.

"Baby there are a lot of bad people in the world." I start and her green eyes watch me curiously as I brush a piece of hair from her face.

"Like on the cartoons?" She asks and I smile slightly.

"Sort of. But they're a lot worse, Kenzie. And there are people who are chosen to fight those people." I say and her face twists up.

"Are you one of those people?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah baby, I have to fight them." I say and she nods.

"Like a badass?" She asks and I smirk and laugh as she watches me with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah. Now where did you learn that, love?" I ask her and she smirks.

"Aunt Roxy." She says and I smirk back and rise to my feet, taking her hand.

"Mummy!" Orion calls and I smile and watch as he runs into my room.

"Hey, Orion." I say and he grins and I smile.

He looks so like Scorp.

"Grandpa's here!" He announces and I smile as dad walks in after Orion, leaning on the doorway.

"Everyone else is downstairs." Dad says and I smile and bend down to their height.

"Why don't you two go say hi to everyone." I say and Kenzie pouts out her lip, and they both shake their heads.

"Aunt Roxanne, Uncle James, and Uncle Fred are here." I say and Kenzie smirks and bounds out of the room, dragging Orion by the hand.

"Don't burn the house down!" I call to them, but get no response.

"Exactly like you at that age. She's something alright." Dad says and I smile slightly.

"Yeah she's a troublemaker, almost burned the house down yesterday when Roxanne got here." I say and dad chuckles.

"She's fond of that Roman boy." He says and I nod.

"Reminds me of you and Scorpius." Dad says and I give him a look.

"She's got a long time before that happens." I say and dad sighs.

"Unfortunately I'm not going to be here to see it." I say and he sighs.

"You don't know that for sure." Dad says and I sigh.

"We both know how it's going to end." I say and I sigh as dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"How's the twins taking it?" He asks and I sigh and shake my head.

"I haven't told them." I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Why ever not?" He asks and I give him a look as I lean against the door frame.

"It's not something that comes up in conversations. Pass the salt and oh by the way I'm going to die saving you." I say and dad sighs, then his eyes widen and I turn around.

"Mama you're gonna die?" Kenzie asks and I sigh.

"For us, mummy?" Orion asks and I groan.

Dad looks at me and sighs,"Do you want me to?"

I shake my head and sigh heavily.

I bend down to their height, brush Kenzie's hair out of her face, ruffle Orion's hair, and stare into her green and his grey eyes.

"Mama?" Kenzie asks and I sigh.

Orion looks at me, and his eyes become watery.

"Baby, sometimes people have to protect what they love. Your daddy protected me all my life. And now I have to protect you two." I say and Kenzie looks at me, her eyes becoming watery for the first time.

Kenzie didn't like to cry, she fell down the stairs once and hit her head, causing blood to flow out.

Her eyes didn't even get watery, she just scowled, and stood up, running to the kitchen.

She was like me in that way.

"I can protect myself, mama." She says and I shake my head.

"Someday you'll be able to, love." I say and dad sighs.

"Protect us from what, mummy?" Orion asks and I sigh.

"From a very bad man. He'll stop at nothing to hurt you two, and me. And he knows that the way to get to me is to hurt you two. And I love you both so much. I can't let that happen." I say and Kenzie looks at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't leave me, mama. Please." Kenzie begs and my heart shatters into a million pieces.

"Mummy, I don't want to lose you." Orion says and I sigh.

They're both crying, tears silently streaming down their faces, Kenzie's lip quivering, and Orion looking at the ground.

"Baby shh... Don't cry. Baby, don't cry." I say and I wrap my arms around them, pulling them tight to my chest, pressing my chin into Kenzie's hair, and resting my cheek on Orion's head.

I look up to see Scorp standing in the doorway, his eyes watching me sadly.

He was becoming more distant to me lately, his grey eyes glistening with tears.

"Scorp?" I ask and he looks at me, his eyes meeting mine, and I sigh and he looks down at the two crying children in my arms.

"Mackenzie, Orion, c'mon lets leave your mother alone." Scorp says icily, and Orion goes to him, and Scorp lifts him up.

Kenzie clings to me and Scorp looks at her slightly annoyed as Orion soaks his shirt with his tears.

"Mummy." He whimpers and I sigh.

Heart breaking.

"Mackenzie Luna Malfoy come here." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Kenzie do you want to come watch me fight?" I ask her and she nods clinging to me.

"Don't leave me, mama. Please." She begs and I sigh.

"Kenzie I'm always going to be with you. You're just not going to be able to see me." I say and she cries even harder, clinging onto my neck tighter than ever.

"Stay, mama, stay." Kenzie says and I sigh.

"I'll try love, I will. Baby, I love you so much. And Orion." I say and Scorp sighs.

"Mackenzie c'mon. Your mum can't stay, baby." Scorp says and I look at Kenzie as she looks at me.

"Dad, take Kenzie and Orion to the kitchen. Mum's making cookies." I say and Kenzie gives me one last sad look, and drags her brother down the stairs, with a nod to me.

Dad quickly follows them, clapping my shoulder and giving me a solemn look before he closes the door behind him.

Scorp crosses his arms and moves to the window leaning against it and watching the tide come in.

"What's with you, Scorp?" I ask, as I come up behind him.

"I can't find anything. There's nothing. Nothing." He says his voice filled with pain and I sigh heavily.

"Scorp, it has to be this way." I say and he turns around, pulling me to him, and kissing me with such force that I have no choice but to let him.

And I wasn't complaining.

As soon as our lips break apart he throws the door open with force and walks out, and I watch him go, confusion etching my face.

I bite my lip tentatively and sigh, then I let my hair out of its braid, and I head down the stairs.

Scorp was planning something.

Maybe he had found something.

Although I seriously doubt it, he's probably just distancing himself for an easier blow.

Kenzie and Orion.

My two babies, the little ones who would kick inside of me, my fighters, the reason I survived most of the trauma I did.

To protect them.

"Mama!" Kenzie shouts and I smile and hug her tightly, and watch as her daddy sits on the bar stools, Orion on his lap, his eyes very carefully looking away from me.

I lift my daughter up into my arms, and I walk into the kitchen.

Scorp makes sure to look anywhere but at me, and mum smiles softly and offers a cookie.

I shake my head, and Kenzie takes it instead.

Mum looks at me disapprovingly, then at dad, who proceeds to give Scorp a nasty look.

"Training?" James asks as he bites into a cookie.

"Soon, Jamie." I say and Kenzie clings to me while James watches her.

"Mack aren't you gonna say hi to your uncle Jamie?" James asks and Kenzie shakes her head.

"No. I'm staying with mama." Kenzie says and I smile slightly and stroke her hair, before James takes her from my arms.

She still clings to my neck, and I sigh heavily.

"Kenzie we still have almost a year left." I say and she nods and releases me, but pouts as James sets her on her feet.

"Aunt Roxy!" She shrieks as Roxanne comes into the room and I roll my eyes.

They're probably already planning their next prank.

"Mummy?" Orion asks from Scorp's lap.

"Hmm...?" I ask as I look out the window for dad.

"He's in the basement." Mum says and I look at her strangely.

I turn to Scorp,"We have a basement?"

He only nods, not meeting my eyes, and I sigh and pluck Orion off his lap.

"Go play with your sister." I say and he nods, and I ruffle his hair and he grins and runs off.

"I was bonding with him." Scorp says coldly and I give him a look.

"Scorpius be a dear and hand me that bowl." Mum says and he sighs and obliges.

I know what this means.

Mum smiles as she takes it into her hands and I smirk as she says,"Thank you."

Then she smacks him over the head with it, and he groans and tries to shield himself, and she keeps hitting him over the head with it.

I laugh loudly, and watch as Scorp falls off the chair with a grunt, "Bloody hell!"

"Be loving towards my daughter, she bloody deserves it, Scorpius. And if you don't I will grab the frying pan next time." She snaps threateningly as I laugh and he groans as he stands and she drops the bowl in the sink.

"I'll be downstairs with your father." Mum says and I nod still laughing as she heads out of the room.

"Think that's funny do you?" He asks as he picks out cookie dough from his hair.

"Very." I say and he grabs me by my waist with one arm, and grabs the bowl with the other.

He grabs the remaining traces of cookie dough and smears it in my hair and I laugh as I try to get away, but his strong-arm is holding me tight to him.

"You prat!" I shout and he chuckles as he drops me to my feet, and I stumble and fall forward.

He catches me easily, then pulls me to my feet, and looks me in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He says and I nod and lean closer, until our faces are only a few inches apart.

I reach over with my other arm, and he doesn't notice as we lean even closer and then I put the bowl of cookie dough on his head. And I take off in the direction of my mum.

"Tease!" He shouts and I smirk as I run down the stairs, and straight into what looks like a training center.

"Daddy!" I yell and I throw him in front of me and he gives me a weird look as Scorp rushes after me.

He chuckles when he sees the cookie dough in Scorp's blonde hair and I laugh even harder, hanging onto my dad with one arm.

"Hiding behind daddy, Potter?" He asks with a sly smirk and I smirk back.

"Nope." I say as I pull away from my dad and scoop Orion up into my arms.

"Bold." He says and I smirk as I bounce my son up and down, and then I concentrate on getting the raw dough out of my hair.

Magically it disappears, and Orion grins as he sees Scorp.

"Daddy messy!" Orion announces and Scorp smirks.

"You gotta put the kid down sometime." He remarks and I shake my head.

"Hey I've carried two of these inside of me, I can take holding onto him." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Training." Dad reminds and I groan as Orion reaches for Scorp.

"Go on then, little man." I say setting him on his feet and then I mutter,"Traitor."

Orion goes straight into Scorp's arms, the tiny boy being wrapped up into a hug.

"Come here." Dad says and I nod as Kenzie looks at me.

I smile slightly at her and she waves back.

Dad takes my wand from my pocket and I fight all of my urges to put him on his ass.

"Close your eyes." He orders and I nod.

"Have her practice that thing where she puts everyone in the room on their ass." Scorp says and Kenzie giggles at her dad's language.

"Ass." She snickers and I shake my head, and I imagine Roxanne is high-fiving her, and mum is scowling.

"Congrats exactly like you." Mum says and I snicker.

"Alright, shut it. Lily needs to practice." Dad says and I focus on everyone in the room.

I can feel their energies, their presence.

I pay attention to my daughter and son's energies, their presence, not wanting to knock them out or stun them, I focus on them.

Mackenzie's presence was light, and it was like something was weighing her down a bit as well, a touch of me was in there too, as was Scorp's presence, I could feel the badass in her growing already, and I could also feel something dark.

Orion's presence was happy, it was light and carefree, he had a small touch of me, but was mostly his father's replica, and there was a sense of protection, and pride already there.

I couldn't feel anything dark from Orion, but I could from Kenzie, bits and pieces of something and I focus on it, and I feel the overwhelming power flowing through her, it was like Scorp and I duplicated thousands of time by the power she had already, but there was also a piece of him in her.

Voldemort.

I could just sense his presence, she had bits of him in her, while Orion had some, but not enough to sense.

I feel a hand on mine and I open my eyes to see Kenzie standing next to me, and I look at her strangely.

"Mama what was that?" She asks and I look at her strangely.

"Mack, c'mon let's let your mum practice in peace." James says and Teddy smiles slightly and takes her hand, before he leads her and Orion out.

"It was dark. I could feel it." I say and Scorp nods.

"Practice, we'll discuss it tonight." He says and I nod, slightly and he winks at me, although he still looked hesitant.

Merlin he was acting like a girl with his erratic mood swings.

I close my eyes, and wait for directions.

"Practice stunning everyone but one person, and keep the one person to yourself." Dad says and I nod.

I focus on the power flowing through my veins, and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, and let the power radiate all over me, a small wind making my hair blow back, an audible gasp filling the room and I keep my palms open, focusing on Scorp, and knocking everyone but him out.

When I open my eyes, everyone is still standing, and I look at them confused.

"Scorpius when was the last time she performed this particular power?" Dad asks and Scorp sighs, trying to think back.

"When she was pregnant, at Hogwarts I think." Scorp says and Dad nods.

"Teddy! Bring the twins back in." Dad orders and Teddy comes in from outside.

I bend down to Mackenzie and Orion's height, and I smile at them, then I look worriedly at my dad, then Scorp.

They both nod so I turn back to my twins, and I sigh.

"I want to see if you guys can do something." I say and Kenzie smirks.

"Magic?" She asks and I nod.

Orion just shrugs and I nod.

"Orion you first." I say and he nods.

He closes his eyes and I sigh as I put my hand on his shoulders, "I want you to feel your magic and power. Locate it. Let it radiate around you, then focus on everyone elses magic, and then use all of your power and magic into stunning them."

He nods and I see a grey light come around him, shining brightly, but nothing happens and he opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mummy." He says and I smile softly at him.

"It's alright, love. We don't know what your powers are yet." I say and Kenzie, who looks at her brother smiles.

"My turn, mama?" She asks and I smile slightly and shake my head.

"Yes, Mackenzie. Did you listen to me talking with your brother?" I ask her and she nods and squeezes her eyes shut.

A bright green light erupts around her and I take a deep breath and look at Scorp, who was moving closer.

I feel the power vibrating in the room and then suddenly I feel my legs give out and my body hit the floor, I could still see, still hear, and I watched as everyone else fell.

Mackenzie opens her eyes and grins brilliantly.

Orion was still standing.

He smiles sheepishly at her.

"Don't feel bad, Orio, you'll get it. You just need some practice. I'll help you! We can be the power twins." She says smirking and Orion slaps her a high five.

They were different, and yet they have such a close relationship.

After a few minutes I'm able to move and I rush to my daughter quickly and smile at her in amazement.

"You, Mackenzie Luna Malfoy, are brilliant." I say and she smirks and laughs as I hold her tight.

"Orion Hyperion Malfoy, you are going to have just as good powers, don't you worry, baby." I say and he smiles and I hug him tightly as well.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, the training had been tiring, Kenzie and Orion were in their beds, and I could hear the pair of them laughing, but trying to be discreet about it.

Orion was probably watching a movie with Kenzie in her bed.

Oh well, they would fall asleep soon enough, and it wasn't too late anyway.

Scorp sighs as he lays next to me and he squeezes my hand.

"I'm sorry I've been a git." He says and I smirk at him.

"Well there's the straight-forward Malfoy from school." I say and he smirks back.

"It wasn't even that long ago we were in school, it seems like centuries though." He says and I nod in agreement.

"Would you change anything? Obviously the prophecy, but what about me, you, the twins?" I ask and he smiles slightly.

"Honestly?" He asks pausing, and I nod, "I love this life we share. This life here, in Australia. Our families come to visit every few days, Mackenzie and Orion are perfect, even if they are trouble-makers. And us. Red, if I had to do it all over again I would do it exactly the same."

I smile and he presses his lips to mine.

"Scorp, I felt something when I was sensing Kenzie's presence." I say and he nods.

"You felt him didn't you? Voldemort." He says and I nod.

"There was this dark part of her, it was strong." I say and he sighs.

"Maybe they have a prophecy all their own." He says and I sigh.

"I don't think I want to see that. I'm scared for them." I say and he nods.

"I am as well. Perhaps we should see what abilities she inherited from Voldemort? Orion as well." Scorp says and I nod.

"He was a Parsletongue." I say and Scorp nods.

"Yes, but you said you taught yourself it." Scorp says and I sigh.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between being taught, and knowing it from birth." I say and Scorp nods.

"You're right. We should take them somewhere with snakes, see how they react." Scorp says and I smile.

"There's always the zoo. Plus I think it'd be good for them to go somewhere. To do something normal families do." I say and he smirks.

"What are we going to tell people, they were conceived when you were twelve or thirteen?" Scorp asks and we both fall into fits of laughter.

"That would be priceless. We could pass them off as our babysitting charges." I say and he smirks.

"Like that'll work. Mackenzie looks just like you, Merlin she even acts like you. And Orion, bloody hell Orion is a replica of me, and you." Scorp says and I laugh.

"Mackenzie only has my eyes." I say and he shakes his head.

"She acts like you, her face is almost exactly like yours, she has your eyes, she's definitely your daughter." He says and I laugh.

"She has your hair." I remind him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes but it's long and perfectly straight. I swear the only thing she got from me is the hair color." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Well Orion certainly is a replica of you." I say and he shakes his head.

"He's a replica of you too. I see some of you in him." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"Scorp, our son is like 99 you and 1 me." I say and he laughs.

"You're silly." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Merlin you sound like a two-year old." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"What zoo shall we go to tomorrow?" He asks and I sigh.

"We shouldn't go to the Australia zoos, just in case we get spotted, I quite like our house here." I admit and he smirks slightly and nods.

"Perhaps the zoo in London then." Scorp says and I nod.

"My dad set a snake on his cousin there." I say and we both laugh.

Mackenzie and Orion soon come through the door.

Mackenzie and Orion were holding hands.

Her blonde hair was down and lay over her green footsie pajamas, and Orion looked adorable in his grey footsie pajamas.

She was holding a teddy bear, who'd she'd named Roman (much to Scorp's displeasure), and Orion was holding a turtle, who he'd named Drarry (much to our amusement, and our father's embarrassment).

"What are you laughing at mama, daddy?" Kenzie asks and I smile and scoop her up into the bed, and Scorp does the same for Orion.

"We're going to a zoo tomorrow, in London. Where your mother and I grew up, and she told me a story about how her dad set a snake on his cousin there." Scorp says, sending Kenzie and Orion in laughter.

"Can we stay there for a while?" Orion asks as he curls up in the middle of the bed, by Scorp, Kenzie doing the same, but by me.

"I don't know yet, love." I say and Kenzie giggles as she looks up at me.

"Mama can we sleep with you?" She asks and I give her a look.

"Aunty Roxy gave you a scary movie didn't she?" I ask and Kenzie nods.

"What was the name, love?" Scorp asks and Kenzie looks to Orion who nods.

They had no problem ratting out their Aunt.

Total Slytherin material.

I smirk at that and Kenzie snuggles up into my arms, facing her brother and her brother facing her.

"Sinister." Orion says, and Kenzie shivers.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

Perfect movie to give my kids, Roxanne.

I'd have to thank her for that.

If they thought that was scary what would they think when they came face to face with Voldemort?

I could protect them with my full force, but I couldn't delay the inevitable.

It would happen, and I only prayed that they were strong enough to see through it.

I kiss my daughters forehead, then Orion's.

Scorp does the same and then he kisses me swiftly and I smile and he grins back.

We were both scared.

But we knew we had to enjoy what we have left.

"Goodnight, loves." I say and they snuggle up closer to us.

"Night mama, daddy." Mackenzie murmurs, already close to drifting off.

"Night, mummy, daddy." Orion mutters, his eyes drooping.

"Night, Mackenzie, Orion." Scorp says and they nod, and I hear light snores.

"Scorp?" I ask quietly and he nods as he flicks his wand and the light goes out.

"Yes?" he asks and I smile.

"I love you, night." I say and he smiles and kisses me passionately, leaning over the two products of our love.

"I love you, red. Sleep well." He murmurs and then I let exhaustion take over.

**Hey guys; so we have reached the 300 reviews mark! And we are now in the top ten Lily/Scorpius fanfictions! I've had this chapter written out since I posted the last one and I was a little disappointed to see that you guys took five days but oh well. This is a special treat for you guys it's not only the 65th chapter but it's the longest chapter I've written in a while. More than 4,000 words! But that doesn't include this note yet, so let's get to it. First of all I have a poll set up on my profile, it's super important if you guys would like so input on the story, so make sure you guys check it out! Also I wrote a one-shot that the mature people reading this story can read, it's called The First Time, and it's not like porno dirty and it's not graphic. So on to your comments/questions; Guest; Thank you, I'm very intrigued by the Draco/Hermione pairing, and Draco/Ginny, and Draco/Luna, but I'm glad that the movie ended the way it did. I always did have a gut feeling that Ginny and Harry would end up together. I don't read anyone but Teddy/Victoire, because everyone else is a ton younger than he is. Lily/Scorpius well that pairing's by far my favorite! LilyPotter217; I didn't report Randy in the end. It's good to see you finally got your own fanfiction account! The amount of guests I have to reply to is appalling. But I'm still very thankful for the reviews. LoonyLoopyLuna6; The prophecy is very realistic and for a good reason lol. There are going to be a ton of deaths, and it was very hard deciding, but I made the best choice in the end. Thank you for your support it is very inspiring and I hope you like this chapter. Guest2; Thanks! I have a general ideal of the battle and of course the ending but there are still a few things being decided. I think that maybe after next chapter I will be skipping forward a few months unless you guys want me to do their first Christmas together. Most of the important things that I have planned out are in the next summer and right now we're in November. Guest3; I guess I will try to do hotter sex scenes? Umm... I can't do anything to racy since there might be some younger readers. Guest4; I am thinking of editing all the chapters from this fanfiction, but the important things will stay the same. LunaNevilleForev; thanks. this is one of the many chapters were the kids show their own powers. So ten reviews gets you guys another chapter, hopefully you guys will review quicker because next chapters going to be really good. I mean c'mon they're going back to London, and hey there might just be a few death eaters around (;. Anyway as always review! P.S. I need some suggestions for the final battle to take place!**


	66. The Biological Truth And Serpents

I brush my daughter's straight, blonde, long hair, and I watch as she gazes at me in the mirror.

I eye her and sigh, then I turn her around to face me.

I brush her hair out of her face and she looks at me strangely.

"Mama?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah Kenzie?" I ask her and she sighs and bites her lip.

"Mama, there's something wrong with me." She says and I lift her onto the counter and raise my eyebrows.

"Now why would you think that love?" I ask her as I straighten out my tight green dress, it had thick straps that went almost to the end of my shoulder, and it ended mid-thigh.

I throw a leather jacket over it, and swing my red, straight, and long hair over it.

"Because I can feel it." She mutters and I look her in the eye and smooth out the tiny light wash jeans with sparkly embellishments around the holes that were at her knees, and then I smooth out her green tank top, that was ombre and sparkly, then I put my hand on her arm that's covered in an identical leather jacket.

"What can you feel, love?" I ask her and I cup her cheek and stare into her green eyes, identical to mine.

"Darkness." She whispers and I pull her tight to my chest and put my chin on her hair, wishing that I could keep her there forever.

"I can't get away from it mama. I'm scared." She whispers and I stroke her hair, and then I sigh.

"Scorp, c'mere!" I shout for him.

He walks into the bathroom, wearing dark wash jeans that clung close to him, a green t-shirt from his Quidditch days, and a leather jacket.

"There are my favorite girls." Scorp says smiling and I look at him.

"Mack?" Scorp asks.

The guys had taken up a habit of calling her Mack, everyone else used either Mackenzie, Kenzie, or Mack.

Orion liked being called Orio, but only by his sister.

"Scorp, Mackenzie, can feel it. The darkness." I say and he looks to me, panic widening his eyes as he scoops Mackenzie into his arms, then he pulls away and looks at her.

"Is that true, little princess?" Scorp asks and I smile slightly.

That was his nickname for her.

"Daddy, I scared." Mackenzie says and Scorp looks to me.

I nod and he sets her on her feet, a pained expression at putting her down across his face as Orion runs into the room, tripping on the tile and spilling his pumpkin juice everywhere.

"Orion Hyperion!" I start laughing when he looks up at me, he was making an innocent face.

"Orio, you're a pig." Mackenzie says and Orion grabs her and hugs her tight to his pumpkin juice soaked shirt.

"Orion, let your sister go." Scorp says shaking in laughter.

I roll my eyes and wave my wand, making the mess clean up and both of my children's clothes clean.

Orion's dressed like Scorp, his leather jacket, green t-shirt, medium wash jeans, and tiny sneakers making him look like a younger version of my fiancée.

I scoop Mackenzie up into my arms, and press her head into my shoulder where I whisper,"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna keep you safe, always."

She nods and I set her on her feet as she chases after her brother, the pump soap in her hand.

I shake my head and Scorp chuckles then wraps his arms around me.

"Are you nervous?" He asks me and I shrug.

"It's the first time they've been in London since they were born." I say and Scorp puts his chin on my shoulder kissing my neck softly, his lips grazing against my ear and I shiver in delight.

"Teddy and Vic are taking Raven." Scorp says and I nod.

"I know. It doesn't stop me from worrying." I say and he sighs.

My phone starts to ring and I giggle and push Scorp away, but he just latches on again.

I reach onto the counter giggling as I take my phone into my hands, "Scorp get off I have to answer."

He doesn't stop though and I roll my eyes and try to shrug him off, the person speaking before I could properly say a word.

"Lily? It's James." James says and I look at Scorp laughing when he kisses a sensitive spot I have, and shivering when his teeth graze down to my shoulder blades.

"Hey Jamie." I giggle, then I put my hand over my phone, "Scorp seriously its James!"

Scorp chuckles heartily but continues kissing my, my jacket now half off my arm and I roll my eyes.

"Look, Chloe and I got in a fight. Can I come over?" He asks and I look surprised.

"Umm... Yeah. Jamie did she throw you out?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's pissed at me for some reason, look I'll explain, can I crash at your house?" He asks and I look at Scorp, knowing he can hear.

"Yeah, but we're going to the zoo today, with the twins, and Teddy, Vic, and Raven." I say and I hear a sigh.

"Right, mind if I be the third wheel?" He asks and I smirk.

"Sure, I'm positive my children will have fun taunting the animals." I sneer and James laughs.

"Thanks, Lily." He says and I try to shrug Scorp off again.

"Anytime, Jamie. Now c'mon we're ready to leave. Make sure you go to Teddy and Vic's house first, she's probably complaining about her hair." I say and he chuckles.

"Sure, Lilsy. I'll see ya in a min, let it be a surprise to my favorite niece." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Raven and Remy would be so hurt." I murmur and I know my brother well enough to know he's shrugging.

"Hey Remy's not due for another five months, she won't know. And Raven, well she's not as much of a trouble maker." James says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure you and Roxy will fix that." I say and he chuckles.

"You know it, baby sister." He says and I smile before he adds, "And tell Malfoy to get off of my baby sister, I heard both of you this whole conversation. In fact I can't stop hearing you."

I roll my eyes and Scorp chuckles, "Might want to stay at Teddy and Vic's, James. By the time you get here we might be occupied."

I smack his shoulder and he chuckles.

"Excuse me, I have to go vomit. Hands off Malfoy, I'm still prepared to fulfill the threat." James threatens and I look to Scorp.

"What threat?" I ask and James laughs cheerfully.

"Malfoy knows. Get him off of you, baby sister. I'm aparating." James says and with that the phone beeps and the conversation is over.

I slide my phone into my jacket pocket and look at Scorp confused.

"What threat?" I ask as Scorp kisses my neck, my jacket know at my wrists.

I shove him off of me and give him a stern look and he blushes, "What threat?"

"Your brother threatened to cut it off." Scorp says and I raise an eyebrow.

Scorp folds his hands at his crotch and I roll my eyes.

I laugh and push him towards the sink.

"Wash your hands, Malfoy." I say playfully and then with a wink I walk out of the room.

I put some money in my jacket and Scorp calls out to me, "It wasn't so disgusting last night after we put the kids in their own beds!"

I glare at him, he had taken the time to put them in their own beds, then after we were finished and redressed he brought them back in, somehow, without managing to wake either of them up.

I hear a crack and walk downstairs to where my two eldest brothers, one adopted, one biological, my sister-in-law and cousin, my niece/cousin, and my two children standing in the living room.

Mackenzie, Orion and Raven were playing some type of game, spinning each other around then seeing who fell down first.

James was looking expectantly at me and grins when he sees that I'm proper looking, my hair isn't in disarray and my clothes are on and not wrinkled.

Vic was putting her hands on her slightly bulging stomach, conversing to Teddy about the morning sickness, and her back pain, while Teddy was joining in on the kid's game.

Scorp follows, smirking after me as James shakes his head.

"Ready?" Scorp asks putting his lips on my neck and I shove him off.

"There are children in the room." I snap at him and he smirks as James shoots him a look.

* * *

"Monkeys mummy!" Orion announces pointing to the creatures.

They were hairy, and disgusting, some were picking bugs out of their fur, and others were picking their backsides.

I put my hand over Orion's eyes and lead him away.

Mackenzie was clinging to James' hand, and I watch as the two converse laughing and probably planning to make the animals attack the muggles here.

Orion was holding onto mine and Scorp's hands, and we swing him slowly and he laughs.

I watch as James scoops Kenzie up and she sits on his shoulders giggling.

I keep both of my children in my sight, and I watch as Raven clings to my other hand, Teddy holding her other hand, his arm wrapped around Vic, who was eyeing her stomach with distaste.

"I have to vomit." Vic announces and Teddy sighs and looks at the children.

"Bathroom?" He asks and the three children eagerly nod their heads.

Vic dashes into the disgusting zoo bathroom, Raven and Mackenzie trailing behind her, and Teddy leads Orion to the mens.

"I hear you threatened my fiancée, Jamie." I say and he grins as we lean up against the water fountains.

"I'd bloody well do it." James says and I roll my eyes.

"Honestly Jamie, if you can't tell from the two children that are replicas of us, we've had sex." I snap at him and he gives me a look.

"Yes, and now that you have children, you don't need to have anymore sex." James says giving me a look and I roll my eyes.

James, when we were children and our father had just left, he had started to become more of a mixture between a father and brother influence, and he always made sure I knew how to defend myself, and when I was still little he did his best to keep me safe.

"It's more of a want." I say and Scorp smirks at me.

"And a need." Scorp says and I laugh and shove him, and he wraps his arms around me, my back pushed against his chest.

"Ugh. You two are bloody disgusting." Jamie says and I smirk as I feel arms latching around my legs.

"Mama, I want a piggy back ride!" Kenzie announces and I smirk and bend over, allowing her to crawl on and she instead crawls onto my shoulders and I give her a look as she swings her legs over, putting her hands in my hair and giggling.

"Daddy!" Orion whines and Scorp bends down to his height.

"You wash your hands, little man?" Scorp asks and Orion nods his head vigorously.

"Yes daddy! Clean!" Orion announces displaying his hands, palms up, and Scorp gives him a high-five.

"Climb on." Scorp says and Orion climbs onto Scorp's shoulders, clapping his hands as Scorp bends over, causing Orion to entangle his fingers in Scorp's short hair.

"Ow." Scorp says and I laugh as Raven comes out with her mum, seeing the twins.

"Mum I want a ride too." Raven pleads and Vic gives her a look.

Teddy walks out and smirks as Raven pouts out her lip to her mum.

"Pleaseeee!" She begs and Vic shakes her head.

"Ravenna, I'm carrying a little person inside of me, go ask your dad." Vic says rubbing her stomach and scowling at it.

"How does it feel to be pregnant for so long, Vic?" I ask teasing her and she shoots me a nasty look.

"Just peachy, Lily. Just peachy." She says shooting me daggers and I smirk as Kenzie grips my hair tighter.

Teddy scoops Raven on to his shoulders, and James offers his arm to Vic who rolls her eyes and trudges in front of us.

Pregnant people mood.

I remember that.

"Where to next?" I ask, looking up at my small daughter's face.

"There!" She points towards the enclosed building, leading to the reptiles, and other creatures.

We walk in that direction, Orion laughing hard when Scorp races in front of us, causing Orion's limbs to flail and Raven and Mackenzie beg for the same.

Teddy starts to but, Vic shoots him a nasty look, and he quickly hands Raven over to James, who charges forward, while Teddy wraps his arms around his wife's waist, holding her tight and supporting her back, while she shoots him a grateful look.

I look up at Mackenzie and watch as she gazes at the sky, the sun was beginning to set and she thought that it looked lovely.

"Pretty." She whispers and I smile and she catches my gaze and smiles widely back, so pure, so innocent, and I race forwards inside the enclosed area, where Teddy is holding the door open and everyone else is waiting.

"Whoa." She whispers and I smile, and help her down, and I watch as she walks around the darkened room, staring at the glass.

"Mama." She whispers pointing to something and I walk over to her, and watch as she gazes intently upon a large green serpent.

I read the glass and find that it's an extremely dangerous, venomous, aggressive, and quite beautiful green mamba.

It was just James, Raven, Mackenzie and I, the others including my son, fiancée, brother, and cousin were checking out some other type of creäture.

I watch as the snake lazily gazes up from his resting place on a set of rocks and it slithers forward, until it's only a few inches away from the glass.

"Whoa." Mackenzie says, clearly enchanted by this creäture, and Raven starts to back away.

"Uncle Jamie." She begs and he places his arm in front of her, blocking her away from the glass as she clings to his shirt.

I stand behind my daughter so tempted to pull her close to me, to at least touch her, but we need to know this.

It's so crucial.

The snake bares its fangs and strikes forward, causing Raven to stumble backwards and James to catch her, but Mackenzie doesn't move.

Instead a haunting hissing comes from her lips, as she presses her fingers up to the glass, the snake cocking its head to the side.

My daughter was speaking Parsletongue.

James watches me in utter horror, and I watch as my daughter converses with the snake, it's fangs dripping with venom, and it's eyes gazing at my daughter with a clear look of murder.

I feel a hand on my back, but I don't even move.

Too distracted with the fact that my daughter could make anything happen, and I could have to shove her out-of-the-way of danger.

"Red, Orion, he can't speak snake language. He was completely frightened by the sight of one." Scorp says and then he snaps his head to the side when our daughter's haunting hiss becomes more audible.

Her lips stretch in a wide smirk and I look to Scorp, while Vic pulls Raven against her, and Teddy stands slightly in front of them.

James scoops Orion up into his arms, holding the boy who was staring wide-eyed at his sister.

I hear an explosion and I snap my head to the side, and upon seeing the swooshing of the black robes I take Mackenzie into my arms, and watch as her voice cuts off to look at me.

The black robes soon surround us, giving us no chance of escape and I pull my daughter behind me, and she clings to my arm, watching me with wide eyes.

James holds Orion on one hip, pointing his wand in all directions, Scorp steps in front of our children, and me, giving James enough room to blast off a curse.

Teddy blocks Raven and Vic's body with his own, all of us standing in a straight line.

"Lily Potter." A hiss comes and I immediately glance down at my daughter who watches curiously, her head stretching to see more.

I place my hand tighter around her and she looks at me, her green eyes meeting mine for a fraction of a second.

I watch as a pathway in the mist of black robes forms, and Voldemort steps through giving me a cold sneer as he glances at me.

"Why, lost some weight have we Potter?" Voldemort hisses and I glance down at my daughter.

He steps forward and I glare at him dangerously as she starts to loosen her grip on my arm.

"Stay back." I warn him and Mackenzie cocks her head to the side curiously.

"What's wrong, Potter? I was just sneaking a peek." He hisses and I glare icily as Scorp gives me a look, and I nod my head.

"Mama?" Mackenzie asks and I nod, not bothering to take my gaze from Voldemort, "Who's he?"

"No one." I hiss as James flexes his muscles, and his grip on his wand.

"Let me look at them." Voldemort hisses, his eyes shifting back and forth between my son and my daughter.

"These are not month old children." He hisses and I look at Scorp.

"They grow fast." I reply, my tone icy along with my stare.

"Mama, who is he?" Mackenzie demands, releasing my arm and I swing around to catch her before she darts forward.

"Mackenzie, this is the man, the bad man." I say to her and her eyes widen in understanding before she looks at Voldemort, a determined look on her face.

I turn back around and she ducks under my arm, standing in front of me, her eyes a perfect reflection of mine, "Stay away from mama."

"Mackenzie Luna Malfoy." I exclaim, completely terrified as I try to dart forward but Scorp closes his hands around mine.

I try to jerk free, terror rocking my body as Voldemort steps forward, and looks at her, sneering, "Why do you grow fast?"

I pull away from Scorp but Voldemort puts his wand to her heart, spinning her around to face me and I glance at her in terror.

"Let her go!" I shriek, my voice echoing across the walls.

"Ah, ah, ah, Potter. I believe you're in no position to make such demands." Voldemort sneers and a rage builds inside of me.

"Take me, not her." I beg as Scorp stands beside me, his wand pointing at Voldemort.

"Release my daughter." He demands, such ice in his eyes that I think for a moment that Voldemort might let her go.

He sneers and coldly smirks, "I'll think about it, if you answer my question."

"A time stopping spell." Scorp says and I look at him in shock.

"Those only affect growth after the child the spell was placed on, has their own." Voldemort sneers and I watch as Mackenzie stares straight ahead.

"It was placed on me." Scorp says and I grab his arm.

"Scorp don't. He'll kill her." I say and he shakes his head.

"Explain." Voldemort hisses his red eyes staring at Scorp, Orion, Mackenzie, then me.

"My mum got pregnant with me in the December before the Battle at Hogwarts. Astoria Greengrass, perhaps you remember her?" Scorp snaps his voice icy and his eyes fixated upon our daughter who was staring at the gap between us.

"What?" Voldemort hisses his voice becoming dangerously icy.

"My father isn't Draco Malfoy." Scorp says and Voldemorts eyes widen with understanding.

Mackenzie closes her eyes and I watch as she speaks Parsletongue, concentrating on every hissing word.

I whip around, and gaze at the snake who was edging near the glass.

"Look." Scorp whispers in my ear, and I look at all the different snakes in the room, all of them baring their fangs at the glass.

I watch as Mackenzie meets Orion's eye and nods and then I watch as the glass of the snakes enclosure shatters into billions of pieces at my feet.

The green mamba wraps itself around Mackenzie's feet, Voldemort's own Parsletongue having no effect on it, and I watch as it slithers up my daughter's arm, and then it lunges and it's fangs wrap around Voldemort's wand, knocking it to the floor.

Mackenzie darts forward and I meet her halfway, pulling her to my chest and watching as the animals start to go crazy, and I faintly hear the screeching sound from a big cat.

Scorp pushes his way through the black robes, James, Vic, Teddy, and I stunning them, and Mackenzie speaking Parsletongue wildly as the snakes continue to attack.

As soon as we all get outside Scorp slams the door shut behind us, and we all turn to touch one part of each other.

Scorp clasping my arm, James grabbing roughly onto Teddy, Vic grabbing me, and Raven grabbing Teddy and Vic's hands.

Orion was watching with amusement, now in Scorp's arms, and Mackenzie was smirking as we aparate.

The cracking sound and the pulling isn't as quick as usual, the world seeming to go slower as Voldemort breaks through and starts to charge towards us, a second too late as we're finally pulled in completely.

Our feet plant firmly on the ground, we were home.

I stumble in the sand, and hold Mackenzie tighter to me as she and Orion burst into laughter.

I rise to my feet, clutching Orion now too, my body shaking at the thought of losing them, let alone the sight of my daughter at Voldemort's nonexistent mercy.

"Lily!" Mum shouts as she throws open the door of my beach house.

We weren't supposed to aparate here, but in the circumstances I think it's allowed.

**Hey guys; So I've had this chapter written out for such a long time and I wish I could've given it to you guys quicker, but you guys gotta let me know what you think. It's kind of pure laziness, I know this story has fifty followers, plus the amount of guests that read it. Kind of disappoints me. Not to be rude or anything. Anyway onto this chapter, it was very easy to write, and I know that some people might not approve of the similarities between Voldemort and Mackenzie but it will make sense in the end. Anyway on to answer your questions; **

**LoonyLoopyLuna6; I know death does make me sad as well, but the end result will be really good. The prophecy, whew, I thought I'd get a lot more comments than I did on it, honestly it's such a big deal, and the end and the prophecy will simply be amazing. Mackenzie will turn a little bad, but she's not going to turn into Voldemort, that is one point that might change. As always your He-Who jokes are very funny! Reviews do help, they let me know what you want to see, and what you don't, it also lets your input be put into making the story which kind of makes the readers co-authors. **

**harrypotterforeverx; Thank you, I am definitely considering writing hotter sex scenes and you might see a bit of that in the next few chapters. Thanks again (:**

**lILYsCOR; Thank you! If you would like to read more of what you like the most make sure you let me know what you like and what you don't!**

**Guest1; Hmm... I don't really think I can picture Teddy with anyone but Victoire, it would be an interesting pairing though. I sort of used to think that Harry and Gabrielle could have a thing but I've always seen him with Ginny. Draco and Hermione is one of the most intriguing pairings I've read. I think that reading Draco/Ginny stories are very interesting as well. They shed a different light on what could've happened in the story. Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy, hmmm... I don't know about that pair. **

**GredForge; Thank you!**

**LunaNevilleForev; Orion's powers will be divulged in the chapters to come, he's not going to be as gifted as Mackenzie, but he will be very important to the story.**

**Guest2; Thank you! I'm suprised that I didn't get more comments on that. The only way that Lily was able to do that power before was from being pregnant with Mackenzie, and I knew Mackenzie needed to be really special.**

**lilyprongs4evr; Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Guest3; Scorpius is acting that way because he's got everything to lose. He loves Lily and his children so much that he's thinking that maybe just breaking away would make the blow easier, and you are going to see how that effects their relationship soon.**

**So I'm thinking of skipping forward to about Juneish, but I want to write about their Christmas first,and maybe a few other things, but other then that nothing really important happens till the summer before the battle. So this story might be ending sooner than I expected. Wow, that's so sad to say. But I will try to span it out as long as I can if you guys can give me inspiration(which does come from reviews. Shocking right?). If you didn't get mentioned in the review response sorry, but there really wasn't anything to say, especially for one sentence with a few words. Also the poll is still up on my profile and even though I already have a good idea of what it is going to be you guys could still change my mind! So make sure to vote on that. Let me know what you think by reviewing any reviews are welcome! Ten reviews gets you another chapter, but I am always open to more. Anyway as always review!**

**P.S. Check out these amazing stories I like to read**

**Search For Malfoy by Konflicted**

**Not According to Plan by 9876grpc**

**Getting What You Deserve by misspotter94**

**Summer, Sausages, and Scorpius by yellowsharpiepen**

**Lilium Ignis by StormySeaEyes**

**James-Alive? by MirDeeDee**

**Harry's Wish by JilyHinnyRomione15**

**Lilium Stargazer by WrittenAnonymous**

**Lily Potter and the Change of Time by Jitterbelle**

**TEN REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	67. Rose Gold Bracelets

After tucking Mackenzie and Orion into their own beds, both of whom was still giggling about the incident at the zoo, and they were joking about it.

I remember after I kissed Mackenzie's tiny forehead she made the toy snake she made James buy at a store in Sydney, slither past my feet, up her bed, and into her arms.

When I had kissed Orion's head goodnight, he made his window shatter and I shook my head, rolled my eyes and quickly fixed it while Scorp chuckled and slapped him a high-five.

Mackenzie loves snakes; we had figured that,(crazy right?), she loved to talk to them, make the stuffed ones slither into her arms, and the live ones came to her.

Orion hates snakes; he was absolutely terrified, at least that's what he told Scorp and I, but he wanted to help his sister, and he was very proud of himself for shattering the glass enclosures.

Both of them love showing off their powers, with a smirk nonetheless.

And both of them had questions.

"Mama!" Mackenzie calls and I sigh and sit on the closed toilet.

"Baby, go to bed! I'll tell you tomorrow!" I call to her and I hear her exaggerated sigh and the stomping of her feet as she probably climbs back into bed.

Scorp opens the door and I sigh and look up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I sigh, my knees were shaking so hard they were knocking together and my legs were bouncing up and down.

He kneels by my legs and gently starts rubbing patterns in them.

"He knows." I say simply and Scorp nods as my voice cracks and he kisses my knee gently.

"He was going to find out sometime." Scorp says and I nod. and he sighs and forces me to look at him.

"How about a bath to soothe your nerves?" Scorp asks and I nod.

He turns on the large jet tub and I watch as the two faucets pour water into it.

"Wine? Champagne? Butterbeer? Firewhiskey?" Scorp asks and I look at him.

"Better be the firewhiskey." Scorp says and I nod quickly.

He steps out of the room and I run my fingers through my hair, staring into the mirror and reliving every agonizing moment where my daughter was in Voldemort's grasp.

When he comes back I don't notice him, until he places a hand on my shoulder and I whip around to face him.

He locks the door and looks at me.

"He's probably plotting right now. Coming up with some new plan to find us and kill us." I say and Scorp sighs.

"He can't find us, Lily. We're on an island right now with less than a hundred people, we don't venture off a lot, and we go to the main land sometimes, but we haven't left many traces." Scorp says and I sigh.

"It just takes one trace, Scorp. One trace for me to lose everything." I say and he sighs, and slides my leather jacket off, tossing it away.

"Hey I'm right here, our children are a few rooms over safe in their own beds, and most importantly you are right here." Scorp says and I smile slightly.

"C'mon Potter, kiss me already." Scorp says and I giggle slightly.

"Is that a challenge Malfoy?" I ask and he smirks.

"If you want it to be." He says, his eyes narrowing playfully and I smile as he leads me to the bath.

He kisses me lightly, as if he's testing the waters and I smirk as I deepen it, pushing myself against him.

He puts his hands on my hips and pulls away for a minute before he pops the bottle of firewhiskey, and pours it into two glasses, one he hands to me with a wink, and then he turns off the water and turns on the jets.

"Miss Potter, if you will, join me in the tub?" Scorp asks and I wrinkle my nose, as if I'm having to think hard bout it.

"Hmmm..."

"It has jets." Scorp says playfully and I smirk and bite my lip.

"Jets? Hmm I think that's too tempting to resist, Mr. Malfoy." I say and he smirks and sets our glasses down on the side of the tub.

He smashes his lips to mine and I press up against him, before he unzips my dress, and I step out of it, entangling my hands in his hair.

I toss his own leather jacket to the ground, and he pushes me up against the wall, and I smirk, our lips still connected, and I rip his shirt off over his head.

He smirks and I slam him against the wall, switching our positions quite eagerly.

He brushes his fingers up against my knickers and I tug down his jeans.

He smirks and grazes his fingers everywhere, and then he slams me into the wall, switching our positions and I giggle, and he smirks and I feel his lips go to my neck and I rise up on my tiptoes, trying to give him better access as I moan, and throw my head back.

He nibbles and I feel his hot breath as his teeth graze the spots on my neck that really affect me.

I hook my fingers around his waistband and slide his boxers off, where they fall at his feet, and he looks at me and I groan, he was torturing me.

"Not fair." Scorp says arching my back quickly and unhooking my bra.

He slides it off of me painfully slow, and then he tosses it to the other side of the room, before he kicks his boxers off from his ankles.

"Kiss me." I whisper, digging my fingers in his scalp and he meets my lips immediately, the lights dimming as I control them quickly until the only thing we can see is a few inches in front of us.

He bites my lower lip and his mouth trails down to my chin, my neck, my chest (making me moan and press myself against him in delight), my stomach and then he meets the line of the waistband to my knickers.

I dig my nails into his scalp, my fingers locking into his hair and he smirks as he moves past my knickers, down my legs to my feet.

"Scorp." I groan, my voice sounding hoarse and he smirks.

"Say it." He says, his grey eyes daring me.

"I want you." I mutter quickly pouting out my lip.

He smirks and quickly rises to his feet, meeting my lips quite furiously, as he tugs down my knickers pressing me harder against the wall, until I feel my knickers at my ankles.

I quickly step out of them and he kisses me more passionately, and I moan and he breaks away.

I pout out my lip and he smirks, "Can't let a perfectly good bath go cold now can we?"

I shake my head vigorously, "No."

He takes my hand quickly then climbs into the bath, his back pressed up against a jet, two more right by him pointing directly at where I was going to be, another pointing at where my back is going to be.

He quickly pulls me towards him, even though I could just stare at him, he's so... Hot... and Sexy.

* * *

**Warning; The Following is intended only for mature viewers, it is not a major part of the story so feel free to skip past it.**

His mouth quickly meets mine and I moan as I straddle his waist, my hands wrapping in his hair, and his hands going to my hips.

He moans as I lower myself down, until I'm sitting directly on him and he smirks as I stare at him, neither of us moving.

"So beautiful." He murmurs brushing my hair out of my face.

My lip quivers and he smiles and leans forward, his teeth grazing it before he pulls back again, just staring at me.

Green meeting grey.

"What is it, love?" He asks and I dart my eyes away.

I feel the jets vibrating around me and I moan and shiver in delight and he smirks and puts his hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow.

I nod and he guides my hips, up and down, so tortuously slow.

I take a quick inhalation and he raises an eyebrow.

"Say it. I'll do you whatever you want. Just say it." Scorp says and I lock my fingers into his hair and press myself even more against him.

"Faster." I whisper and he smirks and rubs his fingers against my skin, his hands becoming more firm on my hips.

He raises me up until half of my chest is above water, and then he slams me down again.

I moan in pleasure and dig my finger nails into his scalp and he smirks and repeats the same thing.

Soon enough we're both being so loud that I have to press my forehead against his shoulder, trying to muffle any sound, wondering if the muffling charm works this well.

I dig my finger nails into his back and he moans and I lay my head on his chest.

"Scorp." I whisper, my voice becoming higher.

"Close?" He whispers and I nod furiously and he strokes my back and I lower myself back down and stare into his grey eyes.

"Don't stop." I whisper and he smiles and presses his lips to my forehead.

"Never." He whispers and I moan and bury my face in his shoulder, my nails digging into his back, probably drawing blood, the water comes in tiny waves around us, and I feel the pleasure rocking through my body, my toes curling, the sharp inhalation of breath, my ragged pant, and the whisper that rises to a scream, "Scorp."

I know he's smirking and I feel my entire body relax, as he too feels the pleasure, his body quivering under mine and I moan loudly, his hips knocking slowly at mine for a minute and then I look up at him.

"That was good." I whisper, a small knot at my stomach.

"You're so..." Scorp says and I smirk and press my lips to his.

"I know." I whisper and he smiles as he hands me a glass of firewhiskey.

He clinks our glasses together and takes a huge sip of it, tilting his head back and I roll my eyes as I drink it slowly, tasting the liquid carefully.

He kisses my forehead and I lean up against him.

* * *

I smile as I fix my green dress, my leather jacket, and my straight red hair.

It's Christmas morning, and everyone is either still sleeping or drinking hot chocolate(a tradition my Aunt Hermione started).

I'm in my mum's house, which is totally decked out in green and red, but the most noticeable is the red and gold surrounding us.

Mackenzie, Orion, and Raven are still sleeping in the living room, along with literally everyone else.

I hear a door opening and I look up to see Dominique, wearing a silver short sleeve dress, paired with a stunning ring on her ring finger, and her blonde straight hair looking as beautiful as ever.

Her makeup is elegant, and she looks very tired, to which my mum just shakes her head and smiles as she hugs her tightly.

I nudge Dominique,"I heard you sneak out last night."

She blushes profusely and smirks, "Seth wanted to take me somewhere special."

I smirk and shake my head as Seth enters the room, wearing a button up shirt and jeans, followed by a little boy, Roman, who Mackenzie had grown quite fond of.

"Hey Roman, Mackenzie will be elated to see you." I say kneeling down to ruffle the boy's hair and he smiles and dashes off into the living room.

I shake my head and Seth smiles and hugs me tightly before he moves to embrace my mother.

"Daddy!" I call and I watch as he grumbles and walks down the stairs, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he glances around.

"Morning Lilsy. Now tell me what does my little Lily-flower want for christmas?" Dad asks placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Dad." I say and he smiles slightly and ruffles my hair and I smack his arm.

"I used to say that to you every christmas." Dad says and I smile slightly.

Six Christmases.

That's all we'll have together.

"Well, why don't you go see your grandkids." I say and he smiles slightly and stumbles into the living room.

Mum eyes him and sighs.

"He'll be back." She says and I roll my eyes as she hands me a glass of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.

"Mum, c'mon I'm seventeen, I have children, I'm old enough to drink firewhiskey." I say and mum shakes her head.

"Oh no. You surely remember that Christmas that I had to deal with the three of you children, and I had no alcohol." Mum says and I give her a look as I snatch the bottle of firewhiskey from her.

"Quidditch reflexes." She says catching my arm and I raise my eyebrows before tossing the bottle behind me, and walking backward rapidly to catch it.

She rolls her eyes and I smirk as I pop open the bottle and take a huge swig.

"Wow, a little early to be drunk now isn't it?" Roxanne teases and I stick my tongue out at her as Logan moves to tell mum happy Christmas.

"Is that my favorite sister drinking alcohol?" Jamie announces and I smirk and toss him the bottle and he winks and takes a huge swig and mum looks at us disapprovingly.

"Drunk on Christmas morning." Mum scowls and I giggle.

"It makes it more memorable." I say and she shakes her head before James tosses me the bottle back and Chloe appears, her hair curled into pretty waves as she glances at James.

Chloe was having a hard time from the miscarriage, believing that somehow James should leave her and have his family.

Chloe wants a baby, and James wants that too, he just doesn't think it's worth the life-risking experiments it could take.

She's wearing a red dress, and I watch as she smooths her hand over the fabric, over her stomach, her eyes moving down to where her hand is, swimming in tears James sighs and looks to me.

"Chloe, dear, can you help me cook? It'll be good practice." Mum says and Chloe sighs looking up and wiping at the stray tears, before she nods and moves to help mum prepare the large Christmas feast.

I take another swig from the bottle as I hear Mackenzie squealing.

She's awake, likely tackling Roman to the ground.

I watch as she runs into the room, dragging Roman behind her.

She was now the size of a six year old, and although Roman was going to turn three in early summer, they were inseperable.

"Mama!" She squeals and I smile and hug her tightly, and I watch as Scorp comes in, carrying Orion who was falling asleep on Scorp's shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, love." I say and she smiles as she looks back at Roman.

"Happy Christmas, mama!" She announces and I smile and brush her hair out of her face, knowing that she was going to do something, "Can I show Roman the snake thing?"

I snort lowly and I watch as Roman watches her with genuine curiosity.

"Sure. On the stuffed snake, don't attract any." I warn her and she smiles.

"Thanks!" She announces and she hugs me tight again.

"Your clothes are in my old room." I say and she smiles and races up the stairs, pecking Roman on the cheek.

He looks at me confusedly and I laugh and Scorp sighs and places his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Am I going to have a talk with his intentions with my daughter already?" Scorp asks and I laugh as Roman looks at me, then back at the stairs.

"Sharing sippycups right?" Chloe asks and I smile slightly.

"Mackenzie doesn't drink from a sippy cup anymore." I say and she nods and watches as Dom scoops Roman up.

"This little man, is going to be the bomb aren't you? Having all these girls attracted to you." Dom cooes and I roll my eyes.

Dom's a perfect mother to Roman, and I watch as Roman laughs in her arms, sticking his tongue out, then smiling widely.

"LILY!" Roxanne calls and I roll my eyes and walk into the living room offering her the bottle of firewhiskey.

"You called?" I ask and she rolls her eyes and smacks my arm.

"Do you have any maternity clothes?" She asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Vic has them now." I say and she smiles slightly.

"Well get them back! I'm your bestfriend!" She announces and I smile.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask her hurriedly and she nods quickly holding up a ring on her own finger.

"Logan and I went to Paris and we eloped! We're having a baby!" She announces and I smile and hug her tightly.

"Roxy! My bestfriend's having a baby!" I announce and she smiles and hugs me tightly before she gives me a high-five.

"And married! Same can't be said for some of us." She teases and I smack her arm.

"Scorp and I are better than married." I say and I watch as Logan smiles and places a kiss on her hair.

"I'll take her of her Lily." Logan says and I smile.

"Yeah you better, that's my bestfriend." I say and he smiles and rubs her back slightly, before they walk off into the kitchen to tell her mother.

I sigh as I sit on the couch, and I watch as my daughter runs down the stairs, wearing a green beanie over her straight blonde hair, and a silver dress with green strappy shoes.

Scorp sighs and sits next to me, Orion on his lap.

"Baby, you gotta wake up." I say to my son and I watch as he snores heavier and I roll my eyes.

Scorp wraps his arm around me and I sigh as I look outside.

It was snowing heavily, at my house it was sunny with a slight tide, and I sigh as I look at the door, aching to do what I've been doing for a few Christmases.

I look at Scorp and sigh as I kiss him on the lips, "I'm going out. I'll be back."

He smiles slightly, "Want me to come with?"

I shake my head, and kiss Orion's forehead.

I slide on a green beanie of my own, before I slide on some combat boots and make my way outside, ignoring my mum's call for helping in the kitchen.

I walk down the streets, aimlessly, watching the few stray pedestrians chat animatedly.

I sigh as I step into the small pub, watching as all of the head snap up to look at me.

A known Death Eater worked here now, dad had told me that Voldemort placed him here to watch out for any signs of me, so when I catch sight of the man in question I smirk and sit up at the bar, sliding a sickel over.

He watches me, his black dreads hanging long, his blue eyes watching me curiously.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" I say and he raises an eyebrow as he slides a glass of firewhiskey towards me.

I take it into my hands, bringing it close to my nose and swishing it around, smelling and eyeing it.

"Hmm.. Looks delicious. Let's try it without the poison shall we?" I ask watching as he twitches and raises an eyebrow, before I slide it back to him.

"Might want to slide over a galleon then." He says and I smirk.

"Cocky are we?"

"Miss Potter, if I may say so you are the cocky one. Walking in here at ten in the morning." He says and I smirk.

"I like to think so."

"Tell me, what information do you wish to divulge?" He asks and I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"Is that your family?"

He nods, "My father, and my son."

"Suppose the boy's mum died in a horrible accident?" I question and he shoots me a dangerous look.

"Perhaps." He says eyeing me curiously.

"You know, I have children myself. So I know how you feel about protecting them." I say and he nods slowly.

"Something you're trying to accomplish, Potter?"

"Oh, terribly sorry. Let me spell it out for you. You tell me what I want to know, or I kill the boy and his grandfather."

The man looks at me, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, his eyes narrowing dangerously as I pick the picture up.

"Oh look he has your eyes."

"I can have Voldemort here." He starts and I throw the picture into the wall behind him, watching as it shatters.

"Go ahead. I suspect he knows the prophecy by now. He'll be in no rush." I start and the man starts to breathe heavily.

"What do you want to know?" He asks and I smile.

"You're one of his right hand men right?" I ask pausing to see his nod, "Well then you should know what he plans on doing to a Scorpius, Mackenzie and Orion Malfoy."

I slide each of their pictures to him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Suppose so." He murmurs and I smile slightly.

"Then you should be able to help me. Afterall it'd be a terrible waste of blue eyes." I say and he sighs heavily.

"He plans on killing the two children. The man." He says pausing to study Scorpius' picture, "The man he plans on turning into his new right hand man."

I nod and sigh, taking the pictures back.

He wanted an heir when he unknowingly got Astoria pregnant, so is it possible he still does?

He's hoping to turn Scorpius to his side.

"An heir?" I question.

The man nods.

"Thank you for the information Dramone. See you soon." I say pausing to wink at him as I stand up, throwing the glass at the floor.

"Terrible waste of poison!" I call back and I feel energy being used against me.

I sigh heavily, my back still to him.

"Dramone won't you learn?" I snap and I feel hands grabbing me and then I collide face first with the wall.

I cough and spit out blood, my entire body shaking, and I wipe blood from my bleeding nose before I focus on my power.

He's pinned against the wall in a moment but not before grabbing my arm in protest and twisting, causing it to break and for me to shriek.

Everyone in the pub looks at us like we're crazy, and I watch as Dramone spits blood at me, his back pinned to the wall.

"Happy Christmas." I snap and then I stride out, pausing to take Dramone's wand and toss it into the snow as I trudge along.

I make my way to the cemetery, my feet becoming soaked and my body shivering.

I was used to the warm breeze from the ocean not this cold and unpleasant winter weather.

I sigh as I kneel by my grandmother and grandfather's graves.

I wipe the snow from the headstones and sigh as I move my fingers across the stone.

"Hey Grandmum, Grandad. I came for Christmas. This is the last Christmas I'm gonna be here. So many things have changed since last year." I say and I sigh as I wave my wand conjuring a pile of daisies and lilies.

"I have a daughter and a son. Percy he has another daughter, Ravenna. Dad's back, James and Chloe are fighting, Roxanne's going to have a child and she married Logan. You used to think they would wed, you were right. Rose and Nathan are together, she's happy. Victoire she's pregnant, a little girl, Remy. And I uh I'm going to die soon." I say as I lay the flowers in between the two stones, and then I sigh as I conjure two more piles of flowers.

One containing lilies and roses, the other containing orchids and lilies.

I sigh as I look at the five gravestones, my heart stopping in my chest as I sigh.

I hang my head and sigh as I look at the ring on my finger, twirling it around.

"Scorp proposed. I don't think we're going to marry though, it's sort of just a formality to us. I uh, I'm bleeding." I whisper my voice cracking as I trail my fingers across the five stones.

"I'm sorry, I usually come here earlier. I'm sure other people will stop by. I hope you can see Mackenzie and Orion, and Raven. They're beautiful." I whisper as I look at the sixth grave.

"Uncle Fred, Fred II is causing a lot of mayhem, he kind of makes Christmas, more... Enjoyable. You'd be proud of him, and Uncle George, he misses you, but he has a part of you, in him and in Fred. I think that's the only reason he's made it this far." I whisper sighing as I wave my wand a collection of Weasley Wizard Wheezes pranks falling onto Uncle Fred's grave.

"I'll miss you, but I'll be with you next Christmas. I'll see you soon." I whisper as I sigh and rise to my feet, suddenly aware of the sharp pain in my arm.

"See you." I whisper pressing my fingers to my lips before I raise them high above my head.

I smile slightly and sigh as I trudge past, towards my house, wiping blood away from me as I go along staring back at the graves of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Lily and James Potter, Katie Lupin Potter, and Fred Weasley.

Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus were buried far away, and once in a while I would come to visit, but today I'm bleeding and aching to see my children.

The words I'll see you soon ringing in my head.

* * *

Mum was still crossing her arms as my arm snaps back into place, my daughter running into the run with Orion and Roman trailing behind her.

"Mama!" She announces, raising to me and throwing her arms around me.

I smile and scoop her up as she puts her palm on my face.

"What happened?" Orion asks and I smile as Scorp picks him up.

Mum tosses me a wet cloth and gives me a look, the kind of motherly look that tells you to knock it off or else.

"I got into a fight." I say and Mackenzie's eyes widen as she slaps me a high-five.

"Did you win?" Mackenzie asks her voice high-pitched and I smirk.

"Of course!" I say laughing and she smiles as I dab at the dried blood on my upper lip.

Mum gives me a stern look as she wrenches the firewhiskey from my grip, my newly healed arm stretching out and I groan.

Scorp shakes his head at me and rubs my back soothingly, and I smile up at him.

He always used to do this when I was pregnant with the twins, rub my back, stroke my hair, kiss my forehead.

"You're insane." He whispers in my ear and I smile as I gaze up at the top of the fridge, willing the 'hidden' bottle of firewhiskey to come towards me, and I smile as it zooms into my hand, Mackenzie eyeing it with curiosity.

"Too young." I tell her and she arches an eyebrow.

"Mama..." She starts to whine and I shake my head and smirk, stroking her hair softly as Scorp hands her a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Go along princess." Scorp tells her and she smiles brilliantly before she jumps off my lap and runs into the living room spilling pumpkin juice.

"Help?" I ask and he smirks and offers me his hand and I take it as I jump off the counter, and he shakes his head as I open the bottle of firewhiskey.

"C'mon, let's open presents." Scorp says dragging me into the living room and I smile as Rox looks up at me handing me a box.

"This is for my best-friend." She says smiling at me as Logan rubs her shoulders.

"Dom?" I question and she shoots me a glare.

"Already got the best present." Dom says looking to Seth who was laughing with Roman.

"Roman! I got you something!" Mackenzie announces very loudly holding out a box.

Roman looks at it curiously, then he starts to tear it open.

"What's that, Rom?" Seth asks Roman and I smile as Orion races up to me, sitting on my lap and I kiss his forehead as he watches Mackenzie and Roman with wide eyes.

"Mummy?" Orion asks and I smile as I hold him tighter to me.

"Hmm, love?" I ask him and he looks up at me, a mini Scorpius, his grey eyes gazing up at me, then back at my daughter and Roman.

"Stickers." Roman murmurs and Mackenzie smiles.

"He likes scary movies." She says looking back to me, "So I got him enchanted stickers that play out parts from his favorite shows."

"Lovely." I say smiling at her as Scorp puts his hand on my back.

"He got you something too, didn't you Roman?" Seth asks his son as Dom smiles and helps him put a sticker on his tiny fist.

"Kenz!" He announces and I smile as Seth hands Roman a tiny box.

Mackenzie smiles, taking it from him as she opens it carefully.

"Roman has one too." Dom says ruffling Roman's hair.

"It's beautiful." Mackenzie says smiling as she lifts the small item out of its box.

"What is it, love?" I ask her and she smiles brilliantly, she looked to be glowing with happiness.

"A friendship bracelet." She says holding it up to show me.

It was beautiful, it was a simple rose gold chain, with a single charm hanging off of it that said bff.

"You can add to it. As you two do more things together you can get more charms and put it on your bracelets." Seth says smiling as Mackenzie puts it on eagerly, Scorp getting up to help her, and Roman holds up his which was a braided green (more boyish), and had the same charm on it.

Mackenzie smiles at Scorp, then she turns back to Roman and hugs him tightly.

"I don't like Roman." Orion says and I smile.

"I thought you were friends." I say as I ruffle his hair.

"Kenzie and Roman. It's weird." He says and I smile as I kiss my sons hair.

"Yes." I say pausing to glance over at the two of them, laughing about something, imaging myself and Scorp when we were children, "I suppose it is."

**Hey guys; So the next chapter isn't going to be skipping forward yet but I am going to skip forward. So I haven't updated in a while because I am working on making a website for this fanfiction. I just felt like doing it so yeah. On to your questions; LilyPotter217; Orion is going to be very strong-willed! How could he not be he's Lily's son? He is trailing a bit after Mackenzie but it's their personality and Orion is going to start stepping up more. I will try to read your fanfic! I'm afraid that I have a ton of things going on in my life right now but I will definitely check it out sometime! LoonyLoopyLuna6; Mackenzie going dark... Hmm... I have a ton of decisions to make there, honestly I can't say if she's going to be a mini Voldemort or just a bit bad. I can't spoil that. I shouldn't have said that but it's not some of the hugest things I have planned so I guess it's not a big deal. I know how you feel! I've had this chapter waiting forever in my documents! 5,278 words. LunaNevilleForev; Yes I knew that it needed to come out.** **Guest; Lily could speak a bit of Parsletongue when she was a child, she only managed one word though and she can't now. Guest2; Yes Mackenzie can speak Parsletongue. Orion most likely won't because it's just something that I believe makes Mackenzie special. As stated in this chapter Voldemort isn't really keen on killing Scorpius anymore, he wants to turn him dark and make him a death eater. And he still wants Mackenzie, Orion, and Lily dead. Because they're half Potter. I probably should have said this but he knew they were at the zoo because his death eaters are everywhere and someone reported it. Guest3; No. I'm not going to say exactly but Voldemort doesn't/does know about the prophecy so right now... But you have to consider the fact that Mackenzie, Orion, Lily, and Scorpius are very powerful and they're more emotionally hurt than anything. Honestly I'm trying to dial it down a bit, but I honestly don't like that, I admit some people should have suffered injuries, but with the finale planning and everything leading up to that there's so much action and drama that it seems senseless to have a cut or a few bruises but I do like action more so it's in this chapter. Pottercest101; I agree! So if you haven't checked out the poll on my page you seriously need to. And for those of you who stated that I should like One Direction I am officially addicted to Best Song Ever, I was actually listening to it while writing the end of this chapter. I'm going to skip forward to New Years, and then perhaps early summer. Roxanne's pregnant and eloped! Dominique's engaged! Mackenzie and Roman are growing really close and Orion's not liking it. Sort of Scorpius and Lily and James and Al all over again. If you thought this chapter was at all like twilight because Roman gave Mackenzie a bracelet or its christmas, or Lily knows she's going to die, please for the sake of us all just shut the fuck up. Thank you. Yep, I'm in a mood. Oh well. Ten reviews gets you another chapter and please try to review faster, I mean it's not that much to ask? You guys want this story to move up, no? We're in the top ten Lily and Scorpius stories, number ten actually, so if you want that to move up make sure you review. And please encourage the stories that I mentioned in the last chapter to review. I'm very bored. Anyway as always review! P.S. August 3rd was my one year anniversary of being on this site! I remember coming up with stories about Lily Potter since I was nine or ten. Those aren't particularly good, but hopefully this one is!**


End file.
